


After Effect

by JanetteK



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anderson lives, F/M, Happily Ever After, Kal lives, Multi, Nightmares, PTSD, Pregnancy, Smut, Solana Vakarian - Freeform, There's no Shepard without Vakarian, takes place after Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 148,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetteK/pseuds/JanetteK
Summary: I wanted to know what happened to Shepard, her friends, and love after she used/went into the Catalyst. I didn't like that in some she could die and leave Garrus alone, so I wrote about their lives and what they would do if she lived. Oh, and Happy #N7Day !Playlist:1. Tangled Up In You- Staind2. Believe- Staind3. All I Want- Staind4. Save Me- Staind5. Under Your Scars- Staind (perfect for Shepard/Vakarian)6. Under The Gun- Lita Ford7. Eternal Flame- The Bangles8. We Belong- Pat Benatar9. Hit Me With Your Best Shot- Pat Benatar10. Heartbreaker- Pat Benatar11. Heaven- Bryan Adams12. Angel- Aerosmith13. Love Of A Lifetime- Firehouse14. Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken- P!nk15- Unbroken- Seether
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, James/Miranda, Joker/EDI, Liara/Feron, Tali/Kal
Comments: 37
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

_Alix Shepard looked around. It was suspiciously similar to when Legion took her into the Geth processes. But different somehow, “Is this the Catalyst?”_

_“Shepard-Commander?” A voice from her past asked. Then the metallic body that matched the voice materialized in front of her._

_“Legion? What are you doing here?” Alix was amazed that the geth was here… where ever they were._

_“I am needed here. You do not belong here.” _

_“There was a Catalyst and I had to die to stop the reapers.” Shepard explained._

_“That is outside the consensus of potential possibilities. You do not belong here.” Legion stated._

_“Legion, if I could leave don’t you think I would? I don’t know where here is.” Alix looked around her at the moving parts of… code?_

_“This is the catalyst, but it is also connected to the Geth. I am all that is required.” Legion pointed at something behind her, “You have saved all of us. Now, it is our turn to save you.”_

Alix gasped as she woke and looked around. She saw Garrus sitting beside her, “Garrus?”

“You dreamed of Legion again?” Garrus seemed worried.

“Dreamed?” Shepard shook her head. Her memories felt fuzzy, like there was something she should remember and couldn’t.

“Dr. Chakwas and Miranda said you’d have a hard time remembering. You were in a coma for several months,” Garrus explained. He looked as though he hadn’t slept in that long.

“What… happened?” Alix shook her head again, trying to clear the feeling that she was forgetting something important.

“We were hoping you could tell us.” Miranda entered the room.

Alix looked around now that she was more… awake. She was in a hospital room. How badly was she injured? “I don’t remember. I decided to stop the reapers… and then there was Legion. He said I didn’t belong where ever I was… And then I was here.”

“We need to hook you up to a dream analyzer so we can see exactly what you’re dreaming about,” Miranda had stopped taking notes and Dr. Chakwas was taking her vitals, “Garrus, you said that you found her unconscious?”

“Yeah, we just got the Normandy back to Earth. Joker and I did a last sweep when I found her.” Garrus took hold of Shepard’s hand.

“But how did she get there?” Miranda wondered out loud.

“I…” Alix trailed off. She was so confused, and she felt incredibly weak.

“You need to rest, Commander. All of this can wait until you’re healed. Your medical scans right after Garrus brought you here said that you had several thousand volts of electricity shoot through your body. It’s a miracle that you survived. Your body and mind need time to heal.” Dr. Chakwas put the lid on investigating the memory loss and stressing her further.

“I still want to put a dream analyzer in here,” Miranda said.

“That’s fine, but nothing stressful. It’s obvious she has some sort of amnesia. Commander, I will be by to check on you later.” Dr. Chakwas left.

“Garrus, I-“ Alix started, not entirely sure what to say.

“I’m just glad you’re alive. Everything else can be figured out later,” Garrus’ mandibles flicked.

“Will you stay?” Alix shook her head, “I don’t remember the past few days.”

“You’ve been in and out of consciousness. Each time you semi-woke, you called out to Legion,” Garrus looked directly at her, “I’m not leaving this room until you are. Rest.”

Alix smiled and closed her eyes. It was the first smile Garrus had seen from her since they landed on Earth all those months ago.

Miranda came in with a dream analyzer and hooked Shepard up. She also chastised Garrus, “You need to rest too. I’ll stay with her.”

“This is the second time I thought she died. I’m not leaving her side.” Garrus’ voice was quiet, so he didn’t disturb the woman he loved. The strength behind his words said it was useless to try and convince him otherwise.

“We can bring in a bed for you?” Miranda offered.

“I’ve slept on far worse things than this chair.” Garrus hadn’t taken his eyes off of Alix. Miranda quietly left the room after turning on the dream analyzer.

Garrus sighed deeply. The first time he heard that Alix had died, she had only been a friend –unrequited crush– and that was rough. This time… she’s alive now and on the mend. Hopefully, Alix would be okay with retiring somewhere that their only worry was what the weather would do that day.

His eyes slowly closed as he caressed the hand he was holding. For the first time in far too long they were able to hold a conversation. Alix was getting better.

He was almost asleep when Alix cried out. Garrus was on his feet and beside her in an instant. Other than that, he wasn’t sure what to do. The dream analyzer was showing massive spikes in activity. But Garrus had no desire to see her in pain, he whispered, “You’re safe, and I’m never leaving your side again.”

Shepard’s trembling eased and she seemed to relax. The analyzer was still showing spikes of data though. Garrus wondered what she was dreaming about.

*

_Alix felt volts of electricity surge through her body and closed her eyes. She thought being put back together after clinically dying was bad, this was infinitely worse. She cried out, but she couldn’t let go, couldn’t stop. She had to save them. From far off she heard a soft whisper, it sounded like Garrus. The pain stopped._

_“Legion?” Alix opened her eyes to look around her. She was in the code-looking place again._

_“I am here, Shepard-Commander. You should not be.” Legion walked over to her from turning a piece of code from red to blue._

_“I don’t understand. Am I dreaming you?” _

_“Dreaming has no meaning to us. I have fixed the code that will allow you to leave. Shepard, you must leave,” Legion again pointed behind her._

_Alix shook her head and started to turn, a bright light surrounded her, engulfing her, until she felt as though she was part of the light. She closed her eyes, the feeling was peaceful._

Alix opened her eyes and Dr. Chakwas was shining a light in them.

“You stopped breathing for a moment while I was taking your vitals. How do you feel?” Dr Chakwas asked.

“Like I was run over by a reaper. Where’s Garrus?”

“I’m right here,” Garrus was on the other side of her bed, nearest the window.

“I believe your dreams are memories from when you stopped the reapers. How much do you remember of them?” Miranda came into the room with a chart.

“Not much. I just remember Legion.” Alix watched Garrus, he looked like he was fighting a war. She half smiled, “I’m glad you stayed.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Garrus smiled back, but his eyes still looked haunted.

“I would like you to get up and walk around the room soon.” Dr. Chakwas advised and then she looked at Garrus, “We should talk.”

Garrus looked uncertainly at Alix. She assured him, “I’ll still be here when you get back.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Garrus followed Dr. Chakwas out and closed the door behind him.

“Physically, the Commander should be up and moving within a couple weeks. My concern is that these dreams or memories of hers are having an adverse effect on her health. Has Miranda shown you anything from the dream analyzer?”

“I haven’t given her the opportunity,” Garrus watched Shepard talk to Miranda through the window, “She’s been through so much. I want to fight this with her and I can’t. Frankly, I’m having a hard time believing she survived.”

“She did though. I doubt Miranda and I would be here if you were somehow imagining or dreaming this,” Dr. Chakwas smiled.

“True. What can I do to help?” Garrus glanced away from Shepard to make eye contact with the doctor.

“I would like to get in touch with Dr. T’Soni. She would be able to get more out of the dreams the Commander is having.”

“I’ll send her a message.”

“Good. I need to see to my other patients,” Dr. Chakwas started to turn away, but turned back, “When we were on the Normandy, I’d ask the Commander how she was, she would brighten when she talked about you. It may not be as obvious right now, but it’s still there.”

“It’s Alix’s job to try and make me blush, Doctor.” Garrus grumbled. Dr. Chakwas chuckled as she left. Garrus went back in to be with his lady love, “Hey, you.”

“Hi,” Alix smiled weakly.

“I’d like to tell you to rest, but I’m not sure your dreams would let you.” Garrus moved the chair he had slept and sat in for the past several months closer to her bed.

“I’m not in danger of falling asleep right now. I want to hear about what you did while I was unconscious.” Alix took hold of Garrus’s hand.

“I sat here. Paced there,” Garrus pointed to the other side of her bed as Miranda made a quiet exit, “and I slept here.”

“Did you tell anyone?”

“I did. Everyone stopped by at least once, that’s when I paced.” Garrus’ mandibles smirked.

“You didn’t try to shoot anything?”

“Your human hospitals tend to frown on having their windows opened for target practice,” For a second they were back on the Normandy, where they could tease and flirt horribly with each other.

Alix chuckled and then gasped in pain. The moment was gone, and Garrus was roughly brought back to the present, “I see my attempts at flirting have not improved.”

“Ow, Garrus, it hurts to laugh,” Alix had one arm wrapped around her ribs.

Garrus leaned in and gently pressed his mouth to her forehead, “Sorry. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

“I love you,” Alix’s eyes drifted closed. Her body had all she could handle for now.

“Rest,” Garrus paused and whispered, “I love you.”

He waited until he knew Alix was fully asleep and sent a message to Liara: Shepard’s awake. She’s having odd dreams that are hurting her. Can you help?

Garrus wanted to pace while he waited to hear back from Liara, but he didn’t want to let go of Alix’s hand. Sitting here, for months on end, not knowing if Alix was going to make it… Well, he was never fond of inaction, but how do you fight a person’s mind? Their memories? Dreams?

To see Alix awake and still suffering? Garrus wanted to shoot something… many somethings. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t shake the feeling that if he left, Alix would die and he would do anything to stop that.

*

Liara showed up in the middle of the night, “I came as soon as I got your message. How is she?”

“Fighting to live. Doctor Chakwas says that her body is healing better than she expected, but when she dreams…” Garrus quietly said. The lights were dimmed so they could sleep, but Alix had spent most of the night thrashing about and crying out like she was in agony. Garrus sighed, “She calls out a lot for Legion. Miranda has her set up on a dream analyzer. She would have more information on the contents of Alix’s dreams.”

“Miranda is here?” Liara sounded surprised.

“Dr. Chakwas called her in after I brought Alix to her. Miranda put her back together once before…”

“Garrus, aren’t you interested in what Alix dreams about?” Liara walked around Alix, taking in all the machines she was hooked up to.

“Her mind isn’t a weapon. I can’t calibrate it away from whatever is causing her pain,” Garrus’ sigh was one of helpless frustration, “I’d rather have Alix tell me what she dreams about and she can’t do that right now. Near the final fight she told me that she kept dreaming about a little boy she met as she left Earth. The little boy died with a reaper strike to the shuttle he was on. Alix saw it all go down.”

“But she’s not anymore?” Liara asked mostly to herself, “Do you know where Miranda is? I’d like to know everything I can before I talk to the Commander.”

“She was in here ten minutes ago. Alix’s heart rate spiked.” Garrus was the first to admit he was tough. He had seen a lot of people suffer, caused a lot of suffering too. It’s different when you helplessly watch someone you love suffer.

“Have you been able to sleep?” Liara gently asked.

“Here and there. I’m fine.”

“She has a long recovery ahead of her doesn’t she?” Liara remained gentle, “Once Alix is able to, she will be anxious to leave. Will you be able to leave with her?”

Garrus shook his head, amused, “I’ll try to get more rest.”

“Good,” Liara smiled, “I’m going to talk to Miranda and Dr. Chakwas if I can. I’ll be back in the morning.”

Garrus looked away from Liara leaving. His eyes anxiously watched the machines hooked up to his love. Alix was very still, and somehow that scared him worse than when she was thrashing about and spikes in her heart rate. He hoped that it was a peaceful sleep. The machines said it was. Still though, Garrus took her hand in his. As he closed his eyes, Garrus whispered, “You need to get better.”

*

The sun rise was greeted with more shaking from Alix. She again called out to Legion, the dream analyzer was nearly off the charts with its spikes. This time Liara, Dr. Chakwas, and Miranda rushed in. Garrus had moved to the far side of the room so they could work.

He wasn’t all that surprised when Liara took hold of Alix’s head and used her asari powers. Alix calmed and woke. With her vitals returning to normal, Dr. Chakwas left. Garrus knew that Alix and the doctor were close and he wondered how difficult this was for her.

“Liara?” Alix’s voice cracked with sleep.

“I’m glad to see you awake, my friend. How are you feeling?” Liara smiled.

“Weak… and hungry,” Alix looked away from Liara searching the room for Garrus. She whispered, “Hi.”

Garrus smiled back, “Morning, love.” He never thought he’d see Alix so weak. It was almost like the life had been drained out of her. Shaking off his dark thoughts, he quipped, “The doctor has you on a liquid diet.”

“Some would say that is worse than a turian diet,” Liara teased.

“It’s still better than having liquids put into you through your arm,” Garrus was quick with his come back.

Liara chuckled softly, “You have been able to get the food you need?”

“Yes. Now stop mother henning me and help the woman I love get better.” Garrus’ mandibles flared when he heard Alix chuckle.

“A what?!” Liara sounded confused and outraged.

“A mother hen is a saying from Earth. It means you’re picking on things mothers would pick on.” Alix explained and then reprimanded her lover, “And I’ve told you before that it hurts to laugh.”

“Sounds like you just gave yourself an order,” Garrus’ voice softened, “I love hearing you laugh.”

Liara chuckled at the couple and turned serious, “How much of your dreams do you remember, Alix?”

“Legion telling me that I shouldn’t be where ever I am and a lot of lights.” Alix shifted uncomfortably. She wanted to get up and move. But she felt so weak, Alix doubted that she could sit without support.

“Do you remember when I saw what you remembered of the Prothean beacons?” Liara asked. Alix nodded and Liara continued, “We could do it again to see what these dreams are.”

“The last thing I remember before waking up here was the beam. Whatever happened to me, or whatever I did may hurt you.” Alix’s worry wasn’t unfounded. She remembered how weak Liara became after their mind meld the first time.

Garrus shook his head and murmured, “After coming back from death twice, you still put others before yourself.”

“Miranda’s able to get your dreams recorded. I’m more interested in why you can’t remember. The first time you mostly died, you remembered every detail up until you lost consciousness. What happened this time that made it different?” Liara wondered aloud.

Alix saw the curious spark reignite in her friend’s eyes, “I don’t think this is wise, but I’m in no condition to fight you on it.”

“Is that a yes?” Liara wanted to make certain.

“Yes.”

“Before you two do anything, let’s get Miranda and Dr. Chakwas in here.” Garrus, the voice of reason, was already moving to the door.

“Worried, Garrus?” Liara asked.

“If the woman I love and one of her dearest friends are going to do something reckless, yes.” Garrus opened the door and motioned for Miranda.

“And I’m this mother hen?” Liara was smug.

“Yes.” Garrus quipped as Miranda and Dr. Chakwas entered the room.

*

Liara shook her head, amazed at how protective Garrus had become. She smiled, remembering back to when they first met and Garrus was bent to get revenge or justice by any means necessary and now, he would do anything to protect those he cared for. Archangel indeed. Liara looked over the room, and her gaze, at last, rested on Alix, “Are we ready?”

Alix nodded, she was anxious to make sense of whatever it was that was missing from her memory. She felt Liara’s warm fingertips press against her temples and saw a jumble of images that centered around Legion. A jolt of electricity surged through her body, Shepard stiffened and passed out, oblivious to the machines that were now screaming.

Liara moved away from Alix so Miranda and the doctor could get the machines to stop. Shaking, she stumbled toward the door.

Garrus quickly followed their friend, as the machines had already stopped and his love was resting comfortably, “Liara?”

“She… used the Catalyst to stop the Reapers, but Legion somehow saved her,” Liara leaned against the door frame, “Forgive me, Garrus, but Alix’s memories are a mess and it’s going to take time to sort through them.”

“Understood. Are you hurt? Maybe Dr. Chakwas should take a look?” Garrus was worried.

“I’ll be fine. I just need to lay down,” Liara half smiled, “Go back to her. I’ll be back in a few days, hopefully with answers.”

Garrus nodded and turned his back to Liara.

With no one watching, Liara shuddered, what kind of Hell had her friend been through? This was so far beyond the Prothean beacons and memories that Alix saw. She wasn’t lying when she told Garrus that it would take time to sort through everything, but she also wasn’t completely honest. Liara felt Shepard dissolve into the catalyst… she shouldn’t be alive.

*

Garrus was expecting more of the same with Alix. He was pleasantly surprised when she slept peacefully and continued to do so. The times she was awake lasted longer. Alix finally seemed like she was on the mend.

He also couldn’t stop seeing Liara shaking. Garrus knew that Liara hadn’t told him everything. She rarely did, but it had been weeks since they had heard from her, and he was worried.

Alix shifted and he turned away from the window. She was watching him. He smiled, “Morning.”

“You’re deep in thought,” Alix stretched.

“I’m surprised Liara hasn’t contacted us yet. Sleep well?” Garrus took hold of her outstretched hand.

“I did. I still have dreams of Legion, but they aren’t as vivid.” Alix sat up and started to get out of bed.

Garrus helped her, “Getting stronger?”

“Trying to,” Alix smiled and shuffled to the bathroom.

Garrus followed just to make certain she didn’t fall, “Since you’re getting stronger, why don’t we start looking for a place to live?”

“Garrus, I don’t know what planet we’re on,” Alix’s voice was muffled by the bathroom door.

Garrus chuckled, “We’re on Earth. London to be exact.”

Alix opened the door and made her way to the bed. She stared at it for awhile and shook her head, “From what I remember, London was mostly destroyed.”

Garrus followed her to the window, “They’ve been hard at work rebuilding it. The doctor wants you to stay close until you’re fully healed. But then…”

“Explore?” Alix glanced at him. She would love the chance to show him her planet.

He thought he saw a glimmer return to her eyes, “If that’s what you want.”

“I wouldn’t mind showing you my planet for a change,” Alix smiled, a genuine smile. One full of hope and dreams.

Garrus bent to kiss her, “I would love that.”

Alix started to wilt and Garrus helped her back to bed, “Are there vids on how to find a place here?”

“Planning to leave us so soon?” Dr. Chakwas came in.

“Once you give the okay, yes,” Alix answered as the doctor took her vitals.

“I believe the Alliance already has a place lined up for you,” Dr. Chakwas informed them.

“She’s not…” Garrus trailed off. If the Alliance expected her to continue to work for them, he really wanted to shoot something.

“Oh no, full retirement. The least they can do is give the Commander a place to live after dying for them so often.” The doctor assured Garrus.

“Why do I get the feeling you had something to do with that, Doctor?” Alix asked.

Doctor Chakwas hid a smile, “I called in a few favors. I’m tired of patching you up, Commander. I would like to see you live a full life with your loved ones.”

“Thank you,” Alix sounded as though tears were choking her.

“Like I said, it’s the least they can do. And that offer should be good for anywhere on Earth.”

“Where is this place the Alliance has set up?” Garrus asked.

“Look out the window,” Karin nodded toward the window and left.

“She wants you close,” Garrus glanced out the window and looked back at his love.

“At least it’s not in the same building,” Alix quipped.

Garrus laughed, “True.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW(ish)

Doctor Chakwas finally gave Alix approval to move from a hospital bed to the flat in the building next door. Alix was glad to leave. She still felt weak, and the nightmares were terrible, but they were fading. That restless energy to explore, to move, was coming back. Even though it was only a building away, she was about to embark on an entirely new adventure. A retired commander in love with a turian.

“Ready?” Garrus’ rough voice broke into her thoughts.

“Yes,” Alix turned and smiled at him. Seeing all that he was carrying, she offered, “Do you want me to help?”

“No. I want you to make it safely down and up to our apartment.” Garrus was adamant.

“Aye aye, sir!” Alix mock saluted him.

“Someone has their sense of humor back,” Miranda came into the room.

“When you kept her from dying again, why didn’t you leave that part out?” Garrus teased.

“Because it wouldn’t be the Commander,” Miranda smiled.

“Retired commander,” Alix reminded all of them.

“And it’s going to stay that way,” Garrus assured her.

“I want to see you once a week until I give you the all clear. Your nightmares still concern me,” Doctor Chakwas stopped by.

“She will,” Garrus answered for Shepard.

“You act like I don’t take care of myself,” Alix was miffed.

“I remember telling you that you needed sleep when you were Commander of the Normandy,” Garrus’ gaze was intense.

“May I live long enough to not have nightmares,” Alix tried for light tone, but she was still haunted by the ones she had of the little boy and now they were starting to mix in with the ones of Legion.

“I want the dream analyzer to move with you,” Miranda stated. She was worried that the nightmares may interfere with Alix’s healing.

“Ready to see our new place? It’s smaller than the Normandy,” Garrus informed her.

“I’m okay with that,” Alix smiled, ready to get out of the hospital.

*

Garrus watched as Alix shielded her eyes from the bright sun. If Garrus had been told five years ago that he would be living on Earth and in love with a human… He would’ve shot them. But here he was and Alix was still alive.

He waited until Alix adjusted to being outside again and they made their way to the building across the street. It was a brick building, nothing special. At least, to Garrus, it wasn’t anything special. The windows were normal Earth windows.

Alix looked up at the building and shuddered. Garrus noticed immediately, “Are you all right?”

“I thought, for a second, I saw Legion,” Alix tried to smile but it failed. She was still troubled by her dreams… or were they memories?

“I’ll try contacting Liara again,” Garrus pulled Alix close to him, “Let’s go home.”

*

Alix looked around the small flat. It was a pretty sterile environment, but she was used to that. At least the walls were cream colored instead of hospital white. After walking up two flights of stairs, the over stuffed navy blue couch looked inviting. She sat down on it and being enveloped in its softness, decided to stretch out.

She probably overdid it by going up those stairs. Alix hated feeling weak. Whatever Liara did helped with the nightmares, but they were still there, confusing and painful. After all this time, Alix thought she should be used to nightmares. Now that she was officially retired from the Alliance, Alix hoped to put the nightmares behind her.

The nightmares with Legion seemed to be more, though. She couldn’t figure out why, and that frustrated her. Given time, her body would heal from whatever it was put through, but would her mind? And why can’t she remember everything that happened? Alix sighed in irritation.

“The couch not to your liking?” Garrus stood in front of her with a glass of tea in hand, “I thought you could use this.”

Alix took the drink from him and sat up. After taking a sip, she said, “The couch is fine. I wish I could remember what happened.”

“I’ve never known you to not do something you set your mind to. Give yourself time to heal, and I’m sure your memories will come back.” Garrus sat down beside her, “It’s not the Normandy, but this seems like a nice place.”

“You didn’t see it before now?”

“I saw vids of similar places.”

“Miranda or Dr. Chakwas?” Alix half smiled. Garrus probably took one look at the roof and thought it would be a good place for shooting practice.

“Both.”

Alix chuckled at the chagrin in his voice, “When I’m free to roam again, I’ll make sure you have a say.”

“Thank you,” Garrus teased, “So, what would you like to do now?”

Alix tucked her feet under her legs and leaned into Garrus, “Right now, I just want to be with you.”

“I don’t think I’ll need vids for that,” Garrus’s voice held his smile as Alix rested her head on his shoulder.

Alix sighed, content. She loved listening to the gentle, slightly echoing, thrum of Garrus’ heartbeat. It made her feel safe and loved in a galaxy that was too often neither. Alix whispered softly as her eyes drifted closed, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.

*

_Alix was running, she couldn’t see anything. Something crashed behind her, she ran faster. Out of the corner of her eye, Alix saw a glint of light. She turned and ran toward it. As the light got brighter, she saw that it opened into… something. That something was blurry, and it hurt too much to look at for long. Alix kept running._

_Her lungs felt like they were burning. Gasping for air she glanced ahead to see if the light was still there. Instead of light, she saw a blurry Normandy, and then something crashed into her side. As everything faded to black, she heard Legion shout, “You shouldn’t be here.”_

Startled awake, Alix shook her head. That was her first mistake as it felt like Wrex was pounding on it. She struggled to sit up. She was afraid to open her eyes, but Alix needed to know where she was. As she opened them, light bounced off and she groaned. Her headache was worse.

“Easy now,” Garrus’s rasping voice was gentle. She heard something softly set down in front of her. And then his hands were on her shoulders, gently lifting her.

“I don’t like this,” Alix whispered, cradling her head with her hands.

*

Garrus wrapped an arm around her, waiting patiently until Alix could open her eyes. When she did, he held up a glass, “Dr. Chakwas sent along meds for you to take.”

Alix took the glass and the pills that were offered, swallowing both, she put the glass back on the table. She leaned back in Garrus’ embrace and sighed, “This time I saw the Normandy.”

Garrus’ hand stilled, “What do you mean?”

“In my dream I saw the Normandy. It was blurry, and then something crashed into me. Legion was shouting at me.”

“Anything else?” Garrus didn’t like that Alix’s dreams continued to torment her, but if talking about the parts she remembered helped, he’d listen to them all day. He wished he could talk to Liara.

“I was running, but that’s it,” Alix tried to remember more, but the barely dulled ache in her head became more intense and she whimpered.

“Alix, don’t. You’ll remember in time,” Garrus caressed her shoulder again. He thought the best thing he could do for her was take her mind off of it, “I found this romantic vid of an Earth movie from the early 2000s, do you want to watch it?”

“The 2000s? You want to watch a romantic vid from two hundred years ago?” Alix chuckled. Who was this and what did he do with the Garrus she knew and loved?

“I had a lot of time to study Earth things while you were unconscious. There’s also an action vid called Die Hard. The twitter archive says it’s the best Christmas movie. Whatever Christmas is.”

Alix laughed, “I think I’ve seen enough action.”

“I agree,” Garrus searched for the movie, finding it, he clicked on the title of Kate & Leopold.

As they watched, Garrus’ consternation increased. A Duke from the 1800s came forward in time, found love, and went back to his own time with the love interest following him? He asked, “What was that?”

Alix chuckled, “An almost two hundred year old romantic comedy.”

“We would’ve fared better with the Christmas vid,” He muttered. Just as he was going to ask if Shepard was hungry, they heard a knock on the door. He was surprised to see her get up and walk away, “Are you okay?”

Alix half smiled as she went into the kitchen, “Not feeling ready for company.”

Garrus went to the door and was surprised to see Liara there, “This is a surprise.”

“Sorry, I’ve been out of touch,” Liara half smiled, “May I come in?”

“Alix isn’t ready for company,” Garrus looked behind him to see Alix getting a drink, “It’s Liara, love.”

Alix shrugged and stayed in the kitchen. Garrus opened the door to let their friend in. Liara went straight to Alix, “How are you?”

“That’s a loaded question,” Alix squinted at her friend. Something was off, “What’s wrong, Liara?”

“I wanted to see if I could access more of your memories. What I saw doesn’t make sense,” Liara leaned her hip against the formica counter.

Garrus walked over to Alix and put his arms around her, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t understand how she survived,” Liara was close to tears. “You were absorbed by the Catalyst, you shouldn’t be here.”

“That’s what Legion keeps telling me in my dreams,” Alix’s voice was soft as her brown eyes met Garrus’.

“After Legion says that, what happens?” Liara desperately asked.

Alix had mentioned this before, but she thought with Liara having access to her memories she would be able to sort it out. Liara seemed frustrated. Shrugging helplessly, she said, “I wake up.”

“When you wake up, do you feel rested? Are you in pain?”

Garrus felt Alix lean more into him and had everyone move to the living room so she could sit or lay down. Once everyone was sitting, Alix answered, “I’m not sure I know what feeling rested is anymore. When I wake up, I’m extremely confused and there has been pain with it, but I thought it just meant the meds wore off.”

“You don’t sleep long enough for that,” Garrus glanced at Liara and saw she was struggling to not laugh, “She’s the love of my love, I’m allowed to be protective of her.”

“But you’re still healing physically?” Liara asked after a chuckle escaped.

“Yes, she is,” Garrus answered for Alix as he went to open the door for another visitor. He let Doctor Chakwas and Miranda in.

“This is convenient,” Alix snarked. She hadn’t been out of the hospital for more than a day and they were already checking on her.

“I asked them to come,” Liara confessed. “When I last used my powers on you, you passed out.”

Dr. Chakwas set her medical bag down beside Alix and started to take her vitals. Alix grumbled, “It’s only been a day.”

“As Liara said, you passed out the last time you did this, and I don’t have you hooked up to machines to monitor you,” Dr. Chakwas was patient with Alix. The Commander always chafed at needing medical attention.

Alix sighed in frustration. It’d be so much easier if she could just remember, “Let’s get this over with.”

Liara and Garrus switched positions and she pressed her fingers to Alix’s temples. She closed her eyes and looked deep into her friend’s memories. Wondering what Shepard’s brain was hiding.

Alix’s entire body went rigid with Liara’s touch. Within a few minutes, she was trembling.

Garrus paced. He desperately wanted to hold Alix, he also wanted to pull her away from Liara. He knew she didn’t intend to hurt Alix, but as Shepard’s trembling turned into shaking, he couldn’t help but wonder.

There seemed to be an energy building between Liara and Alix, and Garrus worried what that meant. Suddenly, Liara let go and gasped. Garrus sat behind Alix and pulled her close to him. This time he wasn’t letting Liara disappear without talking, “What did you see?”

“I saw-“ Liara’s eyes filled with tears, “the Commander be absorbed by the Catalyst. She looked to be surrounded by bits of computers or information. Legion wrapped their arms around Alix, almost as though they were holding her together. And then Legion laid her down on the bed in the Normandy.”

“And that’s where I found you,” Garrus’ blue-green eyes were intense as he stared at Alix.

“Why can’t I remember any of this?” Alix asked.

“That, I can’t answer,” Liara swayed as she stood, “I’ll see you soon, my friend.”

“Liara, you’re in no condition to go anywhere,” Garrus was about to order her to stay.

Dr. Chakwas finished examining Shepard. As she snapped her medical bag closed, she said, “I’ll walk out with you, Liara. Commander, you’ll feel quite weak and sore for a while.”

“No more digging through Alix’s memories until she’s fully healed?” Garrus asked hopefully.

“I think that can be arranged,” Liara smiled and left with Dr. Chakwas.

Miranda seemed nervous which Alix picked up on, “Is there something wrong, Miranda?”

“The dream analyzer is working?” Miranda looked like she wanted to pace.

“It went off several times last night,” Garrus griped. He was surprised the damn thing didn’t wake Alix.

“Can I check it?” Miranda asked.

Alix motioned that she could and turned her attention to her boyfriend, “When did you become a light sleeper?”

“On Omega.”

Alix narrowed her eyes at him, “You did not.”

Garrus shrugged, they weren’t together when he was Archangel of Omega, “How would you know?”

“When I woke up, you would be soundly sleeping.”

“How do you know I wasn’t pretending?” Garrus caressed her cheek. Spirits, he loved talking to her like this.

“You snore,” Alix’s smile was positively wicked.

“Turians are incapable of snoring,” Garrus was miffed. As he moved closer to her, he murmured, “However, you have this delightful little sigh as you fall asleep, and then your body relaxes into mine…”

As they were about to kiss, Miranda came in, “Since we’re on the subject, you two have been using protection?”

“Alix just got out of the hospital yesterday,” Garrus griped.

Alix chuckled, “Is there a reason we should use protection?”

“Your biologies are similar enough to produce offspring. As the Commander isn’t fully healed yet, I would wait on trying for a child if that’s your desire.” Miranda said on her way out.

Alix watched her love. He had an intense look in his eyes and she thought she could guess why, “Before we went to stop the reapers, you mentioned maybe trying-“

Garrus waited, he wasn’t sure if their conversation before the final battle with the reapers was something Alix remembered. He didn’t want to add to her distress about not being able to remember. When she didn’t continue he prompted, “Trying?”

“To have a baby?” Alix seemed suddenly uncertain. Could she be remembering wrong? Or maybe Garrus changed his mind?

“You remember that conversation?” Garrus’ hand made its way from her cheek to the base of her neck. Alix nodded, and he touched his forehead to hers, staring deeply into her eyes, “Is that something you want to try to do?”

“We’re not exactly the same species…” Alix sighed, she loved Garrus, and she wanted to have kids, “Is it something you want to do?”

“I wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn’t,” Garrus’ raspy voice almost whispered.

“Once I’m physically healed?” Garrus’ mouth pressed against hers so suddenly, that Alix almost fell to laying on the couch.

Garrus chuckled softly, “Should we start practicing?”

Alix laid on the couch, pulling Garrus with her, “Yes.”

Garrus gently removed her arms from around his neck. As he stood, Alix reached out for him, he picked her up and carried her to bed. Gently laying her down, he murmured, “Lets save couch sex for when your more than twenty four hours removed from being in the hospital.”

Shepard chuckled softly, “Oh, Garrus.”

Garrus slowly undressed her, pulling down Alix’s blue sweatpants, touching his tongue to her skin and following the offending piece of clothing. He lightly trailed his talons up both of her legs and started to lift her shirt, exposing Alix’s ribs and breasts.

Alix partially lifted her shoulders and head so Garrus could finish taking her shirt off. As she laid her head back on the pillow, Alix heard the blood rushing in her ears, and a dull ache started at the base of her skull. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on Garrus kissing his way up her belly and between her breasts.

When Garrus went to kiss Alix’s lips, she moaned. He murmured, “It’s been too long.”

“Garrus, stop,” Alix whispered, tears trickling from her eyes. Her head was now pounding.

His only touch was to gently wipe her tears away, “Where do you hurt?”

“My head and neck,” Alix rasped, “Garrus, I’m-“

“Don’t,” Garrus interrupted as he got out of bed and got Alix some pain meds and a glass of water. He put them on the bed stand and carefully helped her sit. After handing the meds and water to Alix, Garrus covered her with a blanket, “I don’t need or want an apology.”

“How do you know that was what I was going to do?” Alix asked after taking her meds.

“If it wasn’t an apology, continue,” Garrus waited. When he didn’t get a response he took her hand in his and sat down beside her, “You just got out of the hospital yesterday. A hospital where you spent several months unconscious and another couple months fighting to regain a little strength. I’m honestly surprised that we were able to get as far as we did.”

“All we did was undress me,” Alix griped. Why couldn’t she heal faster?

“Alix, for over half of one of Earth’s years I spent my days and nights wondering if you were going to live. I don’t expect you to come back from almost dying and be fully healed a day out of the hospital,” Garrus paused and lifted her chin so he could meet Alix’s brown eyes, “And you shouldn’t expect that of yourself either.”

“And here I thought it was my job to talk you down from things,” Alix half smiled.

“When you’re fully healed you can talk me down from everything. But for now, I need the woman I love to heal,” Garrus rested his forehead against hers, “You’re retired, Commander. You don’t need to rush off to save the galaxy anymore.”

“I don’t know how.” Alix had tears in her eyes.

“Then it’s past time you learn,” Garrus gently kissed her and laid beside her. As he wrapped his arms around her he whispered, “I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating in a while. November was the anniversary of losing a wanted pregnancy, and December a health issue really ramped up. (Hopefully that is on the mend.)

_Darkness surrounded her. It felt familiar somehow. Even though Alix could barely see, the feeling that she was on the Normandy consumed her. The lights flickered for a second. Now she was certain she was on the Normandy, but it changed._

_Alix slowly walked, holding her hands out in front of her. The lights flashed again and she recognized her quarters but the room was out of focus. On the far wall she saw a glowing piece of code. With it being the only light she could see, Alix slowly made her way to it. _

_All of a sudden she felt an arm wrap around her midsection and throw her on the bed. Legion’s voice echoed around her, “Shepard Commander, do not approach the code. Stay here. I am all that is needed for the catalyst.”_

_“Why are you all that is needed? Legion, I don’t understand,” Alix peered beseechingly into the darkness, hoping that the bright spot she was looking at was Legion._

_“I was many, you made me one,” Legion’s voice faded away and blackness enveloped Alix. She screamed._

Garrus held Shepard tight in his arms. He cursed his inability to help Alix fight whatever happened in her dreams. The past hour was spent with Garrus saying how much he loved her and how it was just a dream. More than anything he wished he could calibrate Shepard’s mind away from the dreams that tormented her, “Spirits, if you do exist, help Alix when she dreams. She’s saved this galaxy too many damn times to be tortured this way.”

“Garrus?” Alix’s voice cracked with sleep.

Garrus sighed in relief, “Morning, love.”

Alix tried to shift, only to find that she couldn’t, “You can let go now.”

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Garrus loosened his grip. Despite his teasing, he was worried that Alix was in pain.

Alix opened her eyes and almost immediately shut them. Garrus shifted off the bed, “I’ll close the curtains. We’ll get darker ones.”

“How would you be able to tell if someone was trying to get in?” Alix slowly sat up.

“I’ll line the windows with trip wires,” Garrus walked back over and bent down to kiss Alix, murmuring, “Take your time, I’ll get breakfast started.”

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” Alix almost whispered.

“I love you, Alix,” Garrus rasped as he opened the door and left the bedroom. He knew all too well what he would do without her, and he never wanted to be without her again.

Garrus finished making breakfast and was starting to eat his own when Alix came out. She was surprised to see him eating food that looked like it came from Earth, “What are you eating?”

“What you humans call breakfast,” He snarked.

Alix filled her plate, failing to resist a smile, “Yes, we typically call the first meal of the day breakfast but that still doesn’t answer my question. It looks like caviar.”

“That’s because it is,” Garrus took a sip of his drink.

“How?”

“Dr. Chakwas found that Turian food is similar to what ducks eat.”

“Ducks eat fish eggs?” Alix set down her fork. Garrus had made her bacon and eggs, “And when did you learn how to cook?”

“According to Dr. Chakwas, they do. The hospital frowned on shooting practice and I needed a hobby,” Garrus griped. The memories of Alix laying unconscious in a hospital bed for several months were still raw.

“So you learned how to cook?” Alix couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“If we were on Palaven I would put Earth’s food prep to shame. I didn’t have to cook on the Normandy,” Garrus paused, thinking back on the days where the food left a lot to be desired… like, being edible. He murmured under his breath, “Maybe I should have.”

“You didn’t like the Normandy’s food?”

“It was an infrequent thing that turian food was prepared properly,” Garrus finished eating and sat back in his chair.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” This was definitely something she should have heard before. She can’t do anything about it now.

“Because having you worry over food prep would have defeated Sovereign, Saren, the collectors, and reapers?” Garrus smiled as Shepard blushed. His voice gentled, “On the long list of things you had to worry about, this was not one of them.”

“You still should’ve had a decent meal on the Normandy,” Alix slowly started to eat.

“How often did you get a decent meal on the Normandy? Are you feeling okay?” Garrus saw how slowly she was moving.

“Sometimes. I feel a little sore.”

“I got a decent meal every so often, too. Did you want to rest today?”

“That’s all I do,” Shepard complained, “No, today’s the last day for Kaidan to be in town.”

“You want to see him off,” Garrus stated. He wondered if he could get Alix to at least talk to Dr. Chakwas or Miranda before they went to see Kaidan.

“I do. I understand if you don’t though,” Alix put her fork down, her meal was only half eaten.

“So long as he doesn’t try to take you with him, I’ll be fine,” Garrus gently took hold of her hand. “It doesn’t bother me that you two have a past, Alix. We all do.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Alix stood and walked over to him. She only needed to bend a little to kiss him, “I love you, Garrus.”

“You only saved the galaxy a few times to deserve me,” Garrus stood and grabbed his plate with his free hand. He didn’t want to let her go.

They walked into the kitchen together. Garrus had Alix rinse the dishes before he loaded the dishwasher. He didn’t want Alix’s soreness to become worse with bending.

Alix braced her hip against the counter and crossed her arms. She watched Garrus load the dishwasher with a bemused sort of expression. Yes, she was still healing from the last Hell she put her body through, but Alix couldn’t help but think that she could’ve managed to load the dishwasher, “I could’ve done that, you know.”

“I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you for a change?” Garrus dropped the soap in and closed the dishwasher. Turning it on he pulled Alix tight against him and pressed his mouth to hers.

Alix wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lithe body closer to him. When they pulled apart for air, she murmured, “When haven’t you taken care of me?”

Garrus’ eyes roved lovingly over Alix’s face, as his thoughts turned despondent. She was the one that constantly pulled him back from following his more base thoughts. She came close to dying twice to save the galaxy. He felt his caring for Alix was woefully lacking considering she kept dying on him.

He didn’t know how to answer her without laying his guilt bare. So, he chose snark, “There wasn’t many and they were at the very beginning. If you still want to see Kaidan off, we need to go.”

Alix smiled as he released her and they left their flat hand in hand.

*

Alix had wrapped an arm around Garrus’ waist as they waited for Kaidan in the hangar. She had hoped by now that she’d be feeling better, but the earlier soreness felt like it was about to turn into pain. Even though her feet were firmly planted on terra firma, Alix felt as though she was being tossed about on a tempestuous sea.

Garrus felt her arm tighten around him and her body tense. He wrapped a supportive arm around Alix and murmured, “Just say the word and we’re gone.”

“They should be here soon,” Alix couldn’t hide her weariness. What little strength she’d gained was fading fast.

Admiral Hackett walked up to them first. Alix was sorry to see the haunted look in his eyes. He nodded at them, “Commander and Garrus, I’m glad you could make it.”

“Retired,” Garrus murmured so softly only Alix could hear him and she smiled.

“Where’s Kaidan going?” Alix asked as she watched for her friend.

“He’s going to Vancouver and then Mars to work on the relay there.” Admiral Hackett took off his hat, “You wouldn’t be interested in joining?”

Alix’s hand bit in to Garrus’ hip, afraid her boyfriend was going to shoot the admiral. To diffuse the situation, she said, “I think it’s best if I stay retired. Move somewhere tropical and watch the sun set.”

Garrus’ sigh of relief was palpable, and Alix had to struggle to keep a straight face. Grateful that Kaidan was quickly approaching, she waved.

“Commander, Garrus,” Kaidan shook Garrus’ hand and saluted Alix. “Thanks for seeing me off.”

“You don’t have to salute me anymore, I’m retired,” Alix smiled at Kaidan.

“Old habits,” Kaidan blushed slightly, “It’s good to see you awake and moving.”

“When you visited me in the hospital, I was awake,” Shepard griped. She knew her memory was faulty but she wasn’t _that_ bad.

“You weren’t moving that much though. I’m sorry I didn’t get to see your new apartment. Is it everything you hoped it would be?”

“There’s points of entry that need trip wires,” Garrus volunteered.

Alix chuckled, “It’s fine for now.”

“For now?” Kaidan thought he had missed something and Shepard had rejoined with the Alliance.

“London gets cold during the winter,” Alix smiled up at Garrus. He complained about every cold spot on every planet.

“If we’re still here when winter comes, we’ll just hibernate in our warm, little apartment,” Garrus thought back to the winter months as Alix had lain unconscious in the hospital. Funny how the cold didn’t bother him when he didn’t know if she would live or die. he had only left her side for about an hour each day, and they had kept her room warmer than the rest.

“I don’t know if I’d be able to handle the cold anymore,” Alix was feeling cold now in late spring, how would she handle consistently cooler temps?

The three of them fell into an awkward silence as Admiral Hackett walked away to board the flight. Alix thought Kaidan looked uneasy and asked, “Kaidan, is everything okay?”

Kaidan glanced at Garrus and then looked at Shepard, “Can we talk privately, Commander?”

Alix looked up at Garrus, letting him know it was okay to let her go. Even though she still felt off balance, the soreness seemed to be easing. Garrus released her and walked away so that he was out of earshot, but close enough to come back if Alix needed him.

“What’s up?” Alix asked when Kaidan once again hesitated.

“It’s going to be weird not having you as my C.O.,” Kaidan hedged.

“You’ve had other C.O.’s”

“Not ones I cared about,” Kaidan’s brown eyes showed the intensity of his emotions. “You and Garrus are happy?”

“We are,” Alix glanced behind her to see Garrus fiddling with the different machines in the hangar. With a smile, she turned her attention back to Kaidan, “Why do you ask?”

“You’ve been through so much. You deserve every happiness- and a small part of me still wishes it was me that made you happy. I still care about you,” Kaidan half smiled and Alix wondered when Kaidan became unreadable to her.

“For what it’s worth, I was happy when we were together. It’s just-“ Alix shrugged and looked behind her again, “I love him. I can’t imagine going through life without loving Garrus.”

“I understand,” Kaidan smiled at her and the last call to board came through. He shook Alix’s hand and called over to Garrus, “Make sure the Commander doesn’t save the galaxy by killing herself again.”

“From your lips to the Spirits’ ears,” Garrus called back and made his way back to Alix. He saw tears on her cheeks and her arms were wrapped tight around her middle. Garrus gently wiped a tear away with his thumb, “Alix, what’s wrong?”

“I… died,” Alix’s brown eyes were haunted and overflowing with tears.

Garrus remembered a similar conversation not too long after Alix woke up, “Talk to me. What are you seeing? Feeling?”

“The catalyst. It took everything. I shouldn’t be here,” Alix cried out and she clamped her hands to her head, falling to her knees.

Garrus picked her up and put her in the passenger side of the transport. Getting in, he said, “I’m taking you to see Dr. Chakwas.”

Alix didn’t hear him as she had passed out from the pain.

*

Garrus ran into the hospital with Shepard in his arms. Berating himself for not calling Miranda or the doctor before arriving, he searched for someone he thought he could trust.

A petite nurse approached him. With a gentle smile she said, “Your friend looks in need of a doctor.”

Garrus looked down at the young woman, “Is Dr. Chakwas here?”

“I believe she’s at lunch, but I can get word to her. Who should I tell her is asking?" The nurse kept glancing at Alix.

“Garrus Vakarian for Alix Shepard,” Garrus glanced around, “Is there a private room available?”

“That’s where I know her from!” The nurse blushed at her outburst, “Of course, follow me.”

Garrus followed the nurse to the back of the hospital. She picked a room that was almost hidden from the rest. After he laid Shepard down on the bed, Garrus thanked her.

“It’s the least I can do. She saved me once, a long time ago,” The nurse half smiled.

Whatever the memory was, it seemed to Garrus that it wasn’t completely pleasant, “She does that.”

“I’ll let Dr. Chakwas know you’re here,” The nurse slipped out of the room.

Garrus pulled a chair over to sit beside his love and murmured, “We aren’t supposed to be doing this anymore.” He took her hand in his and waited for the doctor.

*

Alix woke to Miranda taking her pulse and Doctor Chakwas talking quietly with Garrus. She tried to move her hand, but found it being held by her boyfriend. Smiling as Garrus turned to look at her, she whispered, “Hi.”

“Never do that again,” Garrus reprimanded.

“Tell me how to make it stop and I won’t,” Alix half teased. She still felt as though she was swimming under water, everything felt muffled.

“Do you remember what happened, Alix?” Doctor Chakwas asked as she shined a bright light in Shepard’s eyes.

“I remember passing out,” Alix rolled her shoulders as she tried to think back. “How long was I out?”

“A few hours,” Garrus answered.

“Do you remember what happened before you passed out?” Miranda asked as she looked at Alix from taking notes.

“My head felt like it was being crushed. I remembered something?” Alix looked around the quiet room.

Garrus searched her eyes for a while before speaking, “Yeah, you did.”

Alix glanced at each of them, wondering why they seemed worried. She remembered something, isn’t that a good thing? Now, what was it that she remembered?

Alix closed her eyes, thinking back to seeing Kaidan off. Then the pain got incredibly bad. She felt Garrus catch her as everything went black. Alix slowly shook her head and answered everyone’s unasked question, “Whatever it was, I don’t remember now.”

Miranda continued to scan Alix. She didn’t find anything wrong, “You’re still not fully healed. Maybe that’s why you passed out?”

“Alix, we’re going to keep you overnight for observation,” Dr. Chakwas kindly smiled at her.

“Do you remember seeing Kaidan?” Garrus got up to pace.

Alix half smiled, her boyfriend didn’t like being helpless, “You two were joking about keeping me from dying and then I watched Kaidan leave. After that, I just felt pain. You caught me before I blacked out.”

“And you remember everything before that?” Dr. Chakwas asked.

“I was feeling weak and a little off balance since we woke up. Garrus wouldn’t let me put anything in the dishwasher. Then we went to see Kaidan.” Alix reached out a hand to her lover. She despised that he had to worry about her. Here they were on her home planet, she should be showing Garrus what she loved about Earth, not laying in a hospital bed again.

Garrus took hold of her outstretched hand. Alix could see how worried he was and she wished she could tell him that she was going to be fine. But with her memories gone, it felt like a lie. Dr. Chakwas interrupted her thoughts, “How are you feeling now?”

Alix shrugged helplessly, “Sore and weak. But that’s how I’m going to be feeling for a while?”

Dr. Chakwas nodded, “It might be best if your friends came to see you instead of you going to see them until you feel stronger.”

“That’d be a change,” Alix murmured.

“Not all changes are bad,” Garrus quipped.

Alix smiled at him and yawned, “Being unconscious shouldn’t make you tired.”

Garrus chuckled as Miranda and the Doctor left, “Rest is usually not a bad thing either.”

“Stay with me?” Alix tried to hide the fear she was feeling, but a little tremble could be heard in her voice.

Garrus briefly released her hand to move the chair closer to her bed. He brought her hand to his mouth and pressed his mouth to it, “Always.”

“I wish this bed was big enough for the both of us,” Alix involuntarily shuddered. She wanted to sleep without nightmares for a change. It seemed as though no one had an answer as to how to make that happen. At least Garrus was here and Alix knew that he would never leave her.

Garrus got up and sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his long arms around her, “The bed is a bit small. But I can at least hold you until you’re asleep.”

Alix sighed in relief. She closed her eyes and murmured, “I love you.”

*

Garrus woke well before dawn and stared at a sleeping Alix. Everything pointed to her sleeping peacefully. Spirits, he hoped it was a restful sleep. He knew she chafed at not being able to travel and he wondered if there was some way to make their flat feel like Alix was traveling. Garrus sent a message to the Normandy crew to see what they could come up with.

While he waited he wondered why Alix’s memories were gone again. He wanted to know if she remembered going into the beam. Does she remember being on the Citadel? Captain Anderson going with her? Garrus shook his head, thinking that it didn’t matter what Alix remembered, it mattered that when she remembered, she passed out.

The news from Palaven was sketchy at best. Garrus should’ve reached out with more than a terse “I’m alive” to his family. Once Alix was out of the hospital, he’d find a way. There was a soft knock on the door. He was surprised to see Liara.

“Hi,” Liara whispered, she didn’t want to wake Ailix.

“What are you doing here?” Garrus almost closed the door behind him, so they could talk without whispering. But he kept the door slightly ajar in case Alix woke.

“Dr. Chakwas called me. She said that Alix remembered something?” Liara held her coat around her like a shroud.

“And then she passed out. When she came to, she didn’t remember it anymore,” Garrus glanced behind him to make sure Shepard was still sleeping.

“You were with her?”

Garrus nodded, “She said that she remembered the Catalyst and it took everything. She said she shouldn’t be here, grabbed her head and passed out.”

“Oh, Garrus,” Liara reached out a hand to him. She could see how helpless he felt.

Garrus smiled and took her offered hand, “Dr. Chakwas said Alix’s friends should come visit her for a while.”

“She had mentioned that you went to see Kaidan off,” Liara looked away. When she looked back at Garrus her voice dropped, “I’ve been going through some Asari texts, there’s a way to block harmful memories.”

“What does that mean?” Garrus was wary. Alix’s head was already screwed up with her nightmares and everything she’d gone through, he didn’t want to tamper more with it.

“It means the memories that make her pass out wouldn’t make her pass out anymore. Maybe she’d be able to heal,” Liara offered.

“Who’s to say Legion didn’t do something similar?” Garrus murmured.

“You forget that I’ve seen what Alix can’t remember. He didn’t. What happened to her is something her mind can’t process. She had a body, it dissolved into the catalyst and then reappeared. I don’t know if that’s something any mind can process.” Liara wanted Garrus to understand, “Because I know which memories are hurting her, I can use this Asari method to block them until she’s either physically healed or until she wants to try to remember.”

“What would this do to you?” Garrus wanted Alix better but he knew she would say no if she thought it would hurt one of their friends.

“Nothing more than what seeing into her memories does,” Liara half smiled.

“I appreciate you telling me all of this, but it’s not my decision to make,” Garrus saw Dr. Chakwas approaching, “Doctor.”

“Good morning, shall we see how our patient is doing?” Dr. Chakwas smiled at them.

Garrus pushed the door open and let the ladies go ahead of him. He stood beside Alix, letting Liara have the chair. Something seemed off about their friend, but he didn’t want to pry.

The doctor took Shepard’s vitals and said that everything seemed fine, “Now we just need to figure how to get her memories to stop attacking her. We can release Alix any time she’s ready.”

“I may have a solution to stopping Alix’s memories from hurting her,” Liara said softly.

“Whatever it is, do it before Alix leaves here,” Dr. Chakwas smiled and left.

Liara sighed and Garrus paced, both waiting impatiently for Alix to wake up. Which happened a few minutes later, her voice cracked as she asked for her lover. Garrus took hold of her hand, “Right here, love.”

Liara couldn’t help but smile, “To think, not all that long ago you were telling me that you weren’t interested in anyone.”

“Liara,” Garrus growled. If turians could blush, he’d be blushing.

Liara gasped, “Have you always had a thing for Alix?”

“Wait…what?” Alix was still struggling to wake up.

“Some day I’m going to get dirt on you,” Garrus grumbled.

“Garrus, you had a crush on me when we first met?” Alix sat up in bed, now wide awake. Garrus nodded and Shepard gasped, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You were with Kaidan,” Garrus stared intently at her.

“Not when we first met.”

“How would that have went? ‘Hi, I know we just met and you’re human and all, but I find you attractive, want to go out sometime?’ Could I be any more awkward?” Garrus complained. He was still amazed that Alix loved him like she did.

“It would’ve worked,” Alix smiled at him.

“You two are so bad at dating,” Liara chuckled.

“You’re not helping,” Garrus snarked.

Alix shrugged, “I think you’re adorable when you’re awkward.”

“Still not helping!” Garrus paced away from his love, “Anyway, that was years ago. There’s no need to rehash what could’ve happened.”

“Should’ve happened,” Liara murmured, she was having far too much fun with this. Alix chuckled.

“Liara.” Garrus growled and then turned to Alix, “What dirt do you have on the Shadow Broker? This is ridiculous.”

Alix looked at Liara with a mischievous grin, “Find your own dirt. You should’ve said something.”

“And you seem to forget who made the first move,” Garrus grumbled. The last thing he was expecting today was to reveal the crush he had on Alix from five minutes after they met.

“A first move I will never regret,” Alix grinned.

Garrus walked over and pressed his mouth to hers, “I’m glad for it.”

When their kiss ended, Alix turned her attention to Liara, “I should be getting out of the hospital today. The cavalry didn’t need to be called.”

“I didn’t call her,” Garrus informed her. He wasn’t that much of a worrier.

Liara laughed, “Dr. Chakwas called me. She wanted to see if I knew a way to stop your memories from hurting you.”

“Do you?” Alix’s earnest question was desperate for answers, or at least to get the pain to stop.

“I do. It’s similar to other times we’ve melded, but instead of me seeing into you, I would be placing walls around the memories from your last battle.” Like a switch, the light hearted moment was over, and Liara was very serious.

“What will it do to you?” Shepard repeated Garrus’ question. Garrus chuckled softly, he knew that was going to happen.

“Nothing more than what mind melding usually does,” Liara smiled.

“Do it,” Shepard ordered.

“You’re sure about this?” Garrus wasn’t expecting Alix’s yes to be so quick.

“Yes. I don’t want to keep passing out on you.”

“I appreciate that.” Garrus moved off to the side so she and Liara could have room, “While you’re in there, do you think you can pass off some of that Asari reproductive physiology?”

“It doesn’t work that way, Garrus,” Liara chuckled and took off her coat, revealing a slight swelling to her belly. As soon as she was done, Garrus was going to ask her about it.

The mind meld took longer than it usually did since Liara was putting things in Shepard’s mind instead of just looking, at least, that’s what Garrus guessed. When they were done, he pushed the chair closer to Liara so she would fall into the chair instead of the floor. Once she was settled he asked, “So, Liara what have you been up to lately?”

“What do you mean?” Liara was confused.

Garrus took hold of Alix’s hand, “I was just kidding about Asari reproductive physiology.”

“What? Oh,” Liara rested a hand on the slight swell, “It’s Feron’s.”

“Things are going well then?” Alix asked.

“They are.” Liara hugged them both and left.

“How do you feel?” Garrus gently asked.

“Better. It doesn’t feel like there’s something clawing at the back of my mind anymore.”

“You want to get out of this joint and see if we can find more two hundred year old vids?”

“Yes!” Alix laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Alix stood in the bedroom doorway and watched Garrus pace in their living room. She smiled, standing there for a few minutes and he didn’t notice. Which was rare since her last trip to the hospital a few weeks ago. Shifting to lean against the door jamb, Alix was grateful for the blocks to her memories that Liara had put in. She was finally starting to feel more like herself.

“Thanks, Admiral, I’ll talk to Alix about it,” she heard Garrus say.

“If the Commander would like to come back we’d be happy to have her,” Admiral Hackett’s voice came over the speaker phone.

“She’s retired, Admiral,” Garrus’ sigh was long suffering.

“The offer stands,” Admiral Hackett chuckled and signed off. Alix had to bite her lip to keep from laughing and giving herself away. Garrus looked like he wanted to shoot something.

Alix was more curious than amused, but she still made no move to enter the living room, she wanted to tease him. She saw him pause, sigh, and look her way. She was unsurprised by his comment, “It’s about time you woke.”

“You were the one insisting we take a nap together,” Alix smirked. “I’ve watched you pace for ten minutes.”

“You have not. I wasn’t on the call for that long,” Garrus walked over and hugged her, “How are you feeling?”

“Better. More myself,” Alix stood on tiptoe to kiss him, “What were you and Admiral Hackett talking about?”

“Stuff,” Garrus evaded.

“Garrus, I heard him say that I can rejoin the Alliance.”

“Do you want to?” Garrus knew she wasn’t fully healed yet.

“Not really, but when I’m fully healed I’d like to travel,” Alix took hold of his hand and they moved into the living room to sit.

“We can do that. Hackett asked me if I would be willing to calibrate some of the weapons on their new space crafts,” Garrus pushed a lock of hair off her shoulder.

“What’s bothering you?” Alix wondered why Garrus didn’t immediately say yes. She knew he was incredibly bored.

“You’re not fully healed,” Garrus searched her eyes.

“No, but I’m doing a lot better and I haven’t passed out, had excruciating headaches, or nightly nightmares since Liara worked her Asari magic.” Shepard wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his, “If this is something you want to do, do it.”

“I don’t know,” Garrus got up to pace, “What if something happened to you?”

“You’d only be a phone call away.”

“What if Liara’s blocks don’t hold and you pass out or start getting headaches again?”

“When have you known anything of Liara’s to fail?” Alix found his nervousness odd, “Do they want you to move?”

“Never and that wasn’t brought up,” Garrus sat back down and took her hands in his, “I still get the feeling that if I leave you alone too long you’re going to go fight against insurmountable odds again. I can’t lose you again, Alix.”

“You aren’t going to. I’m retired, remember?” Alix smiled at him, “I know you’re bored sitting around here watching me sleep. When I’m fully healed I may even spar you for the job.”

“Your version of calibrating is blowing shit up,” Garrus chuckled.

“Maybe the Alliance should make stronger weapons,” Alix got on her knees. She decided sparring with Garrus would be fun, “Now about that sparring match…”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Garrus put his hands on her hips, holding back from her just a little.

“I promise to call you or Dr. Chakwas for a headache,” Alix kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her torso tight against Garrus’, “Have I sufficiently eased your worries?”

“Mmm… I don’t know. I think we need to kiss again,” Garrus shifted down so Alix could lay on top of him.

She happily obliged as her hands stroked his shoulders and down his arms. Her fingers found the hem of his shirt and started pulling. Alix felt his hands on her hands, stopping her.

“Are you sure about this?” Garrus asked.

“Yes.” Alix tugged at Garrus’ shirt again, but he didn’t budge.

“If you need to stop for any reason, I want you to tell me,” Garrus searched her eyes.

“I will. Now can I undress you?” Alix was very impatient.

Garrus chuckled and quickly pulled her shirt off, “I’m going to undress you first.”

Alix pulled his shirt off and kissed her way down to the waistband of Garrus’ pants. He groaned. she smirked, pulling them as far down as she could before he grabbed her and pulled her back to where they could kiss. When the kiss ended, Alix shook her head at him, “Always going for my hips.”

“They’re very supportive,” Garrus kicked off his pants while he tugged Alix’s down.

“You’re a dork,” Alix said. They made quick work of the rest of their clothing, “and I love you for it.”

“Good.” Garrus pressed his mouth over her heart and laved the rest of her chest with his tongue, “Being with you is my favorite spot to be.”

Alix gasped as he spiraled into her. Her thrusts met his and they climaxed together. Panting, she laid on top of him and murmured, “It’s been too long.”

“You have no idea,” Garrus stroked her shoulder, thinking back on the long months of wondering if Alix would survive, “Marry me?”

“What?” Alix thought she had misheard him. Garrus didn’t ask her to marry him did he? She lifted her head to see his expression and he was waiting patiently for an answer, “Marriage like in a human wedding?”

“I’m thinking we can combine the two ceremonies,” Garrus watched her.

“Garrus, I love you more than anything. Are you sure about this?” Alix was struggling with processing this. It was something that never occurred to her since they were different species.

“I want to be able to call you my wife. I want that piece of paper that says we’re willing to swear our love in front of someone.” Garrus awkwardly explained.

“Yes, I’ll marry you. Being proposed to was the last thing I expected to happen today,” Alix gently kissed him.

“Now I can make my sister jealous when we talk to them later,” Garrus smirked.

“Later?”

“I thought you were standing in the doorway for the whole conversation I had with Admiral Hackett?” Garrus chuckled.

Alix blushed at being caught, “What was the rest of the conversation?”

“The Admiral was able to track down my family and get me a way to talk to them.”

“And that’s happening when? Why would us getting engaged make your sister jealous?” Alix sat up. She felt like she needed to prepare for something, but she wasn’t sure what.

Garrus looked at the clock, “In fifteen minutes. She has romanticized about human weddings since she started reading human romance novels.”

“Fifteen minutes!” Alix sprang up and ran toward the bathroom with every intention of taking the quickest shower ever.

Garrus laughed, “It’s not a vid call, Alix.”

Alix growled and turned on her heel at the bedroom door, “You’re evil. I’m going to use the salary you make working for the Alliance to send your sister every romance novel I can get my hands on.”

“Use your own salary!” Garrus stood and walked over to her. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled Alix close.

“No.” She mulishly stated and stuck her tongue out at him.

Garrus growled, “My tongue’s longer and more powerful than yours.”

“But not as cute,” Alix impishly smiled at him.

“Nothing on me is as cute as you,” Garrus bent down to kiss her.

She escaped him, “You are not getting me horny right before we talk to your family.”

Garrus gave chase and cornered her. With nowhere for her to escape, he bent down and pressed his mouth to hers, “But I like seeing you disheveled and horny.”

Alix shook her head, “I would like to brush my hair.”

*

Garrus chuckled and released her so she could go into the bedroom to brush her hair and put on clothes. He dressed and set up the line so they could talk to his family. When Garrus heard the door to the bedroom click, he reached out a hand for Alix to join him, “Ready?”

“No.” Alix took his hand, trying to quell the nerves she was feeling.

“Why not?” Garrus was shocked to find Alix’s hand trembling. The woman who took down Saren, Sovereign, the Collectors, the Illusive Man, the Reapers, was nervous about talking to his family?

“I don’t have a family. What do you say to them?” Alix looked away from him.

Garrus took hold of her chin and gently guided it so he could meet her eyes, “You have me, and you start with hi. Solana will do most of the talking.”

A sigh shuddered through her and she nodded. When they sat on the couch, Garrus put an arm around her. He gently kissed her before pressing a button to open up the call, “Hi, Dad.”

“Garrus? Is that you?” A weathered voice surrounded them.

“Yeah, it’s me. I have someone I’d like to introduce to you,” Garrus glanced at Shepard, “Retired Commander Alix Shepard is here with me.”

Alix softly chuckled at his persistent reminder to everyone that she was now retired, “Hi.”

“Garrus?”

“Hi, Solana,” Garrus chuckled at his sister’s taking the call over from his dad.

“Is Alix the one you’re in love with? Does she like romance novels? What’s her favorite? When are you getting married? Can we come to the wedding? Did you propose yet?” Solana’s questions were endless.

Garrus whispered in Alix’s ear, “Told you.”

“Solana!” Garrus’ father wrestled the call away from his daughter, “My name is Castis Vakarian, it is a pleasure to talk to you, Alix.”

“Thank you, sir,” Alix blushed.

“You don’t have to sir him. He’s retired too,” Garrus snarked.

“I see my son’s humor is still intact,” Castis snarked back, “Garrus, you should answer your sister’s questions before she explodes from excitement.”

“Alix said yes to marrying me ten minutes ago. She reads the same smut as Solana does-“

“You could learn a few tricks from them,” Alix softly interrupted.

Castis chuckled as Garrus stared at her, flabbergasted, “If you wanted tricks, you should’ve pointed that out when we began dating.”

“Why do you think I was always leaving them for you to find?” Alix smirked.

“You weren’t leaving them as gifts for Solana?” Garrus was stunned.

“No,” Alix shook her head, fighting to not chuckle.

Castis outright laughed, “It’s good to hear that Garrus has finally met his match. Welcome to the family, Alix.”

“Thank you, sir,” Alix smirked again at her fiancé.

“While we may not be able to get to Earth for the wedding, hopefully the vid calls will be back. Congratulations, and Garrus you’re not allowed to let her go.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Dad. Take care,” Garrus smiled at Alix with his eyes.

As he ended the call they heard Solana wail, “But I had more questions!”

“A few minutes ago you were trembling in fear of talking to my family.”

“You shouldn’t be reticent in reading romance novels,” Alix leaned in to kiss him.

“I don’t know, I think I’m still scarred by that two hundred year old rom-com vid,” Garrus wrapped his arms around her when she pushed him down, “We do have a bed.”

“We’ll get there,” Alix took his shirt off and kissed a line from his mouth, over the edge of his carpace, down his chest, and tugged at his pants waistband with her teeth.

“Alix,” Garrus growled, reaching for her.

Alix chuckled and continued to move south, taking her fiancé’s pants with her. When Garrus was completely naked she trailed her tongue up his legs, over his scutes. She squealed as Garrus’ hands wrapped around her upper arms and hauled her up to where they were chest to chest again.

Garrus made quick work of taking off Alix’s shirt and rolled so that he was laying at the edge of the couch and Alix had her back against the backrest, “I’ve already warned you that my tongue can do more things than yours.”

“I’m counting on it,” Alix breathed out as shifted to be underneath him.

Garrus’ mandibles widened into a smile and proceeded to moisten her small breasts with his tongue. He gently licked at the new scars on her torso and pulled her pants down off of her hips. When she started to shift impatiently, Garrus gripped them and pressed his mouth to just below her belly button, murmuring, “Stop.”

When she did he continued to undress her. With incredible gentleness he scraped his talons up the length of her legs, careful to not scratch her. Her gasp at the sensual act was all Garrus needed, and delved his long tongue deep into her. When he thought she was close to climaxing he pulled back and laved a path up to her mouth, where they kissed for a really long time.

He spiraled into her and they met each other thrust for thrust until they climaxed. Panting from their exertions, Garrus’ mandibles expanded into a smirk, “I win.”

Alix laughed helplessly, “I deserve that.”

They sat up and got dressed, as they were cuddling, Garrus had a sudden thought, “We should’ve used protection.”

“Why?” Alix asked. They’ve had sex before with no ill effects.

“You’re not fully healed,” Garrus reminded her.

Alix shrugged in response. This was her least favorite topic.

“I thought you wanted to wait on trying for kids?” Garrus was surprised at the change of heart.

“Garrus, we don’t know if it’s possible for interspecies procreation and I don’t think I can be fully healed,” Alix’s discomfort increased.

“Alix, what’s going on?” Garrus was now very worried.

“Since Cerberus brought me back I’ve had odd aches and pains. They don’t last long, but this seems like more of the same.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Garrus searched her face for –he didn’t know what– maybe reassurance of some kind?

“We were a bit busy, and it wasn’t anything to worry over,” Alix smiled at him, “I don’t think human bodies are meant to be brought back from the brink of death time after time.”

Garrus sighed in slight aggravation. With all the medical advancements they had, it still wasn’t enough, “With all you’ve been through, with all you’ve fought, you shouldn’t have to be in pain.”

“No one should have to. But that’s why we fight to make it better, right?” Alix caressed the scars on Garrus’ face.

“You want me to take the job with the Alliance.”

“Only if you want to,” Alix chuckled, “But you need a hobby besides shooting things and taking care of me.”

“I like those hobbies,” Garrus grinned.

“You don’t have to give them up,” Alix smirked, remembering the call with Garrus’ family, “In fact, you’re not allowed to give me up. You’re not one to sit around and watch vids or read books all day.”

“Neither are you.”

Alix laughed a little, “I’d certainly like to try.”

“I’ll call Admiral Hackett. Should we get you cookbooks? How to vids? What are you going to do while I’m working?”

“I know how to cook… at least, I used to,” Alix sighed, it’s been a long time since she didn’t have another catastrophe to fight through, “I don’t know. Maybe I will read romance novels all day.”

“I’m going to have to work over time to pay for the calls between you and Solana,” Garrus mumbled.

Alix laughed, “I love you, Garrus.”

Garrus leaned in to press his mouth against hers, “I love you, too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Effect is finished! I updated the previous four chapters, and I am editing it now. NSFW, pregnancy, PTSD

The timer for the coffee machine was set to one of Garrus’ favorite songs. Alix took in a deep breath of the brewing coffee and sighed happily. Garrus grumbled beside her, “I still don’t understand how you drink that swill. The smell alone is horrible.”

Alix laughed, “I don’t drink it straight.”

“That doesn’t explain how you get past the smell,” Garrus sat up and went to shower.

Alix stretched and called out, “The smell gets you out of bed.”

“I don’t need help getting out of bed,” Garrus grumbled as he closed the door.

Alix chuckled and got out of bed herself. Pulling on an over large t-shirt she went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of the steaming brew. Adding milk, honey, and sugar, she stirred it until Garrus came out. She smirked at him, “Yesterday you needed help.”

“I seem to remember someone wanting wake-up sex,” Garrus backed her against the counter.

“Yeah, you,” Alix took a small sip of her coffee.

“I don’t recall getting any complaints,” Garrus reached behind her for a glass and opened the fridge to get himself a drink. As he poured it, he said, “It’s summer and you’re drinking something that is steaming hot.”

Alix shrugged, “I like being warm.”

“Is that the appeal?”

“It also has caffeine so I wake up faster,” Alix set her mug down and kissed him.

“Alix,” Garrus groaned as he gripped her hips.

She chuckled softly and put bread in the toaster, “Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

“Anything interesting going on today?” Garrus made breakfast for himself.

“Liara and I are meeting. She says she needs new clothes,” Alix traced a line around Garrus’ waist as she walked behind him to get to the fridge and grab the butter.

“You know if you want me to stay home, you can just say so.” Garrus found her desire to keep touching him odd, but a good odd that he didn’t want to stop.

“You’ve only been working with Admiral Hackett for a month. To keep you I’d have to go back to work,” Alix smiled impishly at him, “I just like to torment you.”

“I’ve noticed,” Garrus bent down to press his mouth to hers and whispered, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They ate breakfast in a companionable silence. When Garrus got up to clear the dishes away Alix stopped him, “I’ll get it. I’m retired and all.”

“Another thing I don’t want to change.” His mandibles spread into a smile.

Alix kissed him, “Go to work.”

As he opened the door he shot back, “Don’t get Liara in too much trouble, she’s pregnant now.”

“She’s the one who wants to go shopping!” Alix called after him as he closed the door. She asked the now empty apartment, “What do I know about maternity clothes?”

Alix gathered their empty plates and put them in the dishwasher. Showered and as she was drying her hair she heard a call come in. Alix hastily got dressed, concerned that it meant something happened to Garrus. Pressing a button to answer the call she said, “Hello?”

“Alix, is that you?” Garrus’ sister’s voice came out of the speaker.

“It is. How are you, Solana?” Alix sighed in relief. She wasn’t sure how she would handle news of something bad happening to Garrus and she didn’t want to find out.

“I’m good. Is Garrus with you?” Solana sounded hesitant.

“No, he just left for work. Is everything okay?” Shepard didn’t like how hesitant her soon to be sister in law sounded.

“My dad didn’t want me to ask this but, did you to set a date yet for your wedding?”

Alix chuckled, “No, we didn’t. When humans propose marriage there’s usually an engagement ring involved, but I don’t think that occurred to Garrus.”

Solana gasped, “He didn’t? We do similar things here.”

“It was a very spur of the moment question. I don’t think Garrus planned to ask. Are you on Palaven?” As much as she loved to tease Garrus about human customs confounding him, she didn’t want to rag on him to his family.

“We’re still on the Citadel for now. Thank you so much for letting us use your apartment.”

“No problem. I don’t know when or if we’ll get back that way,” Alix involuntarily shuddered at the thought of going back to the Citadel. Yes, it was beautiful, but so much had happened there.

“They say the vid calls should only be a month or two away and the mass relays are still months out. I can’t wait to meet you!” Solana gushed.

Alix chuckled, “I feel the same.”

“Solana, what are you doing?” Castis’ voice filled the air.

“Gotta go, bye!” Solana said in a rushed whisper and then a click.

Shepard laughed. Solana and Garrus were as different as night and day. She wondered how much of an age difference there was between them. Alix went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair and as soon as she walked out another call was coming in.

This time she sighed in mild frustration, and then saw Garrus’ work number on the line and tried to fight the nervousness she felt, “Garrus?”

“What took you so long? I’ve been trying to reach you for ten minutes,” Garrus sounded worried.

Shepard glanced at the clock, she wasn’t in the bathroom for ten minutes, “I guess the call waiting is still down. Solana called and I was talking to her for a bit.”

“What did she want?” Garrus groaned.

“She wanted to know if we set a date for the wedding yet, and I think she was looking for engagement details.” Alix sat on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. You’d think she’d be used to Garrus calling her from work by now. Especially since he does it everyday and comes home for lunch. But that knot of dread always formed in the pit of her stomach.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Garrus drew out.

“Why not? She’s a hopeless romantic.”

“Dad’s been wondering if Solana was seeing someone. He hasn’t met this alleged beau yet and is worried.” Garrus sighed.

“You sound worried too,” Alix’s voice was soft.

“I couldn’t get a hold of you. I thought-“ Garrus stopped talking and Alix felt like she could almost see him shake himself of whatever worried thoughts he was having, “it doesn’t matter. You okay?”

Alix chuckled, “I’m fine. I love you.”

“I love you, too. I won’t be home for lunch.”

“Good. I won’t be either,” Alix grinned. He sounded so nervous and it was completely adorable.

“Right. You’re meeting Liara.”

Alix was still thinking there was something off about this conversation, “Garrus, is something wrong?”

He sighed in frustration, “I didn’t get you a ring.”

Alix laughed. Garrus snarked, “I’m so happy you find my misery funny.”

Alix wiped tears from her eyes, still chuckling, “Solana said that turian engagements are similar to human ones in regard to rings.”

“I’m going to kill her,” Garrus mumbled.

“What’s the age difference between you two?”

“She’s a few years younger than me. Why?” Suspicion filled his voice.

“Solana seems very… exuberant for the Turians I’ve met and fallen in love with. So, I was picturing someone quite young.” Alix laid her head back against the couch. She loved listening to his voice.

“How many Turians have you fallen in love with?”

“Just one and he doesn’t like my coffee,” Alix smiled. Riling Garrus was too easy and so much fun.

“It. Smells.”

“It’s. Supposed. To.”

“Humans and their smelly, horrible tasting drinks,” Garrus muttered.

“Turian drinks are so much better,” Alix remembered all too well how she’s constantly told Turian drinks would poison her.

“You’re just jealous because you can’t have them.”

“I don’t know... I sleep with a Turian and it doesn’t seem to affect me adversely. While I’m out with Liara I’ll get some Turian wine,” Alix smirked.

“There’s three unopened bottles on the wine rack,” Garrus was quickly becoming exasperated.

“Those are yours, I’ll wait for you to open them,” Alix’s smirk became positively wicked, “I’ll get some ryncol.”

“I am not picking you up from the bathroom floor again,” Garrus grumbled.

“It was a rough night, I bet I can handle it now.” A chuckle escaped. She had no intention of drinking ryncol ever again.

“No.” Garrus heard her laugh and grumbled, “I need to get back to work.”

“I only tease you because I love you,” Alix giggled.

“Spirits, make sure I have a fiancee to come home to tonight.” Garrus snarked and killed the call.

Alix laughed. She knew Garrus wouldn’t let her get away with her teasing but it got him to not beat himself up about not getting her a ring. Mission accomplished.

Almost immediately the door bell buzzed. With the vid screen she saw that it was Liara and opened the door. A wide grin still played about her lips as she hugged her friend.

“You’re happy,” Liara commented coming inside.

“I just got off the phone with Garrus,” Alix chuckled.

“What’d you do to him?” Liara sat on the couch while she waited for Shepard to get shoes on.

“I told him I was going to get some ryncol to drink.” Alix grabbed her purse and they continued talking as they left.

Liara laughed, “The night you drank ryncol he paced outside the med bay for hours. He kept insisting that Dr. Chakwas check on you again.”

Alix laughed, “I remember passing out again as soon as I got into my quarters, but after that I was fine.”

“Was there a reason you were bringing up bad memories for your boyfriend?” Liara lowered herself into the passenger side of the transport car and let Alix drive.

“He was beating himself up over not getting me a ring,” Alix was suspicious of her friend’s motives. “Why am I driving?”

Liara spread her hands over her growing baby bump, “This likes to make me motion sick at times. Did Garrus propose?”

“He did,” Alix smiled, “It was spur of the moment. We don’t have to chase anyone do we?”

Liara laughed, “No. Just go slow?”

“That, I can manage.” Alix put the transport in gear and drove slowly and steadily so her friend wouldn’t get sick. Even then, when they got out of the car at the shops a few minutes later, Liara looked pale. Shepard walked over to her, “You okay?”

“I’ll be fine in a minute. Getting motion sick is the only trouble I’m having,” Liara leaned against the transport until the nausea passed.

“Is Feron excited?” Alix asked as they walked through the parking lot.

“He… doesn’t know yet,” Liara blushed.

“I thought he was here with you?” Alix was confused.

“I haven’t talked to him since I found out,” Liara’s blush grew.

“Liara, did something happen between you two?” Alix opened the door to the first clothing shop.

“No. He’s stuck at where he was before the last battle, and with the mass relays down, it’s hard to get messages through.” Liara started to look through the clothes, grimacing as each outfit became more garish, “How do humans wear these things?”

“If he’s not here then how…?” Alix knew there had to be some kind of physical interaction between asari and the chosen parent to procreate.

Liara pulled out a long black dress and held it up for Shepard to see, “Certain Asari can do what humans call astral projection.”

Alix shook her head. She couldn’t see Liara wearing that, “I thought astral projection was only for souls.”

“Not for Asari,” Liara moved to another rack.

“You were able to project your body to him, but haven’t been able to since?” Alix was really trying to understand.

“The motion sickness isn’t just for cars and shuttles,” Liara blushed and sighed despondently, “Let’s try another store. There’s nothing here.”

They tried five different stores before Liara started to like the clothes she was seeing. Alix was still trying to figure out the physical astral projection thing, “How many asari can do that?”

“I don’t know,” Liara was trying on an outfit in the dressing room and her voice came out muffled, “It was something in my mother’s journals. I had read it and I was missing Feron and then I was in his arms. Shepard, I can’t get it off.”

Alix chuckled and opened the door to see a too tight shirt barely making it past Liara’s chest. She helped Liara out and closed the door behind her. Glancing out the store window, Alix saw an odd flash of light. It disappeared almost instantly, but left her feeling slightly dizzy.

“Alix?” Liara saw that her friend looked pale.

Alix smiled wanly, “Just a little dizziness.”

“How long have you been having dizzy spells?” Liara asked as they made their way to the check out station. She was concerned that the mental blocks she put in place were causing the dizziness even though they shouldn’t be.

“Honestly?” Shepard asked. She didn’t want to worry Liara, but this was something that had been a new normal for her for a long time.

“I always want you to be honest with me.” Liara hefted up her large bag which Alix immediately took from her, shaking her head.

“Since Cerberus brought me back the first time. It was nothing you did, Liara.” Alix and Liara left the store.

“Let’s get something to eat. Does Garrus know?” Liara briefly thought about arguing with Alix about carrying the large bag of her clothes, but she was so hungry that she was starting to feel nauseous again.

“I’ve told him I’ve had issues since then,” Alix blushed, remembering why she told him.

They sat down at a table at an outdoor cafe, after they ordered, Liara watched her friend. Alix usually wasn’t nervous about sensitive topics, “There seems to be more to this.”

“We were talking about inter-species procreation,” Alix’s blush got brighter.

“Oh?” Liara thanked the waiter for bringing their meals.

“I’m not, Liara. I’m not certain it’s possible,” Alix took a bite of her fish and chips.

Liara had ordered a salad and a fish sandwich. She ate the salad before speaking, “You’re not the only turian and human intimate relationship.”

“I know that, but how many of them have had children?”

“At least one, and they live here in London. From what my friend told me, they didn’t have any genetic modifications, and their children are healthy.” Liara continued to eat.

“You’ve been researching this for a while,” Alix meant it as a question, but she knew Liara too well.

“Since Garrus told me he found you barely breathing on the Normandy,” Liara had tears in her eyes, remembering how heartbroken he sounded because he wasn’t sure if Alix was going to survive.

Alix shook her head, “Tell me about them?”

Liara finished off her meal and took hold of Alix’s hand that was resting on the table, “They’re almost like an older version of you and Garrus. She’s human and he’s turian. They met during the first contact war, and have been inseparable since. All of their children are grown and have lives and children of their own. Why don’t I arrange for you and Garrus to meet them?”

Alix chuckled, “You seem quite taken with them.”

“They’re adorable!” Liara gushed, “If you don’t ask Garrus I will.”

Alix laughed, and held her free hand up in surrender, “I’ll ask him tonight.”

A tall, white haired man walked by their table and spat at them, “How disgusting!”

Alix’s eyes narrowed in anger. “Get out of the early 21st century, you ass. Two women are allowed to hold hands in public.”

“What? No! Your alien love is disgusting,” He raised a hand as if he was going to hit Liara.

Alix stood and used her biotic powers to throw the man back. He landed on his ass and she snarled, “Stay away from her.”

Security grabbed the man and took him away. Alix needed to use the table to stay standing which worried Liara, “Alix?”

Alix blinked her eyes several times to clear some of the dizziness, “I’m okay. You ready?”

Liara hoisted her bag off the ground and was determined to stay with Alix until Garrus got off, “Yes.”

Alix got in the driver’s seat and she sat there for a minute trying to clear her vision. She sighed in relief when it did. Liara asked, “Are you okay to drive?”

Alix half smiled at her friend and started the transport, “I am now.”

As they walked into Alix’s apartment Liara sat her bag down and loudly sighed as she sat on the couch, “I want a nap.”

Alix went in to the kitchen to get them drinks. When she came back out, she gave one to Liara, “It’s okay if you want to leave. I’m fine now.”

“What was that?” Liara took a sip of her water.

“I’m out of practice?” Alix shrugged. She had no idea why she got dizzy after using her powers.

“It could be because you didn’t have anything to channel it through. You’re feeling okay now?”

“Yes, Mom,” Alix teased.

Liara laughed, “Sorry, we’re all a little protective of you.”

Alix took a sip of her tea, “Interested in hearing the news for a bit?”

“Sure. You have tea?”

“I do. I don’t remember you being a tea drinker?”

“It’s a craving,” Liara blushed.

Alix chuckled as she turned on the vid screen and was greeted with the tail end of her defending Liara. The newscaster droned, “Commander Shepard is alive and well. She is still saving others from ne’er do wells. The Alliance has informed us that she is retired.”

Liara and Alix looked at each other, horrified. Alix groaned, “Oh no.”

And a call came in. Liara laughed and Alix scowled as she answered without looking at the call screen, “Hi, Garrus.”

“I just saw the news are you and Liara okay? Do I need to come home?” The worry in his voice was over powering.

“We’re fine. There is no reason for you to come home early.” Alix chuckled.

“You didn’t look well,” Garrus was only slightly mollified.

“I’m out of practice. I’m fine, and Liara’s thirsty for tea.” Alix got up and got her friend some tea.

“What is it with you two and the horrible human drinks?”

“It’s a craving,” Liara defended herself.

Shepard yelled from the kitchen, “Tea is better than turian wine.”

“Like you would know,” Garrus snarked.

“I think Alix should open some of your wine,” Liara smirked.

Alix laughed, “Only if I have someone to drink it with.”

“I’ll happily join you in several months,” Liara teased.

“Leave my wine alone!” Garrus shouted.

Alix laughed again and thought it wise to change the subject, “Liara has a couple she wants us to meet.”

“So long as they have no interest in turian things,” Garrus grumbled.

“Considering one of them is a turian…” Liara trailed off and smiled at Alix in thanks for her tea.

“Who?” Garrus wanted to do some digging.

“Her name is Leandra. His name is Deslyn Areihn. They met during the first contact war,” Liara yawned.

“Garrus, Liara needs a nap. Oh and I got the ryncol,” Alix winked at Liara.

“Oh good, something I can send to Wrex. At least wait until I get home to send more humans flying,” Garrus snarked.

Alix waited to end the call and heard Garrus grumbling before he cut the call. She laughed, “I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

“You two are good for each other,” Liara yawned again.

Alix smiled at her friend, “Rest, Liara.”

As Liara stretched out on the couch, Alix picked up the romance novel she was reading. She was about half way through, it was called “Sparring Turians” and written by V. Tethras.

*

Even though Alix had wonderfully distracted Garrus from his guilt about not getting her a ring to propose marriage, he still felt that it was something he should do. The question was, what? The most jewelry Garrus saw Alix wear was a simple chain necklace.

They’ve been dating for close to three years and somehow the topic of jewelry has never come up. Garrus wondered which friend of Alix’s would know. He couldn’t call Liara as she was with Shepard. Would Tali know?

Garrus waited for his call to be answered and said, “Hey, Tali, how are you?”

“Ready to get off this infernal planet,” Tali grumbled, “How are you and the Commander doing?”

“She’s retired, you can call her Alix now. We’re good, I asked her to marry me,” Garrus thought that was probably something Alix should be telling her.

“You what?! When’s the wedding? Will it be on the Normandy? Can I plan the before wedding party?”

Tali’s exuberance had Garrus chuckling, “I didn’t tell you she said yes.”

Tali scoffed at him, “When I met her on Freedom’s Progress her first question was if I had talked to you lately.”

“That doesn’t mean anything, she knew we were tight,” Garrus couldn’t help but think, this isn’t going like I had hoped.

Tali snorted in derision, “You never wondered why she took you on every single mission with her?”

“I’m a crack shot?”

“Garrus!” Tali shouted and then chuckled, “After you two got together she told me that she would have asked you out before Kaidan if she had any inkling the feelings were mutual. Of course she said yes. Do I have to call the Commander for the specifics?”

Garrus was incredibly grateful there was no one around, “She’s with Liara right now. And we haven’t set a date yet. Everything else, you’ll have to ask her. Did she ever talk to you about jewelry?”

“You went everywhere with her, how did you not notice the jewelry she liked?” Tali couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I was -uhhh- looking at other things,” Spirits, he didn’t think his cheeks could feel this much warmth.

“Like what?”

“Alix’s hips, her hair, her eyes, her legs, arms… chest.”

Tali laughed, “I can’t wait to tell Shepard. Garrus, when have you ever seen her wear something that wasn’t simple and elegant?”

“True. You should come visit some time,” Garrus smiled, he had an idea as to what to get her. Now to figure out the logistics of how to go shopping without Alix. He was going to have to check the extranet after she fell asleep.

“I’ll call the Commander tomorrow and see when she’s free.”

“Alix is retired now,” Garrus grumbled.

“For the next month,” Tali snarked and ended the call.

“Longer,” Garrus replied to no one and headed home to his love.

Upon entering said home, he was quickly shushed with a whispered, “Liara’s sleeping.”

Garrus found the idea of sneaking into his home mildly entertaining so, he was as silent as he could be. Alix motioned for him to follow her into the bedroom, and leaving the door cracked, she kissed him. Garrus murmured, “Maybe you and Liara should go shopping everyday if that’s the kind of greeting I’m going to get.”

Alix chuckled, “Tali called.”

Garrus groaned, “What did she want?”

“To know the date of our wedding and if she could plan the bachelorette party, among other things,” Alix’s sly smile did nothing to improve Garrus’ confidence.

“I take it you have another shopping date soon?” He desperately wanted to avoid turning the conversation to what he was sure Tali and Alix talked about.

“Shopping? Not so much. Letting Tali get drunk on your turian wine though…” Alix laughed mischievously.

“Threatening my wine again. That’s not how a fiancee should act,” Garrus looked into her eyes and saw that there was more than teasing there.

“Maybe a fiancé should tell the one he proposed to that he couldn’t pick out a ring because he was distracted by all of my body,” Alix gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it off of him.

“You’re going to be out of a quarian friend,” Garrus said without heat.

“Nah, who else would you be able to drink that swill with?” Alix tugged on the waist to his pants.

“Just because you can’t drink it doesn’t make it swill,” Garrus griped and stopped her by holding her hands with his, “Are you sure you want to do this with Liara in the living room?”

“She’s sleeping,” Alix proceeded to kiss down his chest while pulling his pants down, paying special attention to his scutes and lower.

“Alix,” Garrus groaned. Damn, she was too good at this.

Alix stood and smiled at him, “Hello.”

Before Garrus could grab her, she went into the bathroom. He called out, “We’re not done.”

He heard her chuckle as she came out, “You can have your way with me later. We need to make dinner.”

Garrus followed Alix to the kitchen and as he would pass her, he would touch her hip, her back, her shoulder, anywhere he could and still claim it was an accident. After she turned everything off, he cornered her against the counter and pressing his body tight to hers, they kissed, hard and passionately.

When the kiss ended Alix rasped, “That better be a promise of things to come later.”

“Oh, it is,” Garrus’ mandibles widened in to a smirk. He glanced at a still sleeping Liara, “Should we wake her?”

“I think we should try.”

Garrus reluctantly released her and set the table for three while Alix went to wake Liara. He watched Alix kneel and gently shake Liara’s shoulder.

“Liara, it’s time for dinner,” Alix said softly, not wanting to startle her friend.

“It’s –what?” Liara mumbled, struggling to wake.

“Time for dinner. You’re welcome to join us.”

No. I- whoa,” Liara sat up and the room spun, she held her head with both hands.

“Are you okay?” Garrus finished with the table and helped Alix to her feet. His eyes never left Liara.

“I’m a little dizzy, I’m sure it’ll pass in a few minutes,” Liara wanly smiled.

“How long have you had these dizzy spells?” Alix wondered if Liara was feeling dizzy from seeing into and blocking her memories.

“Mine happen when I move suddenly and only since I became pregnant,” Liara slowly stood and made her way to the table.

“I thought you weren’t feeling dizzy anymore,” Garrus looked at his fiancee after he watched Liara sit.

“They’re nothing new and they aren’t frequent,” Alix tried to alleviate his worry.

“You had two spells today,” Liara pushed the food around on her plate, “that’s not infrequent.”

“Thanks, Liara,” Alix griped as she sat down, “I’ve had them since I was brought back the first time and within a few minutes, I’m fine. It’s nothing to worry over.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Garrus felt this was something he should have been informed of, oh, soon after they started dating?

“We were a little busy saving the galaxy, and I was brought back from the dead. I’m assuming it was a side affect of that.” Alix started eating.

“Did you tell Miranda about it? Dr. Chakwas?” Garrus’ attention was so completely on Alix that he didn’t notice Liara pale and sway in her seat.

“Initially, but they couldn’t figure it out,” Alix glanced at Liara and saw her hand fly to her mouth, “the bathroom is right behind you.”

Liara ran to it and slammed the door shut. They listened to her retch for several minutes. Garrus took Alix’s hand with his, “I’m used to you being almost invincible.”

“I’m not. I never was,” Alix briefly smiled at him and then frowned as she looked back at the bathroom door, worried for Liara, “I wonder if Liara would be okay with me calling Samara.”

“You can ask her when she gets out,” Garrus caressed her hand with his thumb. He was worried about Alix’s dizzy spells, but that she had them looked into alleviated some of it.

Liara stumbled out of the bathroom moments later, holding her belly, “I’m sorry, but I think I should go.”

“Liara, you’re in no condition to go anywhere,” Garrus stood and helped her back to her seat, “we have a spare bedroom. Spend the night.”

“Are you sure?” Liara couldn’t look at the food. She felt her forehead with one hand was surprised to feel sweat.

“Yes, we’re sure. Would you be okay if I called Samara? She’s done this before,” Alix smiled at Liara.

“Yes, please? I think I’m going to go lay down,” Liara stood, desperate to get away from the smell of food and without her usual grace walked to the spare bedroom after Garrus pointed her to it.

Alix called Samara and explained what Liara was going through. Fifteen minutes later, Samara walked through their door as if she was floating. Garrus always found that fascinating. The ladies disappeared into Liara’s temporary quarters and he cleaned up the mostly uneaten dinner.

*

Alix paced while Samara checked on Liara. She was worried that their shopping trip made her friend ill.

Samara chuckled softly, “Commander, Liara’s going to be fine. She’s just ill.”

“So c-c-c-cold,” Liara shivered.

“And feverish,” Samara walked over to Alix, “You don’t need to stay. She’ll be fine in the morning.”

“Vomiting, a fever, dizziness, and Liara will be fine in the morning?” Alix didn’t think so.

“She has what you humans call a cold. Being pregnant with twins, it’s hitting her harder than it would normally,” Samara gently explained.

“Twins?” Alix was surprised and so very confused as to how Samara would know.

“It’s exceedingly rare. The mating must’ve been extraordinary,” Samara smiled.

“Astral projection extraordinary,” Alix murmured.

Samara cocked her head at Shepard, “Astral projection?”

“It’s a human theory where the soul can leave the body and travel about. Liara said that the Asari could do something similar. Only physical?” Alix wasn’t sure if she was saying it right.

Samara glanced over at Liara, “She can do that? Why hasn’t she returned to her lover then?”

“She gets motion sick now. Is there anything I can do for her?”

Samara smiled, “No, I’ll sit with her and make sure her fever breaks. I’m sure Garrus is anxious to know what’s going on.”

“If you or Liara need anything…” Alix trailed off.

“We’ll be fine,” Samara ushered Alix out, softly closing the door behind her.

It was weird seeing Liara ill. Alix didn’t think Asari ever got sick. After the mind meld thing, Liara would get weak, but not a fever and stuff.

Garrus stood up from the couch, “How is she?”

“Samara said Liara has the human equivalent of a cold and is pregnant with twins," Alix rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

“Humans get that sick with a cold? I didn’t think twins were possible with Asari,” Garrus wrapped his arms around Alix.

“We usually feel achy, cough, and have sinus issues for a couple days. Samara said twins are rare and the mating had to be extraordinary,” Alix shrugged.

“How long do we have house guests?”

“Samara seems to think Liara will be better by morning,” Alix pulled back and smirked at her fiancé, “Should we open that Turian wine now?”

Garrus chuckled and released her. He grabbed a bottle of the wine with every intention of drinking it off of his fiancee, “And here I thought you’d prefer ryncol.”

“My death wish days are behind me,” Alix mock sighed.

“Thank the Spirits,” Garrus muttered under his breath as he followed her into their bedroom.

Alix undressed and sauntered over to Garrus. She reached for the bottle and he held it just out of her reach, “Come on, one sip?”

“If you get sick how am I supposed to pay you back for earlier?” Garrus danced away from her still holding the bottle aloft.

“Drinking ryncol didn’t kill me, I don’t think one sip is going to hurt me,” Alix walked over to him and tugged on the waist to his pants. She murmured, “I’m not allergic to you.”

“One sip,” Garrus let Alix have the bottle, “I have plans for tonight.”

Alix was good to her word and took one swallow of the burgundy liquid. She coughed and winced, “It burns like scotch.”

“That means nothing to me,” Garrus took the bottle back and put it beside the bed. Quickly undressing, he grabbed for Alix, “You sure you’re okay?”

“Garrus, if you had hair it’d be grey from all your worrying. I’m fine,” Alix stood on tiptoe, kissing him hard and passionately.

“Good,” Garrus said when the kiss broke off. He then pushed Alix back so she would fall onto the bed, quickly covering her body with his. He grabbed the turian wine and where ever he “spilled” some on her, he lapped it up.

Alix gasped and reached for him. She soon found out he had other ideas as he grasped her wrists with his free hand and held them above her head. She pouted, “This isn’t fair.”

“And earlier tonight was?” Garrus dribbled a little wine between her breasts and licked the alcohol off.

“You enjoyed it,” A delighted moan escaped her.

Garrus chuckled softly and set the wine aside. As he pressed his mouth to hers, Garrus licked at her lips, seeking entry to her mouth while he spiraled into her. Gentle pulses turned into thrusts and they both cried out into each other’s mouths with their climaxes.

Alix rested her head on his shoulder. Halfway asleep, she whispered, “I love you.”

Garrus smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, “I love you, too.”

*

Garrus and Alix quietly made breakfast together, not wanting to wake Liara in case she was still sick. Shepard got a cup of coffee and sipped it while she watched Garrus make his tea.

He glanced at her and snarked, “Enjoying the view?”

“I’d enjoy it better if you were naked,” Alix hid her smirk behind her coffee mug.

“Somehow I don’t think Liara or Samara would appreciate that,” Garrus cornered her and kissed her.

He put breakfast on the table while Alix knocked softly on the door to the spare room. She moved after she heard Samara’s muffled response.

Samara and Liara joined them at the table and Alix asked Liara how she was feeling. Liara smiled, “Much better, thank you.”

“So, twins?” Garrus asked.

Liara coughed and blushed, “Yes, well… it explains why I’ve been having issues.”

“How many issues?” Alix wondered if there was more to Liara being sick.

“Nothing you haven’t seen, Alix. Samara was right. Yesterday was similar to a human having a cold, with morning sickness.” Liara ate quickly, “Before I leave I want to call the people I told you about yesterday.”

“You’re welcome to stay,” Alix offered, she was worried that her friend would be alone.

“I’m going to stay with her until the mass relays are functional again,” Samara interjected, understanding where Shepard’s offer came from.

Alix glanced at Garrus. He chuckled, “Samara knows more about asari pregnancies than you do.”

“That’s not the point,” Alix grumbled, “Liara’s one of my best friends–“

“And you’re still bothered by seeing her so ill,” Garrus’ voice softened. When he stood he whispered in her ear, “If Liara and Samara leave, I’ll make lunch naked.”

Alix failed to fight off a blush and growled, “Garrus.”

Garrus went to the kitchen laughing. Liara chuckled, “I appreciate the offer, Alix, but it seems Garrus has plans. I miss my temporary home. Should we call my friends?”

Garrus came back into the room, “I haven’t had a chance to look up Deslyn yet.”

“They’re not moving in with us, we’re just talking to them,” Alix griped.

“Until you become best friends with them thirty seconds into the call,” Garrus snarked. Liara and Samara chuckled.

“I don’t get best friends inside thirty seconds. It takes at least five minutes,” Shepard stood and walked over to the call screen with Liara.

“You forget I had a crush on you within thirty seconds,” Garrus mumbled to himself as he and Samara followed.

“You weren’t the only one,” Samara said softly so only Garrus could hear.

“I see how people gravitate to her.”

“When you’re not being distracted by Shepard’s voice, hair, hips…?” Liara teased.

“I wasn’t the only one. I don’t think anyone else existed for Kaidan when Alix was in the same room as him,” Garrus’ mandibles shifted into a smirk.

Alix sent all three of them a quelling look, “We can discuss who’s attracted to who after this call.”

“That’s always been you to Garrus,” Liara murmured as she typed in her friend’s number.

“Liara!” Alix growled.

“Wait, I want to hear more about this,” Garrus held up his hands to stop the call from going through.

Liara smirked as Alix shook her head rapidly, “No, he doesn’t.”

“You’re getting married, of course he does. Wrex would tell me how you would talk to him but he never had your full attention. You’d get lost watching a certain Turian calibrate the Mako?” Liara’s smirk grew into a wicked smile, “I also heard that you wanted to ask that same Turian out within five minutes of meeting him?”

“Why are you doing this?” Alix’s cheeks had bloomed into a becoming shade of red.

“Because you’re my best friend and your fiancé is right about how quickly people like you," Liara turned her attention back to the call screen and pressed send.

A woman with grey hair, deep smile lines, and green eyes appeared on the call screen. Liara smiled, “Hello, Leandra, how are you?’

“Oh, Liara! It’s good to talk to you again!” Leandra glanced behind her, “Des, get in here! Liara’s calling us.”

Garrus wrapped his arms around Alix and murmured, “I thought you said that Liara thought they were an older version of us?”

Alix shrugged her shoulders, at a loss. Leandra seemed very different from Alix. And then they heard Des snark, “Lea, I’ll be in after we snipe this last bottle.”

Alix chuckled, “That’s you.”

“Des, if you don’t get in here I’m pouring out your turian wine,” Leandra shouted back.

“You would at least drink it first,” Garrus softly snarked.

Liara looked back at them with a wide smile, “Aren’t they amazing?”

Des came in grumbling and looked at the call screen in shock, “Castis?”

Alix looked up at Garrus in surprise. Garrus shrugged, he had no idea, “No, I am Castis Vakarian’s son.”

“Castis has adult kids now… Lea, we’re old,” Des looked lovingly at his wife, and then turned his attention back to the call screen, “Garrus, it’s nice to meet you. I trained Castis when he first started at C-Sec.”

“My dad isn’t fond of talking about the past,” Garrus could feel his face warm.

Leandra rolled her eyes, “Forgive Des, he could talk about the things he’s done, historic battles, and different vintages of Turian wine forever. My dear Liara, what do we owe this call to? The last we talked you were still trying to find a way home.”

“I am not that bad,” Garrus muttered in Alix’s ear. He could feel her shaking from trying to keep in her laughter.

“Once the relays are up. The reason I called is because Garrus proposed to my best friend and they had some questions for you.” Liara smiled at Alix and Garrus.

“I’m not sure those questions should be asked where everyone can hear?” Alix finally spoke.

“Is that– Commander Shepard?” Leandra squinted at the call screen, “By the goddesses! Des, it is!”

Alix blushed, “It’s nice to speak with you Mrs. Areihn.”

“Oh no, my dear, you must call me Leandra. We don’t stand on formality here,” Leandra brightly smiled.

“Only because you beat it out of me,” Deslyn muttered.

“And you enjoy every minute of it,” Leandra snarked.

Liara covered her laugh with a cough, “Alix is right. Maybe you four could meet?”

“That would be lovely! Come over for dinner!” Leandra excitedly offered.

“The more the merrier,” Des said, “Our kids and grandkids may come over.”

Alix and Garrus looked at each other. Alix spoke, “What time would you like us over? Should we bring anything?”

“Seven. You just bring yourselves,” Leandra smiled.

“And a sniper rifle if you have one, some Turian wine,” Des murmured.

“You have those things,” Leandra chastised her husband.

“Not all rifles and wines are the same,” Des cut the call.

Alix lost it laughing, “Garrus, I think you and Deslyn are related.”

Garrus was too busy thinking on which rifle he wanted to bring to notice that everyone was laughing. While he was thinking, Alix hugged Liara and Samara as they left, telling them that if they needed anything to let her know. After closing the door, she snarked, “I’m going to have to tell your sister and father about how excited you are to meet Deslyn tonight.”

Garrus snapped out of his thoughts, “Where’s Liara and Samara?”

“They left while you were figuring out which rifle to bring,” Alix chuckled.

“Which one do you think I should bring?”

Alix laughed, “Are you sure you’re not related to Deslyn?”

“Just because we have one-“

“One?” Alix rolled her eyes.

“Okay. More than one thing in common, doesn’t mean we’re related,” Garrus grabbed hold of her hips.

“I’m going to call your dad,” Alix looked up at him expectantly.

“He was the one that trained me to shoot,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, “You going to join us for some shooting practice?”

“Sniping was never my thing,” Alix winked at him.

“You’re almost equal to me with a pistol,” Garrus’ mandibles ticked in a smirk.

“I seem to remember being better than you with a pistol,” Alix narrowed her eyes.

“You haven’t been practicing,” Garrus released her and took hold of her hand as they walked to where they kept their guns secured.

“As you so frequently remind me, I’m retired.”

“I retired from turian politics, and I didn’t stop shooting,” Garrus challenged.

“You retired?” Alix had thought Garrus joined the Alliance as a intermediary of sorts.

“I retired while you were still unconscious. If I can’t get back to Palaven…” Garrus cleared his throat. He picked out a rifle, held the scope to his eye, and adjusted the sights, “Grab your favorite pistol Shepard, you know you want to.”

“Garrus, you’ll get back to Palaven eventually,” Alix was worried. He shouldn’t be putting his life on hold for her.

Garrus pulled the scope away. He intensely looked into her eyes, “I’ve lost you twice now, never again. I want to be by your side for the rest of my days, where ever that takes us.”

Alix’s eyes stung with tears, “I love you.”

“Good. Now, grab your pistol, maybe we can go to a range and knock some of the rust off of you.” Garrus’ mandibles flicked into a smile.

Alix looked into the secure cabinet. She hadn’t touched her favorite pistol in close to a year. Honestly, with all that had happened, it was kind of refreshing to not have to answer the old soldier’s call. But, Alix loved doing target practice with Garrus, she especially loved how horny it made him.

With a smile of anticipation she reached in and grabbed it. As she drew it out, her hand trembled, then it shook. A flood of memories of everyone she shot, everyone she had killed, being killed after the Collector ship destroyed the SR-1 took over. Tears streamed down her face and her whole body shook.

Garrus covered her hand with one of his, gently removing the gun from her loose grip with the other. His voice was rough with worry, “Alix, look at me.”

She couldn’t. She wanted to, desperately needed to. Garrus was her anchor in everything, but the flood of memories wouldn’t stop. Alix brokenly whispered, “I can’t.”

Setting the weapons aside, Garrus pulled her into his arms, pressing his forehead to hers, “Hey, it’s gonna be okay, you’re going to be okay. You’re safe now, the wars are done. You’re retired. This isn’t something you have to do now or ever again.”

“Garrus,” Alix’s moan of anguish broke his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: PTSD 
> 
> NSFW

Garrus grabbed his rifle and a bottle of Turian wine, while Alix sat staring at the secure cabinet where they kept their weaponry. She couldn’t believe she had reacted that badly just to picking up her favorite pistol. Alix felt Garrus sit beside her and she asked him, “What’s wrong with me?”

“Dr. Chakwas said that you may have some symptoms of post traumatic stress. You’ve been through the end of everything too many times,” Garrus pulled her tight to him.

“Is that what that was? I thought the nightmares were bad. But this was…” Alix glanced up at him.

“So much worse,” Garrus sighed, “Look, we don’t have to go tonight. We can reschedule. We’ll call Dr. Chakwas and Miranda, and see what the next steps are.”

“No, I need to talk about something semi-normal and what’s more normal than having kids, right?” Alix looked up at him with haunted eyes.

“Tomorrow we go see the doctor?” Garrus stroked her hair back from her face. He did not like the haunted look in her brown eyes.

Alix nodded, “Tonight, let’s focus on us and our future.”

Garrus pressed his mouth to hers for a gentle kiss, “You start feeling weak, headache, anything, I want you to tell me immediately.”

“Yes, sir!” Alix mock saluted him.

“I’m serious, Ailix,” Garrus loved that she felt well enough to mock him, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that what happened earlier meant worse things for the night to come. He hoped not, but years of loving this woman taught him otherwise.

Alix stroked the scarred side of his face, “I promise.”

“Ready?”

Alix smiled in answer and they left for Leandra and Deslyn’s. Their new acquaintances. Or as Garrus would tease, best friends. They lived in a small row home that somehow survived the reaper attack. The other side of the street, did not.

It bothered Alix to see the glaring holes left by the war. It was always accompanied by the guilt that she should have done more. In those moments, almost dying wasn’t enough for her.

Garrus parked the car and saw where his fiancee’s eyes stared, “Alix, stop it. You did all you could. We did all we could. You’re only human.”

“I know. I just…” She glanced back again at the side of the street that was rubble and dead grass.

“They’ll eventually rebuild, and they can do that because you saved them.” Garrus stared intently into her haunted eyes.

“Why does it never seem like enough?” Alix’s eyes filled with tears. Fighting off her horrible imaginings of people being crushed by the falling bricks and homes.

Garrus’ mandibles quirked in a sad, half smile, “The ruthless calculus of war. You gave everything to save as many as you could.”

Alix met his eyes and nodded. A sigh of resolve shuddered through her, “Let’s find out how easy it is for us to have babies.”

Garrus’ laugh was raspy, “Aye aye, retired Commander.”

As they got out of the car she snorted, “You have never called me Commander in private.”

“Retired.” Garrus snarked as he grabbed the wine and his rifle.

Alix laughed and took the bottle of wine from him, “Tali’s under the impression my retirement won’t last.”

“All the more reason to get you pregnant as soon as possible,” Garrus muttered.

“People work while they’re pregnant and after the kid is born Garrus,” Alix reminded him.

“Do you want to rejoin the Alliance?” Garrus had the idea they could work side by side again.

“Not yet, but you know I’ve never been one to stay in one place. I have to be doing something,” Alix smiled at his relieved sigh while she rang the comm.

The door opened and a beaming Leandra stood in the opening with Deslyn towering behind her, “Come in!”

Alix handed Leandra the wine. She sighed, “Now all we’ll hear tonight is how this vintage is better than that one, and the best one was from–“

“We have to talk about something over dinner,” Des interrupted and saw the rifle Garrus was carrying he let out a noise that sounded like a low whistle to Alix’s ears, “Where did you find that?”

Garrus’ mandibles flared in to a smirk as he glanced at Alix, “It was a thank you for my work on Omega, the mods have been calibrated–“

“To turian military standards, and a few mercenary bits for fun,” Garrus and Des said together.

“I seem to remember you shooting me with that,” Alix raised an eyebrow at her fiancé. She was deeply amused at how in sync he was with Deslyn.

“You shot your girlfriend?” Leandra looked like she was ready to slam the door in Garrus’ face.

“In my defense,” Garrus shot an ‘I’ll get you back for that’ look at Alix. She softly chuckled while he continued, “She infiltrated the gangs trying to kill me and had to use the same path they were using to rescue me. I had to make it look like I didn’t know who she was.”

“That’s similar to what we did in the contact war, Lea,” Des motioned for everyone to come inside.

“No, I shot you because I thought you wanted to kill me,” Lea moved into the dining room and placed the wine on the table covered with a linen cloth.

“That’s something you would do,” Garrus whispered to Alix.

Alix shrugged, “I never had to shoot you though.”

“And you never will,” He murmured next to her ear, placing his hand on her back.

“Your unit was attacking mine,” Des argued.

“Because we heard screams and gunfire. The turians had just landed,” Lea shrugged.

Alix looked around, she was surprised it was just the four of them, “I thought your children would be here.”

“They may come over a bit later. Or not at all,” Lea smiled warmly at Alix, “Our children are always welcome. Whether it’s for five minutes or to move back in with us. They show up when they want to.”

“They don’t let you know ahead of time?” Alix was surprised. All the foster families she went through always expected her to call if she was going for a visit. Granted, there had only been one family she would’ve considered visiting. When they died, she took to the streets.

“No need. They all have keys to the place, and this is their home too,” Des said softly.

“How is that safe?” Garrus immediately started looking for weaknesses in their defense systems.

Des chuckled, “If any of our enemies are still alive they most likely think we’re dead now.”

“Alix, Liara said that you’re a biotic?” Lea asked as she brought food out from the kitchen for her and Shepard while Des did the same for himself and Garrus.

“I am. My powers are a bit rusty at the moment,” Alix didn’t want to go into details as to why that was.

“I haven’t used my biotics since Merthyal was born.” Lea filled Alix’s glass with human wine.

“When was that?” Alix smiled her thanks and took a sip. She closed her eyes, she had forgotten how much she liked Earth wine.

“Merthyal will be twenty-five this year. She was our last baby,” Lea and Des’s eyes met.

Alix and Garrus glanced nervously at each other. Alix gently pried, “Did something happen after?”

“There were complications with her delivery and my doctor told me I shouldn’t get pregnant anymore. We were blessed to have five wonderful children,” Lea took Des’s hand.

“You have five children?” And here Alix was worried that they wouldn’t be able to have one.

“We do. Lights of our life. Three of them have little ones of their own now.” Lea took a bite of her food.

“Wow, were there any complications besides with Merthyal?” Alix wanted to know what she was in for.

“No, and the complications I had with Merthyal had nothing to do with her being interspecies. Though, I did have to mix my food with turian food and that made the morning sickness a little worse, but everything progressed like a normal human pregnancy.” Lea looked at Shepard’s untouched plate, “No more talk of this until you eat.”

Alix looked down at her plate and had the grace to blush. She was pleased to see fish and chips, and murmured, “My favorite.”

“I had to hunt down a chocolate supplier for you on the Citadel,” Garrus thought her food looked very unappetizing. He also wanted to know why he had to find chocolatiers all over the galaxy so her chocolate supply didn’t run low.

“Chocolate is a snack, not a meal,” Alix explained in very patient tones.

“Says the woman that ate it morning, noon, and night,” Garrus snarked.

“I was stressed and barely had time to eat,” Alix softly moaned as the fish fell apart in her mouth, “So good.”

“This is the first time I have seen you eat something like that.”

“Space fish doesn’t remotely resemble Earth fish. And the one time I had space fish, I got sicker off of that than ryncol,” Alix finished her meal, and turned her attention to Lea, “Thank you.”

“Anytime. You drink ryncol?” Lea smirked.

“Once, and only because it was a dare,” Alix smiled as she heard Garrus grumble.

Leandra and Des chuckled as they cleared away everyone’s plates. Garrus stood, about to help, “We can do that.”

“Sit. You’re our guests,” Des squeezed his shoulder.

Garrus sat back down and murmured in Alix’s ear, “You okay?”

“I think so?” Alix still felt off. Garrus’s look was intense but patient and she continued, “I’m still feeling a little off from what happened earlier.”

“Do you want to leave?”

“No, I think we can stay.” Alix could see the concern in his eyes.

Leandra and Des returned with a chocolate mousse pie, “Everyone should be able to eat this.”

“How?” Garrus asked. He didn’t want to get sick with Alix feeling off.

“Because Lea is magic at making things both turians and humans can eat,” Des’s mandibles flicked into a smile and he beamed with pride at his wife.

“I found an old turian recipe book that had recipes that dextro based and amino based diets could eat together.” Leandra took a bite of her pie.

“Can we get a copy of that?” Alix asked as she ate her pie.

“Of course!” Lea got up and grabbed one off of the bookshelf and gave it to Alix, “I have several.”

As they finished their dessert a gunshot went off and Alix jumped. Garrus put his arm around her and whispered, “It’s just someone doing a little target practice. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Alix met and held his eyes, anchoring herself to the love she saw there.

“Garrus, that would be our cue,” Des grabbed his own rifle, “Lea, you coming?”

“Des, I’m so out of practice I can’t hit the broad side of the barn,” Lea didn’t miss a beat. Her eyes never left Shepard.

“I now see why Liara thinks Leandra is an older version of you,” Garrus murmured softly and then louder, “What’s a barn?”

“It’s a human building where they keep live stock and slaughter house animals,” Des answered, “Alix, you’re welcome to join us.”

“I think I’ll help Lea clean up,” Alix meant her smile to be reassuring, it didn’t quite make it, “Have fun at your target practice.”

“Are you sure?” Garrus still watched her intently.

“Go,” Alix became exasperated.

He chuckled and stood. As he grabbed his gun, Des talked of all his accomplishments in the Relay 314 incident. They went out through the back of the house, their voices growing distant and then disappearing as the door shut.

Lea smiled warmly at Shepard. She grabbed noise canceling headphones off of a shelf, “For years after the contact war, I couldn’t hear the sound of gunfire without being thrown back into those memories.”

“Thank you,” Alix put them on after she realized she was going to involuntarily jump at every shot taken. But the absence of noise brought on worse memories, like crawling through the dead on the Citadel and the eerie silence of the collector ship. Taking them off she shuddered, “I don’t think they’re going to work for me.”

Lea nodded in understanding, “The silence is worse?”

Alix nodded. She thought taking forever to physically heal was bad, but how do you heal broken memories? Pushing her unpleasant thoughts away, Alix asked as she gathered up some plates to follow Lea, “Tell me of your children?”

Lea chuckled as she loaded the dishwasher, “The first two were surprises. Somehow, Des and I conceived on the first night we had sex.”

“How long did it take for you two to become intimate?”

“Two weeks. Char was born on the day they signed the peace treaty.” Lea smiled.

“You were pregnant while fighting a war?” Alix couldn’t believe this.

“After I told my superiors they didn’t let me do much. Des chafed at that as Turians will let pregnant people fight for as long as their reaction time doesn’t slow.” Lea closed the full dishwasher and turned it on, “I still saw my fair share of action though.”

“Oh?” Alix asked as Lea motioned for her to follow. They walked to a room that was the farthest away from the target practice, in an effort to ease Alix’s tension.

“As soon as I told Des, he asked me to marry him. But another turian thought she was in a relationship with him and attacked me the day before my wedding. I won,” Lea smirked.

“Why did she think they were in a relationship?” Alix sat facing the door.

“They had spent some time together after training, and they were in the same unit. I had to go to the hospital to make sure the baby wasn’t harmed and Des came bursting through the door looking like he was going to kill someone. He made sure we were all right, beamed with pride when I said she was worse than I was and left,” Lea chuckled, “I never saw her after that and Des never talked about it.”

“How far along were you?”

“I was seven months,” Lea smirked at Alix’s gasp, “Remember for turians, it’s different.”

“Still though, you were visibly pregnant,” Alix kept glancing at the door and out the window. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

“I think she thought I had used the baby to entrap him, and that it really wasn’t his as turian and human biologies aren’t supposed to mix.” Lea got up and turned on some music, it wasn’t loud, just a persistent hum meant to sooth.

Alix visibly relaxed, “Thank you.”

“I didn’t go through near the hell you went through, and I still get nights where all I can think of are the battles I fought in,” Lea’s voice was gentle.

“I want to know everything about your children,” Alix leaned forward. The best way she knew to combat what she was feeling was to concentrate on a future with Garrus. Lea laughed and regaled her with tales.

**

Garrus and Des talked about their favorite weapons and scopes until they reached the outside. As they readied their weapons Des asked, “How is Castis?”

“He’s good. He retired from c-sec a while back and is now waiting on the relays to get home.” Garrus looked through his scope and adjusted the sights.

“Where is he now?”

“He’s on the Citadel with my sister. Admiral Anderson left Alix his apartment there, and she was kind enough to let them stay.”

Deslyn chuckled, “David Anderson saved my life during the Relay 314 incident.”

“He’s a good man,” Garrus shot at a bottle, “I think if he had known Alix as a kid, he would’ve adopted her.”

“She’s an orphan?” Des took his shot.

“Yeah, he was a father figure to her. “

“Was?”

“As far as I know, he’s dead. He and Alix went up to the Citadel to stop the reapers. Only she returned, and I’m not sure how she returned.” Garrus lined up another shot.

“She doesn’t remember?”

“Bits and pieces and then she passes out. A friend of ours put in mental blocks because every time she took two steps forward in healing she’d remember something and it would set her back.” Garrus tamped down on the useless rage he felt. There wasn’t a way to get her to safely remember, and in all honesty, she was suffering with the shit she did remember. He didn’t want to add to that.

“So, you have to tread gently because you don’t want to set off a mental landmine,” Des’s voice was soft. He could see the tension in Garrus.

“Voice of experience?”

“You could say that,” Des lined up another shot and took it, “A lot of people weren’t happy that Lea and I loved each other, we were fighting a war on top of it, and she was pregnant with my kid. There’s still times where she’ll suddenly remember something and it will affect her deeply.”

“Why do we love women that never do shit half way?” Garrus chuckled.

“Because then we wouldn’t love them,” Deslyn’s mandibles widened into a smirk, “And we would miss out.”

Garrus nodded. They aimed and fired. And challenged each other again.

Another turian walked up on Des’s side, “Hey, Des, mind if I join?”

“Not at all. Garrus, this is Lantar Sidonis,” Des introduced them.

“We’ve met,” Garrus’ voice was cold. They couldn’t have a single night without their pasts rearing their heads.

“Garrus, I–“ Sidonis reached out a hand, and let it fall hopelessly.

“I’m okay with you living Sidonis, don’t ask me for more than that.”

“What happened between you two?” Des sounded as though he wondered if he should hide the guns or let them shoot it out.

“It’s a long story,” Garrus continued to stare at Sidonis. One wrong move and Sidonis would be a dead man. “I thought you were in c-sec custody?”

“They let me go to fight the reapers, and I ended up here.” Sidonis stood still as stone. He didn’t expect a second chance from Garrus, “Des is my father’s best friend.”

Garrus hitched his chin up a notch as if he was expecting a fight. And then he heard Alix’s soft voice, “Garrus?”

“What’s up, Alix?” Garrus didn’t want to take his eyes off of Sidonis, but there was something off about Alix’s voice. When he looked at her, her arms were crossed around her middle and she was shaking.

Lea was behind her, “You need to take her home. Get the place as dark as you can, soft music, and do not leave her alone.”

Garrus put his gun down and wrapped Alix in his arms, “What happened?”

“They’ve been blasting the rubble to clear it away, but I didn’t think they’d be doing it at night,” Lea had tears in her eyes.

“Okay, we’ll go home,” Garrus released her to pick up his gun and Alix flinched hard.

Des put a hand on Garrus’ shoulder, “I’ll carry it out for you,” he turned and glanced at Sidonis, “Sidonis, when I come back you will tell me what you did.”

Garrus murmured in Alix’s ear, “Can you walk?”

He felt her nod her head. Garrus pulled her tight against him and they walked to their transport, helping her in he bent over her to turn on the stereo. After he pressed his mouth to her forehead Garrus closed her door. True to his word, Des followed them out with his gun, Garrus took it from him and put it in the back. Des stopped him, “You need anything, call.”

“Thank you,” Garrus shook his hand and drove back to their apartment. He kept the lights low and helped Alix to the couch. He pressed a button to get soft music playing in the background. Sitting beside her, he waited.

It took several minutes for Alix to stop shaking. Garrus felt her almost sag into the couch and deeply sigh. He glanced over to see her eyes closed and hoped it was a peaceful sleep. As he was about to pick her up to carry her to bed, Alix whispered, “Did I hear Deslyn say Sidonis’ name?”

“You did,” Garrus’ mandibles spread into a smile, even though she was whispering it sounded as though she wasn’t stuck in the memories anymore.

“And you let him live again?” Alix smirked, she still had her eyes closed.

“You didn’t let me kill him, again,” Garrus snarked back. He took hold of her hand with his and watched her, “You okay?”

“I don’t know,” Alix opened her eyes, “Do you know what happened to Anderson?”

“You don’t remember?”

“I remember going into the beam, crawling through,” she involuntarily shuddered and swallowed hard, “the Citadel, talking to the Illusive Man… Anderson was there for all of that, but then nothing.”

Garrus winced, “Let me double check with Hackett tomorrow, okay?”

“You don’t know?” Alix looked at him, valiantly fighting tears.

“I know what was initially reported, but it was right after I found you. I just want to make sure I’m remembering right.” Garrus got up to get them drinks.

Alix slowly sat up and opened her soda, “You found me on the Normandy?”

“In your–“

“Our quarters, not that you used them for anything other than sleep,” Alix smirked again.

“Because you used it for so much more than sleep,” Garrus snarked back and then turned serious, “It was right after we landed on Earth. We had crash landed on Enceladus and it took us a month to patch the Normandy to be flyable, and another week to limp back.”

“And then you found me,” Alix wondered where or what she was for that month.

“We rushed you to the nearest Alliance base. They flew you to London where Dr. Chakwas and Miranda were holed up, and here we are.”

“Did you sleep at all while I was unconscious?” Alix saw the haunted look in his eyes. They were not fond memories.

“Alix-“ Garrus sighed, she had a right to know. But he had thought he lost her twice, only to come back from the dead each time. Not that he wasn’t grateful, but grief whiplash was a thing, “Are you sure you want to hear this?”

“Garrus, I keep thinking I’m losing myself because of these flashbacks, the holes in my memory, the nightmares. I–“ Alix choked back a sob.

“Shhh, I understand.” Garrus put an arm around her, “For the first month, no, I didn’t sleep. Karin had to convince me to take a sedative about once a week. It only lasted a few hours though. And then they had an Alliance therapist come in. She was good, she’d pretend to be checking on you, but somehow got me to talk. I started to sleep without needing help. I still talk to her about once a week.”

“Therapy, huh?” Alix glanced out the window, “I don’t know. The shit I’ve done, the shit I’ve seen… the shit I don’t remember. I’m scared it’d be too much for them. Hell, it’s too much for me.”

“I’m supposed to go see her tomorrow. Come with me? You don’t have to talk, just sit there and see what goes on.” Garrus offered. He understood Alix’s fears. They’ve seen and done a whole lot of shit, but mental health is just as important as physical health, and Garrus half wondered if they weren’t intertwined somehow.

Shepard sighed and nodded, “Okay. I’m exhausted.”

Garrus gently picked her up and teased, “Now I got you where I want you.”

Alix kissed him, “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

**

Alix woke from the fifth nightmare in as many hours gasping for air and shaking. She sat up, deciding that sleep was going to be a fruitless endeavor tonight. Shaking her head to clear the horrors of the dream from her mind, she looked to her left and didn’t see her fiancé. Barely above a whisper, she asked, “Garrus?”

“Hey,” Garrus turned from the window he was looking out and came to sit beside her, “Nightmares?”

“Always,” Alix shuddered, “What are you doing up?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Garrus’ raspy voice floated over her. Alix felt like his voice soothed her raw nerves.

“Is there a reason you couldn’t sleep?” She remembered that he saw Sidonis at Lea and Des’s and that had to screw with him.

“I didn’t even consider the possibility that Sidonis would still be alive, much less here on Earth,” Garrus got up to pace.

“I thought he had turned himself into C-Sec?” Alix watched him pace.

“He did, but Sidonis said that he was released to fight the Reapers.” Garrus sighed in frustration, “It’s not like C-Sec could’ve done anything to him considering his betrayal happened on Omega. But Lea and Des seem like good people. I don’t want to see them hurt.”

“Do you really think he would hurt them?”

“I hope not, but I didn’t think the Blue Suns would be able to get him to turn either,” Garrus sat beside her.

“The Blue Suns aren’t here,” Alix reminded him.

“No, but other gangs are and with just beginning to recover from the Reaper war…” Garrus trailed off and shook his head, “I don’t want Earth to turn into Omega.”

Alix chuckled, “I don’t think the Alliance will let that happen.”

“There isn’t any chance of you going back to sleep is there?” Garrus saw the old ghosts haunting her brown eyes.

Alix shook her head, “I can go into the living room and read if you want to sleep.”

“That’s not exactly what I had in mind,” Garrus bent down and pressed his mouth against hers, “In fact, I had an entirely different idea.”

“I think I like your idea,” Alix murmured as his tongue made a moist path down her neck.

“Good,” Garrus pushed her back down on the bed and straddled her. As he caressed her breasts with his tongue, he murmured, “This is my third favorite spot on your body,” and then his tongue delved into her belly button, “and this is my second favorite…”

“Garrus?” Alix gasped as his tongue lightly stroked her clit.

“Yeah?” Garrus came back up to press his mouth against hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Shut up and make love to me.” Alix moaned and arched her back.

As he spiraled into her, Garrus rasped, “This is my favorite spot on your body.”

She cried out with her climax, and rolled over so Garrus was on the bottom, “You were supposed to shut up.”

“I wasn’t done,” Garrus snarked softly.

“I know,” Alix kissed him and ran her hands down his body. All tough edges and angles. She loved the feel of him.

Alix continued rolling her hips to pull him deeper inside her. She kissed down the line leading from his carpace to his chest. Nipping her way along his upper scutes, Alix smirked when he grabbed hold of her hips. She laved her way back up and kissed him deeply. Rearing back, Alix thrusted against him hard until Garrus growled out, “Woman,” as he climaxed.

Alix chuckled softly, “I win.”

“This time,” Garrus rasped.

They cuddled as the sun lightened the bit of sky they could see through their bedroom window. Alix marveled at how she always felt safest in Garrus’ arms. It was like nothing could touch her there, not even her tortured memories. She smirked, thinking maybe he did find a way to calibrate her brain away from the memories that hurt the worst.

She felt Garrus bury his face in her hair. Alix wondered if he thought she fell asleep. She whispered, “Thank you.”

Garrus stopped and lifted his head to look at her, “For what?”

Alix stroked his arm, and smiled at him, “This. When I’m in your arms I feel like nothing can touch me.”

“Alix–“ Garrus cleared his throat, deciding not to get sentimental, “I really need to get you a ring.”

“That wasn’t the point.”

“I know. It’s nice to hear and I can’t wait to call you my wife,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers.

“Should we pick out a date then?” Alix smiled at him.

“There’s a project I’m working on, and we don’t have a date as to when it’ll be completed. I’m hoping I’ll know by the end of the week.” Garrus awkwardly hedged, “But you should definitely start picking out dresses.”

Alix narrowed her eyes at him, “I don’t like surprises. And I have no fashion sense.”

“What about that little black number?”

“Kasumi gave that to me. You liked it?”

“You didn’t? You were always wearing it,” Garrus couldn’t fathom why she would wear something she didn’t care for.

“I liked the way you looked at me in it,” Alix smirked, “You always looked like you wanted to rip it off of me.”

“And that differed from me looking at you in your uniform how?” Garrus dryly asked. From the moment he first saw her he thought she was gorgeous.

Alix chuckled, “True. Still, spending the majority of my time in uniforms doesn’t lead to a great fashion sense.”

“I think you give yourself too little credit but I’m sure Tali, Liara, Samara, and EDI would be happy to help.” Garrus rested his hand on her belly.

“I’ll ask them when you go to work,” Alix caressed the scars on his face, “I was so scared that I had lost you.”

“You didn’t,” Garrus closed his eyes, her touch a soothing balm on his scarred skin and wounded heart, “You never will.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

“Good,” He pressed his mouth to hers and then her alarm went off. Pulling back, Garrus asked, “Why do you have an alarm set?”

“I like getting up with you,” Alix half smiled and blushed.

“I’m going in late today though.” Garrus got up to get ready for the day.

“You told Hackett?” Alix was surprised. Garrus didn’t usually admit to any kind of perceived weakness.

“He suggested I get therapy along with Dr. Chakwas,” Garrus disappeared into the shower.

Alix knew she shouldn’t be surprised considering Anderson and Hackett had been on her to get therapy since Akuze, but Hackett seemed so old school when it came to the health of the people under him. She knew with Anderson it was because he didn’t want to see her burn out. Alix chuckled bitterly, she should’ve listened to him.

She sighed as she sat up and looked at the secure gun cabinet. Alix shook her head, still irritated with herself for breaking down for merely holding her favorite gun. Target practice had always been one of her favorite down time activities, and to do it with the Turian she loved? Hell, yes! Her brain had other ideas though.

With a growl, Alix stood up and paced. If she can’t hold a gun, how can she expect that she’ll be able to go back to combat training, even if it’s just to stay in shape? She’s well aware that she isn’t able to right now, but in a month or two Alix hoped that she could at least be able to do light stuff.

Alix didn’t notice that Garrus had come out of the bathroom and watched her pace. She jumped when he snarked, “It’s a good thing you didn’t pace naked on the Normandy. I would’ve had my hands full.”

“I don’t think anyone would’ve fought you for me.” She knew how many scars she had and how much weight she lost from being in a coma.

Garrus walked over to her and grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her with him to the full length mirror. Wrapping his arms around her, he said, “Tali wasn’t wrong when she said I was distracted by everything about you. I love everything about you, your hair, eyes, arms, chest, legs, feet. I especially love your scars and your hips. Your wit, intelligence, and kindness would make a human saint weep.”

He met her eyes in the mirror with his own, “You are still recovering, not even you can bounce back over night.”

“I don’t like this,” Alix had tears in her eyes. She was so used to nothing stopping her, now it seemed as though everything stopped her.

“When have you ever met a struggle you didn’t overcome? This is new and different, and it’s going to take longer, but you will be okay. And you won’t be alone,” Garrus murmured softly against her ear.

Alix sighed deeply, she didn’t like that their roles were reversed. For so long she would talk him back from the edge. But that’s what relationships are, aren’t they? A safe, soft, and loving place to land when the rigors of life become too much. She murmured, “I need to get ready.”

Garrus reluctantly released her and watched as she went into the bathroom. Alix glanced back and smiled. He heard the coffee pot turn on and snarked, “That swill you call coffee is brewing.”

**

Garrus got out of the transport, and before he could get around to the other side, Alix was standing on the sidewalk. As she stared at the mostly together building, he saw a wealth of emotions fly across her face. He gently took hold of her hand, “It’s not Turian architecture, but it’ll do.”

Alix helplessly laughed, “Garrus.”

“Turian architecture would really spruce up the place.”

“Would it hold up under Earth’s gravity though?”

He could tell she was nervous, “You don’t have to say anything.”

“It’s not that. What do you talk about?”

“Mostly you and the battles we’ve been in. Sidonis comes up frequently. We talk about my family,” Garrus tugged on her hand and they started walking toward the building.

“That’s it?” Alix was surprised that they just talked.

“There’s also target practice sometimes,” Garrus opened the door and let Alix walk in first. He turned to the right and followed a long hallway, never releasing her hand.

“Sometimes?” Alix knew him better than that.

“Most times.” Garrus paused outside of a nondescript door, “We’re here.”

As Garrus knocked on the door, Alix took a deep breath. The door opened and a tall, blonde woman smiled, “Hello, Garrus.”

“Carri, this is Alix Shepard,” Garrus introduced them.

“Come in,” Carri moved aside to let them through.

Garrus followed Alix and sat in between her and the door. Call him over protective, but if his fiancee couldn’t hold her gun without shaking, there’s no way she’d be able to shoot one if they were attacked. He knew Carri would notice, but he hoped she would save it for when he came next week.

Carri cocked an eyebrow at his change in seating, but sensed it wasn’t something Garrus was willing to talk about, “It’s an honor to meet you, Commander. You are welcome to participate, but you’re under no obligation to.”

“Told you,” Garrus murmured in Alix’s ear.

“How have you been, Garrus?” Carri asked as she sat behind her desk.

Garrus reached over and took hold of Alix’s hand before he answered, “I saw Sidonis last night.”

“Oh?” Carri took in that they were holding hands, “What happened?”

“We didn’t talk much,” Garrus wasn’t certain how much he should say. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about things Alix wasn’t ready for.

“Why not?” Carri mildly asked.

Garrus glanced at Alix. Her eyes were closed and her head was against the wall. She opened one eye to look at him, “It’s okay. I don’t want you to do anything different because I’m here.”

He sighed in relief, “Shortly after Sidonis came, we needed to leave. Alix was shaking and couldn’t stay there anymore.”

Carri glanced at Shepard her eyes were still closed, and she gave the appearance of being relaxed, but she doubted that. Turning her attention back to her current patient, “Did you want to talk to Sidonis?”

“I’m not sure. I figured at best he was in a jail cell somewhere, at worst he died during the war. I was taken off guard by seeing him.”

They continued discussing stuff and should Garrus cross paths with Sidonis again, things he could do that don’t involve killing his former friend. Alix chuckled at that. Garrus snarked, “Great, my fiancee and therapist are teaming up against me. Alix used to like it when I killed people.”

“For necessity. Most days I just wanted to stay in bed with you,” Alix looked at him.

“You never did though,” Garrus sat slightly forward and gently kissed her.

“Get out of here,” Carri ordered and they left.

As they made their way out of the building, he asked, “What’d you think?”

“It seems to help.”

“Would you be willing to go one on one?” Garrus opened the door to the transport for her.

“Yeah, I would,” Alix kissed him before getting in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSW (I should put that in the tags)

Alix walked into Dr. Chakwas’ office and waited for her appointment. She clicked open her omni tool and continued to read the romance novel she started last night. It was another V. Tethras novel that had Seekers being closeted romance fans and Cassie, the heroine, was the worst of them all.

She had to admit she liked Cassie’s toughness and Alix wished she could get back to feeling strong. Just as Cassie was to meet her love interest, Alix was interrupted by a shocked male voice, “Commander?!”

Alix chuckled, “Don’t let Garrus hear you say that, Joker.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll stop calling you Commander when he stops beating people with the stick that used to be up his ass.” Joker sat down beside her, “How are you? What are you doing here?”

“I’m alive. And you’re not the only one that needs to see a doctor,” Alix half smiled.

“Are you still injured?” Joker didn’t hide his worry.

“After each death or almost death it seems to take longer to heal,” Alix hesitated, and then decided to be completely honest. She pointed at her head, “The past few years have taken their toll up here.”

“I hear ya,” Joker heard Alix’s name called, “I have to meet up with EDI right now, but we should hang out.”

“That’d be fun. Take care, Joker,” Alix went into the doctor’s office.

Karin smiled at her, “How are you, Commander?”

Alix laughed imagining how her fiancee would be acting right now, “That’s the second time in five minutes I’ve been called that.”

“Old habits. And I think Joker does it just to get a rise out of Garrus,” Karin set to taking Alix’s vitals.

“That would be Joker,” Alix sat quietly while Karin took her pulse.

“Your vitals are good. Any lingering soreness? Are you able to sleep? A wedding date I should know about?”

“Sore? No, but I still feel weak. Sleep was hit or miss at the best of times, and hopefully by the end of the week,” Alix glanced away. She faced Sovereign, Saren, the Collectors, an entire freaking reaper army. To admit that there was something affecting her mind, terrified her. Alix looked down and saw her hands shaking. She quickly folded them together with the vain hope of stilling them, “A week ago, I tried to hold my gun… I started shaking before I touched it. Memories of everyone I killed came flooding back. That night the same thing happened because they were blasting rubble.”

“Alix, look at me,” Karin waited until brown eyes met hers, “What you’re describing sounds like a symptom of post traumatic stress. I need you to hear me when I say this,” She paused and covered Alix’s hand with hers, “This is not something you caused. It is manageable, but it won’t be easy.”

“When is anything with me easy,” Alix snarked.

Karin chuckled, “True. I’m assuming that Garrus told you he’s seeing a therapist?”

“He took me along to one of his sessions.”

“Good. That’s where we’ll start with you. How soon would you like to have your first appointment?” Karin went over to her computer and opened it.

Alix narrowed her eyes, this was too easy, “How long have you been planning this?”

“Admiral Anderson and I had a plan in place after you got back from Akuze. You haven’t answered my question.” Karin raised a grey eyebrow at her.

“Tomorrow? Tali and I are supposed to hang out today,” Alix winced at Anderson’s name. She hated that she couldn’t remember what happened to him, “Is he alive?”

“David?” Karin finished sending off her email and saw Shepard stiffly nod, “Right before the Normandy came back we had a brief communication with the Citadel. I asked. They said that he was, but they weren’t sure if he was going to make it.”

Alix’s mouth formed a small oh as tears filled her eyes. Karin continued, “Admiral Hackett may have more information. It’s my understanding that the Citadel is quite easy to talk to now. Are you still getting dizzy?”

“Not as frequently. But every few days I have to stop so the world can right itself again.” Alix hopped down from the bed she was sitting on.

“I want to see you in a month. If the dizziness is still happening then, I’ll want to run tests.” Karin ordered.

“Aye-aye, Doctor,” Alix smiled.

“Tell Tali I said hi,” Karin ushered Alix out of the door. Before they parted ways she reminded Alix, “You can call me at any time, you don’t have to wait for our appointments.”

“I will. Thanks, Doc,” Alix waved as she left. It was strange, she actually felt better now that she talked to Karin.

As Alix got out of the transport she saw Tali pull up. She waited for her friend before going in. Smiling, she gave Tali a hug, “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to be seen,” Tali followed Alix into the building. Once they were in the apartment Tali asked, “When’s the wedding? Where’s the ring?”

“Garrus said he should have an end date to the project he’s working on soon. I think he forgot again,” Alix closed the door and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

“That bosh-tet! I should drink all of his wine!” Tali went right to the wine rack and pulled out a bottle. As she poured herself a glass, she continued, irate, “I can’t plan your pre-wedding party without a wedding date!”

Alix laughed, “He did tell me that I should start shopping for a wedding dress.”

“Really?” Tali put her glass down and opened her omni tool, calling Liara, Samara, and EDI, “Shepard needs a wedding dress.”

“Is there a date yet?” Liara asked.

“According to turian custom, engagements usually involve a ring given to the fiancee. Shepard, what does your ring look like?” EDI asked.

Alix laughed, “By the end of the week we should have a date, Liara. And Garrus popped the question without really planning it out.”

“It’s been weeks since he asked, Alix. He should’ve found you one by now,” Tali said.

“I haven’t been exactly easy to deal with,” Alix sighed, thinking back on her health issues.

“We’ll be there in ten,” Liara disconnected the call.

“I love her, but Garrus is right about Liara being a mother hen,” Alix murmured to herself, “EDI are you coming too?”

“Yes. I would like to see the dress you pick out.”

“There’s no way Shepard is picking out the dress,” Tali chuckled.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Alix wondered what Tali was playing at.

“I still have nightmares about your dancing. You’re in a t-shirt and jeans right now. Besides that black dress Garrus looked like he wanted to rip off of you, I’ve only seen you in your uniform.” Tali argued.

“My dancing is not that bad,” Alix defended herself. She’s watched vids, and hoped they helped.

“Then we’re going dancing for what you humans call a bachelorette party.” Tali challenged.

Alix narrowed her eyes, “You’re on.”

Tali laughed as they made their way to the couch to wait, “I didn’t say it would be a competition.”

“Why not?” Alix took a sip of her tea.

Tali shook her head, “Not everything is a competition!”

“But it could be,” Alix really liked the idea of turning her bachelorette party into a competition.

“I thought quarians were competitive,” Tali muttered, “Are all humans this competitive?”

“No,” Alix smirked, “But I have to keep up with you, Garrus, and a lot of other competitive people.”

“Do you still compete with Garrus?”

Alix blushed, “Not as much as we used to.”

“I want to ask what you compete over now that you’re retired… but I don’t want to know.”

Tali was saved by Garrus calling, as Alix said hello, she yelled, “How am I supposed to plan this bachelorette party without a wedding date?”

“And where is Alix’s engagement ring?” Liara walked through the door with Samara right behind her.

“I’ve called at a bad time,” Garrus said, “So is all of the Normandy crew there?”

Alix chuckled, “Liara, Samara, and Tali. They want to help me pick out a wedding dress.”

“You have to have a sense of fashion to pick a wedding dress out,” Tali’s voice held her smirk.

“I have fashion sense, I’m in a t-shirt and jeans,” Alix argued.

“Alix, is that one of Garrus’ shirts?” Liara took in her best friend’s dressed down appearance.

“Thanks, Liara,” Shepard rolled her eyes.

“You took one of my shirts?” Garrus couldn’t recall any of his clothes missing.

“You left it in my cabin after we made love for the first time,” A blush creeped into her cheeks. This wasn’t a conversation Alix wanted to happen in front of her friends.

“Oh, well, I can’t wait to see you in it later.” Garrus sounded as though he wanted the floor to open up beneath him and quickly changed the subject, “Hackett said the project I’m working on should be done in three weeks, a month at most.”

“You still need to get her a ring, you bosh-tet,” Tali growled.

“I did get Alix a ring. I just haven’t given it to her yet,” Garrus defended himself.

Alix raised an eyebrow, but Liara jumped in before she could say anything, “Why not?”

“It just arrived today,” Garrus snarked back, “I know this is a lot to ask, but can I get a minute alone with the woman I love?”

Alix chuckled and walked into the bedroom. After she closed the door, she murmured, “We’re alone now.”

“I want to know more about why you took one of my shirts, but I’d rather hear how your appointment went.”

“If the dizziness doesn’t go away in the next month, Karin wants to run tests, and she’s setting me up with a therapist. Other than that I’m on the mend,” Alix sat on the bed and Garrus’ face flickered on the omni tool.

“Good. Should we decide a date now or torment our friends more?” She could tell by his tone of voice that Garrus loved the idea of tormenting them more.

“Let’s talk about it tonight when there aren’t at least two ears pressed to the bedroom door.” Alix was loud enough to be heard by any eavesdroppers. She chuckled as she heard gasps and shuffling noises moving away.

“I’d like to chastise you about the company you keep, but I was there when you picked them,” Garrus teased.

“I’m trying to convince Tali to have a dancing competition at my bachelorette party.”

“Are you going to be dancing?” Garrus sounded worried.

“Maybe. Why?” Alix was suspicious of his motives.

“As much as I would love to tease you about your lack of dance skills, I’m more worried that you’ll get dizzy…” He stopped before he said ‘or worse.’

“The party’s at least three weeks out. So, let’s hope I’m fully healed by then?” Alix desperately wanted it to be true.

“Alix, EDI’s here!” Liara called out.

“I should get back to them,” Alix smiled.

“Yeah, you should. Samara’s there, right?” Garrus wanted to make sure there was a voice of authority if Alix started feeling off.

“Yes, and I will let her know if I need a break,” Alix understood and shared his worry. She loved her friends, but with still suffering from the effects of coming back from mostly dead, their exuberance was a lot.

“Thank you.” Garrus’ mandibles spread into a smile.

“Love you,” Alix smiled and ended the call after Garrus returned the sentiment. She left the bedroom and greeted everyone.

*

Alix stood, looking in a three way mirror. She was desperately trying to not show how horrified she felt, but the dress was neon pink and she looked like a bell. And she’s the one without fashion sense? “You want me to get married in this, EDI?”

“You don’t like it?” EDI tilted her head.

Shepard narrowed her eyes, a thought dawning on her, “Is this your idea of a joke?”

“More of an experiment. I wanted to see how everyone would react to that dress,” EDI explained.

“Did you get what data you needed?” Shepard tugged at the high collar.

“Yes. I’m surprised you didn’t react more, Commander,” EDI called after Alix who rushed to the dressing room.

Tali chuckled, “I haven’t seen her move that fast since a reaper chased us.”

“The Commander was being polite?” EDI asked.

“Yes, she was. Even though we tease her, she knows what she likes,” Liara smiled as she came over with her choice in dress.

Samara knocked on the dressing room door and handed Liara’s choice over to Alix, “If you need a break, we can stop.”

“I’m fine, I want to get this over with,” Alix’s response was muffled, at least until she started swearing, “Bloody, stupid, zipper.”

“Do you need help?” Samara was about to open the door when Alix opened it.

“Nope,” Ailix took up position in front of the three sided mirror and turned. She liked it because it was simple, but it also tried to hug curves that weren’t there right now, “Liara, you had the right idea.”

Liara smiled, “It can be taken in.”

“I think it’s a little too simple,” Alix turned again and sighed, “Next?”

Tali handed hers over. Shepard disappeared into the dressing room to change. A few minutes later they heard a gasp and, “How is this shorter than my black dress?”

Everyone laughed and Tali teased, “Come on, Shepard! We need to see how you look in it.”

“I can see my-“ Alix stopped, “Nope. Next.”

Samara traded her pick for Tali’s rejected one. When she gave it back to Tali, Tali got up to pay for it, which confounded Liara, “Alix said no.”

“She said no to wearing it in public for her wedding. But I’m sure she can find a way to torment Garrus with it in private,” Tali was smug.

Liara laughed, “You’re evil and Garrus is never going to leave Alix alone with us again.”

Alix came out of the dressing room and it looked as thought she was floating. The dress had a slight pink tinge to the white, there was delicate lace covering her chest and arms. Where the lace stopped, silk started in a heart shape that tapered down to her waist and the skirt flared out a bit with a few under layers and simple, elegant lace covering the silk.

She looked in the mirror and turned to face her friends, beaming, “What do you think?”

Samara smiled knowingly, “I think if you had been able to pick one out for yourself this would’ve been it.”

“You look beautiful,” Liara got up and hugged her friend.

“The dress softens you, but also makes you look stronger… How?” EDI was confused.

“That’s the fun of clothing, EDI,” Tali stood, “If Garrus rips that I’m going to kill him.”

Alix laughed, “What you had me try on was lingerie wasn’t it?”

“Maybe,” Tali’s smirk could be heard in her voice, “You haven’t said what you think about the dress you’re wearing.”

“It’s weird, but I don’t want to take it off. This is what I want to get married in,” Alix smiled.

“Alix does have a fashion sense,” Liara teased.

“Shut up Liara,” Alix went back into the dressing room to change into her regular clothes. When she came out she said, “Tali, I want that lingerie you had me try on.”

“I know.” Tali handed over the bag she had after Alix paid for her wedding gown, “I want to know how long he stutters after seeing you in it.”

Alix laughed as she set appointments for fittings and when to pick the dress up, “I’ll try to remember to time it.”

“Thank you,” Tali gently bumped Alix’s shoulder with her own, “I guess we should go home.”

As they walked out of the store, Alix squinted at the passing transport cars like she was having trouble seeing them and then she stumbled. Samara steadied her, “Commander?”

“Sorry,” Alix shook her head to clear the fuzziness, “for a second I thought I saw Legion and then I got dizzy.”

“I thought you weren’t seeing them anymore,” Liara stood in front of her friend.

“I’m not having painful dreams about Legion anymore, and it’s not frequent. But every so often…” Alix shook her head again, “I’m okay now.”

“Do you always get dizzy when you think you see Legion?” Liara took hold of Shepard’s hands and stared into her eyes.

“Yes, but I get dizzy without seeing them too,” Alix pulled her hands away, “Liara, I’m fine. I saw Karin today and we’re keeping a watch on it.”

“If you’re sure,” Liara sounded anything but certain.

“I am. Go home,” Alix smiled at her.

“You’ll let us know when you arrive home safe, Commander?” Samara asked.

“Yes,” Alix hugged both Asari women and waved as they left.

“This is why Garrus called you earlier,” Tali phrased it as a question, but it really wasn’t.

“Yeah, I had an appointment with Karin today about this and some other things,” Alix glanced around them. Discussing health issues wasn’t a conversation for public spaces.

“What other issues?”

“Tali, I don’t want to have this conversation here. We’ll hang out tomorrow and I’ll tell you everything.”

“I can’t tomorrow, the day after I can,” Tali’s usual exuberance was back.

“Garrus’ll be off work then,” Alix warned her friend.

“Good, I can yell at him,” Tali hugged Shepard and waved goodbye.

Alix looked over at EDI, “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to take you home.” EDI smiled.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re pale, you’re heart rate is elevated, and your breathing hasn’t quite returned to normal yet. The effects of being dizzy have yet to wear completely off or there’s something else going on,” EDI was clinical.

“Don’t you have to get back to Joker?” Alix was irritated that EDI was right.

“I already told Jeff that I would be late,” EDI got into the driver’s seat of the transport.

Alix grumbled but got in, “I feel fine now.”

“Your heart rate and breathing are returning to normal. This transport does not have enough lighting to assess if your color has returned.” EDI started the transport and drove Alix home.

*

Garrus paced the small flat. He was all dressed up and without a date. He knew he should’ve told someone to have Alix back by now. If only he knew that her ring was going to arrive today.

He decided to go make sure everything was set up on the roof. Even though he knew no one else would be up there. Just as he was about to open the door, it opened, revealing the person he was waiting for. Garrus’ eyes traveled down her and took in the bag in her hand, “You brought the dress with you?”

“No, this is something for later,” Alix saw what he was wearing, “Why are you dressed up?”

Garrus couldn’t put his talon on it, but something seemed off. He ignored her question and asked one of his own, “Alix, what’s wrong?”

Alix sighed in frustration, “I thought I saw Legion and got dizzy. EDI brought me home.”

“Are you feeling better now?” If she wasn’t that would kill his plans for the night.

“Yes. You still haven’t answered my question,” Alix took her bag in to the bedroom.

Garrus followed, “I planned something, that is if you’re up for it?”

“I guess I should change?”

“If you want,” Garrus pulled her to him and pressed his mouth to hers, “I find it sexy that you’re wearing my shirt.”

Alix pushed him out of the bedroom, “I’l be out in ten.”

Garrus went back to pacing for an entirely different reason now. Will she like the dinner? That it’s on the roof? The ring? Spirits, he was so nervous that if he was human, he’d be sweating bullets.

True to her word, Alix was out in ten. Garrus stared, his mouth agape. She wore a floor length, tight, purple gown that shimmered when she walked, “When did you get that?!”

“Thank you, you look amazing too,” Alix snarked.

Garrus growled and pressed his mouth to hers hard. When he finally pulled away, “Maybe we should go back to the bedroom before dinner.”

“No, I haven’t had an occasion to wear this yet, and I’d like to stay in it for longer than a few minutes,” Alix smiled at him.

“You can put it back on after,” Garrus’ eyes had a sultry glint to them.

“After dinner.” Alix pulled out of his grasp and held his hand, “I’m starving.”

“I didn’t think dress shopping was something that would make people hungry,” Garrus led her through the door and up to the roof.

“There wasn’t time for lunch,” Alix stopped when she saw the lights hanging over a table set for two, “You did this?”

“Liara made several suggestions.”

Alix chuckled and kissed him, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Garrus led her over to the table and pulled a chair out for her. As he pushed her in close to the table, he murmured, “I may want to test my reach before dinner is through.”

Alix rolled her eyes as she put her napkin in her lap, “My flexibility isn’t getting tested until we’re off the roof. Is this your favorite spot in London?”

“It has its perks,” Garrus sat across from her, and with the intensity of his gaze, he made certain Alix knew that she was the perk.

After they finished eating, Garrus turned on some mood music. As the night progressed, he felt more comfortable with what he planned. He walked over to Alix and took hold of her hand as she stood, “Would you like to dance?”

“I don’t think I’m ready to tango,” Alix tilted her head.

“We’ll have to save that for the wedding,” Garrus bent to have their foreheads touch, “I’d rather have you pressed close to me in a slow dance anyway.”

“Garrus,” Alix wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

They swayed to the music for a while. Garrus pulled out a small box. Opening it so Alix could see what was inside, he asked, “Will you marry me?”

“I already said yes,” Alix teased, smiling up at him.

“Yes, but this time I’m actually asking with a ring.”

“My answer will always be yes,” Alix kissed him. When the kiss ended, she raised an eyebrow at him, “Do I get to wear the ring now or are you going to continue to hold it?”

“You kissed me and that dress–“ Garrus looked over her, very appreciative of how the dress molded to her curves. As he met her eyes again he pulled the ring out of the box and put it on her finger, “Now can I rip that dress off of you?”

Alix laughed, “You can _take _it off of me once we’re in our flat.”

Garrus tugged on the hand he was still holding to get her to move. Alix dug in her heels, “Shouldn’t we clean up first?”

“Someone else will,” Garrus looked back and saw that she wasn’t budging. He took a few steps to be at her side and picked her up. He chuckled as she yelled.

“That’s not fair!”

“You seemed like you were stuck to the roof. I’m helping,” Garrus snarked.

“Helping sate your horny urges,” Alix trailed kisses along one of his mandibles. If he was going to carry her, she was going to make him pay for it.

“If anyone but me saw you in that dress, another war would start,” Garrus growled low as he felt her tongue tease the tip of his mandible, “Alix.”

“Hmmm?” Alix continued to kiss her fiancé’s neck and murmured against it, “Should I stop?”

Garrus fumbled with the door knob to their apartment, “If you want to make it to the bedroom, yes.”

“Who said I wanted to do that?” Alix drew a finger down his chest.

“Woman,” Garrus laid her on the couch, “If you don’t want me ripping your dress, you need to get out of it.”

They quickly undressed and made, wild, passionate love. Cuddling afterward, Alix sighed contentedly. Garrus chuckled, “Happy?”

“Yes, now you won’t be stressing about getting me a ring anymore,” She snarked.

“Just the wedding bands, something for me to wear, who would marry us, what kind of ceremony, a date, where to go on our honeymoon–“ Garrus was interrupted.

“Okay! You’ve made your point!” Alix kissed him, “how soon do you think all of that can come together?”

Garrus caressed her back, delighting in the feel of her, “How soon do you want it to come together?”

“That’s not an answer,” Alix tried to sit up, but Garrus kept hold of her.

“If you said you wanted to marry me tomorrow, I would call our friends and Hackett and we would get married tomorrow. The honeymoon would have to wait though,” Garrus hoped she didn’t pick tomorrow. Where he wanted to get married wasn’t quite ready yet.

“You want to see the project you’re working on completed?” Alix snuggled back into his side, comforted by his words.

“What can I say? A certain human commander taught me to not leave things unfinished even in the face of impossible odds. You could say she rubbed off on me,” Garrus pressed his mouth to the top of her head.

“I guess I should meet her and find out what parts of you rubbed off,” Alix lazily drew shapes on his chest with her finger.

“Every now and again she would test my reach,” Garrus flattened his hand to the small of her back, bringing their bodies together.

“Oh? How was her flexibility?” Alix threw her leg over his and rolled so she would be on top.

“There’s always room for more flexibility,” Garrus’ voice was a sultry growl. He lifted his head to lave her breasts with his tongue.

“Practice makes perfect,” Alix gasped as he spiraled into her, thrusting her hips so they could both climax. Breathless, she came down from the heights of passion and chuckled, “We still haven’t picked a date.”

“You’re really distracting.” Garrus deadpanned.

“Two months from Saturday?” Alix looked down at him, her warm brown eyes lit with hope.

“Sounds perfect,” Garrus pulled her down and pressed his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: PTSD, character in a coma, nsfw (I think, maybe)

If Alix wasn’t so nervous, she’d be amused that her new therapist’s office was in Alliance headquarters. She considered seeing if she could surprise Garrus after her appointment. Garrus’ therapy session didn’t seem too intense, and it’d be nice to surprise him for a change.

As she went to knock on the door, it opened. Alix was surprised, “Lea?”

“Hello, Alix. Come in,” Lea stood back from the entrance. After Alix came in she shut the door.

“I thought you were retired from the Alliance?” Alix sat in an overstuffed chair.

“Retired from active combat. I have a specific client list,” Lea smiled.

“I thought I’d be seeing Garrus’ therapist…” Alix looked around Lea’s office and saw pictures of her and Des’s kids.

“It’s usually better for loved ones to have different therapists. Why don’t you tell me what brought you in?” Lea sat across from Shepard.

Alix told Lea everything including her most recent instance of seeing Legion and getting dizzy. Lea nodded and took notes, when Alix was done she asked, “When did the dizziness start?”

“I had minor issues with it after Cerberus brought me back the first time, but it’s gotten so much worse.”

“Dr. Chakwas told me that if the dizziness didn’t improve soon, she was going to run some tests. Are you still okay with that plan?” Lea heard the frustration in Alix’s voice.

“Yeah, I just wish I could hold my gun and participate in target practice like I used to. Among many other things,” Alix was frustrated.

“Other things?”

“I feel useless. I’m not working because of how long it’s taking me to physically heal. But then I don’t know if I want to go back, even if I do fully recover,” A deep sigh shuddered through Alix, “I haven’t felt this way since I was bouncing around foster homes as a kid. Even after Akuze, I still felt like I was able to do something.”

“You and Garrus are still getting married?” Lea looked pointedly at Shepard’s left hand.

Alix looked down at the simple, elegant, solitaire ring and fiddled with it a little. Her eyes filled with tears, “That’s about the only thing that feels right to me. He’s so incredibly supportive and gets me to laugh. He’s everything to me.”

“Are you two still planning on children?” Lea smiled gently.

“If it happens. I’m not doing anything to prevent me from getting pregnant,” Alix brushed away a few tears.

“Is he?”

“I don’t think so.” Alix shrugged. It wasn’t something she really talked to Garrus about except that they wanted kids someday. She always felt birth control was on her to procure if she didn’t want to be pregnant.

“Maybe you should ask him.”

“Des took something?” Alix asked.

“I had a reaction to the birth control that was available to me, but Des was able to.” Lea looked at the clock, “I have another appointment. Should we do this again next week?”

Alix nodded, “You wouldn’t happen to know where Garrus is currently working?”

“I can ask,” Lea called Admiral Hackett. After a few minutes, she chuckled and said, “I’ll let her know.” She turned her attention to Shepard, “The Admiral said to give him a few minutes and he’ll take you to Garrus.”

“Thanks, Lea,” Alix smiled.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Lea opened it to Admiral Hackett. His craggy face broke into a smile, “Damn, Commander, it’s good to see you up and about.”

“It’s good to be up and about,” Alix smiled. After saying goodbye to Lea, she fell into step with the Admiral.

“Any thoughts on ending your retirement?” Hackett didn’t waste any time.

“You may want to pass that through Dr. Chakwas and my fiancé first,” Alix chuckled.

“You don’t have to do the combat thing. There’s teaching, yelling at the Citadel, Garrus is currently recalibrating everything,” Hackett’s gravelly voice echoed off of the walls.

“I yelled at the Citadel enough when I was a Spectre. How often does Garrus say he’s in the middle of some calibrations?”

“Those working with him have bets going to see who can make him say it the most,” Hackett grumbled.

Alix laughed, “How often did you lose that bet?”

“Too often,” Hackett stopped and became serious, “The door to come back will always be open. Now before I take you to your fiancé, there’s something I need to let you know.”

Alix followed her former boss into his office and waited while he shut the door. And waited some more while he paced. She heard him sigh despondently, “Admiral?”

“I know you and Anderson are…” Hackett cleared his throat, “Were close. You should know that we found him, and that he’s alive. But he’s in a coma and the doctors are thinking he’s not likely to survive.”

Alix felt like she had just been punched in the gut. She was elated to her that mentor… father figure was alive, but… “Is there a way I could talk to him?”

“He’s in the best hospital on the Citadel and we’re only just starting to be able to transport people to and from there.”

“What about a vid call?” Alix didn’t want to tax the just returning transport system. She couldn’t help but feel like she needed to see Anderson, at the very least. Possibly talk at him? “I understand it’d be one sided, but maybe he’s waiting to hear from me? Or maybe he’s waiting to hear I died?”

“The doctors there have said that they told him you were alive and recovering on Earth, but there’s no change in his condition.” Hackett assessed her, “Do you remember what happened?”

“I remember talking to the Illusive Man and then nothing until I woke up in a hospital room here.” Alix shuddered. She still didn’t like that she couldn’t remember.

“Garrus told me that it seemed like the memories trying to return were harming you.”

“That’s an accurate description,” Alix sighed. She needed to help Anderson in whatever way she could, “At least let me talk at Anderson. There isn’t really unfinished business between us, but I want to try to help him any way I can.”

Hackett nodded, “It may take a few days to set up, but I’ll put you on the call list. Now, I’ll take you to that fiancé of yours.”

“Thank you, Admiral,” Alix said and walked with him down the hall to Garrus’ office. She probably should have visited by now, but she couldn’t help but think that Garrus hadn’t wanted her to. Alix assumed it was because she was retired and the Alliance would invariably pull her back in.

Hackett knocked on the door, “Garrus, you have a visitor.”

“Can they wait? I’m in the middle of some calibrations,” Garrus’ raspy voice was muffled through the door.

Alix laughed at Admiral Hackett’s consternation. His craggy face broke into a smirk. Alix was laughing to the point of gasping for air as Hackett called out, “Since your visitor is someone who’s saved the galaxy a time or three and your fiancee, I’m ordering you to have the calibrations wait.”

The door to his office immediately opened to a worried Garrus, “Alix? What are you doing here?”

“I was hoping to convince her to join the Alliance again,” Hackett smiled broadly.

“She’s retired, Admiral,” Garrus almost growled.

“I wouldn’t put her in harm’s way, but there’s other things she could do,” Hackett paused and smirked again, “Like keep you in line.”

Alix chuckled, “Let’s see if I can get a clean bill of health from Doctor Chakwas before we start talking of me coming out of retirement.”

Hackett chuckled, “That shouldn’t be too long from now. I’ll leave you two to talk.”

Alix saluted him as he left. Garrus shook his head, “You don’t have to do that. You’re retired now.”

“Old habits,” Alix smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss her fiancé.

Garrus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his office, lightly kicking the door closed. After their kiss ended, he asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I had my first therapy session. I thought I’d surprise you with a visit.” Alix looked around his office. It was quite sparse, “You don’t spend a lot of time here, do you?”

“What makes you say that?” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers.

“On the Normandy you had pictures of your family hanging about.”

“And now they’re at our home,” Garrus watched as she took in her surroundings. He didn’t want her to find out what he was working on so he distracted her, “But you’re right, I’m usually belly deep in one of the ships that needs repaired.”

“Or calibrated,” Alix teased.

“When you’re the best at something,” Garrus’ mandibles flicked into a smirk.

“Yeah, just like you’re a crack shot.”

“Who won our last target practice?”

“I let you,” Alix’s voice dropped seductively as she kissed him, “I knew the fastest way to get you in bed would be to let you win.”

“And you need to stop trying to get me to blush,” Garrus ran his hands up her sides.

“I’ll stop when I get you to blush,” Alix pressed her body tight against his and kissed a path up his neck.

“Turians don’t blush,” Garrus almost groaned out.

“And I see that as a challenge,” Alix found her way to his mouth and kissed him, opening hers so the kiss could be deepened.

Garrus pulled back after several minutes of kissing, “I appreciate the visit, but I was planning on coming home for lunch.”

“Then I guess we should head home,” Alix murmured against his mouth, “Or we could have sex here?”

Garrus chuckled, “Tempting, but this office is a bit small with a lot of hard edges and angles for that.”

“I like hard edges and angles,” Alix’s trailed her tongue down his neck.

“Have it your way,” Garrus hit a button on his desk to have the shades cover the windows and lock the door.

“I always do,” Alix pulled at the bottom of his shirt. After she took it off, Garrus sat her on his desk. She removed her clothes while he made quick work of his pants.

They came together like a wave rushing to the shore. Passion driving them. Alix felt like Garrus was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled him down on top of her as she laid on his desk.

Garrus laved a path from her lips, down her neck, and between her breasts before teasing her dusky nipples to attention with his tongue. As she shifted impatiently beneath him, he chuckled, “Impatient much?”

Alix growled, as she ran her finger nails down his back and started nipping at the edge of his carpace, “Like I said, I have a thing for hard edges and angles.”

“And here I thought you loved me because of my scars,” Garrus snarked.

“That, too,” Alix rasped as she felt Garrus spiral into her. They climaxed together and as they were getting dressed she said, “Lea is my therapist.”

Garrus stopped mid-motion from pulling his shirt back on and stared at her, “And that’s relevant to what we just did?”

“She told me that turians have a male form of birth control,” Alix finished dressing and walked over to him, “I was wondering…”

Garrus caught on to what she was thinking, “You were wondering why you haven’t gotten pregnant yet?”

Alix nodded. Garrus finished dressing and said, “Turian preventatives aren’t easy to get on Earth right now. And I don’t think I’ll ever understand why the cis men of your species don’t have one to stop them from impregnating others.”

“If they do, I haven’t heard of anything,” Alix kissed him.

“The way I’ve heard some of them brag, they don’t,” Garrus took hold of her hand, “You’re barely six months out of being in a coma. After being in a coma for several months, and Spirits only knows what happened to you while you were missing for a month. I know this is something we both want, but I want you to heal first.”

“What if I can’t?” Alix’s laid all of her fears bare with that one question.

“You can and you will. You need to give yourself time,” Garrus saw the fear and doubts lurking in her brown eyes.

“I don’t know how,” Alix’s eyes started to fill with tears.

“Come here,” Garrus pulled her in for a hug and pressed his mouth to the top of her head. He murmured, “It’s past time you learned.”

“And who’s going to teach me?” Alix pulled back and smirked at him, valiantly fighting to not let her doubts and fears win.

“I can,” Garrus straightened proudly as they walked out of his office.

“You and being patient are not two things I would put together,” Alix teased.

“I know all there is to know about being patient,” Garrus knocked on Hackett’s door and told him he wouldn’t be back for the rest of the day before murmuring in Alix’s ear, “After all, I’m in love with you.”

“Uh huh, I remember needing to tell you to be patient, to not get ahead of yourself, to step back every so often…”

Garrus shrugged, not the least bit repentant as they got in the transport, “What can I say? Your lessons took, and I’m usually waiting for you.”

“You are not!” Alix was completely exasperated with her fiancé.

“Not so much since you retired. But I’m not sure you should go dress shopping again.” Garrus teased.

“You’re the one that proposed.” Alix challenged.

“And I’d do it again,” Garrus’ mandibles widened into a smile as he glanced over at her.

Alix shook her head at him while he parked. As they opened the door to their apartment they heard a call coming in. Alix rushed to answer it, “Hello?”

“Commander?” Hackett’s voice boomed.

“Yes, sir. Did Garrus forget something?” Alix smirked at her fiancé.

“You’ll pay for that,” Garrus murmured as he pressed his mouth to her cheek and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Hackett chuckled, “No, he didn’t. I was able to get in touch with Anderson’s doctors. They were able to set up the call for today.”

“What time?” Alix hoped it would be soon.

“At fourteen hundred hours.”

“Thank you, Admiral. I’ll be ready.” Alix and Hackett said their goodbyes and she disconnected the call.

“That’s in an hour,” Garrus came out of kitchen carrying two glasses. He handed one to Alix when they met at the couch.

“Yep. Hackett told me that Anderson was in a coma, and he’s not likely to survive,” Alix took a sip of her drink, hoping it would dislodge the lump in her throat.

“I’m sorry,” Garrus put his arm around her.

“I have this need to talk to him…” Alix stopped, remembering that Anderson wouldn’t be talking back, “at him one more time. It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.” Garrus shifted so he could face her and took hold of one of her hands. He stroked the top of it with his thumb. “I know what he means to you. Hell, after he found out that you and I were a thing, he warned me that he’d have the entire Alliance after me if I did something to hurt you.”

Alix’s eyes filled with tears, “He’s the reason I joined the Alliance. I had gotten in with a bad crowd and they forced me to steal from someone in the Alliance. I tried to steal from him. Instead of being pissed he laughed, said, “If this is the worst thing you’ve done, you’ll be okay.” And then he handed me his card, saying that if I needed absolutely anything, all I had to do was show up.”

Alix paused to take a drink and saw Garrus waiting patiently for her to continue. Sitting back into his comforting embrace, she continued, “When I went back to the people I was running with empty handed they kicked me out of the gang. I tried to make it on my own, but not being able to eat makes a person desperate, so I showed up on his doorstep. He let me live with him and a few months later I was with the Alliance.”

“He’s a good man,” Garrus hugged her close.

“If it hadn’t been for him, I don’t know if I would’ve survived. Shortly after I was kicked out, I heard that gang started murdering people.” Alix shuddered.

“Then it’s a good thing you tried to steal from him,” Garrus assured her.

They fell into a silence that was somewhat tense as they waited for the rest of the hour to pass. When the vid call rang, Alix jumped, jarred out of her memories of David Anderson. Garrus chuckled, “You should get that.”

Alix ran over to the computer and hit the accept call button, first she was greeted by a face she didn’t recognize. She assumed it was Anderson’s doctor as they asked, “Commander Shepard?”

“This is her,” Alix felt like she was sitting on pins and needles. She wanted to shout at the person taking up the screen to move, but Alix didn’t think that would go over well.

“I am Admiral Anderson’s doctor. I don’t think he has much time left,” the doctor glanced behind them, “I should warn you, he has suffered.”

“I understand,” Alix was trying desperately to be diplomatic. But this doctor was moving soooo slowly. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked behind her and saw Garrus, she smiled. Looking back at the screen she said, “I’m ready.”

The doctor slowly moved out of the way and Alix gasped. The vibrant man she knew and loved was gaunt. Even though he was little more than skin and bones, she’d know that face anywhere, and a weak smile graced her face while she held her tears in check, “Hey, Anderson, it’s Alix Shepard. I’m alive. I’m not quite sure how, but we made it out.”

She felt Garrus gently squeeze her shoulder as she choked back a sob, “I wanted to thank you for everything. I doubt I would’ve made it to eighteen without you. It’s been an honor to serve you.”

Alix’s tears were streaming down her face, “I wanted to let you know that Garrus and I are engaged to be married, and considering he’s calibrating for the Alliance now, I’m not sure how well they’d respond to an order to go after him if he broke my heart.”

“Which I will never do,” Garrus assured both of them as he placed his other hand on Alix’s free shoulder.

Alix smiled through her tears, “The wedding’s going to be in two months. I’m even going to wear a fancy dress. I think your doctor wants me to stop talking now. Thanks for being like a father to me.”

Alix said goodbye to the doctor and sobbed in Garrus’ arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Garrus watched Alix pace in front of their secure gun cabinet. Their wedding was in a week and tonight was supposed to be her bachelorette party. She said that she wanted to do some target practice. He couldn’t help but wonder if she was rushing things. Hoping to distract her, he asked, “Did you talk to Anderson yet today?”

He had been surprised to hear that two days after Alix spoke to him, Anderson woke up asking for her. Alix almost glared at him, “You know I haven’t.”

“Far be it from me to tell Commander Shepard what to do,” Alix scoffed at him, “But you should do that first.”

“You think so?” Alix seemed nervous.

“Yes. I know Tali is at least planning to get you very drunk, and I don’t think that would go over well with Anderson,” Garrus continued to watch her pace, “You’ve called him everyday since you he woke up, why are you avoiding him now?”

“He wants to come to our wedding.” Alix blushed.

“Well, that’s just horrible news,” Garrus snarked.

“Garrus!” Alix did glare at him this time.

“Alix, his doctors aren’t going to let him come. He was in a coma months longer than you were, and from what I’ve seen he can barely walk.” Garrus watched as her head lowered to hide her tears, “You want him to come?”

Alix nodded, “When I would indulge in a little fantasy it was always him giving me away.”

“Why would you need to be given away?” Garrus wondered what screwed up customs humans had about marriage.

Alix chuckled, “It’s tradition that the father, father figure, or family member that raised you gives the bride away.”

“You humans are weird,” Garrus muttered.

Alix laughed, “What do Turians do?”

“We have something similar to what humans call a hand fasting. There’s no giving away of each other like they’re property.” Garrus was quite annoyed at that thought.

“I think it’s more of a western or European culture thing,” Alix finally stopped pacing and sat down beside Garrus, “I know Anderson can’t be there, but I wish he could be.”

“What do you think of having him officiate?” Garrus wanted to surprise her with it, but he could let this one go considering _where_ they were getting married. He was delighted that Alix still hadn’t figured it out.

He also wondered how much longer he was going to get a reprieve on her interrogating him about it. Garrus had to give the Normandy crew credit, they kept Alix busy with what appeared to be trivial things like decorating the apartment, but it gave her something to do, and now there didn’t seem as much restlessness to her.

“You’re okay with that?” Alix’s eyes got wide.

Garrus chuckled, “Before Anderson woke up my choices were my father or Admiral Hackett.”

Alix tackled him in a hug. Taken off guard he fell back on the bed and grabbed her hips. She kissed him passionately and after their breathing normalized Garrus snarked, “If this is the response I’m going to get, Anderson’s going to officiate something for us once a month.”

Alix laughed, “This once is enough for me. Do you think he will?”

“There’s only one way to find out.” Garrus was about to press his mouth to hers when she hopped up and ran to the living room. He muttered, “Karin just had to give you a clean bill of health.”

Garrus followed and came into Alix almost bouncing with excitement. He stood behind her as she asked Anderson, “Will you officiate our wedding?”

“My doctors won’t release me to be there,” Anderson grumbled. He was a man completely unused to inaction.

“You don’t have to be, we can do a vid call,” Alix smiled.

Garrus could tell she was brimming with hope. Anderson chuckled, “Leave it to you to always find a way. Garrus, are you okay with this?”

He glanced down at Alix, seeing her excited and happy hit him right in the heart, “If she wanted to hold the wedding in your hospital room, I’d find a way. I’d be honored.”

Alix glanced up at him. He could tell that she was weighing the logistics of just such a thing. And then she looked back at the screen holding Anderson’s visage, “Is that possible?”

Anderson gasped, “She doesn’t know does she?”

Garrus gave a subtle shake of his head. As Alix looked between them both, “What don’t I know?”

“If you wanted to do it on the Citadel, we’d have to postpone,” Garrus’ voice gentled.

“Alix, I don’t want you postponing. You’ve fought too hard for this,” Anderson smiled, “I am honored to officiate your wedding. Garrus and I will work out all the logistics later.”

“Admiral, you should be resting,” A voice off to the side of the screen said.

“I was in a coma for nearly a year, I think I’ve rested enough,” Anderson growled, “Take care Alix and Garrus.”

The call disconnected and Garrus couldn’t resist, “So that’s where you get it from.”

“Shut. Up.” Alix stood and kissed him, “What is this thing I don’t know about?”

“You’ll find out on our wedding day,” Garrus’ mandibles flared into a smirk, “Don’t you have to get ready for your bachelorette party?”

“You aren’t going to distract me from you knowing something that I don’t,” Alix raised an eyebrow at him, “but yes, I do.”

Garrus chuckled as she went into their bedroom. When he heard the door click closed, he sighed. He really dodged a bullet there. Their wedding couldn’t come soon enough.

He tidied up the living room while he waited for Alix to come out. He had his own bachelor party to get ready for. Vega, Joker, and Cortez insisted that he needed one. It wasn’t that Garrus didn’t like to party, but he was on Earth and had a hard enough time finding things he could eat or drink, especially with limited transport to everywhere right now.

The announcement that some of the mass effect relays had been repaired would be coming through within the week, hopefully that would ease the burden on those trapped on Earth. But, as Alix mercilessly teased him, he expected the worst.

Speaking of expecting the worst, Ailix should’ve been out by now, Garrus thought. He went to knock on the door, “Alix?”

“Come in,” was her muffled response.

Garrus was greeted with the sight of his fiancee in that little black dress he loved and sitting on the bed. She was staring down their secure gun cabinet like she stared down Saren. He chose snark, “You do have other dresses.”

“I like this dress,” Alix glanced over at him with a half smile and went back to staring at the cabinet. She murmured, “I’m going to do it.”

Garrus sighed and walked over so he could sit beside her, “I’m not one to urge caution, but are you sure you don’t want to save this for a time when you aren’t going to be surrounded by music, lights, dancing, and alcohol for most of the night?”

The look on Alix’s face told him that he worried too much. Which, he did, about her. And then he heard her sigh despondently, “I just– When Karin gave me the all clear except for the PTSD and dizziness, I got excited and thought–“

“That this was something fixed too?” Garrus would’ve raised an eyebrow at her if he had one. His voice was gentle, “Do what you need to do.”

“I just want to hold it?” Alix moved to open the several locks they had securing their gun cabinet.

Garrus didn’t like how she made it a question, but he kept his thoughts to himself and waited. He briefly thought he was more anxious about this than Alix was. As she pulled the doors open, Garrus came very close to holding his breath.

He watched for any sign of shaking or hesitation on Alix’s part as she reached in and took hold of her favorite pistol. Garrus waited until she was sitting beside him on the bed with the pistol on her lap. And then she caressed it like a long lost lover, “Should I give you two some time or…?”

Alix chuckled, “Sorry.” She looked up at him, beaming, “I did it.”

“I told you it would take time,” Garrus gently pressed his mouth to hers and the doorbell rang, “You have a bachelorette party to get to and I have to get ready.”

Alix put the gun back in the cabinet and locked it up tight. She kissed him on her way out. Garrus shouted, “I don’t want to be called tonight to pick you up off the bathroom floor because you had ryncol again.”

Alix responded by slamming the door. Garrus laughed.

**

Alix got out of the transport to meet up with Tali, Samara, EDI, and Liara. Tali handed her a neon pink shirt with BRIDE written across it in large, garish letters. Shepard shook her head, “I’m not wearing that.”

“Yes, you are,” Liara smiled and took pictures of the other three trying to convince Alix to wear the shirt.

“Look, Shepard, stop being a bosh-tet and put the shirt on. We’re all wearing them,” Tali snuck the shirt over Alix’s head.

Alix glared at her and grudgingly put the shirt on, “I will get you back for this.”

“I certainly hope so,” Tali’s voice held her smug smile.

They walked into the nightclub where they were greeted with loud music and louder dancing. Alix started to make her way to the dance floor. Tali and EDI quickly steered her away from it with Tali saying, “I’m not drunk enough to watch you dance.”

“I’m not that bad,” Alix said mulishly.

“Let’s get a few drinks to loosen everyone up,” Samara advised.

“You’re drinking?” Alix was shocked, she thought that was against the justicar code.

“No, I want to make sure everyone gets home safely,” Samara smiled at her.

Several drinks later, Alix tried for the dance floor again, but Tali steered her to seats in front of the stage and shouted, “The bride is here!”

Alix growled and was about to stand when the curtain rose and several humans in turian costumes started dancing on stage, slowly taking their costumes off and throwing the pieces toward Alix. She groaned and rolled her eyes, “Tali…”

“Wait, it gets better,” Tali sat down beside Shepard.

One of the strippers came over to Alix and undressed in front of her. She chuckled, “Sorry, I’m an one turian woman.”

To Alix it sounded as though Tali snorted before snarking, “You’re not going to take him home with you. It doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy looking.”

Alix shrugged, trying to not look at the mostly naked human in front of her, “Humans don’t do it for me.”

“They used to,” Tali muttered and then shouted over the music, “Turian strippers are non existent on Earth.”

“Aren’t they non existent everywhere?” Liara sat down on the other side of Alix.

Shepard smirked, thinking how easy it is for her to get Garrus to sometimes act like a stripper. Tali grumbled, “Your fiancé doesn’t count, Commander.”

“Maybe not for you,” Alix’s smirk widened.

Liara chuckled, “Alix, you should set Tali up with one of Garrus’ friends.”

Alix came close to choking on the last of her drink at Liara’s suggestion. She rasped as she stood, “The only matchmaking this retired commander is going to be doing is with my next drink.”

She chuckled as she heard Tali gripe as she walked away, “All of Garrus’ friends are on Palaven. I don’t know who planned his bachelor party.”

Alix made her way to the bar and sighed in relief. She loved Tali, but the human strippers cosplaying as turians was a bit much. The bartender refilled her drink and she glanced longingly at the dance floor. She wondered if she could sneak away for a single dance and then go back to her bachelorette party.

Alix looked over at Tali and Liara, they were still arguing, EDI was talking to one of the strippers, and Samara was the only one watching her. Samara smiled enigmatically at Alix, and Alix wondered if Samara knew what she wanted to do. That thought was interrupted by a drunken voice that was all too familiar, “Wanna dance?”

She glared at Harkin, “Why aren’t you rotting in a jail cell?”

“I did my time and was released early because the galaxy was ending,” Harkin burped in her face, “You wanna dance or not?”

“Not with you,” Alix tried to push by him, but he grabbed her wrist and squeezed painfully. She growled to mask her fear, “You don’t want to do this.”

Harkin glared and yanked on her arm, “Consider it payback for destroying my careers.”

“Leave her alone,” A rasping voice growled from the shadows.

As the turian stepped out of the shadows, Alix muttered under her breath, “Shit. Of course Sidonis would be here too.”

“Why are you defending her? She helped the person that tried to kill you.” Harkin yelled.

“Shepard also talked him out of killing me,” Sidonis kept a steady gaze on Harkin. Alix briefly wondered if he didn’t have a weapon at the ready in case Harkin made a wrong move.

Alix roughly pulled herself free from Harkin’s grasp. She smirked as he stumbled and fell, “I have a party to get back to.”

“Commander,” Sidonis fell into step beside her, “If I intruded…”

Alix smiled at him, “It’s okay, Sidonis. Thanks for your help.”

“Will you tell Garrus I’m sorry?”

Alix shook her head and said as gently as the loud music would allow, “He needs to hear it from you, and ten people lost their lives because of your actions. I’m not sure “sorry” is going to cut it.”

Sidonis nodded, “I understand. Enjoy your party.”

Alix waved to him and saw Samara making a bee line for her. Alix waved her off, “I’m fine. Just ran into a tense situation.”

“We can’t take you anywhere,” Samara joked.

Ailix’s chuckle was almost bitter, “It seems that way.”

**

Garrus met with Joker, James Vega, and Steve Cortez at the Alliance shooting range. As he opened the door, he heard Joker loudly complain, “Of all the shooting ranges, we have to go to the Alliance one? And here I thought I was retired.”

“Temporarily retired,” Garrus announced his presence, “plus it’s the only functional shooting range in London.”

“Besides your rooftop,” Joker muttered.

“How’s Lola?” Vega shook Garrus’ hand.

“She’s good. I’m surprised she hasn’t started scaling the walls,” Garrus loved that Alix was a woman of action, and she was decidedly lacking in that department lately.

“You must be amazing in bed, Scars,” James laughed.

“Dude, are you really going to talk about the commander’s sex life to her fiancé?” Steve criticized.

“At least you didn’t have to see them making kissy faces at the CIC for two years,” Joke grumbled, “Or their mooning over each other before that.”

“Wait, I thought Lola was with Kaidan first?”

“She was and then he got pissed at her for dying and not contacting him for two years. Even though for much of that time, Alix was unconscious,” Garrus was nice to Kaidan for Alix’s sake. It wasn’t jealousy, but every time he thought back to how angry Kaidan was with Alix, he wanted to put the human through a wall.

“How the fuck did you not put him through a wall?” James was incredulous.

“Alix has always had this habit of pulling me back from the edge,” Garrus chuckled, “But it’s a struggle.”

“Garrus, if you had made the first move, her and Kaidan would’ve never been a thing,” Joker said.

“So I have been informed multiple times,” Garrus griped.

“Did you just not notice Lola had the hots for you?”

“He was too distracted by having the hots for her,” Joker laughed.

James went silent and nodded, “That’s a fair point.”

“Yes, everyone’s in love with my fiancee. Now, can we shoot things?” Garrus walked toward the shooting range door, not looking back to see if anyone was following.

After they had competitive target practice where bets were flying, they moved on to a pub down the block where the only ones not getting plastered were Garrus and Steve. Steve wondered, “For the bachelor of this party you sure are sober.”

Garrus chuckled, “They don’t have anything I can drink. I’m surprised you aren’t though.”

Cortez raised his hand, “Designated driver.”

Just then James and Joker entered into a drinking game. Garrus laughed, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Joker this competitive about anything other than being the Normandy’s pilot.”

“He’s loosened up since EDI encouraged him to hang out with James and I,” Steve laughed as they heard Joker’s whoop of victory.

Garrus chuckled, “And he says I’m the one with a stick up my ass.”

“And then you take it out and beat people with it,” Joker almost yelled as he and James walked back to their table.

“Strippers?” James asked hopefully.

“Sorry, I only want to look at one human woman,” Garrus snarked.

“Do turians strip?” James wondered.

“I’m sure some do, but there aren’t whole establishments dedicated to it,” Garrus chuckled.

“That’s a damn shame,” James grinned, “We should do karaoke.”

“No,” Steve had a look of abject terror.

“Aww, come on, it’ll be fun,” Joker teased.

“Look, we need to get vid of Scars doing sappy love songs for Lola,” James cajoled Steve.

“Sitting right here,” Garrus snarked.

“I think you’ve blown your plan, Vega,” Cortez laughed.

“Nah. You’ll do it won’t you, Scars?” James pleaded.

Garrus shook his head, “No.”

“I thought that was part of the bet?” Joker reminded everyone of their earlier shenanigans.

James’ eyes got wide, “You’re right.”

“Fine,” Garrus grumbled. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was actually kind of looking forward to this.

“You’re doing it?” Cortez was shocked.

“It’ll get Alix to laugh,” Garrus’ mandibles flicked into a smirk as he murmured to himself, “and blush.”

They left the pub to find karaoke. Garrus paged through all the songs for several minutes, not finding anything he liked. Steve walked up to him and said, “Let me help.”

Garrus moved aside, and watched as Cortez quickly picked a song. He read the lyrics with horror, “What is that?”

“It’s a classic song called Under Your Scars by Godsmack,” Cortez chuckled.

“What’s a Godsmack?”

“That’s the name of the human band,” Steve patiently explained.

Garrus slowly shook his head, “You humans are weird. Any advice on how to sing this song I’ve never heard of?”

“Follow the bouncing ball,” Cortez smiled.

“I hate you,” Garrus muttered softly. He saw that James had his omni tool set up and recording, Garrus glared at him.

“Remember you’re doing this for Lola!” James shouted.

“Shut up,” Garrus grumbled and started the song, “Do we make sense, I think we do, In spite of everything that we've been through, Oh and you say black and I say white…”

At the end of the song he said, “Thank you, good night.”

“Aw, come on, one more?” Joker called out through fits of laughter.

“No,” Garrus stepped off the stage and walked to where everyone else was sitting, “Time to call it a night.”

“And the stick’s back up his ass again,” Joker teased.

“Some of us have a wedding to get ready for,” Garrus snarked.

“Like the Commander let you plan that,” Joker snarked back.

“She doesn’t know where she’s getting married, Joker,” Garrus lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. He kept it secret this long and was really hoping Vega wasn’t still recording.

“No shit? You actually pulled it off?” Vega had just turned off his omni tool.

“Only a week to go,” Garrus sighed and sent a brief prayer to whatever Spirits were out there that he could hold out another seven days.

They left the bar and Garrus waited until Cortez helped Joker in to say, “Let me know when you make it home safe?”

Steve nodded and shook his hand. Garrus climbed into his transport and headed back to their small flat. He wondered if she’d be home yet. If she was, would she be asleep? Awake? Laughing her ass off at him making a fool of himself thanks to Vega?

What would be the worst possible scenario? Asleep, Garrus decided, with a nod. After he parked the transport, he walked up the stairs and quietly unlocked the door. Garrus almost tiptoed in and was surprised to see Alix pacing. He closed the door behind him with a soft click, not wanting to startle her. Garrus gently spoke, “I’m surprised you’re still awake.”

Alix jumped, “Garrus!”

She had that look about her where he could tell she was extremely frustrated with herself, and Garrus wondered who was going on his kill list next, “What happened?”

“I-I froze,” Alix started to pace again, “Harkin grabbed me and instead of reacting immediately like I used to… I stood there, and did nothing. Letting that slime touch me.”

Garrus walked over to her and ran his hands down her arms, gently untwisting her fingers and holding her hands. He led Alix to the couch and sat down with her, “Start at the beginning.”

He watched as Alix closed her eyes against the threat of tears and deeply sighed. Garrus couldn’t resist a small smile as he felt her hands lightly squeeze his as she began talking, her voice barely more than a whisper, “I went to refill my drink. As I was waiting Harkin approached me and asked if I wanted to dance. I shot him down. Next thing I know, he had his hand clamped around my wrist and started pulling on it. And instead of fighting him, I let him.”

Garrus took a deep breath to quell his murderous rage, “How did you get away from him?”

Alix laughed bitterly, “You’re not going to believe this, but Sidonis showed up and told Harkin to let me go. I pulled my arm free and Harkin fell. I rejoined everyone else and we headed home. I _never_ freeze in a combat situation.”

“How long have you been home?” Despite everything in him telling Garrus to go hunt down Harkin and put a bullet through his brain, his first priority was to make sure Alix was okay.

“I… don’t know?” Alix looked around her, realizing she never turned on the lights when she came home, “Samara dropped me off after taking EDI and Tali home. She wanted to stay, but I said I was fine.”

Almost on cue a call from Samara came in. Garrus hit the answer call button, but before he could say hello, Samara spoke, “Garrus, is that you? Is Alix okay? She looked shaken when we left.”

“She’s fine. Thank you for checking on her,” Garrus paused and then asked, “You wouldn’t happen to recall what time you brought Alix home?”

“About an hour ago,” Samara sounded worried, “If she needs anything, please let me know.”

“We will. Thanks, Samara,” Alix softly spoke.

Garrus ended the call and stared at his fiancee, “You’ve been pacing in the dark for an hour?”

“No.” Alix shook her head, “I got a glass of water.”

Releasing one of Alix’s hands, Garrus reached over and turned on the lights. He glanced around, looking for the glass of water. He saw it sitting on the table, untouched. Garrus stood and retrieved the full glass of water, he gently handed it to Alix, “That took all of two minutes. What’s going through your head?”

“Why didn’t I react as soon as Harkin touched me? Why didn’t I punch him in his face as soon as he breathed on me? What the Hell is wrong with me?” Alix took a sip and then put the glass on the coffee table.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Alix. You were out having a good time with your friends, there was no reason to expect that you would be accosted-“ Garrus was interrupted.

“The thing is, that kind of shit’s all too common here,” Alix chimed in bitterly.

“Human society failings aside,” Garrus gave her a stern look, “You cannot be combat ready all the time. It’s not healthy. You, above all, deserve to go out and have a night of fun. It took you a bit of time to process what was going on, and that’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. That’s not me,” Alix got up to pace again, “Why am I like this now? Fighting is the one thing I’m good at and I froze.”

“That’s complete and utter crap. Fighting is not the only thing you’re good at,” Garrus stood and stopped her pacing by drawing her into a hug, “You are a kind, caring, and compassionate woman who has been thrown into the end of the galaxy more times than should be possible. You make everyone better by merely being in your presence.”

Garrus pulled back a little and used one finger to lift up her chin to meet his eyes, “How often have you had to talk me out of or prevent me from killing someone because I let revenge or rebellion get the best of me?”

“You weren’t that hard to convince,” Alix’s voice was soft.

“Because I saw you living by what you told me. You never fought or killed because of a desire for revenge or rule breaking,” Garrus’ mandible flicked into a half smile as he tried a different tact, “Outside of the Alliance and fighting to save the galaxy, have you ever been put in a situation like you were tonight?”

Alix thought for several minutes, “No.”

“When that asshole made the comment about you and Liara being lovers, what was your response?”

“Anger and it was immediate,” Alix wondered what he was getting at.

“You were barely out of the hospital when that happened, and your response time was immediate because it was something you have dealt with on multiple occasions. Tonight was new, if there’s ever a next time,” Garrus silently hoped there would never be a next time, “your reaction to it will be quicker.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I know how you work, and you never let an opportunity to learn or get better go to waste,” Garrus lowered his head so their foreheads touched.

“But, Garrus, it was Harkin,” Alix mildly argued.

“In the last damn place you’d ever expect him to be. Why couldn’t the reapers blow him up?” Garrus meant it to be snark, but even to him, it sounded angry.

Alix chuckled, “They couldn’t kill everyone.”

“There was a certain Commander Shepard that foiled those kill everyone plans,” Garrus snarked softly.

“I’m glad she did. If she hadn’t, I wouldn’t be able to do this,” Alix kissed him hard and passionately.

Garrus growled and picked her up. Carrying Alix to bed, he unceremoniously dropped her on the bed. Stripping out of his clothes, he then crawled on top of her.

They made passionate love until Alix’s discarded omni tool pinged. Alix groaned, “What the Hell?”

“They can wait,” Garrus growled low and seductive as he spiraled into her, bringing them both to passion’s edge.

As soon as they were done Alix rolled to grab her omni tool. Garrus teased, “You’re retired, you aren’t supposed to know if the galaxy is ending anymore.”

Alix stuck her tongue out at him as she clicked the message open. He snarked, “If you’re not going to put that pink thing you call a tongue to use, don’t stick it out at me.”

“My tongue may not have the reach yours does-“

“It doesn’t have the flexibility either.”

“But when I do use it on you, you’re the last one to complain,” Alix smirked.

“I can start,” Garrus put his arm around her.

“You can try,” Alix was smug. She knew there was no way Garrus would complain about their sex life. Her eyes narrowed on the message Vega sent her, “Why is James saying that you refused strippers and lost at target practice?”

“Oh no,” Garrus groaned and closed his eyes in despair, knowing exactly what James sent. And then he realized what Alix said and his eyes flew open and he glared at their darkened ceiling, “I didn’t lose at target practice. I won.”

“I’m not following.”

“Joker, Vega, and Cortez had a bet going that I lost because I bested them at shooting.”

“Joker was shooting a gun?” Alix cocked her head and stared at her fiancé.

“No. He was making snide comments and trying to distract me,” Garrus’ mandibles turned out a brief smirk as he smugly said. “He didn’t succeed.”

“Okay, Archangel.” Alix rolled her eyes, “You want to give me a heads up on what James sent me?”

“No.”

“I’m gong to watch it.” Alix warned.

“I know,” Garrus put one hand behind his head. He was really hoping that he was pulling off that he didn’t care what Vega sent her, but damn it was hard.

“I’m going to watch it right now.”

“Go ahead,” His outward calm was the exact opposite of what he was feeling on the inside. He never should’ve let Cortez pick the song.

Alix clicked play and Garrus heard his raspy voice singing Under Your Scars. He stifled a groan as he watched Alix’s face light up and then she chuckled. He thought, worth it.

She was full on laughing by the end, “What the Hell did I just watch.”

“Turian karaoke,” He nuzzled her neck.

“I’m so taking you karaoke singing now,” Alix teased.

“Not if we move to Palaven,” Garrus snarked.

“Nope. If there aren’t karaoke bars there, we’re not staying,” Alix gasped, “I need to send this to Solana.”

“You will not!” Garrus roared, “That’s only for you.”

Alix stopped, and looked at him, “Subtle, Garrus.”

“Cortez picked the song,” He grumbled.

Alix laughed, “Are you blushing?”

“Turians don’t blush,” Garrus griped.

“No, they just grumble,” Alix said softly right before kissing him, “Thank you.”

Garrus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to lay beside him. He murmured into her hair, “Anything to see you smile.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW (as always)

Alix dried her dark hair after getting out of the shower. Her hair was past her shoulders. Smiling, she thought, It was nice being able to have her hair long. She had kept it short since she joined the Alliance. Some retirement changes were good.

She got dressed in a purple t-shirt and jeans, looked around the bedroom, and noticed that her fiancé was missing. Alix had left him lounging in bed. Today, she was going to find out where they were getting married. Her smiled widened, another change Alix was looking forward to.

“How the hell did Harkin get out of jail?!” Garrus yelled from the living room.

Alix chuckled and whispered to herself, “Found him.”

She opened the bedroom door and walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, still listening to Garrus end the call and rant about how Harkin. After taking a sip she set the cup down on the counter and followed her pacing fiancé from behind, until she caught up to him and gave him a hug.

Alix laughed softly as he tensed and then sighed as Garrus realized it was her. He griped, “Bad form, Commander.”

“Retired,” Alix smirked as she stepped in front of him, “Who were you arguing with?”

“C-sec,” Garrus growled.

Alix laughed helplessly, “Why am I not surprised? Was it Bailey?”

“There wouldn’t have been an argument if I had talked to him.”

“Is the why of Harkin being released important?” Alix wondered why Garrus wasn’t itching to go hunting for him.

“I wanted to know if he broke out of jail with all the chaos. But the pencil pusher said he was released with time served,” Garrus was practically vibrating with anger.

“With all the charges levied against him, that’s hard to believe.”

“Exactly,” Garrus paused and took hold of her hand, “Look, would you be okay if I went out for a bit?”

Alix shook her head. She knew him too well, “You’re not hunting Harkin without me.”

“Alix,” Garrus warned.

“I don’t need a gun to defend myself if things get dicey. With my biotics, I am a weapon,” If only her powers would listen to her, Alix thought with frustration.

“Are you sure about this?” Garrus made no attempt to hide his worry.

Alix smirked and threw over her shoulder as she got her shoes on, “It’ll be fun. Just like old times.”

“Just what I need, my fiancee getting shot at less than a week before our wedding,” Garrus snarked.

“Then it’s a good thing you’ll be along so you can shoot back,” Alix kissed him passionately, “For luck.”

“Luck that I’m not dragging you back into the bedroom,” Garrus muttered.

Alix laughed as they left their flat, “After we find Harkin.”

“Promises, promises,” Garrus snarked. When they got into the transport he guessed, “We should start with Hackett.”

“You could’ve called Hackett. Or we could start with the last place one of us saw him,” Alix raised an eyebrow at him.

“Okay, where were you last night?” Garrus started driving.

“Eternity.”

“Like Embrace Eternity? The thing Liara always says?” Garrus glanced at her.

“Sure…” Alix snickered.

“Tali said she was taking you to a bar to get you drunk and dancing.”

“There was definitely drinking and dancing and… stripping…”

“Tali took you to a strip club?” Garrus chuckled.

“Not just any strip club, the strippers started off as turians.”

“What?” Garrus couldn’t have heard her right.

“They were humans dressed up as turians who stripped away their turian costumes-“ Alix was getting very detailed. She wanted to get him to blush.

“I don’t want to know anymore,” Garrus’ long suffering sigh spoke volumes, “Just tell me how to get there.”

Alix chuckled and gave him directions, before whispering seductively to him, “I didn’t find them nearly as attractive as you.”

“Still have a thing for scars?” Garrus’ mandibles flicked into a smirk.

“Only when they belong to a turian nicknamed Archangel,” Alix softly kissed him on his mandible.

“You don’t give up on trying to get me to blush, do you?” Garrus kept his eyes on the road, but his mandibles widened into a smile.

“Never.”

They arrived at Eternity and walked in, holding hands. Alix couldn’t resist smiling, she loved the feel of him, all of him. The lights were dimmed as they had just opened.

Making their way to the bar, Alix glanced at the stage. She chuckled as she saw the turian costumes. Up until the end, the night was fun.

Garrus heard her chuckle, “Do I want to know?”

“No.” Alix laughed as they made their way to the bar. Reaching it she saw it was the same bartender from last night, “Hi, you probably don’t remember me from last night-“

“Sure I do, you’re the soon to be bride,” the human bartender gave her a warm smile, “Considering the neon color of your shirt last night, you may want to find better friends.”

Garrus looked down at her, “Neon?”

Alix’s smile became mulish and she murmured, “When I get home I’m burning that thing.” Turning her attention to the bartender again, “You wouldn’t happen to have noticed a bald guy, a couple inches taller than me here last night?”

“Was he the dude that tried to force you to dance?” The bartender cleaned a glass from dried water spots.

“That would be him,” Alix tightly smiled as she heard Garrus growl. Squeezing his hand, she continued, “Was he here with anyone? Did he leave with anyone?”

The bartender thought for a bit, “He was here until close to closing time, talking to someone in an Alliance uniform. I got the impression that he didn’t like what the officer said as he stormed out. The Alliance guy followed him.”

“Thank you,” Garrus paid the bartender.

“I hope you find him,” The bartender called after them.

“Oh, we will,” Garrus promised.

Once they were in the transport, Alix muttered, “Should’ve just called Hackett.”

“It’s a good thing I know where Alliance headquarters are,” Garrus quipped.

“Speaking of knowing where things are, you still haven’t told me where we’re getting married,” Alix raised an eyebrow at him.

“I haven’t?” Garrus glanced at her, “With everything going on it must’ve slipped my mind.”

“Uh huh,” Alix didn’t believe him, “The wedding is a few days away…”

“And?”

“And I still don’t know where it is.” Alix was getting perturbed.

“Are brides supposed to know those kinds of things?” Garrus teased.

“Garrus.” Alix warned.

“Okay, it’s on a ship.” Garrus glanced at her.

“A ship? What kind of ship?” Why was she having to pull teeth with him?

“A floaty kind of ship,” His mandibles flicked into a smirk.

“You could just say you don’t want to tell me,” Alix was irritated now.

“I don’t want to tell you,” Garrus knew how well that was going to go over.

Alix crossed her arms, set her jaw, and opened her mouth to start her tirade.

“Oh, look, we’re here,” Garrus parked the transport and waited for Alix to get out. When she did he pressed his mouth to her lips to remove her scowl, “It’s a surprise and I promise you’ll love it.”

“If I don’t, you and I are sparring without a tie breaker,” Alix growled, her arms still crossed.

“I want to see you hold to that,” Garrus challenged. In the years they’ve been together, they always end their sparring matches with a tie breaker.

Alix growled again. She knew he was right, “Let’s find Harkin.”

Garrus chuckled, “After you, my love.”

They headed directly to Hackett’s office, but Alix got side tracked by seeing Vega sparring, “You go talk to Hackett. I’ll meet you here.”

“Go easy on him,” Garrus softly encouraged her and went on his way.

“Hey, Lola, you look pissed,” James smirked as he threw his opponent.

“Garrus won’t tell me where we’re getting married, and I have some aggression I need to get out,” Alix waited for his opponent to move before squaring with Vega, “Game?”

“Always,” James smiled and circled her.

**

Garrus walked on to Hackett’s office. He shook his head. How was he going to keep from telling Alix where they were getting married? Even worse, how was he going to keep her from figuring it out?

Harkin was a decent distraction, but Garrus planned for that to be done by the end of the day. What was he going to do for the next few days? Hackett interrupted his thoughts, “You look like you either lost something really important or the Commander figured out where she’s getting married.”

“I’m trying to prevent that from happening,” Garrus griped.

“I can put her to work,” Hackett offered.

“Nah, that needs to be her choice. Anderson might have some ideas, now to figure how to ask him without Alix being around.” Garrus sighed in mild frustration.

“She’s not around right now,” Hackett reminded him.

“She’s sparring with James, and as irritated as I made her, she could show up at any second.”

Hackett chuckled, “Not as easy to distract her now?”

Garrus’ growl said everything and changed the subject, “Harkin tried to force Alix to dance last night. We’ve heard that an Alliance officer was having a discussion with him and followed him out of the bar.”

Hackett’s narrowed eyes were the only sign that he was angry, “How did he try to force her?”

“He grabbed her by the wrist. She was able to get away, but I’d like to chat with him,” Garrus had no intention of merely chatting.

“Is the bar still standing?” Hackett murmured.

“Yes, it is.” Garrus chuckled.

“How?”

“Her guard was down and he took her by surprise.”

“Is she okay?” Hackett sounded worried, this was not the “let’s explode everything” Shepard everyone was used to.

“Pissed at herself for letting Harkin get to her, but otherwise fine,” Garrus was confused. Hackett was usually quicker to process info like this.

Hackett shook his head, “I’m sorry, Garrus. I’m just amazed that a fight didn’t break out that toppled the bar.”

“I keep being told that not bringing down bars, buildings, and the like is a healthy thing,” Garrus snarked.

Hackett laughed, “True, I guess. As for Harkin, when the soldiers are off duty, we don’t keep that many logs on them.”

“From what I understand, this person was still in their uniform,” Garrus paced. This can’t be a dead end.

Hackett frowned and called his assistant, “Was someone trying to recruit at a bar last night?”

“I don’t think so. I know Michael said that he was going to get a drink with friends right after his shift was over.” The assistant replied.

“Officer Michael Renatti?” Hackett looked at a list of names.

“That’s him, sir.”

“Thank you, Anaya,” Hackett smiled and ended the call. He turned his attention to Garrus, “Renatti’s scheduled to train with Vega in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Admiral,” Garrus left and walked down to where he left Alix. He entered the gym and looked to the ring, fully expecting to see his fiancee there. He was surprised when he didn’t.

He scanned the large room, it had heavy bags, punching bags, a weight lifting corner, but Alix was at none of them. Garrus then looked at the benches, and saw her sitting and panting. His worry was immediate, “You okay?”

“I’m out of shape,” Alix grumbled as he sat beside her.

“Coming back from being mostly dead again and only being medically cleared a few weeks ago has left you in terrible shape,” Garrus snarked.

“James beat me,” Alix was irritated with herself.

“I told you to go easy on him not give him the entire match,” Garrus took hold of her hand.

“He said that he wanted to date Samara, and I started laughing. That’s when he got me,” Alix smiled, “but he lost the bet.”

“That’s cruel,” Garrus watched her, she still seemed to be struggling, “Are you sure it’s that you’re out of practice?”

“Garrus, stop worrying,” Alix reprimanded.

“Not gonna happen,” Garrus shot back. He waited until she leaned back against the wall, “Hackett says that a Michael Renatti was at Eternity last night.”

“That’s who Vega’s sparring with now,” Aix nodded her head to the ring, just in time to see Renatti go flying out of it, “Good to know he’s worse than me.”

Garrus chuckled, “He doesn’t have your years of experience, dear. Cut the kid some slack.”

James chuckled as he overheard their conversation, “To hear Renatti tell it, he fought in the first contact war. Lola would’ve had me had she not gotten distracted.”

“You said you wanted to date Samara, and that’s just not going to happen,” Alix chuckled.

James came over after grabbing a towel to wipe off the sweat and shrugged, “What do you need Renatti for?”

“I wanted to talk to him about who he saw at Eternity last night,” Garrus stood. He wasn’t sure how much Alix wanted to tell.

“Lola, you’re not supposed to break people at your bachelorette party,” James teased and went off to train another officer.

Garrus chuckled, “Your reputation precedes you.”

Alix rolled her eyes and reached for his hand, “Not for long.”

Garrus stopped. He didn’t like the tone in her voice, “What’s wrong?”

“I couldn’t spar for five minutes without getting winded,” Alix complained.

“Let’s focus on finding Harkin, and then we will talk about your training session,” Garrus wisely advised. He understood why she was frustrated, but it was weird to see her so unsure of herself.

Alix nodded, fighting back tears. Garrus stood in front of her, and bent down to whisper in her ear, “After we’re done, why don’t we watch a two hundred year old Christmas vid?”

Alix smiled and nodded. She murmured, “Throw in dinner and that’s the go to human date.”

“Really? Well, decide on where you want to eat,” Garrus’ mandibles flicked into a smile, “Ready?”

Alix nodded. They walked over to Renatti. He had grey hair, piercing blue eyes, and a warm smile. Garrus shook his hand, and jumped right in, “You were at The Eternity last night?”

“Wow, news travels fast,” Michael smiled, “I had to warn someone to back off.”

“His name wouldn’t happen to be Harkin, would it?” Alix asked.

Michael chuckled, “You need to tell him to back off too?”

“Something like that,” Garrus’ blue-green eyes were intense, “The bartender said you followed him out?”

“I did. I wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt the person I warned him away from,” Michael’s brow creased in a frown.

“Would you mind if we knew where you followed him to? He didn’t want to take no for an answer last night,” Alix explained.

Garrus and Michael both growled. Michael gave them Harkin’s address, “Be careful, he has the place locked up tight.”

“Thanks, Renatti,” Garrus shook his hand again and left with Alix.

They arrived at the address Renatti gave them. Before they left the transport, Garrus looked over at Alix, “You ready?”

Alix took a steadying breath, “Yes.” As they got out of the transport, she was surprised to see Garrus not carrying anything, “You’re not taking in any weapons.”

He chuckled, “I think my fists and feet can handle him. And you know I always have some type of weapon on me.”

“You haven’t needed to use it in a while,” Alix kissed him.

“I don’t think I’ll need it today either, but prepare for the worst,” Garrus’s mandibles widened into a brief smile.

They entered the complex and followed the flat number to the basement. Garrus snarked, “I’d like to say I’m surprised that Harkin is a basement dweller, but I’m not.”

Alix chuckled, “Cut him some slack. Not everyone has an Alliance doctor looking out for them.”

“I’ll cut him some slack when he stops being an ass,” Garrus muttered.

Alix shushed him as they approached Harkin’s door. Garrus knocked while she stood to the side, biotic powers at the ready. He thought he heard movement, but it sounded as though it was moving away from the door instead of toward it.

Garrus kicked the door open, ready to fight. When nothing came at them, he held Alix off, he wanted to check for traps or bombs before entering. Finding none he shook his head, “I’m disappointed.”

“Only you would be disappointed by an apartment not being booby trapped.” Alix snarked.

“It’s something I’ve come to expect while fighting at your side,” Garrus snarked back.

“Somehow, I think you were kicking down doors during your military and C-Sec days,” Alix smiled at him. She missed this rush.

“Only a little, and only when I didn’t have to fill out a month’s worth of paperwork for it,” Garrus slowly walked into the apartment. He could’ve swore he heard something or someone moving around, but now it was silent, “Be on guard, Shepard.”

“Already am,” Alix slid in beside him, throwing barrier over them both. She briefly thought that they should’ve worn armor of some kind and then her thoughts turned to wondering if she could still fit in her armor.

She moved to the right and Garrus moved to the left. He had a small blade hiding in the sleeve of his shirt, and he heard shuffling behind the door he was approaching, “Alix, get down.”

She dove behind a chair while Garrus hunkered down behind a sofa. The door slammed open and a gun clicked uselessly. Garrus almost laughed, but didn’t want to give away his position just yet. At least not until they knew who it was. Seconds later he heard Harkin cursing up a storm and heard the useless gun being thrown hard against a wall.

“Whoever’s in here is going to pay for the damage to my door,” Harkin yelled.

Garrus stood and stalked toward him, “We’ll get right on that once you leave Commander Shepard the Hell alone.”

Harkin paled and stumbled backwards, “I didn’t know it was her! I swear!”

“Bull, Harkin. You recognized me, or has someone else destroyed your careers? Helped the turian that wanted to hunt down Sidonis?” Alix stood, her eyebrow raised and looking like an avenging goddess.

Damn, she’s hot when she’s pissed. Garrus shook himself out of being distracted by his fiancee and punched Harkin, “You really need to learn to respect when people tell you no.”

“For the shit she and you have put me through, I’m owed a dance,” Harkin groaned as Garrus punched him again.

“Or you could try not breaking laws,” Garrus snarked and looked over at Alix, “Your orders, Commander?”

“Move aside,” Alix warned, staring angrily at Harkin. Once Garrus was a safe distance away, she sent a biotic blast at Harkin that threw him into the far wall, knocking him unconscious. Alix stalked over to him, “Next time, don’t bother.”

Garrus leaned against the broken doorway, “You are so hot when you’re angry.”

Alix chuckled at him and caressed his mandible, “Let’s get out of here.”

“Aye aye, Commander,” Garrus put his arm around her waist. He wasn’t going to say anything unless she exhibited signs of distress. But, he was worried that she’d start feeling dizzy soon, and he wanted to make sure she didn’t fall.

At the bottom of the stairs she stumbled a little and clung to Garrus, “I really need to get used to using my powers again.”

“Feeling dizzy?” Garrus pulled her closer to him and slowed his pace.

“Yes,” Alix slowly walked up the stairs.

“Is that something you need to get used to after not using them for a while?” This was new to Garrus. Shepard never had an issue using her powers before.

“It can be. I’m guessing it all part of my ‘new normal,” Alix sounded disgusted with herself.

“I am talking specifically about you,” Garrus helped her into the transport. He didn’t like how pale she looked.

“I never really had issues with my powers, until now. When I was getting used to them, they would backfire and send me flying, but not make me dizzy or ill.” Alix laid her head back against the seat.

“After Cerberus brought you back, you didn’t get dizzy with using your powers?” Garrus put the transport in drive and reached out to take hold of her hand with his.

“No. The dizzy spells were more for taking off in the Normandy or if we hit a rough patch of turbulence, and they never lasted long.”Alix stroked his hand with her thumb.

Garrus’ mandibles flared into a smirk, “I thought you were amazing.”

“And hot,” Alix smiled.

“Well, you’re always hot to me, but when you’re angry…” Garrus trailed off and chuckled because he saw Alix was blushing, “I win.”

“You always win,” Alix griped.

“Sorry, love. Turians don’t blush,” Garrus kissed her on the cheek after parking the transport, “How are you feeling?”

“Okay, I think?” Alix waited for Garrus to come around to her side of the transport. She still felt a little unsteady.

“That answer doesn’t inspire a lot of confidence,” Garrus helped her and pulled her tight against him. They made their way up to their flat where Garrus informed her that he wanted to call Hackett about Harkin.

Alix laid down on the couch and watched him pace as he talked. She was lulled to an almost sleep, finding comfort in her fiancé’s rasping voice.

Garrus ended the call to Hackett and looked down at Alix. His mandibles flicked into a soft smile as he reached out to stroke her hair out of her face. Her sigh said she wasn’t completely asleep yet, but if Alix needed to rest, he was going to let her.

He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of turian wine. Garrus wondered if he should call Karin about what happened with Alix. She needed to defend herself with something. Maybe he could train her to use blades? It would be less fun than shooting someone or throwing the attacker with her biotic powers but, it would be completely new to her.

Taking his wine and a bottle of water for her, he went back to the living room on silent feet. The last think he wanted to do was wake Alix if she was asleep. Garrus sat down on the single seat of the couch Alix wasn’t taking up, and almost immediately her legs stretched out to rest in his lap. He chuckled softly and ran scenarios through his head on how to train Alix with a blade.

The more Garrus thought about it, the more he liked it. Knives are small and can be well hidden, so the element of surprise was still there. Even a short blade like a dagger or those things Scottish humans have historically used –the name escaped him a the moment– could be hidden too. Swords are a bit harder to hide, but they have a longer reach.

“What are you thinking about?” Alix was looking at him with a bemused grin.

Garrus chuckled, well and truly caught, “A certain type of weaponry and teaching you how to use it.”

“I’m listening,” Alix shifted so she could sit and look at him. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her arms loosely circled her legs.

Garrus shifted so most of his body was facing her. He kind of wished she had stayed where she was, but he took this as a sign Alix was feeling better, “Blades.”

“I already have a blade on my omni-tool.”

“And how often do you use it?”

“Rarely,” Alix had the grace to blush.

Garrus chuckled, “When would you like to start?”

“After our wedding? I think this week is going to be hectic,” Alix unwrapped herself and got on her knees to kiss him.

“Sounds perfect,” Garrus grabbed her hips and hauled Alix to his lap, “You have a promise to keep.”

“And you told me we’d get dinner and a vid,” Aix stared into his eyes.

“But your promise came first.”

“My promise can happen all night, dinner can’t,” Alix smiled, knowing she’d win.

Garrus chuckled and teased, “You humans and your set times to eat certain meals.”

“Weird, I remember a certain turian pestering me to get out of bed yesterday morning because he wanted breakfast,” Alix cocked an eyebrow at him.

“In my defense, our morning yesterday was quite strenuous,” Garrus’ mandibles flicked into a smirk.

Alix laughed, “Did you learn your lesson to not calibrate things when I’m sleeping?”

“Slingshotting your underwear at me was overkill.”

“The situation warranted it,” Alix’s laughter died down to a chuckle and she kissed him.

Garrus grumbled, “I’m going to get foam bullets and shoot you with them when you’re ignoring me.”

Alix grinned, “Okay.”

Garrus laughed, of course she’d be game, “Where do you want to eat?”

“Order in?”

That wasn’t the response he was expecting. Alix was usually social, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just want a night in before the mad rush to the altar begins,” A pink tinge stole into Alix’s cheeks.

“It is coming down to the wire, isn’t it?”

“Everyday has something needing to be done for the wedding,” Alix complained, “I just wish the process was a little simpler, you know?”

“I know,” Garrus sighed. He couldn’t tell her how much he knew. Keeping things from Alix wasn’t one of his strengths. Five days, and then she would have her surprise, “Where do you want to order from?”

“Somewhere we both can get food,” Alix moved off of his lap to cuddle into his side as he used his omni tool to scan for turian and human food delivery places.

Garrus’ mandibles widened into a smile. A peace settled into his chest, near the region of his heart, this was going to be their life now. After several minutes of looking he found one. It was the bar that Alix had her bachelorette party at, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“What?”

“The only place close enough to deliver for both of us is Eternity.”

Alix chuckled, “I guess we know why Tali picked it.”

“I’m going to be hearing Liara saying “Embrace Eternity” tonight in my sleep,” Garrus grumbled, but clicked his omni tool to show the menu. When they both decided, he called and ordered, “It’s going to be at least an hour, maybe we should get a test run of that promise you made?”

“Tell me where we’re getting married and you can have as many test runs as you want before dinner arrives,” Alix smirked.

“If I said where we’re getting married I’d be giving the surprise away,” These next five days better fly by, Garrus thought ruefully.

“Because surprises have worked out so well for me in the past,” Alix closed her eyes against the bitterness she felt rising in her.

Garrus wrapped an arm around her and pulled her a little closer to him. He touched her temple with his forehead and murmured, “It’s past time to change that.”

Alix’s eyes flew open with the sudden thought that he thought she meant him, “It’s not you, Garrus. I’ve always loved how you would try to surprise me.”

“I’m glad to hear the two times I’ve surprised you were good ones,” He snarked.

Alix chuckled and then grew serious, “I was going through old emails yesterday and came across the one Kaidan sent me after we saw him on Horizon. It brought up the old hurt and anger.”

“Did you receive that message before or after we had shooting practice with his picture?” Garrus had always wondered what Kaidan had done to piss her off that bad.

“Before,” Alix smiled bitterly.

“I’m going to regret this, but what did it say?” It didn’t bother Garrus that Alix had a relationship with Kaidan before him. What made him want to pull out all the stops while sparring with Kaidan was how he treated Alix as though she had to live up to a love that was conditional, and if she couldn’t do that, she was discarded. But that was just how Garrus read the situation. Obviously, he’s quite biased.

Alix keyed up her omni tool and started reading, “Shepard, I'm sorry for what I said back on Horizon. I spent two years pulling myself back together after you went down with the Normandy. It took me a long time to get over my guilt-“

“I’m going to stop you right there. Just... send it to me and I’ll read it later,” Garrus interrupted her. He could hear the emotion in her voice and he was getting even angrier at Kaidan. Tonight was their night before final wedding prep, and Garrus wanted to focus on them.

Alix was surprised, “Are you sure? It doesn’t bother me to read it to you.”

“But his words bother you.” Garrus stated and then he sighed, deeply, “Look, the only reason I’m nice to Alenko is because I’m in love with you and I’m trying to be respectful that you two have history. But I’ve always had issues with how he treated you. The little you read to me, makes me want to spar with him the way we do on turian military vessels.”

“Oh?” Alix was curious.

“He’d be carried out on a stretcher,” Garrus was deadly serious.

“And here I thought you were objecting to my voice,” Alix snarked and half smiled.

“Woman,” he growled, “I love your voice. I love your hair, especially now that I can do this.” Garrus caught some of her hair between his fingers and tugged a little. “I love the way your eyes widen as I’m about to kiss you.” He pressed his mouth to hers. “I love that your breath hitches slightly as I undress you,” Garrus lifted the hem of her shirt with his free hand. Just as he was about to pull it off, the food delivery rang to be let in.

Garrus growled. Alix chuckled and got up to let the delivery in. When she sat back down, she laughed at Garrus’ disgruntled expression, “We can continue after we eat.”

“Suffice it to say I love almost everything about you.” Garrus opened up the container of food Alix handed him.

“Almost?” Alix was incredulous.

“They could’ve left the food at the door,” Garrus grumbled.

“But the food would’ve gotten cold.” Alix ate her fish and chips with gusto.

“Did the reheating unit die?”

“No, but it wouldn’t taste the same.”

“Why not?” Garrus usually had to make his food from scratch, and to him the reheaters didn’t make a difference except for making cold food hot.

“Garrus,” Alix growled, “I’m hungry.”

“So am I,” But Garrus was hungry for something else.

**

After dinner they took their take out containers to recycling. Alix smiled as Garrus wrapped his arms around her. She felt him press his mouth to her neck and softly teased, “You said we’d watch a vid after dinner.”

She chuckled huskily as he growled, “Practice for your promise first.”

“Only if you’ll tell me where we’re getting married,” Alix had no intention of stopping him, but she was hoping Garrus would slip.

“You’ll find out in five days,” Garrus grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it off of her. Throwing it across the room.

“I guess I’m watching the vid shirtless,” Alix murmured as she leaned her head back against his shoulder. And ran her fingers up and down his arms.

“Alix,” he groaned as he pulled down her pants. As he spun her around a call came in. Garrus glanced up in irritation.

“Do I have to use my underwear as a weapon again?” Alix kissed the edge of his exposed carpace with every intention of following the hard lines of his torso lower.

“Good luck finding it,” Garrus lifted her onto the counter and quickly shed himself of clothing.

Alix gasped she felt his tongue lave one of her scars, “I’m not the only one that has a thing for scars.”

“Alix?” Garrus paused to stare into her eyes.

“Hmm?” She smiled wickedly as she ran her nails along his sides. Her smile grew when he he shuddered.

“Shut. Up.” Garrus bent to press his mouth to a scar that was in the shape of a star right above her left breast.

“I don’t know… if I shut up you may lose interest an start calibrating things again,” Alix wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing as far down his chest as she could feasibly go.

“The only thing I’m interested in calibrating right now is you,” He murmured against the soft skin under her breast, where a long, jagged scar was hidden. Another call came in, “and turning off the damn calls for the rest of the night.”

She chuckled huskily, “Calibrate me, Archangel.”

Garrus growled, pressed his mouth to hers and spiraled into her. They climaxed at the same time. She felt his hand in her hair, protecting her head from banging it on the cabinet doors. Alix smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” As he helped her down he said, “You’re regaining the weight you lost from when you were in a coma. I like it.”

“Not the muscle though,” Alix was incredibly frustrated that she wasn’t able to bounce immediately back into action.

“You’ll get there, if you want,” Garrus pulled his pants back on but decided against wearing a shirt.

Instead of looking for her clothes, she pulled his shirt on. The sleeves covered her hands, the neck slid off of one shoulder, and the hem just barely reached her thighs, “I miss going longer than a couple minutes in the sparring ring without getting winded.”

Garrus didn’t respond immediately as he was seeing how much of his shirt didn’t cover his fiancee. Alix chuckled, “Vid first, sex later.”

Garrus shook himself, “What? Sparring, yes?”

Alix laughed, “Come on. You promised me we’d watch a cheesy two hundred year old romance vid.”

“I promised no such thing,” Garrus followed her to the couch.

“We can watch what you want, so long as you tell me where we’re getting married,” Alix plopped on the couch. She would find out before the day of her wedding.

“Fine. Pick the cheesiest vid you can find,” Garrus went over to check who called, saw it was from Alenko and ignored it.

As Garrus sat beside her, she asked, “Who was it?”

“No one important.” He watched the large screen as she scrolled through vids.

“Whoever it was called twice. So they felt it was important,” Alix snuggled into his side as she continued to look for a vid. She initially thought it’d be uncomfortable to cuddle next to his hardness, but it was the best thing in the world to her.

“They will keep until morning,” Garrus kept his tone mild.

“It wasn’t one of our friends,” Alix smirked, “or Hackett or Anderson. My guess is it was Kaidan.”

“You figured it out, what would you like for your reward?” Garrus put his arm around her.

“You’re not worried that it’s an emergency?” Alix was very worried.

Garrus shook his head, “If it was, someone else would’ve called by now. Plus, he’s an ocean and a continent away. What are we going to be able to do?”

“Okay. For my reward, I want to know where we’re getting married.”

“You can wait five days.”

Alix’s eyes narrowed as she glowered at him, “I miss the old Garrus where he wouldn’t keep secrets from me.”

“This secret has a time limit, and I’m pretty sure you won’t mind the surprise once you see what it is,” Garrus’ voice gentled, “I don’t have that many romantic skills, but this is one thing I can do. You’d have better success in trying to get me to blush.”

“It’s really that important to you that I not know ahead of time?” Alix searched his blue-green eyes, for what she wasn’t sure. All she found was love and an abundance of confidence.

“Yes. You know I always expect the worst, and this is one thing that has a high improbability of going wrong,” Garrus caressed her cheek with one of his fingers.

Alix sighed, trusting him, and sank deeper into his side. She continued to search for a vid. Finding one she clicked on the title for Highlander 2: The Quickening.

Alix laughed at both the cheeseball humor of the vid and her fiancé arguing with it and shaking his head in disbelief. He looked over at her as the credits rolled, displeased, “You said a romantic comedy.”

“Connor fell in love again, and I laughed for almost all of the vid,” Alix couldn’t stop chuckling.

“You don’t get to pick which vids we watch anymore,” Garrus was miffed.

“But then I wouldn’t get to hear you snark about how bad the vids are,” Alix straddled his lap.

Garrus grabbed her by the hips, “Are you telling me you pick cheeseball vids because you know I’ll make fun of them?”

Alix smirked and murmured seductively, “I have a thing for snarky turians.”

Garrus growled and pressed his mouth to hers, finally getting what she promised.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Garrus had the intense desire to shoot the phone. He hadn’t even been able to kiss Alix goodbye before calls started pouring in. He saw that it was Kaidan, again, and answered, “What do you need, Alenko?”

“Is the Commander around?” Kaidan’s vague visage showed up on the call screen.

“You know she’s retired, right? Alix is picking up her wedding dress,” Garrus was pleased when Kaidan reeled back from that.

“Old habits. The wedding’s coming up soon then?” Kaidan was quick to regain his composure.

“Two days,” Garrus’ mandibles spread into a smile. He couldn’t wait.

“I thought there’d be more time,” Kaidan murmured.

“More time for what?” Something seemed off to Garrus. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but Kaidan was acting like he wanted to say something but was afraid to.

“A longer time before getting married. You just moved in together not that long ago,” Kaidan hedged.

“We’ve also been living together on two versions of the Normandy for years,” Garrus was becoming frustrated.

“Not in the same quarters though,” Kaidan knew how military vessels ran.

“Maybe for you. Alix and I have been living together for over two years now,” Garrus fought off a smirk.

“Dying really changed her, huh?” Kaidan knew his Shepard would never do something like that.

“No, Kaidan, it didn’t. You didn’t stick around,” Garrus was pissed.

“She was with Cerberus!”

“And if Cerberus hadn’t brought her back to life, we’d all be dead now,” Garrus didn’t have time to waste on this, “There’s stuff I need to do. So, what’s the reason for your call?”

“I wanted to tell the Commander that I still loved her and if she wasn’t happy, I’d be interested in trying to work things out,” Kaidan looked away.

“I seem to remember Alix telling you she wasn’t interested in you anymore during the reaper war,” Garrus was going to need a long target practice session after this.

“The last time I saw her, she didn’t look happy,” Kaidan looked back, and he scowled.

“She had barely been released from the hospital for a week after several months of being in a coma and fighting to regain some semblance of strength. Alix was in agony, and you saw her what? Once?”

“You were always at her side,” Kaidan complained.

“Your damn right I was. I love her and had thought I’d lost her twice, only to have her come back both times. Nothing could’ve pulled me from her side,” Garrus growled and then he sighed, “Look, Alenko, the only reason I’m nice to you is because I don’t want to make it awkward for Alix, but I’ve always hated how you placed conditions on your relationship with her, like it was something she had to live up to even though she’s the best of us.”

“She didn’t contact me for two years and then shows up with Cerberus!”

“Hard to contact someone when she spent two years unconscious and on an operating table. But Alix did try to contact you, she was blocked at every turn, and then you yelled at her,” Garrus kept it to himself that it was the first time he saw Alix cry that night and he had wanted to kill Alenko for hurting her.

“How would you know? Why didn’t she tell me?” In his defense, Kaidan looked gutted.

“Because I offered her a shoulder to cry on. She refused, and I sat outside her cabin all night in case she changed her mind. I didn’t want her to go far to see a friend,” Garrus’ voice grew thick with emotion. It still bothered him how hurt she had been, “Soon after, she received that non apology email from you and moved on. Which is what you need to do. Now, if we’re finished?”

“Tell the Commander I’m sorry and I wish her the best,” Kaidan looked like he lost his best friend.

“Tell her yourself. You aren’t being blocked from contacting her,” Garrus cut the call before he argued more with Alenko. He would never understand why Kaidan insisted on trying to recapture the past. But then, Garrus thought, he had what Alenko threw away. And if he had been in Alenko’s shoes? Well… let’s not go there.

Garrus made a few more calls to make sure the vid streams were ready to go for his family and Anderson. He left a message for Alix in case she came home before him and went to Alliance headquarters to spar and have a lot of target practice.

**

Alix laughed as she left the wedding boutique with dress in hand. Liara came with her, “Excited?”

“I am. I never thought I’d be one to get married,” they got into the transport with Alix driving.

“Why not?” Liara was surprised to hear that.

“Honestly?” Alix glanced at her friend. Liara nodded, “I didn’t think I’d live long enough to settle down.”

Liara shook her head, “I’m glad you have.”

“Me too,” Alix smiled. Two days and she’ll be married to Garrus. It still didn’t feel real to her.

“How often have you pestered Garrus on where you’re getting married?” Liara smirked.

“It’s been a few days. He’s promised me that I’d like it.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Alix Shepard?” Liar teased. Alix was usually one who wouldn’t give up until she knew everything.

Alix laughed, “I’m still me, but Garrus has yet to let me down on his promises.”

Liara laughed, “You two are perfect for each other. Please tell me you have something planned to surprise him?”

“Of course,” Alix parked the transport, “Coming up?”

“I better not. I need to get your dress home,” Liar hugged her goodbye.

Alix entered the flat to the phone ringing. She was really coming around to Garrus’ idea of unplugging the thing for a night. As soon as she saw it was from Solana, Alix lit up, “Hey, Sol, what’s up?”

“Did you get it? Is my brother around?” Solana’s exuberant voice filled the air.

Alix looked around, usually Garrus would greet her when she came in the door, “I don’t think Garrus is here, but I want to make sure he’s not in the shower. And yes, I got it yesterday.”

Solana waited impatiently while Alix made sure her fiancé wasn’t home. She found his message and smiled ruefully that he left a voice message. “I know you love the sound of my voice. I wanted to let you know I am at Alliance HQ in case you get home before I do. I love you, Alix.”

Solana made a high trilling sound that Alix could only equate to a delighted squeal. Alix blushed, “Sorry about that.”

“No! Don’t apologize! I have something to tease my brother about!” Solana danced a little, and then became very serious, “Ready?”

Alix held up a small make-up kit, “Yep.”

“I sent you the human safe version so you can wash it off when you want,” Solana then instructed Alix on how to apply the paint so it matched the Vakarian markings.

When Alix finished, she looked into the screen, “Well?”

“Perfect! I can’t wait to see how he reacts!” Solana made the trilling sound again.

“Castis is okay with me using this?” Alix knew Solana could be rebellious like her brother.

“I’m fine with it. And if you so desire, you can call me father or dad,” Castis sat beside his daughter, “How are you, Alix?”

“Thank you, sir.” Alix quickly wiped off the paint and hid the make-up kit, “I’m excited and nervous.”

Castis laughed, “I felt much the same when I married Garrus and Solana’s mother. I am proud that you will become part of this family.”

“Did I hear that right? My father’s gushing about my fiancee?” Garrus strode in.

Alix breathed a sigh of relief as she made eye contact with Sol. Castis snarked, “I’m just happy you’re settling down.”

“Sure you are,” Garrus drawled out.

“Can’t a father be happy that his rebellious son may be losing some of that rebelliousness?” Castis snarked.

“You do know that Alix usually encourages my rebellious streak?” Garrus put an arm around her shoulders.

“Hey!” Alix glared up at him and then smirked, “Well, not anymore since I’m _retired._”

“Garrus, you were rebellious long before you met Alix,” Castis replied.

“I know you love the sound of my voice. I love you, Alix,” Solana imitated her brother.

“You had to listen to the message I left you while she was on the phone?” Garrus looked down at Alix.

Alix’s eyes grew wide with innocence, “She was calling as soon as I opened the door.”

“And what was so important that the call couldn’t wait?” Garrus could tell Alix was hiding something.

“We wanted to talk about the latest Tethras novel,” Solana jumped in.

“I happen to like chatting with your sister,” Alix pretended to be miffed, “One of these days I’m going to read you one of V. Tethras’ novels and you’re not going to want to read anything else.”

“If they’re anything like the vids you pick, no thanks,” Garrus grumbled.

“What’s this?” Castis wondered why he was having to play referee.

“Alix likes to torment me with cheeseball human vids that are over two hundred years old,” Garrus’ mandibles flicked into a smirk. “The one we watched recently was this atrocity called Highlander 2: The Quickening.”

“That’s a good one. Your mother and I went to see it,” Castis remarked.

Alix cackled, “I’m going to need that vid list.”

“I’ll send it to you,” Castis chuckled.

“Dad, remember that vid Garrus used to watch when he was young? It had this animal called a unicorn in it?” Solana had to get in on the fun.

“The Last Unicorn?” Alix asked, her smile wide.

“That’s it!” Solana jumped up, “he even had a toy from it!”

“That toy didn’t survive,” Garrus grumbled.

“If you remember what the toy was, send me a pic of it?’ Alix practically begged.

“We will,” Solana chuckled.

“We’ll leave you two to get back to wedding prep,” Castis cut the call.

Garrus spun Alix’s chair and said, “No.”

“No to what?” Alix smirked wickedly.

“That toy, that vid,” Garrus touched his forehead to hers.

“But I thought you wanted kids,” Alix’s smirk grew.

“That’s not the point,” Garrus grumbled.

“I think it’d be pretty cool if whatever kids we have could play with at least replicas of the toys we had as kids,” Alix’s smirk turned into a genuine smile.

Garrus gasped, “Wait–“

“No, I’m not. But I’m still hoping, and there’s always adoption,” Alix kissed him.

Garrus closed his eyes and murmured, “There are some days where I wonder what I did to deserve your love. I also hope I keep doing that so I never lose it.”

“You won’t, Garrus,” Alix whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to the Normandy and we're gonna get married... (sorry, I'm a dork.) NSFW

Alix woke hours before sunrise. She laid beside what she thought was a sleeping Garrus. In the darkness, he looked like a misshapen bag with the blankets pulled over him. Fighting back a giggle, Alix almost reached out to touch him.

She couldn’t believe that today they would be husband and wife. It seemed like a fantasy come true. From the moment she first saw Garrus, she found him attractive. Then he spoke and she just about melted.

If Alix had any thought that her and Garrus could’ve been a thing, she never would’ve gotten with Kaidan. Alix sighed, thinking that it worked out for the best in the end. She wouldn’t have been able to handle Garrus being upset with her for not contacting him.

Alix reached out to gently caress his fringe, he was angles and hard edges and she loved him for it. After all, the hard edges protected a heart that loved unconditionally and would do anything to help someone suffering. She breathed out, “This time tomorrow I will be Mrs. Alix Shepard-Vakarian or Vakarian-Shepard.”

“Or you could just keep your name,” Garrus rolled over to look at her.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping,” Alix griped.

“So are you,” He gave it right back.

“Too excited,” Alix was grateful that the night hid her blush.

“So am I,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, “You want to tell me what that sigh was about?”

“Next time they bring me back from the dead or almost dead, I want turian hearing,” Alix complained.

“Alix, the next time you die, I’m going with you. Tell someone else,” Garrus didn’t want to entertain that thought at all.

“I was foolishly wishing we could’ve been a couple sooner. But then…” Alix stopped and sat up, “If you had reacted the same way Kaidan did when we saw him on Horizon, I think it would’ve destroyed me.”

Garrus sat up and pulled her close, “When I saw you coming across the bridge on Omega, all I wanted to do was rush out to you.”

“That would’ve been stupid.” Alix was ready to list all the reasons.

Garrus chuckled, “It’s why you got shot with concussive rounds. Alix, I just wanted to hug you and thank the Spirits you were back. So, if we had been a thing before I shot you, I would’ve welcomed you with open arms.”

“And then joined on for a suicide mission?” Alix smiled through her tears.

“There’s no Vakarian without Shepard,” Garrus murmured softly as he nuzzled her hair.

“I love you,” Alix kissed him.

“There’s some time until the sun rises,” Garrus slowly and gently scraped a talon along her shoulder and under her breast.

“You have something in mind?” Alix’s voice dropped seductively.

“I do,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers and trailed down her neck, to stop and press another kiss over where her heart thumped. And then the doorbell rang. He groaned.

Alix chuckled, “We’ll have to pick up where we left off after we’re married.”

“Or they could wait,” Garrus argued.

“I want to look perfect for you.” Alix kissed him.

“You already do,” Garrus murmured.

“I’m not getting married naked, Garrus,” Alix got out of bed and slipped on a robe before kissing her fiancé.

“There’s an ancient turian custom that would let us though.” Garrus followed her after quickly throwing on pants.

“Somehow I doubt the rest of our friends and your family would want to see that,” Alix quipped as they left the bedroom. She answered the door while Garrus answered the incoming call.

“Admiral Anderson,” Garrus said over all the ladies talking at once to Alix.

“David’s just fine, Garrus. I take it Alix is there?” Anderson smiled.

“She is,” Garrus watched Liara, Tali, Samara, EDI, and Miranda surround her, “However, I think she might need saving.”

Alix looked over at Garrus, “They’re here to help.”

“I see that,” His mandibles flared into a smirk, “David would like to talk to you.”

“David?” It took a second for Alix to register Anderson’s first name, “That’s so weird.”

Garrus chuckled and after pressing his mouth to hers, left to shower. Alix smiled, at the man on the call screen, “I don’t know if I like referring to you as David.”

Anderson chuckled warmly, “I just wanted to see how you were doing on your big day. There won’t be time for a conversation later.”

“I’m excited,” Alix glanced around the room seeing her friends delegating tasks to get ready for her wedding, “It all feels surreal.”

David laughed, “If you had told me four years ago that we’d both survive the reaper war, and that I’d be officiating your marriage to a turian, I would’ve had you confined until we could get a psych eval on you.”

“You already tried that after Akuze,” Alix smiled and then turned serious, “Since we’re both retired now, can I get a straight answer about why you wouldn’t let me contact Kaidan?”

David sighed, “I had to be sure it was you. We heard rumors of clones, and VIs of you were popping up. I already lost you once. If it wasn’t you, I didn’t want anyone else to know that pain. If it was you, I didn’t want you to bear the brunt of Kaidan’s anger. He would be sent into a rage every time your name came up. I wasn’t sure if it was the grief talking or something else.”

“You were trying to protect both of us,” Alix’s voice was quiet.

“More you than him. Alix, you’re the daughter I always wished I had. Tough as nails, with a heart that would sacrifice herself for those she found hurting. Even when you were with Cerberus I was proud of you and the work you were doing. Hell, I’m grateful to them for bringing you back.”

“Thank you, sir,” Alix had tears in her brown eyes.

“Is there anything specific you would like me to say during the ceremony?”

“No, I trust you,” Alix half smiled, wishing he could be there in person instead of a vid call.

“Once I get released from the hospital, I’m coming back to Earth. Maybe you and Garrus could visit an old man like me?”

“Not interested in continuing to fight the Council?” Alix chuckled.

Anderson growled, “No, I’m going to enjoy my retirement. I want you to enjoy it too. You still have a lot of life ahead of you.”

“I will,” She felt Garrus’ hand on her shoulder and smiled.

“She will,” Garrus echoed, “Liara’s waiting impatiently.”

Anderson laughed, “Go get ready.”

They cut the call and no sooner than they did another one came in. This one was from Kaidan. Garrus growled and Alix looked at him askance as she answered, “Hey Kaidan, what’s up?”

“I was hoping we could chat a little?” Kaidan’s eyes held his hope.

“It’s going to have to be short, I have my wedding to get ready for,” Alix smiled and kissed Garrus as he murmured he was heading out.

“Right. Congratulations on that, by the way,” Kaidan looked uneasy.

“Thank you. Are you sure everything’s okay?” Alix wondered why she felt like she was pulling teeth with him. He also looked slightly different? She shook her head, dispelling the thought.

“Are you sure you’re happy with Garrus?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t be marrying him if I wasn’t,” Alix found the question odd.

“It’s just the last time I saw you, you didn’t look happy. And I still love you, Commander,” Kaidan blushed.

Alix sighed deeply. A lot of it in annoyance, “We’ve already discussed this. You made it quite clear that you moved on while Cerberus was bringing me back to life. And there’s no Shepard without Vakarian.”

That was met a chorus of awws from her friends. Kaidan became frustrated, “But the last time I saw you, you weren’t happy.”

“I was in pain from almost dying again. I had just gotten out of the hospital and really shouldn’t have been there. I thought I could handle it. I was wrong,” Alix sighed again, “Kaidan, I’m sorry my dying hurt you. But, as I’ve said before, I’m no longer interested. I love Garrus, I love him so much that I’m going to marry him and have his children.”

“That’s not possible,” Kaidan argued.

“It is. I made sure of it,” Miranda loudly quipped.

“Thanks, Miranda,” Alix chuckled.

“I’m glad you’ve moved on, Shepard. Good luck,” Kaidan cut the call.

“Well, that was tense,” Liara spoke first.

“Bosh-tet,” Tali grumbled.

Alix chuckled, “Garrus has been saying how we should turn the calls off for a while.”

“That’s not going to happen,” EDI replied.

“I think that means she can finally get ready for her wedding,” Samara smiled serenely.

“Yes, it does.” Alix laughed.

A few hours later, she was in her simple, elegant wedding dress. A silk sash tied around her waist, and her face was painted with Vakarian markings. A chorus of awws greeted her and she blushed.

“How are we going to get a blindfold on her?” Tali asked.

“We’re not, we’re going to have to put a bag over her head,” Miranda replied.

“Won’t that mess up her hair?” Liara asked.

“Whoa, wait, it’s my wedding day. I understand the where of it is a big a secret, but…”

“Garrus wants to be the one to show you, my dear,” Samara’s voice gently broke through the chaos.

“Oh,” Alix breathed, “I’ll close my eyes and keep them closed.”

“You’re not the least bit curious?” Tali was surprised.

“I’m very curious, but Garrus wants to surprise me and I won’t ruin that for him,” Alix rolled her eyes at another chorus of awws. They got her out to the transport, and good to her word she closed her eyes and kept them closed. That didn’t stop Alix from asking, “Miranda, why weren’t you at my bachelorette party?”

“Because there was something I needed to do,” Miranda whispered in Alix’s ear, “We’ll talk about it when we’re alone.”

“You know, it’s not fair that Garrus gets to see my surprise before I get to see his,” Alix complained.

“We could take it off and reapply it before you walk down the aisle,” Samara suggested.

“No, that would make me late.”

“What about a biotic barrier?” Liara asked.

“It would provide some distortion, but not enough,” Miranda started digging through a bag, “Aha!”

“What?” Alix almost opened her eyes.

“I still have some floating bandages. They don’t attach to the skin like normal ones, which is useful for burn victims and you. They can cover the markings without messing them or your hair up.” Miranda smiled.

“Do it,” Alix ordered.

The transport stopped and the door opened. The ladies filed out and let Garrus help Alix out, “Why are there bandages covering your face?”

“You’re not the only one with a surprise, Vakarian,” Alix smirked.

Garrus breathed a sigh of relief, “Ready for yours?”

“Yes,” Alix opened her eyes to see the Normandy in front of her. Tears filled her eyes, “I never thought I’d see her again.”

“I’d never let that happen. The Normandy is why I joined with the Alliance. We wanted to get her back in working order,” Garrus pulled her close, “For you.”

“I’m glad my make-up is water proof,” Alix wiped a few tears away. She smiled and kissed him, “Thank you.”

“Ready to get married retired Commander Shepard?” Garrus asked.

“Yes, Officer Vakarian,” They walked to the open air lock of the Normandy before Miranda pulled her away.

“We’ll be over in a few minutes,” Miranda smiled at Garrus and waited until she couldn’t see him anymore before removing the bandages, “There, and not a smudge to be seen.”

Alix smiled at them, “Thank you, for everything.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for saving all of us,” Liara smirked and headed in. Everyone else followed suit.

Alix took one last look at the exterior of the Normandy and a sigh shuddered through her as she placed a gentle hand on the hull, “Hello, old friend. I’m glad I’m getting married in you.”

**

Garrus paced in front of the CIC, impatiently waiting for Alix to come aboard. They had one computer with Anderson on the screen and another with Castis and Solana. What was taking her so long?

“Calm down, son. You know she’s coming aboard,” Castis said gently.

“It’s just,” Garrus sighed, “I never thought we’d get here, and I keep waiting for some catastrophe to happen.”

“That’s understandable with what you’ve been through. But, you just finished fixing the Normandy, how would your bride take to you breaking it already?” Castis got his son to stop pacing.

“Considering what she’s put her through…” Garrus murmured.

“We don’t have the funding for an SR-3,” Anderson chuckled.

Liara, Samara, Tali, and EDI walked down the gangway to Garrus and moved off to the side. Miranda followed moments later, and then came Alix. Garrus gasped in surprise to see her with Vakarian markings. He heard his father chuckle softly.

Alix looked around to see everyone that had served on the Normandy, except Kaidan, and those that had passed on. Even Admiral Hackett was there, she smiled at him as she walked by.

As she reached her groom, Alix took hold of his hand and whispered, “Your fringe looks good.”

Garrus chuckled softly, “Your waist is very supportive.”

They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes, completely lost to each other. Anderson coughed to get their attention, “Shall we start?”

Alix smiled and nodded. David began, “It is my great honor to officiate the wedding of Garrus Vakarian and Alix Shepard. These two have been through Hell together, and their love should be an inspiration for us all. Is there anyone here that objects to these two being joined together?”

“Good thing Kaidan isn’t here,” Garrus murmured.

“Garrus!” Alix whispered fiercely.

Anderson waited a bit, “Good, I didn’t want to have to hunt anyone down.”

“I would’ve shot them first,” Garrus snarked.

Alix shook her head at them and shushed him as David continued, “Garrus Vakarian will you have Alix Shepard as your wife, to be her safe place to land, to pull her back from sacrificial missions, to love her unconditionally?”

Garrus chuckled, “I will.”

“Alix Shepard, will you have Garrus Vakarian as your husband, to be his safe place to land, to pull him back from going on vengeance missions, to love him unconditionally?”

Alix laughed, “I will.”

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” David waited for the cheering to die down, “Alix, you may kiss your husband.”

Alix stood on tiptoe and gently kissed him. Garrus shook his head and deepened it, bending her over backwards, to loud cheers. When they broke apart, Anderson dismissed the rest to the mess hall for a reception.

“Hey dad, we’ll call you soon?” Garrus’ voice was quiet.

“Of course, son. Welcome to the family, Alix,” Castis ended the vid call despite Solana’s protests.

Anderson spoke first, “Alix, I know you’re retired, but a lot of the mass effects are usable again. What do you say to giving the Normandy one last run to get your friends home?”

Alix looked from Anderson, to Hackett, and then to Garrus, “But–“

“No fighting. No wars. Just exploring and taking our friends home,” Garrus gently explained.

“If you don’t take the Normandy out, we have to retire her,” Hackett voiced his thoughts.

“Why?” Alix was now worried that there was something wrong with her beloved ship.

“The Normandy’s been through too much. And I think both the ship and her captain deserve to see the stars without fighting through them,” Hackett’s gruff voice grew thick.

Alix’s head whipped around to look at Anderson, “Are you coming with us?”

“No, child, you are Captain of the Normandy. It’s just official now,” Anderson said quietly.

Alix looked at Garrus, “What happened to retiring somewhere tropical?”

“We can still do that, after we give the Normandy a last run,” Garrus gently stroked her hair back from her face.

“Is this something you want to do?” Alix was still in disbelief.

“In case it hasn’t been obvious over the various suicide missions you’ve taken me on, sleeping in your hospital room, and getting married to you, all I want is to be by your side. For long as you’ll have me,” Garrus put his forehead to hers, “I love you, Alix Shepard.”

Alix’s tears overflowed, “I love you, too.”

“If your willing to do this, you’ll need to head out at dawn,” Hackett informed them.

“Why so soon?” Alix pulled away from her new husband to look at the admiral.

“Honeymoon,” Hackett smirked.

Alix looked at each of them and her smile rivaled the sun, “Yes, I’ll do it.”

Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, “Your pilot is going to be thrilled.”

Alix gasped, “Doctor Chakwas, our therapy…”

Garrus chuckled, “Karin will be going with us, and vid calls. It’ll be like old times, only without the suicide missions. Maybe we’ll actually get to go somewhere nice.”

“This feels too good to be true,” Alix completely ignored Garrus’ snark in her excitement.

Anderson laughed, “You two need to celebrate your wedding. And I need to deal with more doctors.”

“We’ll be by to visit soon,” Alix looked to the screen, “Thank you, for seeing something in me when no one else did.”

“We’ll save that kind of talk until we see each other in person,” Anderson’s voice grew thick, “Take care of each other and congratulations.”

With Anderson no longer on the screen Hackett said, “I need to get back, but I’ll be here tomorrow to see you off.”

Garrus shook his hand and watched as he left. When he heard the air lock shut he looked down at his new wife, “We have a party to get to.”

Alix was looking around her, she couldn’t believe it was real. She finally looked up at him, “We do. But, maybe we should check on the fish first?”

Garrus laughed, “We work to get the Normandy fixed. I marry you on the Normandy, and you want to check on some fish?”

Alix kissed him passionately before running for the elevator, “I want to do more than check on my fish, but you’ll have to catch me first.”

Garrus ran after her and delighted in hearing her laughter ring throughout the CIC. He caught up to her in the elevator and cornered Alix, “Caught you.”

“I wanted you to catch me,” Alix’s sultry reply joined a passionate kiss.

Garrus reached back and closed the doors to the elevator, taking them to the captain’s cabin. When it stopped, he picked Alix up in his arms and carried her over the threshold, “Welcome home.”

Alix shook her head, “My home is with you.”

“That’s sweet, but I know the Normandy was your first love,” Garrus snarked.

Alix laughed, “True.”

“Maybe the Alliance will let us park it on a beach somewhere and we can live in it,” Garrus thought out loud.

“You want to live here? On the Normandy?” Alix slowly slid down the length of Garrus’ body.

“If that’s what you want,” Garrus held onto her hand and they walked over to the fish tank, “See, they’re fine. All swimming well and fed.”

“I’ve killed so many of them,” Alix laughed helplessly.

“Is that why you were always buying fish?” Every time they were on the Citadel she would buy more fish.

“Yes,” Alix blushed.

“Fish aren’t difficult animals to take care of,” Garrus was at a loss. He just assumed that she liked having fish as pets.

“When you forget to feed them, they are,” Alix murmured as her blush brightened.

Garrus laughed, “They have an auto feeder now.”

Alix looked up at the shelf where her hamster used to be, “Where’s Bonny?”

“The hamster?” Alix nodded. Garrus shook his head, “With Samara.”

Alix sighed in relief and then remembered what Garrus had said about turian weddings, “I thought you said turian weddings are more like handfastings?”

“They are, but it’s more of a private thing, with a lot less clothes,” Garrus gently pressed his mouth to the top of her head, “We’ll do it later, if you want?”

“Yes, this is your wedding too,” Alix smiled mischievously, “Unless you want to do it now.”

“Remember that marathon elcor play that everyone was talking about?”

“Yes?”

Garrus murmured in her ear, “Once I get you naked, I want it to be for the night.”

“Is that part of the ceremony?” Alix was confused.

“Depends on how many promises we make to each other,” Garrus’ voice dropped low, “But as it’s our wedding night and we were rudely interrupted this morning…”

“We’re going to be calibrating all night?” She smirked wickedly.

“I’m going to calibrate you all night,” Garrus fiercely kissed her.

After the long and passionate kiss ended, Alix sighed, “We should go down to the mess hall before they send a search party.”

Garrus’ mandibles flared into a smile as they left the cabin. They arrived to loud cheers and calls for kissing. After they kissed, the din died down. Liara walked over to them, “Everything okay? You took awhile.”

“Alix had to check on her fish.”

Liara shook her head and chuckled, “Oh, Alix.”

“What? I had to make sure they didn’t die,” Alix blushed.

Liara chuckled, and stroked her rounded belly, “I’m sure they were well taken care of.”

Alix watched Liara’s hand, “May I?”

“Sure. No luck for you two yet?” Liara placed Alix’s hand where she could feel them moving.

Alix shook her head, “Not yet.” Alix sighed as she pulled her hand away, “I guess we should take you home first.”

“Oh, I thought you’d want to go to the Citadel first,” Liara was surprised and looked to Garrus.

He shrugged, “That’s up to the captain.”

“Are you sure you want to wait, Liara?” Alix was worried.

“Yes, I’m sure. Feron and I have been talking daily since communications were restored.” Liara hugged her, “You need to meet your new family.”

“Thank you,” Alix hugged her back.

“I’m sure I’m not the only one that wants to talk to you,” Liara moved away.

Everyone else formed a line to congratulate the newly married couple. Miranda and Dr. Chakwas were the last. Karin asked, “How are you feeling, Captain?”

“Happy and–“ Alix stopped as she looked at Garrus, “It doesn’t seem real yet.”

“Still waiting for the galaxy to end?” Garrus snarked.

Alix chuckled, “Or the war to start it.”

Karin smiled and moved closer to Alix, “If you start feeling dizzy after we take off tomorrow, I want you to tell me as soon as possible.”

Alix nodded, “I will. Not fighting through the galaxy will be an interesting experience.”

Karin laughed, “Hopefully we can take some time to actually enjoy places now.”

Miranda smiled at them, “I’ll be coming along as well.”

Alix hugged her, “That’s amazing! For how long?”

“For the entire mission. I’ll tell you more when we’re not surrounded by people,” Miranda gently removed herself from the hug, “I would also like to run some diagnostics on you.”

“Miranda,” Alix warned.

“What? I want to make sure certain parts of you are working properly,” Miranda tried to be gentle.

“This is about what I said to Kaidan earlier isn’t it?” Alix asked.

Miranda smirked. Garrus saw. He knew he was going to regret asking, “What did he do now?”

“He confessed that he still loved Alix and told her it was impossible for you two to have a child,” Miranda stated, “I disabused him of that notion.”

Garrus growled, “If I ever see him again–“

Alix chuckled softly, interrupting him, “Remember, I’m the one that has to pull you back from vengeance missions.”

“Protecting my wife is not a vengeance mission,” Garrus grumbled.

“Okay, Archangel,” Alix smirked, “Dance with me?”

Miranda and Karin wisely moved away. Karin nodded to EDI to start playing music. Garrus looked down at Alix, “Always.”

He would follow her through almost anything, even the galaxy ending a few times, but there was no way in Hell he was going to let her lead in dancing. Garrus artfully twirled Alix around the mess hall, wisely staying away from the memorial wall, and back to the center where he spun her and she almost fell, “And that’s why I led.”

“I tripped on my dress,” Alix mumbled.

Garrus laughed, “Your dress isn’t out to kill you.”

“Hey, dancing’s great and all, but when are we getting to the cake?” Joker asked.

“There’s cake?” Alix asked.

“It’s one of Lea’s recipes,” Liara smiled.

“Meaning we both can eat it,” Garrus held onto Alix’s hand as the two tier cake was brought to them. It had a toy version of the Normandy as the cake topper.

Alix laughed, “I didn’t know the Normandy was getting married.”

“That was Tali’s idea,” Garrus informed her.

“Why is there a toy of my ship?”

“You, your ship, and the rest of us have only saved the galaxy a time or two.”

“The back order on your action figures was more than a solar year,” Tali said as she handed Alix a knife to cut the cake.

“But–“ Alix stopped, at a loss.

“You humans are weird,” Garrus snarked.

“I have no desire to see my action figure. Ever.” Alix cut into the cake.

“Action figures are smaller than VIs,” Garrus’ mandibles opened in a smirk.

“Not. Helping.” Alix handed the knife to Garrus and got a piece of cake in hand.

“Shouldn’t you be eating that with a fork and a plate?” Garrus was confused.

“It’s human tradition for the newly married couple to feed each other cake.” Alix explained.

Garrus took note of the mischievousness glittering in her dark eyes, “Somehow, I don’t think that’s it.”

“The Captain’s right, Garrus,” James said, “Mostly.”

Garrus picked up a piece of cake too. The rest of the crew started a countdown. When they reached one, Alix smashed the bite she was holding against his mouth. Garrus slowly licked it off, “Tasty.”

Alix eyed him warily, she was surprised and a smidge disappointed she didn’t get the same. Instead, Garrus gently fed her the cake. She licked icing off of his talons.

Garrus leaned down and murmured in her ear, “I’ll get rough with you later.”

The reception wound down after everyone had their cake. Garrus and Alix stood in the airlock and waved to everyone as they left.

He had his arms around Alix. Garrus enjoyed holding her, it felt right. In a galaxy where so much had and does go wrong, in this moment, nothing could touch them. And then he heard Alix whisper, “I wish we could stay here tonight.”

Garrus had hoped that would be her reaction, as he and Hackett had planned for a couple Alliance people to pack up their small flat and move the items to the Normandy before leaving in the morning, “We can do that.”

“We can’t. We have to pack,” Alix sighed despondently. She just got the Normandy back, she didn’t want to leave.

Garrus chuckled softly, “Our things will be here before we leave. Plus, we still have the turian part of the ceremony to do.”

“What would’ve happened if I said no?” Alix was amused by how well Garrus knew her.

“We would’ve still married on the Normandy and we’d go back to our flat in the morning,” Garrus spun her to face him, “Then I’d be asking Dr. Chakwas and Miranda what the hell they did with the real Alix Shepard.”

Alix chuckled, “Am I that easy to read?”

“Only to those that love you,” Garrus picked her up in his arms. Alix yelled, he laughed, “I’m not putting you down until we reach our bed.”

Garrus walked swiftly to the elevator and he extended a talon to press the button for it to take them to the captain’s cabin. Alix wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed his scarred mandible, “Is this part of the turian ceremony?”

Garrus turned his head to press his mouth to hers, “No. But if I understand the vids on human ceremonies, this is part of it.”

“You already did that,” Alix reminded him.

“And I want to do it again,” Garrus’ blue-green eyes had a sultry glint to them. He gently pressed his mouth to her forehead, “This way I’m not chasing you through the Normandy.”

“You never had to chase me through the Normandy,” Alix pressed a kiss to just under his scarred mandible, “Now, I’ve had to chase you–”

“What was earlier today?” Garrus asked mildly, not wanting her to stop kissing him.

“Payback,” Alix grinned into his neck and then stuck her tongue out to lightly lick the spot. She chuckled as Garrus shivered.

Garrus was happy to have the elevator stop. It seemed that Alix either didn’t notice as he strode into the captain’s cabin and she continued to kiss him wherever there was exposed, hardened skin. He wondered if he could get away with dropping Alix on the bed, but thought better of it as he felt her tighten her arms around his neck, “I’m going to have to put you down.”

“Why?” Alix looked up after nipping at her new husband’s neck, “Oh.”

“A bit distracted, Captain?” Garrus released her legs and she slid down his body.

“Only a little,” She murmured. Alix kissed him one last time before removing her dress.

Garrus undressed and grabbed paint for him, “Did you bring what you used on your face?”

Alix looked around the room and saw the bag Miranda had with her. She breathed a sigh of relief, “Yes.”

He chuckled softly, “You give me what you used and I’ll give you mine.”

“We’re giving each other tattoos?” Alix handed over her paint.

“Kind of. Only yours won’t be permanent.” Garrus traded the paints with her.

“Why not?” Alix sounded disappointed.

“Turians use a paint that’s permanent because needles can’t inject ink into our skin. And I’d rather not cause you to have a potential reaction on our first night of being married,” Garrus gently explained as he sat on the bed.

Alix sat beside him and mock sighed in disappointment, “Fine. Tomorrow night though?”

“Miranda and Karin will be on board then,” Garrus chuckled.

“What do we do now?” Alix met Garrus’ sea green gaze.

“We make more intimate promises to each other. And then a small drawing. After that–“ Garrus’ gaze became heated.

“I don’t know, I’m pretty tired,” Alix teased.

“Then I’ll just have to do some calibrations,” Garrus’ mandibles flared into a smirk. She hit him with a pillow. He mimicked EDI, “That’s not an appropriate use for a pillow, Shepard.”

“Pillow fight,” Alix grinned at him.

“That explains why you’re so bad at melee fighting. You fought pillows,” Alix hit him again with the pillow. Garrus took the pillow from her and tossed it off the bed.

“You know, some humans use pillow fights as an act of foreplay,” Alix kissed him.

“We will have to work on your pillow fighting techniques then,” Garrus uncapped the blue roll on paint Alix had used on her face, “Ready?”

Alix nodded and smiled, “Yes, I’m ready.”

Garrus took her hand in his, “I, Garrus Vakarian, promise to love you, have your back, and protect you for the rest of my days.” He drew three stars on Alix’s abdomen, close to her hip. Garrus wrote in turian. He put an A in one, a G in another, and an L in the last one.

“Turian letters?”

Garrus nodded in response, “A, G, and L.”

“What’s the L for?” Alix asked softly.

“For our past, present, and future loved ones,” Garrus quietly said and pressed his mouth to hers.

“I, Alix Shepard, promise to love you, be by your side, and to not drag you into the end of everything again,” Alix’s eyes glimmered with tears.

“And to not go on sacrificial, suicidal missions without me,” Garrus’s voice was still quiet, but the intensity of his gaze spoke volumes.

“I never wanted to go on those missions,” Alix’s voice was small.

“I know, but I need you to say it,” He pressed his forehead to hers, “Please?”

Alix’s voice trembled with unshed tears, “I promise to not go on sacrificial, suicidal missions without you.”

“Thank you.”

Alix gave him a watery smile, “Hopefully, it’s not something we’ll ever have to do again.”

“I agree,” Garrus smiled at her.

Alix paused before she started drawing on him, “I thought you didn’t like tattoos?”

“I didn’t like Jack’s tattoos. They suit her, but I don’t want to be covered in them.” Garrus pressed his mouth to the hand he held, “Plus, this one will be from my wife.”

“Jack’s tattoos have meaning too,” Alix teased.

“I know. She told me, repeatedly,” He snarked.

“I imagine she also threatened to make you one?” Alix chuckled.

“A time or two,” Garrus wondered at why she was so hesitant, “Quit stalling.”

“I’m a soldier, not an artist,” Alix complained.

“It doesn’t have to be perfect.” Garrus struggled to hide his amusement.

“You won’t be able to wash it off!” Alix was exasperated.

“So?”

“I don’t want you to have something on your body that you’d hate,” Alix stared at his chest.

“You know me better than anyone else,” Garrus took his free hand and gently placed a finger under her chin so he could meet Alix’s gaze, “I love you and I know that whatever you do will be out of love.”

“You like guns. Something I cannot draw.”

“Then write something,” Garrus tried to suppress his chuckle. The woman who took down a rogue spectre, the collectors, and all of the reapers, was hesitant about a little drawing.

“I wouldn’t know what to write…” Alix liked that idea better, but it would be permanent.

“You could write how romantic I am,” Garrus smiled as she rolled her eyes, “How I always get the kill shot.” He chuckled at Alix’s snort, “Or, how amazing I am in bed.”

“Garrus!” Alix blushed, but he was successful in getting her to relax. She wrote, “There’s no Shepard without Vakarian. I love you, always.” Over where his ribs would be if Garrus was human. It was as close to his heart as Alix could get.

“See? That wasn’t so hard,” Garrus took the paint from her and capped it.

Alix stuck her tongue out at him in response. Garrus chuckled, “I’ve warned you before about sticking your tongue out at me without using it.”

“You want me to use my tongue?” Alix smirked and touched the tip of her tongue to the edge of her husband’s not scarred mandible, “Like this?” Nipping and kissing her way down his neck, she laved the edge of Garrus’ carpace, “Or like this?” And down his chest, before his hands wrapped around her upper arms and hauled her up to kiss her. Alix stuck her tongue out a little and licked his mouth, “Or maybe like this?”

In a swift movement, Garrus had Alix on her back and tormented her in a similar fashion. They rapturously made love until the wee hours of the morning and fell asleep holding each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Garrus was the first to wake and he sighed contentedly. The wedding was a success. The galaxy didn’t interrupt their plans. They’ll finally be able to explore space instead of fight through it. He hoped. Okay, maybe a little fighting… especially sparring and tie breaking with his new wife.

As much as Garrus wanted to stay in bed with a still sleeping Alix, he gently removed himself from underneath her, so he could help get the Normandy ready to depart. He wrote a note and laid it on his pillow. Quietly leaving the cabin, he waited until the door shut behind him before calling for the elevator.

It was weird to not hear the soft hum of the engines as Garrus walked through the ship. Something that would soon change. Garrus was excited about their extended honeymoon plans. He wondered if he could convince his father to let the Normandy take him and Sol back to Palaven.

Garrus went to the shuttle bay and opened the hatch. The sky was just starting to lighten, signaling a new day. He murmured, “We’ll be back Earth. I know Alix wants to show me around.”

The Normandy’s crew, along with Admiral Hackett was waiting when the hatch lowered. Garrus walked down and shook Hackett’s hand, “Thank you.”

“Where is the captain of the Normandy?” Hackett nodded toward the empty hatch.

“Still asleep,” Garrus chuckled softly.

“Since she was just married yesterday, I’ll give her a little leeway,” Hackett smiled.

“I’m sure Alix will appreciate it,” Garrus moved away to help carry things on to the Normandy. When he came back down, he saw Liara struggling with something far too heavy for her, “Liara, stop.”

“I can do it,” Liara argued.

“Why don’t you see if Alix is awake?” Garrus really didn’t want to argue with her, but still took the large suitcase out of her hands.

“She’s still asleep?” Liara walked beside him carrying pillows.

“She was when I left her.” Garrus put the suitcase down and ordered, “You are not to lift that thing again.”

“On who’s orders?” Liara snarked.

“Mine,” Alix walked over to them. Lightly kissing Garrus on his mandible, “Thanks for the note.”

Garrus shrugged, “It wasn’t a voice message. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I had hoped…” Alix trailed off.

Garrus chuckled, “Once we’re in the air.”

“I hoped the wedding would stop you two from mooning over each other,” Joker complained as he walked onto the Normandy.

“Now it’s going to be even worse,” Garrus’ mandibles flared into a smirk.

“I hope the cockpit was outfitted with a barf bag,” Joker grumbled.

Garrus laughed and turned his attention to his wife, “Can you make sure your best friend stops trying to carry stuff that’s too heavy for her?”

“Which best friend?” Alix had several friends that she thought of like sisters.

“The pregnant one,” Garrus eyed Liara once again trying to move the suitcase she had carried.

“Liara,” Alix warned, stalking over to her friend.

“I’m thinking unrequited crushes would’ve narrowed it down,” James said as he came onto the Normandy with hands and back full of stuff.

“Considering everyone’s a little bit in love with my wife, I don’t think that would’ve worked,” Garrus snarked.

“Scars, I don’t understand how you’re so cool about it,” James shook his head, “Do turians not get jealous?”

“Kaidan would say differently,” Tali joined in.

“How can I be jealous of someone for falling for the same woman I did?” Garrus looked at Tali, “As for Kaidan, he shouldn’t have yelled at her, pointed a gun at her, or bring up that she was with Cerberus almost every time they talk.”

Alix sighed in irritation as she walked over to them after arguing with Liara, “Why are my past romances being discussed again?”

“Because to meet you is to love you,” Garrus put an arm around her shoulders.

“If that’s the case, why the Hell have we had to fight to save the galaxy so often?” Alix chuckled.

“The reapers showed their love in very unhealthy ways,” Garrus pressed his mouth to her cheek.

“Yeah, that’s the reason,” Alix sardonically stated.

Their brief gathering dispersed to carry more things into the shuttle bay. With the runway empty, Garrus and Alix stood in front of Admiral Hackett. Hackett cleared his throat, “Do you have room for an additional passenger?”

“Yes,” Alix half smiled.

Garrus thought the Admiral looked nervous, “What’s going on, Admiral?”

Hackett stepped out of the way, revealing a blonde woman, “Hello, Captain, Garrus. You may not remember me–“

“I remember you, Kahlee,” Alix smiled at her, “You want to be with Anderson?”

“I do,” Kahlee’s eyes filled with tears.

Hackett nodded and shook everyone’s hand, “I’ll be checking in. Take care of yourselves out there.”

Garrus, Alix, and Kahlee went into the Normandy, ready for their next adventure. After seeing Kahlee settled to a vid call with Anderson, Garrus and Alix made their way to the CIC. Garrus watched as Alix lightly touched the railing. She was almost reverent with it. Joker’s voice beamed as it came over the com, “Where to, Captain?”

“The Citadel,” Alix smiled at her husband.

“Are you sure? Maybe we should stop by Mars first,” Garrus teased.

Alix shook her head at him, “I want to meet your father and Sol. I really want to see Anderson again.”

Garrus stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, “Now that you’ve given a heading, what do you say to starting our honeymoon?”

“Once we’re off Earth,” Alix kissed him. Garrus started to pull away, but she wrapped her arms around his, “Don’t go.”

Garrus rested his chin on top of her head. He was right where he wanted to be. As the Normandy lifted off, he felt her sway. Garrus shifted to murmur in Alix’s ear, “You okay?”

“So far?” Alix questioned herself.

“That doesn’t inspire a lot of confidence,” Garrus pressed his mouth to her cheek.

“I can’t tell if it’s the nervous energy I always feel at take off or something more,” Alix leaned into him.

“Nervous energy?”

“Did we check everything? Will we be able to take-off? Is there enough thrust to get us through the atmosphere?” Alix rattled off several more questions.

“Alix, stop. You’re putting my pessimistic nature to shame,” Garrus teased, “Admiral Hackett, Tali, and I went over the Normandy. She’s perfectly safe.”

“You asked,” Alix smirked and closed her eyes, the off balance feeling was getting worse. She sighed in mild frustration, “Why didn’t you think to install a chair here?”

“The CIC was not my area to repair,” Garrus opened his mouth in a smile, “You want to sit down?”

“It’s not that I want to,” Alix whispered.

Garrus gently guided her down the couple steps of the galaxy map, and pulled her tight to his side on the walk to the elevator. He wanted to carry Alix, but he wasn’t sure if that would help or hinder things, so he decided to err on the side of caution and just keep a tight hold on her waist. When they were in the elevator, he pressed the button for deck three and wrapped both arms around her. Garrus felt how stiff she was, “You can lean on me. I won’t bite. Much.”

The corner of Alix’s mouth quirked into a smile. She almost whispered, “That’d be a change, I’m usually biting you.”

“And I love it,” Garrus kept his voice low. The only time Alix whispered was when she had a headache or was afraid to wake someone.

The elevator stopped and Garrus led his wife to the med bay. Alix looked askance at him, “Really, Garrus?”

“I’m just following the orders you were given yesterday,” Garrus challenged her to say he was wrong.

“You’re lucky I’m not at one hundred percent,” Alix murmured.

“If you were at one hundred percent, we wouldn’t be here.”

Doctor Chakwas took one look at Alix, pointed to a bed, and ordered, “Sit.” She then called Miranda on the comm.

Miranda arrived moments later, and immediately set to scanning Alix. Alix looked over at Garrus, “If you want to leave, I understand.”

Garrus shook his head and sat on the bed beside her, “This is nothing.”

“Nothing with me? Or over the course of your lifetime?” Alix wanted to focus on anything else besides being run through a gamut of tests. Again.

He stared into his wife’s brown eyes. Garrus could see the fear and helpless frustration in them and he wanted to ease what he saw there, but Garrus wasn’t sure if he could. He hedged, “You are a pretty major part of my life.”

“That bad, huh?” Alix knew it for the stalling tactic it was.

Garrus glanced at Miranda, who shrugged in response. She was the first one he ran into while carrying what he thought was Alix’s dying (he refused to even think dead) body from the Normandy. He looked back at his wife, “There were worse, but I didn’t love them.”

Miranda chuckled softly, “You were in much better shape than when you were spaced.”

“Thanks for the reminder,” Alix grumbled.

Garrus chuckled, “Someone’s feeling better.”

Alix started shifting to sit up, but was stopped by Doctor Chakwas, “Stay right where you are, Captain. I think I found the reason for your dizziness. Miranda?”

Miranda walked over to see what Karin was looking at. There was a slight fracture to Alix’s skull and some swelling, “I thought we looked at that spot before?”

“We did, but she was feeling better by the time she told us and her brain wasn’t pressing on that spot.” Karin pushed some buttons on her omni tool and continued to explain, “Captain, you have a slight skull fracture and some brain swelling. It is right near one of your cybernetics, and I’m certain this is why you’ve been having issues.”

“So, how does it get fixed?” Alix asked.

Miranda waved her arm over the back of Alix’s head, “The fracture is healed, and there’s nothing wrong with the implant. But it will take time for the swelling to go down.”

“And that means?” Garrus could tell there was bad news coming.

“Honeymoon activities will have to be delayed and the Captain will be on bedrest for the next forty-eight hours,” Doctor Chakwas ordered.

“No.” Alix stated her displeasure.

“Wait, how long has Alix had this?” Garrus was confused.

“She wasn’t completely healed when I had to wake her years ago. It’s slowly tried to heal, but because it was a hairline fracture and Alix has the habit of telling us she was dizzy when she wasn’t dizzy, we couldn’t catch it,” Miranda explained.

“Add to that how many times she’s probably re-injured that spot…” Karin trailed off as she almost glared at Alix.

“I get it. I’m a bad patient,” Alix sighed in frustration, “It’s only going to take forty-eight hours for the swelling to go down, right?”

“So long as you give yourself time to rest.” Karin was emphatic.

“But bed rest?” Alix almost whined.

“Yes! And no strenuous activity,” Miranda looked at Garrus for the last part.

“I’ll get Tali to sit on her,” Garrus chuckled at Alix’s glare.

“You weigh more,” Alix griped.

“We’re trying to heal you from injuries, not give you more. Tali’s light enough that she won’t injure you, but heavy enough that you won’t be able to move.” Garrus’ mandibles flared into a smirk, “Plus, orders are no strenuous activity.”

“After these forty-eight hours are up, we’re having a sparring match,” Alix huffed.

“If you’re talking actual sparring, I’m afraid that will have to be put off for at least a month,” Karin advised.

“Doc, you’re killing me,” Alix moaned, “please tell me we can resume honeymoon activities before that?”

“Be gentle for a bit.” Karin advised.

“Am I allowed to walk to my quarters?” Alix made no effort to hide her irritation.

Miranda chuckled, “Yes. But in fifteen minutes, I will be coming to check on you.”

“Twenty?” Alix asked hopefully.

“No,” Miranda shot her down.

Garrus chuckled and held Alix’s hand as she got down, “You always have to push the limits.”

“It’s why you love me,” Alix smirked as she waved goodbye to Miranda and Karin.

As they got into the elevator, Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, “For the next forty eight hours, it’s just you and me.”

“That’d be great if we could actually do something besides sleep,” Alix complained.

“I’m sure we’ll think of something,” Garrus already had several ideas forming. He picked Alix up as the elevator settled, surprising her.

“You’re making this a habit.”

“Once you’re one hundred percent you can walk everywhere,” Garrus deposited her on the bed.

Alix immediately got off and started undressing, “If I have to stay in bed, I’m not staying in this.”

Garrus sat on the bed and watched, “Damn, you’re hot.”

Alix rolled her eyes at him as she pulled an over-sized t-shirt on, “Only until my scars start to fade.”

Garrus grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss, “Never.”

“You’re right, my scars will never fade,” Alix smirked at him.

“Not. My. Point.” Garrus had her sit on his leg, “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?”

“Only if you join me,” Alix kissed him.

Garrus groaned, “You’re going to torment me for the next forty-eight hours?”

“Misery loves company,” Alix murmured, kissing a path along his scarred mandible.

Garrus chuckled softly and released her, “As much as I would love to be company to your misery, there’s something I need to do first.”

“Sounds like I don’t need to get in bed yet,” Alix smirked and sat beside him.

The door opened and Miranda walked in, “Yes, you do.”

“It hasn’t been fifteen minutes,” Alix grumbled as she laid on the bed.

“Yes, it has,” Miranda smiled, “We forgot to mention that you aren’t to be alone for the next forty eight hours.”

Alix growled. Garrus failed at suppressing his chuckle, “I’ll be back in five. Don’t let her kill you, Miranda.”

“I’ve seen her at her absolute worst,” Miranda smirked as he left, “Now, I want to run diagnostics on you to make sure everything I did worked.”

“You can also tell me why you’ve signed on to the Normandy again,” Alix was still irritated by needing to be on bed rest.

“First and foremost to look after you,” Miranda stared at her.

“Uh huh,” Alix made it clear that she didn’t believe her.

“James and I started talking, and I–“ Miranda sighed, “Would like to get to know him more.”

“Really?” Alix moved to sit and then she saw Miranda’s quelling look. She huffed and laid back down, “Tell me more.”

“He doesn’t care that I can’t have children, but because it’s something I want, he’s willing to help me in any way he can.” Miranda sighed, frustrated with herself, “It shouldn’t be important, but it is. I want to talk to all the fertility specialists, and see what I can come up with.”

“That it’s important to you is what matters, Miranda. Honestly, if I didn’t have you and Karin telling me that it’s possible for me, I’d be doing the same,” Alix’s voice was soft. She had tears in her eyes, and when she looked at Miranda she saw that she was fighting to keep the tears in check too.

“I consider you a friend, Alix,” Miranda quickly swiped at her cheek.

“I feel the same. Now, are you sure there isn’t a way we can lessen this bed rest to five minutes?” Alix asked hopefully.

“Sorry, brains don’t heal that fast. And maybe a little rest and relaxation would be good for you as your uterus is perfectly healthy,” Miranda smirked.

“Yeah, this isn’t my idea of rest or relaxation,” Alix shook her head.

“I know,” Miranda got up to walk around the room and stopped at the bookshelf, “You read Tethras too?”

“Yes. Can you bring them here? If you want me to stay in bed, I’m going to need them.”

Miranda chuckled, “Any favorites?”

“All of them. But I like the turian series the best.”

“I don’t think I’ve read the turian ones. I have the complete series on this place called Thedas and I thought what we had to deal with was wild,” Miranda brought over several books and placed them on Alix’s night stand.

“I thought the Thedas books were fictional?” Alix shifted. She hated being laid up.

“It’s a place I’ve never heard of. Are the turian books based on reality?”

“I think so. Either the author is dating a turian or is a turian. It’s incredibly accurate. And this is according to Solana,” Alix shrugged.

“Can I borrow them after you’re done?”

“Sure. You’ll want to start off with Turian Star Child,” Alix grabbed the book from her night stand and handed it to Miranda.

“Turian Star Child?” Miranda chuckled a the title.

“The title could use some work, but the story is amazing. It’s about a primarch falling in love with a human and how the turian hierarchy was calling for him to resign.” Alix chuckled, “I read part of it to Garrus one night and I think he got into it.”

“Really? What part was it?”

“Page one hundred and three,” Alix smirked, “I think he was blushing.”

“I was not.” Garrus walked in.

“The door isn’t that thin,” Alix stated knowingly.

Miranda chuckled. As she left she said, “I’ll check on you a bit later, Alix. Thanks for the book.”

“What book?” Garrus sat down beside Alix.

“Turian Star Child,” Alix laughed at her husband’s look of horror.

“That book is not realistic at all,” he grumbled.

“Solana disagrees,” Alix chuckled at the glare he gave her.

“Like she would know,” Garrus grumbled, “I can only assume that you were telling Miranda something that I haven’t done?”

“I told her that I thought you were blushing when I read a bit of Turian Star Child to you.”

“I was not,” Garrus repeated.

“Are you saying it was the sound of my voice that had you blushing?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re voice isn’t as sexy as mine,” Garrus’ mandibles opened in to a smirk.

“No?” Alix rolled over to her side and dropped her voice to a sultry octave, “My husband is Garrus Vakarian and as soon as I’m healed he’s going to lose to me in a sparring match.”

“Then you better heal fast, because while you’re resting, I’m going to be training,” Garrus matched her tone of voice.

“You seem to be forgetting that I’m not to be left alone for the next two days,” Alix quirked an eyebrow as she lowered her voice even further, “and this is our honeymoon.”

“Sounds like we need to practice our reach and flexibility,” Garrus kissed her, “Once you have the all clear.”

Alix sighed in frustration, “I’m glad it was found, but I was just starting to get back to normal things.”

“I know, love. But this time it’s going to take you a lot less time to heal,” Garrus stroked her cheek with his finger. He moved to her hair and with the same soft touch, ran his fingers through it. Alix almost purred and closed her eyes, Garrus chuckled and murmured, “rest.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laughter and feels

Alix tapped her fingers on the bed impatiently. Several hours had passed since she was restricted to bed, and she wanted to tear the walls down. She glared at her chuckling husband, “This is not how I wanted to spend my first day on the Normandy.”

“Your first day back was yesterday, and I think it went off exceedingly well.” Garrus chuckled as he looked at his data-pad.

Alix huffed, “I wasn’t Captain yesterday.”

“Yes, you were. It was just made official yesterday.” Alix growled and Garrus laughed, “Hush. I have a present for you.” He pressed a button and Anderson’s visage came across the screen.

“Garrus? Is something wrong?” Anderson asked, worried.

“Alix is being impatient,” Garrus glanced at his wife when he heard her growl.

“You two just got married yesterday. Shouldn’t you be doing other things than talking to an old man like me?”

“Dr. Chakwas and Miranda found a skull fracture and some brain swelling–“

“And you’re on bed rest,” Anderson chuckled, “How long?”

“For at least the next day and a half,” Alix grumbled.

“I’m not one to criticize what people do on their honeymoon, but maybe it’s best if you don’t injure yourself?” The pad was handed over to Alix, as Garrus laughed.

“It was an old injury that wasn’t caught until now,” Alix half smiled.

“Shepard, I’ve told you before to go to the doctor as soon as you’re feeling off,” Anderson admonished.

“I was busy,” Alix grumbled.

“That excuse may have worked before, but not now. Who should I thank for getting you to a doctor promptly?”

“My husband,” Alix shot Garrus a glower.

Garrus chuckled and murmured in her ear, “You already know I find you hot when you’re angry.”

Alix huffed in frustration and turned her attention back to the man she looked to as a father figure, “How are you?”

“I’ve made a few gains and too many setbacks for my liking. They assure me that I’m on the mend. I’m hoping that within the next few weeks, I’ll be released and can go home.” Anderson smiled.

“Your apartment on the Citadel?” Alix asked.

“That’s your and Garrus’ apartment, Alix. Kahlee and I found a place on Earth. I’m looking forward to watching the tide roll in with her beside me.”

Alix looked at Garrus, confused. She whispered, “Does he know?”

Garrus shook his head and whispered, “Only that Kahlee is on the Normandy.”

“Don’t leave the Citadel too fast. I have a present for you,” Alix smiled.

“You’re alive, and you’ve found love, that’s all the present I need,” Anderson cleared his throat.

“I think you’ll like this one. Promise you’ll stay until we get there?”

“Admiral Anderson will be staying here for at least several weeks yet and he is to be in bed,” a very perturbed salarian voice said.

“Come on, Doc, I spent all of yesterday in bed.” Anderson complained.

“You delay your chances of getting back to Earth by not listening to us,” the doctor griped.

Anderson sighed, “Take care, Alix. Garrus, thank you for looking after her. Maybe she’ll listen to you.”

“The reason I called you was because she wasn’t listening,” Garrus snarked.

Anderson cut the vid call laughing. Alix scowled at her husband, “I listen to you.”

“Only when you don’t have a choice,” Garrus’ mandibles flared into a smirk.

Alix growled and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. She knew she shouldn’t be taking her frustration out on Garrus. Damn it, she was just getting back to doing normal things. Her fear was that this was going to set back everything else, and she didn’t want that to happen.

When Alix came out of the bathroom, she was surprised to see Garrus holding what looked to be a tray of food. She smiled sheepishly, “I’m sorry.”

“I was surprised that you weren’t climbing the walls a week after being released from the hospital. I’ll happily take your frustration now,” Garrus nodded his head toward the sofa, “Let’s eat.”

“I’m supposed to be on bed rest.”

“If you want to sleep on crumbs,” Garrus chuckled as Alix walked to the couch and sat.

“What are we having?” Alix thought she could smell fish.

Garrus set the tray on her lap and pulled the cover off. He smiled at her gasp, “Fish and chips.”

“It’s not space fish?” Alix poked at it. It smelled like fish.

“No, it’s Earth fish,” He sat beside her and revealed his meal.

“What is that?” Alix asked after swallowing her bite of fish. It looked to have some type of sauce on it.

“It’s similar to your steak.”

“What’s the sauce stuff?”

“A turian condiment,” Garrus heartily dug in.

Alix watched him as she ate. The turian steak thing was super pink in the middle, “You like your meat rare?”

“Sometimes. Why are you so fascinated with my food?” Garrus glanced at her.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat something like that.” Alix left it unsaid that she wanted to try it.

“Now that the relays are restored, it’s easier to get better food,” Garrus watched her. He knew that curious look in her brown eyes all too well, “You want to try a bite, don’t you?”

Alix nodded. It wouldn’t be the first time she’s had something she wasn’t supposed to, and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last. He held the fork out to her, she took the bite in her mouth, and was surprised to find it tasted just like steak, “It doesn’t taste any different than what I’m used to.”

“If you get sick over this, I’m blaming you,” Garrus went back to eating.

“The worst that’ll happen is a stomach bug,” Alix scoffed at him.

“I’m still blaming you.”

“I’ve been dead, mostly dead, poisoned by a bartender on Omega, and had ryncol. I think they’re worse than a bite of turian food,” Alix smirked at him, “At least getting a stomach bug will give me a justifiable reason to stay in bed for the next day.”

“Healing means not making yourself sicker,” Garrus snarked. He’d like to think he was surprised that he had to make this point, but this is Alix, and that’s just how she is.

“I am not–“ Alix had to run to the bathroom.

Garrus slowly followed her and stood outside the door. He waited until he heard the toilet flush, “You’re not…?”

“It’s from the pain and sleep meds,” Alix grumbled.

“The ones they gave you this morning?” Garrus didn’t believe her.

“No. The ones they want me to take with each meal,” Alix huffed as she went back to bed.

Garrus let EDI know to have someone come and get their empty trays. As he undressed, he asked, “The meds make you sick?”

“They always have,” Alix grinned, watching him.

“And you haven’t told anyone because…?” Garrus laid beside her, already determining that once she was asleep, he’d be sending a message to Miranda and Karin.

“Because it’s normal? I’ve never reacted well to meds,” Alix snuggled into him. Even though the meds made her sick, the little her body allowed in, worked.

“Don’t humans test to see which meds have minimal or no side effects?” Garrus wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back.

“It’s something done in childhood, but I bounced from foster home to foster home until ten, and when they died, I took to the streets,” Alix sighed contentedly. She loved being held by him.

“Spirits, Alix,” Garrus’ heart broke for the little girl Alix had been and was amazed that she had survived.

“It’s not that different from what the orphaned and abandoned kids on the Citadel go through,” Alix murmured, almost asleep.

“The difference is, it was you,” Garrus quietly murmured as he heard the soft sigh that said his wife was asleep. He held her for a couple minutes. When Garrus was sure that he wouldn’t wake her, he slowly moved his arm out from underneath Alix. He froze as she murmured and shifted. Once she was settled, he moved silently to the message terminal, told Karin and Miranda of what Alix said.

Before he rejoined her in bed, he murmured, “You’ll be irritated at the poking and prodding, but at least meds won’t make you sick anymore.”

**

Garrus’ omni tool pinged a couple hours before the alarm went off, waking him. Clicking it open, he saw a message from Miranda that she was outside. He gently got off the bed, and went to the door. Garrus whispered, “You do know what time it is?”

“I do.” Miranda smiled at him, “I want to run a diagnostic on Alix while she sleeps. This way it’s less stress for everyone.”

“Except for the turian who was enjoying sleeping next to his wife,” Garrus mumbled.

“It’ll only take five minutes,” Miranda whispered.

Garrus nodded and sat on his side of the bed, watching the green and blue pin points flicker over Alix. He had thought that by now, he would’ve been used to Alix’s beauty. But, each day she seemed to get more beautiful, and he fell even deeper in love with her. Of course, her beauty wasn’t the only thing he loved about her, but it was like her compassion, heart, and intelligence shined through her skin like a beacon. Each day that passed, the beacon grew brighter.

Was it because she was near death so many times? That can’t be it because her intelligence and kindness are what drew Garrus to Alix when he first met her. Ah, love is a silly, foolish thing that can make a badass turian codenamed Archangel, become overprotective and mother hen the human he loves more than life itself. Shaking himself of his sappy thoughts he looked up at Miranda. Garrus saw the bemused expression on her face and he growled softly, “What?”

“Nothing,” Miranda smirked, “I’ll have new meds for the Captain in the morning.”

“The morning that’s only a couple hours off,” Garrus mumbled, and wondered how he was going to get back to sleep. He watched Alix sleep for a while and gave in to the urge to hold his wife in his arms. Garrus kissed the top of her head, and was only going to rest his eyes for a minute.

**

Alix woke to Garrus snoring softly with his arms wrapped around her. She smiled and watched him sleep. Wondering what he was dreaming about, her eyes lovingly roved over his face and up to his fringe. Alix wanted to reach out and caress it, but she knew if she moved in the slightest, she would wake him.

When they first met, Alix had what she thought was an unrequited crush on Garrus. Then he took that missile, and it felt like her heart had shattered into a thousand, tiny pieces. She paced outside of med bay until Karin threatened to use EDI to lock her in her quarters. Alix took up pacing in the comm room, knowing she wasn’t going to be able to sleep until she heard that Garrus was going to be okay. When he walked in and awkwardly flirted about his scars, Alix felt like she had received the greatest gift of all.

And then that truck nearly took him out in the final push to the reapers. Alix stopped caring if the war ended. If Garrus was gone, so was her will to fight, but he wasn’t. A little banged up and with a few more scars, but he was okay. It nearly broke her to tell him no. Alix always wanted him with her, to lighten the mood, get her to snark in the face of almost certain death. But she couldn’t watch him die. If she was to have any hope of surviving, Alix needed to know that Garrus was alive somewhere, and they’d make their way back to each other.

A sigh escaped Alix, as tears ran down her cheeks, she’d sacrifice all for him. And they were still alive, by some wild miracle. Alix wrapped her arms around Garrus and choked back a sob, still hesitant to wake him. As she was about to lower her head to his chest, Garrus’ sea green eyes opened and Alix knew she was caught.

His eyes filled with worry, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Alix’s breath shuddered as she tried to get a handle on her emotions, “I love you.”

“Is this that tears of joy thing humans do?”

Alix chuckled, “Kind of.”

“That’s not an answer,” Garrus was still worried, but hearing her laugh made him feel a little better.

“Just remembering some of the crazy shit we did,” Alix offered him a smile.

“That never ends well,” Garrus used his talon to push back a lock of hair from her face.

“This time it did,” Alix kissed him, “I get to wake up next to you.”

Garrus growled low, “I can’t wait until we can continue our honeymoon.”

Alix chuckled huskily before EDI announced, “Miranda is on her way to see you, Captain.”

Alix sighed in mild frustration, “Thanks, EDI.” And then she glanced at Garrus, “It’s weird now to hear her refer to me as Captain.”

Garrus laughed, “The one upside to retirement is that people get to use your real name.”

“Not helping,” Alix glowered at him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll still call you Alix,” Garrus’ mandibles flared into smirk, “Maybe, sometimes… You are my superior officer again.”

Alix narrowed her eyes at him, “I’m also your wife.”

“Is Captain Wife a human thing?” Garrus teased.

“Once I’m cleared, we’re sparring.”

“Gladly,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers as the door to their quarters opened.

“Didn’t EDI let you know I was coming?” Miranda sounded slightly irritated.

“She did. He just likes to annoy me,” Alix smirked at her husband.

“That wasn’t annoyance I was seeing,” Miranda walked over to them and started checking Alix’s vitals.

Garrus chuckled, “No, but calling her Captain Wife did.”

Alix glowered at him again and huffed at Miranda, “Is all this really necessary? I feel fine.”

“Yes, it is necessary. I also brought you meds that won’t make you ill,” Miranda smiled sweetly.

“Gee, thanks,” Shepard snarked, “And how do you know they won’t make me sick?”

“I ran a diagnostic on you a few hours ago.”

“I don’t remember that,” Alix looked worriedly at Garrus. Momentarily terrified that she was forgetting things again.

“You were asleep. Miranda had no qualms about waking me, though,” Garrus grumbled.

Miranda laughed, “I learned that if I wanted to run diagnostics on Shepard that I had to do them while she was incapacitated or she would fidget or be pulled away before I could get an accurate read.”

“Wait,” It dawned on Alix that Miranda wouldn’t ask permission, “How often did you come into my quarters?”

“Only once and it was the night you drank ryncol,” Miranda closed her omni tool, “Everything looks to be healing well and you should be able to get out of bed tomorrow.”

“Active duty?” Alix asked hopefully.

“Light active duty,” Miranda ordered, “We don’t want you re-injuring a spot that was just healed.”

Alix growled in frustration. She heard Garrus chuckle, but before she could say anything his omni tool pinged and he said, “Hi, Sol.”

Miranda smirked and couldn’t resist snarking, “Must be nice to have family to protect you from the captain’s wrath.”

“Miranda!” Alix was about to get out of bed.

Miranda raised an eyebrow at her, “If you get out of that bed it’s going to take you longer to get back to your honeymoon.”

“I hate this,” Alix sighed, feeling defeated.

“What’s wrong with Alix?” Solana worriedly asked.

“I’ll explain once Alix’s medical consult is done,” Garrus eyed Miranda.

“She needs to stay in bed for another twenty-four hours. After that, no heavy lifting, no sparring, frequent breaks, and gentle on the sex.” Miranda chuckled to see Alix blushing.

“You’re no fun, Miranda,” Alix grumbled.

“I’ve had to put you back together twice. I would really like to prevent a third time,” Miranda left.

“Wow, I thought turian and salarian doctors were harsh,” Solana’s voice held her awe.

“She’s invested,” Alix grumbled. She was still irritated that it was taking so long to heal. Garrus stared at her, hard. Annoyed, Alix asked, “What?”

“You are the worst patient,” Garrus shook his head at her.

“Like you’re so much better at it.” Alix crossed her arms.

“I would like to know why my brand new sister needed to see her doctor on the second day of marriage?” Solana reminded them she was there. Well, at least her voice was.

“Alix had an old injury that was creating her brain to swell a bit, and now that the galaxy isn’t ending,” Garrus paused to stare at his wife again, “She can take the time to actually heal.”

“I took time to heal before,” Alix defended herself.

“Using medi-gel like it appears with every thought is not taking time to heal,” Garrus shot back.

“I was not that bad,” Alix at least had the grace to blush, “And you have no room to talk. There’s a certain Archangel that took on three gangs and fought them for how long?”

“Too long. After that I had a certain Commander Shepard telling me I needed time to heal,” Garrus challenged.

Alix gasped slightly as her heart squeezed from the reminder of how she had almost lost him. She saw that he was worried about her gasp and offered a smirk, “I just wanted to get you somewhere private so I could kiss you. But you were always busy doing calibrations.”

“Calibrations and cold showers were the only things keeping me from saying to Hell with your relationship with Kaidan,” Garrus eyed her.

Solana coughed, “Should I call back?”

“Yes,” Garrus said.

“No,” Alix said at the same time, “We’ll continue that discussion later. What’s up, Solana?”

“I was hoping to get an ETA of when the Normandy would be at the Citadel. Dad’s birthday is coming up soon, and with mom gone…” Sol trailed off.

“You’re hoping we could be there,” Garrus finished. The light hearted arguing from moments ago completely gone. He felt Alix slip her hand in his for silent comfort. He gently squeezed her hand in appreciation, “I’ll find out what Joker’s thinking and get back to you.”

“Thanks,” Solana paused, “Alix?”

“Yeah?”

“Take care of yourself. My brother needs you.”

“I will,” Alix smiled as Garrus ended the call, “I need you, too.”

“She shouldn’t have said that,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, “But my sister is right.”

“We make a good team.” Alix reached up to stroke his fringe.

“The best,” Garrus pulled away from her, “You keep doing that Miranda’s going to yell at me.”

Alix laughed, “Good. She needs to take her mother henning out on someone else for a change.”

“I’ll just blame you.” Garrus smirked, “I do need to go talk to Joker.”

“Go.”

“You’ll stay in bed?” Garrus knew her too well.

“Yes. Go.”

“You promise?” Garrus got up from the bed.

“Garrus!” Alix growled.

Garrus threatened as he went to the door, “I’ll tell Miranda on you.”

Alix picked up one of the smaller pillows and threw it at him, hitting her husband square on the chest, “If you’re so reluctant to leave I can ask him.”

“No,” Garrus turned and the door opened to reveal Liara, “Make sure she stays in bed?”

“And I’m supposed to do that how?” Liara laughed.

“Use your biotics on her.”

“You think I wouldn’t fight like Hell to break out of stasis?” Alix glowered at her husband.

“Then I guess the only option is for Liara to sit on you,” Garrus’ laughter followed him out the door after Alix growled at him.

“That was… harsh,” Liara sat beside Alix.

“He knows me too well,” Alix smiled, “Since I can’t physically spar, Garrus gets me to emotionally or mentally spar.”

“And it takes your mind off of being stuck here,” Liara motioned to the cabin with her hand.

“Exactly. What brings you here?” Alix saw that Liara was very interested in the fish.

“I wanted to see how my best friend was doing,” Liara smiled at her.

“Uh huh,” Alix didn’t believe her.

Liara chuckled, “It’s true, but not the only reason. Feron is going to meet me when we arrive at the Citadel. We’re going to stay there until the twins are born.”

“Is that where your base is now?” Alix was sad that her time with her best friend was growing short, but she understood.

“For now,” Liara took hold of Alix’s hand, “But where ever you and Garrus land to stay, I think a certain Shadow Broker may move there too.”

“Maybe we’ll end up on the Citadel too,” Alix shrugged.

“You won’t,” Liara laughed, “I’m thinking Earth or Palaven.”

Alix sighed dejectedly, “There’s a lot of rebuilding that needs to be done.”

“We can rebuild because of you,” Liara reminded her.

“Us,” Alix argued. She still looked at it as a team effort.

“And we wouldn’t have been brought together without you.”

“I’m sure someone else would’ve found a way,” Alix shrugged. Praise made her uncomfortable.

“Not like you.” Liara shook her head and decided to change the subject, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” Alix lied.

“Oh please, you are not fine,” Liara chuckled.

“Okay. Restless. Frustrated. Irritated with myself. Annoyed that I have to stay in bed when I just got my ship back. Beyond pissed that my honeymoon’s on hold,” Alix sighed, “But the dizziness is gone.”

“How much longer are you confined?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Alix half smiled at the thought. Liara rubbed a spot where a baby had kicked her and before she could stop, Alix asked, “What’s it like?”

“Being pregnant?” Liara wasn’t sure what her friend was asking.

Alix nodded. Her eyes met Liara’s with hope and a fair bit of trepidation. Liara half smiled, “It’s hard and wonderful. Surreal, but a natural thing? I don’t really know how to describe it.”

Alix chuckled, “It sounds confusing.”

“It is,” Liara looked up as the door opened, “Your husband is back.”

“I can stop behaving now,” Alix flipped off the covers, got out of bed, and went to the bathroom. She stared at Garrus, daring him to say something.

Garrus laughed, “I’m glad Liara didn’t have to sit on you.”

“I weigh more than her,” Was Alix’s muffled reply.

“How would she know?” Garrus looked at Liara.

“I send her my medical reports,” Liara smiled serenely.

“Why?”

“Think of it this way, when you went to Joker asking for vids on how to do things with Alix, it was called research.” Liara stood and walked over to him, “She’s doing research.”

“But–“ Garrus was flabbergasted.

“I want to have a general idea of what I’m in store for, if it happens,” Alix came out of the bathroom and kissed him, “I’m not rushing head, heart, and body first to this.”

“The one thing you don’t rush into,” Garrus griped.

“A suicide mission would be a self defeating purpose here,” Liara smirked.

Alix laughed, “I’m retired from those.”

“Thank the Spirits,” Garrus murmured.

“I’m sure you’ll find other mischief,” Liara hugged her friends and left.

Garrus picked Alix up and carried her to bed, “You’re not supposed to be out of bed.”

“Tell that to my bladder,” Alix snarked.

“I don’t think your individual organs are going to listen to me,” Garrus laid her down, and laid down beside her, “Joker says we should be at the mass relay by tomorrow. The Citadel two days after that.”

“Two days?” That didn’t sound right to Alix.

“Remember the relay here and at the Citadel was just recently repaired,” Garrus was gentle.

Alix closed her eyes, “Right. To go through them too fast would cause issues.”

“Did you want to tell Sol?” Garrus ran his fingers through her hair.

“Is there a reason you don’t?” Alix was worried she missed something.

“No, just didn’t know if you wanted to make the call.”

“You can. Liara’s going to be staying at the Citadel until the babies are born,” Alix rested her head on his shoulder.

“I thought she wanted to get back to Feron?”

“She does. He’s going to meet her there.” Alix glanced up at him. Something was off, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just wish you could’ve met my mom,” Garrus closed his eyes to fight the sting of tears.

“You don’t talk about her much,” Alix’s voice was gentle.

“She was tough,” Garrus chuckled softly, “She wanted Sol and I to follow our dreams. My dad had other ideas and they would argue constantly about it. She would’ve loved you.”

“She passed on before the reapers attacked?” Alix was struggling to remember an exact date.

“About a month before they hit Earth. I understand the Alliance needing to keep you safe, but they could’ve at least let that message go through,” Garrus couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“You sent me messages during that time?” Alix sat up.

“They weren’t frequent. I mostly agreed with why the Alliance wanted to keep where you were a secret. But there should’ve been a way to communicate with you.”

Alix kissed him, “After we talk to Solana, I want to see the messages you sent.”

“You think I held on to them?” Garrus’ mandibles flared into a smirk.

“If you didn’t, I’ll ask Liara,” Alix smiled sweetly.

“There are times where you having the Shadow Broker as your best friend is a bad thing,” He complained.

Alix rolled away from him and opened one of her books. She pulled out a small stack of papers, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“They didn’t let you send letters?”

“I wasn’t getting my normal pay at the time,” Alix reminded him.

“Let’s call Sol, before I make a call to Alliance brass that would get both of us fired,” Garrus pulled up his sister’s name on his omni tool and hit call.

Alix chuckled, as Solana picked up on the first ring with, “Well?”

“Hi, Sol, how are you?” Garrus’ eyes lit with mirth at his sister’s impatience.

“I’m expecting dad back at any minute. Out with it.”

Alix could tell by the mischief in her husband’s blue-green eyes that he wanted to torment his sister, “We should be there in three days, four at most.”

“You never let me have fun anymore,” Garrus griped at his wife.

“You can pull older brother shenanigans when you’re physically there.” Alix grinned unrepentantly at him.

“Good, then you’ll be here for the party on Saturday,” Sol almost whispered.

“Sol, I don’t know how long we’re staying,” Garrus didn’t want to get his sister’s hopes up.

“Garrus, we’ve been through this a time or two before. You know as soon as we dock the council is going to send a message that they need to see me,” Alix hoped that wouldn’t be the case.

“If it’s not to bow down at your feet in thanks I’ll–“ Garrus muttered.

“You’ll…?” Alix laughed when he shot her a glare, “We should be there for a week or two, I want to spend some time with my old C.O. and see a friend settled before we head off.”

Solana’s sigh of relief was palpable, “Thanks, Alix. It’s a surprise, don’t tell him okay?”

“What kind of a covert op are you running?” Garrus was interested in how his sister was pulling this off without their father expecting anything.

“He’s back! Gotta go!”

“Sol, wait! I want to talk to–“ Garrus stared at the screen that said call ended.

Alix bit her lip to keep from laughing, “You can call back.”

“I’ll give it a few minutes,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, “That’s for ruining my fun.”

“If you kissing me is going to be my punishment, I’m going to have to ruin your fun more often,” Alix smirked at him.

Just as he was about to respond a call came in, Garrus answered, “Hi, dad.”

“What’s your sister planning?” Castis asked.

Alix giggled and then laughed at Garrus’ exasperated expression. He whispered in her ear, “Not helping.” Garrus coughed, and hedged, “She just asked us when we would be arriving at the Citadel.”

“Garrus, don’t lie to me.” Castis warned.

“I’m not! We’ll be there in three to four days,” Garrus hoped that would distract his father.

“Solana also said that Alix was injured. What happened?” Castis had not given up on his mission, but wanted to try a different way.

“It was an old injury that kept getting missed. I should be fine soon,” Alix graciously answered.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Castis’ voice warmed to his daughter in law, “Now, Sol didn’t tell you about anything she’s planning for Saturday?”

“Dad, she loves you and wants to do something special for you. Let that be enough,” Garrus softly spoke, “You wouldn’t have happened to have any vids or pictures of mom with you? I wanted to show her to Alix.”

“Garrus,” Alix breathed out. She placed a hand on his arm and gently squeezed.

“I have a couple, hopefully they survived at home,” Castis cleared his throat, “I’ll send them to you. I’ll see if I can get the Normandy to dock faster.”

“Has there been issues with docking?” Alix asked. She knew things were far from what they had been, but close to a year had passed since the war ended.

“Sometimes it can take several days for a docking bay to open. I still have some contacts at C-Sec.”

“If your contacts can’t, try Armando Bailey,” Garrus advised.

“How do you know him?” Castis asked.

“He’s helped Alix and I out of a couple tough spots. It sounds like you don’t approve of him,” Garrus glanced at Alix who shrugged.

“I’ve heard… rumors. Some of them make me wonder what’s become of C-Sec,” Castis almost growled.

“In Bailey’s defense, without him we couldn’t have caught Udina or saved the council,” Alix didn’t want to upset her brand new father in law, but she was going to stand by her friend.

“I know. I’m just part of the old guard. I’ve had a time accepting that some of the rules were unjust,” Castis confessed.

Alix yawned loudly and Garrus laughed, “For someone who says she’s fine you get tired easily.”

“It’s the meds,” Alix grumbled.

“Garrus be nice to your wife,” Castis admonished, “Get some rest Alix. I look forward to meeting you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Alix smiled.

“I’m always nice to her,” Garrus complained.

“Not when we’re sparring,” Alix raised an eyebrow at him.

“That’s different.” Garrus grumbled. He heard Castis chuckling as the call ended. Garrus pulled Alix closer to him and murmured, “I think he likes you.”

Alix yawned again, “Supposedly, I have that affect on people.”

Garrus shook his head at her, “There’s no supposedly about it.”

“I have a feeling Kaidan would say differently.” Alix rested her head on his shoulder.

“Considering he told you he wanted to try with you again on our wedding day, I’m going to keep thinking that he likes you,” Garrus stroked her shoulder and arm with his hand.

“Those cold showers that you mentioned earlier…”

“You mean the torture I put myself through because I didn’t think I stood a chance in Hell with you?” Garrus interrupted her.

“Were they before or after Horizon?” Alix kissed his mandible, “You should’ve let me finish.”

“Before. During. Sometimes after,” Garrus confessed.

“After Horizon, I told you I had feelings for you,” Alix sat up a bit, confused by the after.

“I don’t think the crew would’ve approved of me slamming our C.O. up against the hull of the Normandy and kissing her senseless for all to see.”

Alix laughed, “I would’ve liked it and I’d like to see you try.”

“It’s not forbidden now,” Garrus’ voice dropped to sultry levels, “Challenge accepted.” His omni tool pinged. Opening it, Garrus saw that the message was from his dad, “Dad sent me the vids he has.”

Alix yawned and snuggled into him, “Let’s watch them.”

“You’re not too tired?” Garrus didn’t know why he was so hesitant. They were vids he saw a thousand times before.

“I may fall asleep. Would that be an issue?”

“No. I’ve seen them a thousand times. I just,” Garrus shook his head at himself, “It feels weird knowing she’s not here, but still able to see her.”

Alix kissed his scarred mandible, “We can read our messages from when we were apart instead?”

“No. I want you to see her. Plus, I don’t think you’d be able to focus on the words with as tired as you are.” Garrus opened up the message his dad sent.

They watched Castis and his wife play with their young son. Alix chuckled when a two year old Garrus fell from dancing, “You were adorable.”

“Were?” Garrus was offended.

Alix rolled her eyes, “Are. But you don’t fall while dancing anymore.”

“That’s because I have to make you look good,” Garrus pressed his mouth to the top of her head.

“I do know how to dance,” Alix defended herself.

“With me, definitely.”

“I don’t want to out dance my crew,” Alix yawned.

Garrus laughed, “You’ll have to show me these amazing dance moves.”

“I don’t know,” Alix smirked, “You keep taking me to doctors that put me on bed rest.”

“And I’ll continue to do so,” Garrus was completely unrepentant.

“I still love you. Even if you do want me healthy.”

“Good,” Garrus cued up the next vid, “Ready?”

Alix nodded. It wasn’t long before they heard Castis calling for someone named Cassandra. Alix squinted, struggling to stay awake, “Who’s Cassandra?”

“My mom,” Garrus’ voice softened as his mom came on screen.

“Was that her name?” Alix yawned, her eyes closed.

“No, she read a book that had a character with that name, and she took it on as a nickname,” Garrus’ one mandible flicked into a half smile.

“What happened if someone shortened it to Cass?” Alix briefly opened her eyes, and caught a glimpse of her husband’s parents dancing. She murmured sleepily, “That’s where you get it from.”

“It was rare that my dad was referred to by anything other than sir or Vakarian. They never shortened his name. Where do I get what from?” Garrus waited for a reply, when he didn’t get one, he softly said, “Alix?”

He shifted, ever so slightly, to see Alix’s face. Garrus’ chuckle rumbled in his chest, “Fell asleep to the sound of my voice again.” He glanced at the screen and saw his mom laughing. His voice was choked with tears when he murmured, “She would’ve loved you.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw. Touches on ptsd.

Alix roamed the Normandy like a caged animal. Being on light duty left her with a lot of free time. Garrus was calibrating the guns. She didn’t think she should pull him away as he had spent the past few days with her.

Tali was busy with the engine. Samara said that Liara was taking a nap. Miranda and James were not to be disturbed. Joker and EDI had kicked her out of the cockpit because she kept asking questions. Cortez was making repairs to the shuttle.

With a frustrated sigh Alix went to find Kahlee Sanders in starboard observation. She walked in on a conversation with Anderson, “Kahlee, I am listening to them.”

“Their reports to me say you aren’t,” Kahlee smiled patiently.

“They still want me on a liquid diet!” Anderson paced.

Alix bit back a chuckle. She’d never admit it to him, but she could see why Garrus found similarities between her and Anderson. A small giggle escaped and Kahlee heard it, “Ah good, maybe you can talk some sense into him, Alix.”

“I don’t know, my husband says I make the worst patient,” Alix stood behind Kahlee, “Anderson’s the one always telling me that I need to listen to my doctors.”

“And you absolutely should. I already lost you once,” Anderson stopped pacing to stare at the screen, “How’s married life, Alix?”

“I think someone should take his own advice,” Kahlee murmured.

Alix chuckled, “It’s only been a few days, but I’m enjoying it. Set backs aside.”

“Set backs?” Kahlee was worried.

“I’m so used to news on the Normandy traveling faster than the speed of light.” Alix paused as Anderson laughed, “The day we took off Karin and Miranda found a hairline fracture in my skull and I had to be on bed rest for forty eight hours.”

“That would explain a lot of what was going on the first couple days.” Kahlee chuckled.

“Oh no,” Alix wondered what or who exploded.

“No, nothing serious. Just the usual betting of how long it would take before anyone saw you or Garrus. But I thought that was related to the wedding,” Kahlee smiled at her.

“Then I start pacing the Normandy, and they start betting on if Garrus and I are having issues,” Alix grumbled.

Kahlee laughed, “You have the right of it. Any words of wisdom for the Admiral we both love so much?”

“After Akuze you threatened to confine me until I talked to someone,” Alix raised an eyebrow at her mentor.

“I’m already confined,” Anderson growled.

“I showed up on your doorstep half starved. You took me out to eat and then straight to the doctor’s. If you listen to the doctors you have now, I’ll take you out to eat after you get the all clear?” Alix couldn’t figure out a way to sound like she wasn’t bribing a petulant child.

Kahlee laughed, “Make that two dinners, David.”

“It’s not fair to have my girlfriend and my protégé teaming up against me,” Anderson grumbled, “I’ll do it. But one of those meals better be on Earth.”

Kahlee grinned, “Thank you, Alix. David, I’ll call you later.”

As the call ended they heard Anderson bellow for one of his doctors. Alix and Kahlee laughed. When the laughter died to a few chuckles, Kahlee asked, “What brings you here?”

“I wanted to chat with you,” Alix sat across from Kahlee.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“I want the story on how you and Anderson fell in love,” Alix leaned forward, a glutton for smut.

Kahlee laughed, “Once we’re all together on the Citadel. Is there something else that brought you here?”

“Am I that easy to read?” Alix used to think she had a pretty strong poker face, but recent events led her to start thinking otherwise, and she wasn’t sure she liked it.

Kahlee chuckled softly, “Karin told me of the issues you were having on Earth. She wondered if I’d be able to help.”

Alix sighed shakily, “Any time I use my biotic powers now, I get dizzy.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t related to the skull fracture?” Kahlee was all business. Gentle but firm.

“Miranda said the fracture was from when she brought me back a few years ago. Getting dizzy while using my biotics is new,” Alix got up to pace.

“How new?”

“For the past six months or so. I tried to use them to defend a friend soon after getting out of the hospital, and I got really dizzy then. Any time I’ve tried to use them, I’ve become dizzy.” Alix turned back to Kahlee, her worry plain.

“Have you tried to use them since the skull fracture was healed?” Kahlee was taking notes.

“No.”

Kahlee got up and grabbed a tennis ball, “I’m going to throw the tennis ball in the air. I want you to use stasis on it. This shouldn’t aggravate any recently healed injuries or make you dizzy.”

Alix nodded and watched for Kahlee to throw the ball. When she did, Alix powered up and stopped the ball in mid air for a few seconds.

The ball bounced on the floor and Kahlee caught it. She watched Alix for a few minutes, “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know,” Alix sat down, “It almost feels like I’m back to being brand new at using my powers.”

“Considering what you’ve been through, I say that’d be a fair way to feel,” Kahlee sat beside her as she used her omni tool to scan Alix, “Any dizziness or feeling not completely here?”

“A little?” Alix tried to find the words, “It’s like I’m sleep deprived, and parts of my brain are sleeping.”

“Brain fuzz,” Kahlee chuckled.

“That’s it! Is that a term?”

“It’s one I’ve used. You remember David? The one you saved from his brother?” Kahlee continued to scan Alix, focusing more on her head.

“Yes. Have you heard from him?” Alix watched her.

“He’s fine. In fact, he’s on Earth helping us build a new academy. He said some of his dreams would make his brain feel almost half asleep. Like walking around in an almost fog or just a fuzzy feeling.” Kahlee stopped scanning Alix, “There isn’t any brain activity that concerns me. I think it’s mostly that you’re out of practice.”

“But I was unconscious for two years and it didn’t affect me like this,” Alix argued.

“When you first learned to use your powers, what happened?”

“I’d use too much and they’d kick back,” Alix stood to pace.

“No feelings of dizziness or something you needed to shake off?” Kahlee was persistent with her questions.

“I was usually thrown into a wall so...”

Kahlee chuckled, “I’m thinking the same feeling was there when you started, but physical feelings took precedence over the mental ones. As you got more used to using your powers, that feeling went away?”

“Yeah, it did. I wasn’t putting myself into walls anymore.”

Kahlee laughed, “Alix, I think this is one of those things you have to start over with. Practice with simple things like stasis and barrier for a couple minutes a day and build from there. If you’re still having issues in a month, then we’ll see about getting you to talk to a specialist.”

Alix nodded, “Thanks, Kahlee.”

“Anytime. Now, go torment that husband of yours.” Kahlee shooed her from the room.

Alix walked to the memorial wall and touched Ashley’s name, Mordin’s, and Thane’s. She missed them all. Sighing, she made her way to life support and walked in. She had every intention of sitting at the table that Thane sat at and, if only for a moment, pretend he was still alive. But she wasn’t looking at an empty table. Her husband was sitting there with his back to her, “Garrus?”

Garrus turned to look at her, “What are you doing here?”

Alix half shrugged, “I missed him.”

Garrus looked around him, “Yeah, me too.”

“Is that why you’re here?” Alix moved to sit on the other side of the table.

“In part,” Garrus sighed in irritation, “they want me to return to Palaven and resume my duties.”

“Is that something you want to do?” Alix took hold of his hand that was resting on the table. She found it oddly fitting that they were talking about life altering decisions where Thane and she would discuss philosophy, different faiths, and life altering decisions.

“Do you want to live in an enviro suit for the rest of your life?”

“Not particularly, but Garrus, if this is something you want to do, we’ll do it,” Alix encouraged him.

“I don’t know. I just got the message a few minutes ago,” Garrus stood and paced in the small room.

“What exactly does the message say? You told me that you had resigned from your position.” Alix stayed where she was sitting.

“I did. That doesn’t mean they can’t ask for you to come back,” Garrus opened up his omni tool and forwarded the message to Alix. “You’re looking less like a caged animal.”

Alix chuckled. He was right, “I talked to Kahlee. I wanted to know if there was something wrong with my biotics. She basically said start small and build.”

“Is something wrong with them?” Garrus didn’t like the thought, but better to find out now than in the middle of a fight.

“She says I’m out of practice and to start using stasis and barrier for a couple minutes a day and see how that goes for a while.”

“Karin and Miranda won’t be able to complain,” Garrus wrapped his arms around his wife. He had racked his brain for ways to get Alix to stop looking lost. Light duty didn’t sit well with her.

“I hope not,” Alix turned so she could kiss him, “At least I can train at something. Even if it’s starting over.”

“Once you get the all clear, we’ll go back to sparring.” Garrus pressed his mouth to the top of her head.

Alix still got the feeling that Garrus was holding back. She clicked open her omni tool and started reading the message. Chuckling, Alix said, “This is addressed to all Vakarians. Not you specifically.”

“Keep reading,” Garrus reread it over her shoulder.

Alix did as he said and read to the bottom, clicking it closed she turned in his arms to look at him, “It says six months to a year, tops. What’s really bothering you?”

“I never expected to be asked back. And if I go back for six months they’ll talk me in to another six months and so on,” Garrus got up to pace again, “I don’t want you living in an enviro suit. If we’re able to have kids, would they need enviro suits?”

Alix shrugged, “I don’t know. But that’s not something we need to be concerned about right now. They aren’t even asking you to come back immediately, just when we’re done taking our friends home. Did I miss something in the message?”

“No. I want to help rebuild Palaven, but hammering nails was never a thing for me.” Garrus growled at Alix’s chuckle, “And I know you want to help Earth rebuild.”

Alix was still grinning at imagining her husband trying to wield a hammer, “Well, hammering nails was more dangerous for me than suicide missions so…” She stood and wrapped her arms around him, “It will take years to rebuild just London. And in all honesty, everywhere I looked I just saw that little boy’s face and then his shuttle exploding. I would love to see more of Palaven than one of its moons in the midst of a reaper war.”

“Are you sure about this?” Garrus wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead on Alix’s.

“Yes,” Alix lightly kissed him, “Why are you here?”

“Thane and I used to talk a lot about being at peace with life’s regrets and love,” Garrus gently stroked her back.

Alix half smiled, “He was good at that. There were times he would ask me to join him in prayer.”

“Who did you pray to?” Garrus’ mandibles flicked into a smirk. He was pretty certain Alix was agnostic.

“Whatever was out there listening,” Alix smiled and turned in her husband’s arms to look at where she had so many conversations with the drell assassin, “But mostly I just listened to him pray. He found solace in it. Strangely, he would always end our conversations by telling me to go talk to you.”

“That’s because the love talk was about you. And I wanted to get to know the one you chose to go with frequently on your missions.” Garrus rested his hands on her abdomen, “Why did you pick him so often?”

Alix leaned back into him, and entwined her hands with hers, “He was good at it. And I have a thing for guys who snark a lot.”

“Oh really?”

Alix shrugged, “Problem was my heart was already taken by a turian badass code named Archangel. You two worked well together.”

“He was easy to talk to,” Garrus whispered in her ear, “Let’s get out of here.”

Alix smiled and nodded. They walked to the door, Alix turned and looked behind her, “I hope you’re at rest Thane.”

“I’m sure he is,” Garrus followed Alix out of life support.

**

Garrus waited for Alix to get out of the shower. The Normandy should be docking with the Citadel fairly soon, but he wanted Alix to talk to Lea first. Hell, he talked to his therapist about the potential of things blowing up once they docked. Granted, his was more of a what he needed to do if Alix started having flashbacks.

He was amazed that Alix was willing to live on Palaven if that’s what he wanted to do. Garrus wasn’t quite sure what he could do to help, and as soon as Alix had enough, he’d be resigning. That’s if he even wanted to.

That’s the bothersome part of all this. He had made his peace with not being a very good turian. Garrus constantly questioned Alix on decisions she made, and he loves her more than anything. But the Hierarchy wanted him back. It didn’t make sense.

“How is it that you can pace sitting down?” Alix stood right in front of him.

“I’m trying to figure out the Hierarchy’s angle in wanting me back,” Garrus grabbed her hips and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

“They want you back because you can see angles most can’t or refuse to,” Alix wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You have to say that, you’re my wife,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers.

“You’re also obsessive about calibrating things,” After her snark, Alix touched her forehead to his, “Where is all this doubt coming from?”

“I question everything. I question you and I love you. I don’t just accept things,” Garrus’ eyes held the turmoil he was feeling.

“That’s not a bad thing, Garrus. How else are you supposed to learn? Feel empathy? Be able to sleep at night for following an order?” Alix shook her head, “Human cliché time, there’s no such thing as a stupid question.”

“Are you telling me to ask them why they want me back?”

“I already know why they want you back. They’re the same reasons I dragged you everywhere with me,” Alix’s voice softened, “But it’s not me that you need to hear it from.”

“I doubt the Hierarchy’s going to say they want me back because they’re attracted to my scars,” Garrus murmured.

“Garrus,” Alix playfully growled. She kissed him and then got up to get dressed, “They want you back for good reasons, love. Also you can’t be the only turian that’s ever questioned things.”

“Your faith in the good of the galaxy always astounds me.”

Alix winked at him, “It’s why you fell in love with me. Lea and I are doing a vid call from her home for my session. Did you want to talk to Des?”

“Why?” Garrus stood and walked over to her.

“Because he questions everything too,” Alix chuckled, “Last time Lea and I talked she was so exasperated with his questions she threatened to lock him out of the house.”

“I don’t see that being an effective deterrent. They have no security on their windows, the doors have basic locks. There isn’t an alarm system or a laser grid-“

Alix kissed him, “Shut up. Talk to Des.”

“Now, I just want to kiss you,” Garrus pressed his mouth hard against his wife’s.

Alix laughed softly, “Later. I need to talk to Lea and then get on deck.”

“I think Joker can handle docking the Normandy. He’s done it a time or two before,” Garrus pulled her tighter against him. He loved the feel of her soft curves against his hard angles.

“I want to be there. I keep having this thought that using a beam to get to the Citadel is the normal route. It’s not and I know it’s not, but that nagging feeling is there.” Alix looked up into his sea green eyes.

Garrus nodded, once, “Okay.”

“That’s it?” Alix raised in eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, that’s it.”

Alix kissed him, hard, “See? you don’t question everything.”

“With you I don’t because you give reasons before I have to ask,” Garrus griped.

“Human nature, love,” Alix smirked and pressed send call to Lea.

“Alix! How are you?” Lea’s face beamed on the vid call screen.

“We’re about to dock at the Citadel,” Alix sat down in front of the call screen.

“That’s big,” Lea nodded.

“What’s big?” Des leaned down into the screen, “Hi Alix! How’s Garrus?”

“Des, you can call him to find out,” Lea came close to ordering.

“Why? He’s right there with Alix,” Des’ mandibles flared into a smirk.

Lea growled. Alix gave Garrus an “I told you so” look. Garrus chuckled and used his omni tool to call Des. He moved away from Alix so their conversations didn’t overlap.

“So, the Citadel?” Lea asked after shooing her husband away.

“I can’t get out of my head that going up in a beam is the normal way to go. And I don’t know what kind of shape it’s going to be in,” Alix sighed.

“How does that make you feel?”

“Worried. I don’t want to break again,” Alix’s sigh shuddered through her.

“What do you mean by break?” Lea took notes.

“Getting stuck in old, painful memories again. Or freezing when I’m confronted,” Alix wanted to pace.

“Okay. Alix, this is what I want you to do. I want you to take it slow. Take your time. Tell Garrus the moment you start to feel uncomfortable with anything. If he’s not available, call me.” Lea ordered.

“Are you going to be available?”

“When Admiral Hackett heard you were going to the Citadel, he had me clear my case load for the time you’re there. This is allowed to be hard and scary, Alix.” Lea’s voice gentled.

“It’s a place I’ve been to frequently. I shouldn’t be so nervous over it,” Alix twisted her hands together.

“But you’ve had to fight devastating battles there too, and those memories can linger.”

“Yeah,” Alix sighed. She understood, but it shouldn’t be this hard.

“Take it slow. You’re allowed to do that. You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Lea smiled.

“Thanks, Lea.” Alix ended the call and watched her husband pace back and forth. She knew she shouldn’t listen, but she had a feeling that Des would tell Garrus the same things she told him.

“Sidonis told me what he did, Garrus,” Des’s raspy voice sounded muffled.

“I haven’t forgiven him for his actions on Omega, but he did help Alix out of a situation,” Garrus grumbled, “But that isn’t why I called. The Hierarchy wants me back on Palaven.”

Des chuckled, “Do they? How long?”

“Six months to a year. Alix says she wouldn’t mind, but Palaven isn’t exactly safe for humans,” Garrus paced.

“She’d either have to stay in her armor or an enviro suit,” Des sighed, “I took Lea to Palaven about fifteen years ago. They had talked of constructing buildings that would protect from the radiation, but I don’t know if it ever got off the ground.”

“There were two in existence. With the reaper war, it wouldn’t surprise me to find that they were decimated.” Garrus looked over and saw Alix watching him with her head tilted. He smirked, “My wife seems to think I should just ask them why they want me back.”

Des laughed, “I’ve never known any of the Hierarchy to give a straight answer. But then Vakarian was always higher up than my clan.”

“We get the same,” Garrus grumbled.

Alix rolled her eyes and snarked, “Saving the Primarch’s life doesn’t count for anything?”

“And then I resigned everything after the reaper war,” Garrus snarked back.

“It’s been my experience that the Hierarchy is “what have you done for me lately.” Plus, I like Earth,” there was a loud crash from Des’s end, “Garrus, I’m sorry but I need to go see what Lea’s trying to destroy now.”

“That sounds familiar,” Garrus stared at his wife as he ended the call.

“Hey, I’m retired from destroying things,” Alix got up and walked over to him.

“Sure you are,” Garrus murmured as he bent his head to press his mouth to hers.

“I am,” Alix took hold of his hand and they walked out of their cabin and to the elevator so she could annoy Joker by watching them dock.

**

“Hey, Captain, I’ve docked to the Citadel more times without you watching than with,” Joker snarked as Alix stood behind him.

“Humor me,” Alix half smiled.

“Everything okay?” That was not the response Joker expected to get and now he was worried.

“There’s something I can’t get out of my head and I hope watching the Normandy dock helps,” Alix explained as she leaned back against her husband.

Garrus’ arms wrapped around her as he murmured in her, “Why don’t we kick my father and sister out of our apartment for a while first?”

“As tempting as that is, we can’t,” Alix smiled, “I want to get Liara to Feron and Kahlee to Anderson.”

“And then?” Garrus asked hopefully.

“And then shore leave,” Alix chuckled.

“I’m not leaving the Normandy,” Joker said.

“Joker, it’s shore leave. Everyone is leaving the Normandy,” Alix ordered.

“The last time that happened she almost got stolen.” Joker reminded everyone.

“I doubt there are any other clones of me running around.”

“I have improved the Normandy’s security systems to only accept Alix as the captain,” EDI informed everyone.

“How?” Garrus asked.

“The clone wouldn’t be married,” EDI looked like she smiled.

“So I have to get on board with Garrus?”

“No. But you will have to answer a few questions before the engine starts.”

“Like?” Alix was getting annoyed.

“How many times Garrus has put you off by saying he’s busy with calibrations. Or how often you two have kissed in the elevator. Your wedding date-“ EDI was interrupted.

“EDI, I don’t keep track of those things and our wedding date was probably blasted over the extranet before it arrived,” Alix was mildly panicked.

“It’s a joke, Shepard. I will know it is you,” EDI smirked.

Garrus laughed, understanding what EDI’s security measure was “Anyone impersonating you wouldn’t try to reason with an AI.”

“Exactly.”

“Coming in,” Joker hushed everyone.

Alix watched through the windows and kept telling herself that docking was the normal thing. She half smiled as she heard Garrus murmur he loved her. Alix sighed in relief as the Normandy came to a halt and the holding gear, landing gear… she wasn’t sure of the name, kept the ship in place.

Joker turned on the speaker system to talk to the whole ship, “The Normandy has arrived. Captain?”

“Shore leave, everyone,” Alix smiled up at her husband. They were the first to depart as Alix wanted to hug everyone. Liara and Kahlee stayed with her and Garrus.

Garrus watched Liara search for Feron, and reassured her, “I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

Alix paused the conversation she was having with Kahlee to tease her husband, “Who are you and what did you do to my husband?”

“I’m a clone,” Garrus’ mandibles opened into a smile.

“Oh honey, not with those scars.” Alix chuckled.

“These are just for effect, they drive this Captain I know wild,” Garrus moved closer to his wife.

“Is she a clone too?” Alix looked up at him, a breath away.

“No, her clone could dance,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers.

“Ah, young love,” Kahlee smiled.

“It’s a good thing Jack isn’t here,” Liara smiled at the couple. They were oblivious to the world.

“Jack should be meeting me while I’m on the Citadel,” Kahlee walked over to Liara since there was no hope of talking to Alix, “How are you feeling, Liara?”

“Ready to be off my feet,” Liara gently caressed her expanding belly.

Kahlee chuckled, “Twins, yes?”

“Yes. Another three months, and I’ll be a mother.”

“Excited?” Kahlee asked, glancing over at the still kissing couple.

“Yes and no. I’m grateful for Samara’s advice, but sometimes it’s very severe.”

Alix pulled away from Garrus at that, “What do you mean, Liara?”

“She goes into graphic detail, and with my odd set of circumstances…” Liara blushed.

Alix chuckled just as Feron said Liara’s name. Liara gasped and hurried into his arms, “I’ve missed you!”

Feron chuckled, “I missed you too. Let’s get you settled in and off your feet.”

“Alix-“ Liara hesitated.

“Go.” Alix ordered, laughing. Liara nodded and left with Feron, holding hands. Alix turned her attention to Kahlee with a smile still tugging at her lips, “Ready to see if Anderson’s beaten his doctors into submission yet?”

Kahlee laughed as they started walking, “Yes, I am. Are you still getting dizzy when you try to use your powers?”

“It’s only been a couple days,” Alix griped.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“She probably wouldn’t if she’d stop pushing herself so hard,” Garrus scolded.

“Alix?” Kahlee was concerned.

“I use them for longer than you told me to.” Alix had the grace to blush.

“Here’s the thing, you’re still healing from a head injury. That can screw with your biotics too. Five to ten minutes a day, that’s it. If you need something else to do, learn turian.” Kahlee ordered.

Alix looked at Garrus and considered, “It would be nice to read the Tethras novels in Turian.”

Garrus shook his head in disbelief, “I will never understand what you and Sol see in those books.”

“One of the main characters seems loosely based on you.” Alix teased.

“Not going to read it,” Garrus stood his ground.

Kahlee laughed, “David started reading one of my Tethras novels once. Up until then I didn’t think anything bothered him.”

“See, Garrus?” Alix teased.

“That’s not a ringing endorsement. The way Alix and Sol gush over these novels is similar to how I view a fully calibrated weapon.”

As they got into the elevator, Alix pushed the button for the hospital, “Teach me turian and I’ll read one to you. There is one that has a chapter dedicated to calibrations.”

Kahlee snorted to hold back her laughter, knowing exactly which chapter Alix referred to. When she composed herself she murmured, “Good to know Turian Star Child is still being read.”

“This is payback for me telling Kahlee that you’re pushing yourself too hard?”

“You have no room to talk, Archangel “I’m going to take on three mercenary groups all by myself with one sniper rifle”,” Alix grumbled.

“Then it’s a good thing you came back from the dead to save me from myself, isn’t it?” Garrus briefly pressed his mouth to hers as the elevator door opened.

“He never plays fair, he uses that voice, snarks at me, and then gets all sweet and sentimental on me. Kahlee, what do I do?” Alix helplessly looked at the older woman.

Kahlee whispered in her ear, “Tell him if he reads a chapter of Turian Star Child to you, he gets to pick the next activity.”

Alix’s eyes got wide, “I like the sound of that.”

Kahlee smirked and walked over to the nearest doctor to see which room her love was in. Alix took hold of her husband’s hand, “Maybe we should kick your family out of the apartment for a while.”

Garrus was taken aback by that and he was immediately suspicious, “Why?”

“Doctor Chakwas messaged me that we can return to our planned honeymoon activities except for the actual sparring part.” Alix murmured.

Garrus’ mandibles flicked into a grin, “About time I get to test out your flexibility again.”

Kahlee came back, halting their intimate conversation, “Did you want to say hi? David will be going in for testing soon, but he has a few minutes.”

Alix looked up at Garrus hopefully. Garrus chuckled, “You’re more excited by seeing Anderson than when I proposed to you.”

“I was barely out of the hospital and very comfortable.” Alix defended herself.

“That’s a yes?” Now that she was close, Kahlee was anxious to get to David.

“Yes,” Alix beamed at her.

They followed Kahlee to Anderson’s room, where he was pacing. Kahlee sighed and shook her head, “How do you want to do this?”

“Let us get our hellos out of the way, and then you two can have some time?” Alix suggested.

Kahlee nodded, “Sounds good.”

Alix tugged on Garrus’ hand. She knew all too well how anxious Kahlee was to get to her love. She’d gone through similar a time or two. Granted, one of those times was what she thought was an unrequited crush. The doors opened and Alix beamed, “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?”

“If I had something to do other than stare out these windows,” Anderson grumbled before turning to see who was talking, “Alix?”

“Yes, sir!” Alix saluted him.

“None of that and that’s an order,” Anderson moved quick for a guy who was supposed to be on bed rest and hugged her.

“Just this once,” Alix hugged him back.

Anderson turned his attention to the tall Turian standing beside Alix and vigorously shook his hand, “Garrus! How are you?”

“Doing well, sir,” Garrus’ mandibles spread into a smile.

“I’d invite you to sit, but in a few minutes they’re going to be running more diagnostics on me,” Anderson stepped back to stare at Alix, “You’re a sight for sore eyes. Garrus, I may be old, but if you hurt her, I will make you rue the day.”

“Order her to stop tormenting me with these Tethras novels and I won’t have to.” Garrus snarked.

“One, those novels are amazing and two, stop ratting me out to my doctors and I would torment you less,” Alix growled.

Anderson chuckled, “I’m glad to see you keep each other sharp. Kahlee has quite the collection of those novels, and they are definitely an acquired taste. Now, why are you here?”

“We’re here to settle in a few friends, see a few old ones, and Garrus’ family is still here,” Alix smiled at him.

“You’ll be around for a while then?” Anderson asked hopefully.

“Yes, we will. We also have a small present for you,” As Garrus spoke Alix stepped out to get Kahlee. They walked in together.

Anderson was struck speechless by seeing his love walk through the door, “You’re here?”

“And I’m staying,” Kahlee’s eyes filled with tears.

“Damn, I-“ Anderson wrapped her in a hug, at a loss. He looked at Alix and Garrus and choked out, “Thank you.”

“We’ll talk later,” Alix promised as they left.

She and Garrus walked in companionable silence until they reached the elevator. Garrus asked, “Where to next?”

“Our apartment,” Alix kissed him as the elevator doors shut.

“Are you okay?” Garrus wrapped his arms around her.

“So far?” Alix shrugged, “The Citadel seems to change every time we come here.”

Garrus chuckled, “It’s kind of had to.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Alix smiled and rested her head on his chest.

Garrus sighed, happy to have Alix in his arms, but doubts still plagued him. Now that the time was mere minutes away, he wondered at his father’s seeming change of heart. Castis had always been a “buy the book or else” turian, but he was welcoming Alix with open arms. Did mom’s death affect him that much? Was it something else?

“You’re deep in thought,” Alix softly said, breaking her husband out of his thoughts.

Garrus chuckled softly, “You know me, expecting the worst.”

“Expecting the worst out of seeing your family again?” Alix was confused.

“Mostly my dad. He was so set in his ways, and that he’s welcoming you with open arms…” Garrus trailed off. He didn’t want Alix thinking that he didn’t love her, “I don’t know what to think.”

“You told me about the call right before I showed up on Omega, maybe that was what changed?” Alix stepped back from him and took hold of his hand as they walked from the elevator.

“Maybe,” Garrus didn’t sound certain.

“I forgot to tell you! Castis sent me that list of vids he and your mom watched when they first got together,” Alix smirked. She wanted Garrus to stop dwelling.

“Oh no,” Garrus was horrified, “I don’t want to know.”

“Too bad, we’re watching one tonight,” Alix kissed him before opening the door to their apartment. Which was eerily silent, “I thought at least one of them would be here.”

“I did too,” Garrus looked warily around, ready to pull out his rifle at a moment’s notice. He stepped in front of Alix, to protect her.

“Garrus, if someone was going to attack us, they would’ve done it already,” Alix moved out from behind him.

“Or they could be lying in wait until we let our guard down,” He argued. Garrus wondered if he should call out for his sister.

“We weren’t exactly quiet coming in,” Alix shook her head at him.

“Should’ve had the place installed with a laser grid,” Garrus muttered to himself.

“Sol? Castis?” Alix called out, moving away from her over protective husband. Not receiving an answer, she suggested, “Maybe we should split up.”

Garrus scoffed, “Not on your life.”

“Afraid I’d find them before you?” Alix teased.

“Afraid? No. I just don’t want my wife who doesn’t have a gun on her needing to defend herself.” Garrus walked a few feet to her right.

“I still have my powers,” Alix glanced into the kitchen.

“You can use those when you stop getting dizzy from them,” Garrus ordered.

“Okay, Archangel,” Alix snarked. And then paused as she heard noises coming from the downstairs bedroom. She urgently whispered, “Garrus! Over here.”

Garrus was by her side, gun at the ready in a moment. Alix shook her head at him and stifled a chuckle, “I think that’s a bit unnecessary.”

The look in his sea-green eyes said it was completely necessary, and opened the door to see his sister kneeling on the bed and kissing a drell, “Sol?”

“Kolyat?” Alix asked, surprised.

The lovers cried out in surprise and hurried away from each other. Alix chuckled at both Sol and Kolyat. She out right laughed at Garrus’ exasperated sigh. Grabbing his hand and pulling him away, Alix murmured, “We’ll wait in the kitchen.”

Alix made herself comfortable by sitting on the island counter, “Maybe that’s why your father is so welcoming to me?”

Garrus paced, “I don’t think he knows. Last I heard he was still trying to figure out who she was seeing.”

“Does Sol being with Kolyat bother you?” Alix wondered at his pacing.

“No. She’s an adult, she can do what she likes. What worries me is how my father is going to react,” Garrus stopped pacing and stood between her legs. Wrapping his arms around her, he touched his forehead to hers, “I had foolishly hoped the apartment was going to be empty.”

Alix kissed him, “Me too.”

“Sorry. Dad said you’d be coming, he just didn’t say what time,” Solana stepped into the kitchen holding Kolyat’s hand.

“We didn’t give him a time. It’s okay,” Alix thought she detected a blush on Solana’s cheeks, but Garrus frequently told her Turians don’t blush.

Garrus turned to face his sister, “You haven’t told him yet?”

“We were going to tell him Saturday,” Sol looked down at her feet.

“Sol, you can tell him whenever you like. I just don’t know how he’s going to react to having both of his children with aliens,” Garrus eyed Alix at her playful snort.

“I’m being called an alien in my own home.” Alix smiled.

Kolyat chuckled, “Siha, you’ve told me many times how your father speaks highly of Shepard.”

Alix’s eyes got wide at hearing Kolyat use Siha, “So, this is more than dating then?”

Kolyat blushed a little and nodded. Garrus felt like he was missing something, “Siha has significance?”

Alix smiled knowingly but said nothing. Garrus squinted his eyes at her, “With all of your gushing about romance, I’d think this would be one of the things you couldn’t keep to yourself.”

Alix’s grin widened but she still said nothing. Kolyat chuckled, “My dad told you?” Alix nodded, Kolyat continued, “The term loosely translates to warrior angel. It is a term of endearment for those we love romantically and they are willing to fight.”

“Warrior angel, huh?” Garrus stared at his wife.

“Nope, I’m retired,” Alix shook her head, grinning. She then turned her attention to Sol, “I want details on how you two met, fell in love, when the wedding’s going to be.”

Sol laughed, “You’ll get all the details, but for now, I think it’s best if Kolyat and I let you two have some privacy. Garrus, dad said he’d be back before dinner.”

Garrus’ mandibles widened into a wicked grin as he looked at his wife, “That gives us a few hours then. Aren’t you going to be back?”

“I told dad that I had an overnight mission,” Sol blushed.

“For?” Garrus wanted to know all the details.

“A new security system for C-Sec,” Sol pleaded with eyes more blue than green.

“But that’s not what you’re going to be doing?” Alix raised an eyebrow, enjoying the romance novelness of this far too much.

“That was last night,” Sol’s mandibles spread into a smile, “Tonight, I’m spending with Kolyat.”

“We’ll keep your secret,” Alix smiled at them, “Kolyat, your father would be proud.”

“Thank you,” Kolyat smiled and they said goodbye.

Garrus turned on his wife, “I wasn’t done.”

Alix took off her socks, hopped off the counter, and ran from him. She threw her socks at him as Garrus gave chase, “Yes, you were.”

“What if my dad asks questions about the type of security system? What do I tell him?” Alix’s shirt hit him in the face.

“Tell him she left a message,” Alix squealed when she saw him coming up the stairs and threw her pants at him, running away.

“He’s not going to accept that,” Garrus carried the clothes she kept tossing at him.

“So?” Her bra was next.

He dropped everything else to catch that on his finger and flung it back at her, “My dad’s the best at telling when people lie.”

“Then don’t lie,” Alix laid on the bed, shimmied out of her underwear and slingshotted them at her husband.

“You need to stop abusing your underwear this way,” Garrus tossed the offending item behind him and crawled onto the bed after he undressed.

“How else am I supposed to get your attention?” Alix murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Oh, I don’t know, ask?” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Alix murmured seductively as she rolled so Garrus was under her. She kissed and nipped her way down his chest.

“I could throw my clothes at you for a change?” Garrus rasped as he grabbed her waist and pulled her back up so he could lave a path between her breasts and down her belly.

“You could, but you wouldn’t be getting your shirts back,” Alix straddled his hips, raking her nails up and down his scutes.

“So long as you don’t mind me being shirtless,” Garrus growled as he tangled one hand in her dark hair.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Alix smiled wickedly as she ran a nail down her husband’s lower abdomen, “I’d be able to do this a lot more often.”

Garrus bucked against her and groaned. He pressed his mouth to hers, effectively silencing any more banter and spiraled into her. After they climaxed he murmured, “If you did that any time you’d like, we wouldn’t be able to get out of the bedroom.”

Alix chuckled softly, “I love you, Garrus.”

“I love you, too,” Garrus pressed his mouth to the top of her head.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe for work (that's rare) cw: abandonment

Alix wanted to make something to impress Garrus’ dad, but she was decidedly in over her head. Muttering to herself, she opened and closed cabinets, the refrigerator, and the microwave. She assumed the food wasn’t human edible, even though it looked recognizable.

“What are you doing?” Garrus leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.

“Trying to decide what to make for dinner?” Alix continued searching.

“Are you able to eat anything here?” Garrus wondered if her restlessness was really about making dinner or something else. She never had issue with making food on Earth.

“I don’t know? Maybe we should go shopping?” Alix sighed and gave up her fruitless search.

“Is that what you want to do?” Garrus uncrossed his arms and reached out for her.

“No?” Alix walked into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

“Alix, are you nervous?” Garrus wrapped his arms around her, remembering a much more muted nervousness from her before speaking with his family for the first time.

“Yes,” Alix whined, “I’d rather fight Saren again.”

Garrus chuckled, “My father isn’t that dangerous. Why don’t we wait until my dad gets here, and we can order food?”

“But-“ Alix looked up at him.

“Is this some weird human custom?” Garrus thought he really needed to watch vids on human customs.

“Kind of? In most of the families I was with, when a guest came over, they had home cooked meals made by the ones I was to call mother.”

“That’s not necessary with my dad or any turian,” Garrus also caught on to how Alix didn’t personalize the families she stayed with, “They never made an effort for you to feel like you belonged with them?”

“Only one, and they died,” Alix kissed him, “I don’t want to talk about my past now.”

“Okay,” Garrus thought that was for the best, because if he thought about it any longer, he would have an intense desire to go back and hunt down the people that hurt her.

“Is there anything off limits with your dad?”

“Solana’s new romance,” Garrus quipped.

“Besides that,” Alix glowered at him.

“I honestly don’t know anymore. Five years ago, I would’ve warned you off of anything that could even be mildly construed as illegal. But now…“ Garrus shrugged, at a loss to explain his father’s seeming change of heart.

“I still despise illegal acts,” Castis spoke from the door, “But now, I understand that some laws are unjust, and certain sets of bad guys will respect nothing and no one. Hello, Alix and Garrus.”

Alix bit her lip to keep from chuckling at Garrus’ agape expression, “It’s good to finally meet you, Castis.”

Castis’ mandibles flicked, “It’s an honor, Alix.”

Garrus partially released his wife to shake hands with his father. Castis pulled him into a hug and motioned for Alix to join. Not that she was given much choice by Garrus tugging on her hand. When Castis released them, his deep voice was thick, “Forgive an old man some sentimentality.”

“I missed you too, Dad,” Garrus’ mandibles flared.

Castis shook his head and rasped, “I didn’t know if I would ever see you again.”

“Alix has a habit of finding an extra clip right when it’s needed most,” Garrus looked down at his wife. He put an arm around her shoulders.

Alix shook her head and snarked, “There was a certain Archangel hoarding them.”

Castis chuckled and wisely changed the subject, “We should go out to eat to celebrate once Solana gets here.”

“She’s not coming…” Garrus trailed off, looking uneasy.

“With her boyfriend again?” Castis asked mildly.

“She said you didn’t know!”

Alix laughed as Castis chuckled, “I don’t know who it is. It’s all I hear when I go to C-Sec’s headquarters.”

Garrus sighed in relief, “Any ideas on where to eat?”

“The sushi place just reopened. Apparently someone fell through the floor and their fish tank. It took them this long to repair it,” Castis responded.

Alix’s cheeks were bright red. Garrus chuckled, “I don’t recommend falling through the floor this time.”

Alix narrowed her eyes at him, “Keep the clones away from me and I’ll be fine.”

“Does it still have the best sushi on the Citadel?” Garrus asked.

“That’s what they say, but this is their first day open since the incident,” Castis lightly coughed to hide his chuckle, “What do you think, Alix?”

“I’m game,” Alix smiled at her father-in-law.

“Joker told me to tell you that you’re not allowed to use him as bait again,” Garrus murmured.

“I’m retired, I’m not using anyone as bait,” Alix smirked.

“Okay, Captain,” Garrus’ tone said he didn’t believe her for an instant as they followed Castis out of the apartment.

**

Alix pushed the food around on her plate while she listened to Garrus and his father trade stories. She couldn’t help but smile, it seemed like a great weight had been lifted off of her husband. He caught her watching him and reached out his hand, Alix took hold of it and beamed at him.

Castis chuckled, “You two remind me of when Cassie and I first married. We never wanted to be apart from each other for long.”

“Oh, really?” Alix sat forward and smirked at Garrus, “I want all the details.”

“I’m not going to blush, Alix, I’m sure I’ve heard these stories before.” Garrus challenged.

“Is this some sort of competition?” Castis was intrigued.

Alix laughed, “Unofficially…”

“She tried to get me to blush. Once,” Garrus deadpanned.

“I always try to get you to blush,” Alix threw back.

“I know, but it’s not going to happen.”

“Yeah? Tali told me that it sounded like you were blushing when you were talking to her about buying me an engagement ring,” Alix raised an eyebrow at him.

“Nope, sorry, turians can’t blush,” Garrus shook his head.

Castis laughed, “Yes, we can. Your lovely wife asked for details on your mother and I. I’m going to tell her.”

Alix chuckled as Garrus was silenced by his dad. He grumbled as he glanced at Alix, “I hope this is better than those romance novels you read.”

“Leave my reading habits alone.” Alix ordered.

Castis chuckled, “We just moved in to our first apartment and Cassie wanted to have a party. I had started with C-Sec and we invited the turian who trained me.”

“Wait, that’s Deslyn right?” Alix asked Garrus.

“Deslyn Ahiren?” Castis asked. Alix nodded and he continued, “How do you know him?”

“A friend of ours introduced us,” Garrus glanced at Alix. He wasn’t sure how much detail she wanted to give.

Alix shrugged, confused, “Liara wanted us to meet Deslyn and his wife because they have a relationship similar to ours. Lea’s human.”

“I don’t remember her,” Castis glanced at both of them.

“They met during the Relay 314 incident,” Garrus said.

“Ah. Deslyn had gone back to the turian military about six months before that, but that doesn’t explain your interest in them.”

Alix’s eyes met her husband’s and she almost whispered, “They were able to have children.”

“Is that something you two are considering?” Castis spoke quietly.

“A bit more than considering,” Garrus replied.

“How much more?”

Alix half smiled as Garrus answered, “Actively trying.”

Castis chuckled softly, “You have to rebel in every way imaginable, don’t you?”

Garrus laughed, “Yeah, I do.”

“I hope the trying becomes more,” Castis encouraged them and went back to telling his tale, “To end the party, Cassie’s father showed up. They were not on good terms.”

“To hear mom tell it they weren’t on good terms because of you,” Garrus’ mandibles flicked.

“He shouldn’t have assaulted the people he arrested!” Castis spoke passionately and then coughed to rein himself in, “Her dad started a shouting match with anyone who would engage him. Cassie pulled out a sniper rifle and pointed it at him because he was coming after me. She shouted at him to leave me alone because she’s pregnant. He scowled and shouted more.”

“Wait, what?” The math wasn’t adding up for Alix. Garrus was a few years younger than her, and the First Contact War happened when she was barely out of diapers.

“She lied. That took a couple years,” Castis rasped as he looked at his son, “Anyway, Deslyn had been trying to get her father in the act for years, and he confessed to Cassie that he was not only assaulting the people he arrested, but he was also smuggling and accepting bribes. Deslyn arrested him that night, earning a promotion.”

“Riveting stuff, Dad, but that doesn’t tell us how you didn’t want to be separated from each other for long,” Garrus snarked.

“Did I forget to mention that her dad walked in on us having sex?” Castis’ mandibles flared.

Alix was taking a sip of water and almost choked. Coughing, her wide eyes met her husband’s and she wondered if he was thinking about what they walked in on earlier.

Garrus chuckled nervously, “Yeah, you forgot to mention that. Alix, are you okay?”

Alix nodded still trying to get the water she inhaled out of her lungs. She rasped, “I was not expecting that.”

Castis waited until Alix was able to talk normally again, before asking, “When do I get to meet your family?”

“I don’t have one…” Alix blushed.

“Garrus said you were an orphan, but I thought you still would’ve been raised by a family member,” Castis’ heart broke for her.

Alix shrugged, “My first memories are of foster homes. When I was ten a family took me in and they were going to adopt me, but they died before it was official. After that I lived on the streets of London until I met David Anderson and joined the Alliance.”

“Spirits,” Castis breathed out, “You don’t know where you were born?”

“My record says London, and I had to dig for that piece of info.” Alix held on to Garrus’ hand a little tighter, this was not her favorite topic. He gently squeezed back.

“You’ve looked into this before?” Castis was confused as to why Alix couldn’t get more information.

“I started to, but Akuze happened, and then the N7 program, assigned to the Normandy…” Alix trailed off as the rest, was well known history.

“Would you like me to see if I can get more info?” Castis offered.

“It’d be nice to have names, but I don’t know if I’m ready to hear the why for giving me up. That’s if they’re even still alive,” Alix could feel tears threaten. Every time this came up, she got emotional. Also, it’s not like her name hasn’t been shouted to the far reaches of the galaxy. If they were alive and interested in talking to her, she wasn’t exactly hard to find.

Garrus held her hand tighter. Alix thought he looked like he wanted to pull her close and not let go, “You don’t need to make a decision about this tonight, or ever. Dad, you know humans are different about family than we are.”

“Alix, I’m sorry for bringing up a painful subject. If you ever want to start searching again, I would love to help.” Castis took hold of her free hand, “It has always fascinated me how individualistic humans are.”

“I get that a lot,” Alix smirked, “I always feel like it shouldn’t bother me as much as it does and you will be the second person I tell if I’m ready to start searching again.”

“Thank you. I think it’s time we head out.” Castis released Alix’s hand and motioned for a waiter. He informed the waiter that he was paying for the bill. Walking out, he offered, “If you two would like the apartment to yourselves tonight, I can make other sleeping arrangements.”

“No, you don’t have to do that,” Alix protested, “There’s plenty of places to sleep.”

Garrus murmured in her ear, “I hope the walls are sound proof.”

Alix blushed and wrapped an arm around his waist, “There will come a time that I will be able to spar with you again.”

“I look forward to it,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pregnancy, ptsd, recovered memories, nsfw

Garrus watched Alix sleep away the early morning hours on the day of Castis’ surprise party. He gently brushed the hair back that had fallen over her cheek. She was absolutely gorgeous. Alix would laugh if he got too mushy on her. Even with the dim light, Garrus could make out the contours of her face and how Alix’s dark lashes fanned out against her cheeks.

He had studied her face so often on sleepless nights such as these, he had every detail memorized. Since Garrus had found her almost dead, about once a month he’d wake from a deep sleep thinking she died. The overwhelming sense of loss he felt in those moments… Then Garrus would find Alix curled up against him, or sprawled out like she was the only one in bed. Right now, her hand rested on his hip, the bottoms of her feet pressed to the tops of his, and the rest of her a mere breath apart.

Tonight, he had woken to that same fear, which had been replaced by relief, and finally, concern as Garrus thought over the past few days. He noticed that Alix hadn’t really touched her food when they were out with his dad. Garrus initially thought it was just the rush of meeting her father in law for the first time, but it had continued for at least one meal a day since. Even at her weakest, she would eat what was in front of her.

Did human bodies compensate for not being allowed to be active by not eating as often? Or was this something more? Garrus wondered if Alix noticed she wasn’t eating per usual. It didn’t seem to bother her. Garrus sighed, mildly frustrated with himself. What was the human term? Mother-hen? He was doing that.

“Garrus?” Alix sleepily murmured, hearing his sigh, “Is something wrong?”

“Over thinking. Sorry to wake you,” He murmured, trailing his talons down through the strands of her hair. Garrus was careful to not scratch her anywhere unless she asked for it.

“What are you over thinking about? Don’t stop,” Alix almost purred.

Garrus chuckled softly and continued through the length of her hair, “It’s honestly not even worth mentioning. It’s still a few hours until the day starts.”

Alix opened her eyes and looked into his, “You noticed that I wasn’t eating like I normally do?”

“So you are aware of it,” Garrus said mildly as he once again combed his talons through her hair from root to tip, “And I’d like to know how you can tell what I’m thinking.”

“You’re the one that takes me to the doctor when I’m too stubborn or too busy to go,” Alix smiled at him.

“Does this warrant that?”

“Nah, probably just the start of a stomach bug.” Alix kissed him.

“Is this a new normal?” Garrus was relieved she knew what it was and didn’t sound worried about it. For someone who was rarely sick, Alix was getting sick a lot.

Alix chuckled, “I used to get them a lot when I was a kid, and with my biotic powers essentially resetting, I guess my stomach did too?”

“Human bodies are weird,” Garrus snarked.

“That they are,” Alix laughed, “Anything else on your mind?”

“Nope, we can go back to sleep now,” His mandibles opened into a grin as he abruptly closed his eyes.

“There was a time where you considered bad dreams a waste of good sleep,” Alix gently pried.

“I still do,” Garrus murmured. He sighed internally, this wasn’t how he wanted this conversation to go down.

“If it wasn’t a nightmare, what woke you?” Alix’s worry was obvious.

“You never have nights where you wake up for no reason?” Garrus didn’t want to lie, but he also didn’t want to worry his wife.

“I do, quite frequently. But I don’t think this is that,” Alix sat up, “What’s going on?”

Garrus growled softly and sat up too. He was far more irritated with himself than he was with Alix for being concerned. He couldn’t just go back to sleep tonight, could he? Internally bracing himself, he breathed out, “Since I found you close to death on the Normandy, I sometimes wake up to the thought that you’re dead. I don’t want you worrying about it.”

“How often does this happen?” Alix wasn’t going to promise him something she knew she would never be able to keep.

“About once a month,” He saw the worry in her brown eyes. He shook his head as he repeated, “I don’t want you worrying about it.”

“I love you, I’m going to worry about you. I have every intention of growing old with you,” Alix cupped his scarred mandible with her hand.

“There’s no Vakarian without Shepard,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, “Any interest in going back to sleep?”

“No. I am interested in something else,” Alix ran her nails down his chest.

“Definitely better than sleeping,” Garrus rolled Alix to her back and laved a path down between her breasts.

And then they heard a loud crash from downstairs. Alix gasped in surprise at the noise as Garrus quickly rolled off of her, muttering, “Later today I’m buying and installing a laser grid for the floor.”

Alix chuckled, “It could be that your dad or Solana bumped into something.”

“Sol’s not here, and dad’s lived here long enough to know his way around in the dark,” Garrus quickly threw on pants and grabbed his rifle, “Stay behind me.”

Alix threw on a short robe and snarked, “Because that’s going to happen.”

Garrus moved on silent feet to the balcony and looked down through his rifle scope. He wanted to assess the danger before they went downstairs. Alix continued down the stairs, not waiting for him, and Garrus growled in frustration.

“Castis, are you and Solana okay?” Alix softly called out as she reached the bottom of the stairs with her husband hot on her heels.

Garrus murmured in her ear, “You know you just gave away your position.”

Alix just smirked as the lights came on, revealing Castis and Solana squaring off. Castis spoke first, “We’re fine, Alix. Solana, aren’t you a bit old to be sneaking in?”

“I wasn’t trying to sneak in, I was trying to be quiet so I didn’t wake anyone,” Solana argued.

“And you decided that being quiet meant knocking over one of Alix’s sculptures?” Castis pointed at a sculpture that had been about four feet high, it wasn’t that high anymore.

“Where did that come from?” Garrus murmured in Alix’s ear as they descended the rest of the way.

Alix shrugged, “I have no idea. Did we miss it when we were here first?”

“I accidentally kicked it,” Solana blushed.

Alix murmured to her husband, “I thought you said turians didn’t blush?”

“Only turians in love with humans don’t blush,” Garrus rasped back. He thought, _thanks Sol, now Alix is going to try even harder to get me to blush._

“You kicked it hard enough to break it, Sol,” Castis reprimanded his daughter.

Alix caught a movement by the piano and chuckled softly. She whispered to Garrus, “Kolyat’s here.”

“It. Was. An. Accident.” Sol growled, more aggravated.

Alix subtly waved in the direction of the movement and Kolyat came out of his hiding place, “Forgive me, sir, but the broken sculpture is my fault.”

“And who might you be?” Castis asked.

Garrus let out what sounded like a low whistle at his dad’s imperial tone of voice. He murmured to Alix, “The last time I heard that tone was right after I joined the military.”

“My name is Kolyat Krios, my father worked and was friends with Alix and Garrus.” Kolyat made a little bow.

“Kolyat, you’re my friend, too,” Alix smiled at the young drell.

“Thank you, Shepard,” Kolyat returned the smile.

“Is there anyone that doesn’t fall in love with you?” Garrus asked his wife incredulously.

“What did you do to warrant that tone? I’m sure my list of enemies is far longer than my list of friends and loved ones,” Alix sighed and leaned against Garrus.

“I’ll tell you later,” he murmured.

“I have your name and my daughter-in-law calls you a friend, but that doesn’t answer why you’re here and with my daughter,” Castis notched his chin up.

“I love Kolyat. I want to spend the rest of my life with him,” Solana blurted.

“So much for the big reveal tonight,” Garrus softly snarked. He wrapped his arms around Alix, as he felt her lean on him more, murmuring, “You okay?”

Alix chuckled softly at his comment about the planned reveal being blown, “Stomach bug stuff.”

Castis briefly looked taken aback, recovering quickly, he asked, “And you, Kolyat?”

“Solana is my siha. I would be honored to spend the rest my days with her,” Kolyat beamed.

Alix’s hands covered her husband’s as they rested on her belly. She smiled at the drell, “Your father would be proud.”

Castis looked at a clock, “The day begins in five minutes, why don’t we have breakfast and discuss this more?”

Garrus watched his wife intently, wondering what she wanted to do. He was not surprised to see her yawn, “I think I’m going to head back to bed.”

Castis quickly saw that his daughter-in-law was pale. He also noted how Garrus watched her going up the stairs. When his son turned back to him, Castis asked, “Is Alix okay?”

“She says it’s a stomach bug,” Garrus placed a hand on his dad’s shoulder and nodded toward the kitchen, “Let’s eat.”

**

Alix laid in bed, hoping her stomach would settle. It was weird, she didn’t feel like she had a potential for vomiting, but every time she thought about eating, it grossed her out. She also wanted to stop having health issues, like now, yesterday, a year ago? Two years ago?

It was foolish, but Alix wanted to hope that this was more than a stomach bug. She wanted it to be morning sickness, not that she would admit it to anyone. After all, her period had ended two weeks to the day of their wedding. There’s no way she’d be having symptoms that fast.

Alix sighed in frustration. She was hungry and wanted to eat, but her stomach sank at the mere thought of eating. This was not how she wanted to spend her time on the Citadel.

She wanted to go do things with her husband. Yes, they’ve been a thing for years now, but her sappy, romantic heart said it meant more as wife and husband. Alix rolled to her back and drew circles with her fingers over her abdomen, wishing for a baby to be growing inside her. Staring up at the ceiling only frustrated her more and with extreme annoyance she used her biotic powers on the pillow beside her.

With a satisfied smirk, she noted no dizziness. She just has to lay down to use her biotic powers now. That’ll work out well. Alix imagined herself shouting, “Hey! You with the gun that’s trying to shoot me, stay there! I need to lay down to use my biotics on you.”

Alix snorted in derision at her imaginings and there was a knock at the door. A muffled, raspy voice that she would recognize anywhere, “Are you okay? I thought I heard a noise.”

“Since when do you knock?” Alix wasn’t going to answer him on if she was okay. She couldn’t. Okay was a loaded concept now.

Garrus opened the door and saw the pieces of pillow dust floating through the air, “When you’re supposed to be resting. I know you don’t feel like yourself but that’s not a reason to blow holes in pillows.”

Alix chuckled, “Better than blasting a wall. And I didn’t get dizzy.”

“So, we just need you to lay down every time you want to use your biotics?” Garrus sat beside her.

“That’s not going to work,” Alix took hold of his hand and laced three of her fingers with his, “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“Worry? No. I thought I was going to get target practice with some type of sneaky creature,” Garrus lifted their entwined hands up to his face and pressed his mouth against the back of Alix’s hand.

Alix’s eyes filled with tears at the sweet, simple gesture. She closed them against the sting and a sigh shuddered through her. And then her stomach growled.

Now, Garrus was worried, but he also wanted to cheer her up. Without releasing her hand he reached out to her night stand and grabbed the top book. He read the title to himself and scoffed mentally at it. What he said aloud was, “Turian Love Child by V. Tethras, “It was a dark and stormy night. The civilians doused all light in their houses to hide from the tall, sexy invaders.”…Okay, I think I’m starting to see the appeal.”

Alix smiled but kept her eyes closed. She wanted him to continue on, and was incredibly happy when he read the first chapter to her. Her voice cracked with emotion when she said, “Thank you.”

“Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you?” Garrus moved to lay beside her, their entwined hands resting on her belly.

Alix sighed, “I’m tired of fighting. I want something to be easy for a change. And I wish-“ She stopped, her voice choked with tears.

“You wish?” Garrus kept his voice even.

Alix took a deep breath and released it slowly, “I wish this stomach bug was morning sickness.”

“Is that a possibility?”

Alix shook her head, “I don’t think so. It would be really early to be experiencing symptoms like that. Most women don’t start experiencing symptoms until their period is missed. And my period isn’t due for another week or two.”

Garrus waited until he could look into his wife’s brown eyes before speaking, “You’re basing that on the fetus being completely human though. Didn’t Lea say that morning sickness was worse for her?”

“She did, but I think it’d still be too early to get an accurate test,” Alix shifted so she could sit up. The nausea was mostly gone now.

“Why don’t you call her and ask?” Garrus asked but it came out as more of an order.

“After I eat. I want to take the chance while I have it,” Alix smiled at him.

They made their way to the kitchen where Alix spotted chocolate chip muffins and she immediately grabbed one. Taking a large bite of it she watched her husband shake his head, “What?”

“Just remembering a certain Captain telling me chocolate isn’t a meal,” Garrus teased.

“Chocolate bars or kisses no, but chocolate chip muffins are breakfast.” And with that she continued eating.

Castis chuckled as he came in from the living room, “Someone seems to be feeling better.”

Alix smiled at him as she finished off her muffin, “Who can resist a worried turian that reads romance novels?”

“You got Garrus to read one?” Sol asked as she came in with Kolyat.

“Only a chapter. He did it to cheer me up,” Alix smiled at her grumbling husband.

Castis chuckled, “I’m going to get out of here. Don’t break anything while I’m gone.”

Solana sighed in relief when her dad closed the door behind him, “Finally. Kolyat and I are going to get decorations. Garrus, you invited people?”

“Yes, Sol, the invitations went out,” Garrus didn’t look at his sister. He was too busy watching his wife grab a second chocolate chip muffin.

“Have you heard back from anyone?” Sol asked.

Alix narrowed her eyes at Garrus wondering what he found so fascinating as he responded, “Most of them said yes. Now, go.”

Solana huffed and hugged Alix on her way out, “Can you get my brother to not be such a grump?”

Alix laughed, “I’ll try.”

Garrus waited until the door closed behind his sister and Kolyat before saying, “Let’s call Lea.”

“So, that’s why you rushed your sister out of here.”

“And that was the first time I’ve seen you eat seconds of anything,” Garrus wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“It is? Really?” Alix was surprised by that since she usually ate until she felt full.

“As you keep telling me, chocolate bars don’t count.”

They walked into the office and as Alix sat down to call Lea, she said, “After this, I want to know what you did to upset your father after you joined the military.”

“Remember he was a very by the book kind of guy,” Garrus stood behind her.

Alix selected Lea’s name and pressed the call button. She smiled when she saw Lea’s face pop up on the screen, “Hi, Lea.”

“Hi Alix! This is a surprise, I wasn’t expecting to talk to you for a few days yet.” Lea pulled a little one up on her lap. Alix thought they couldn’t be more than two, “This is Sera. Sera this is Alix Shepard.”

Alix gasped, Sera was beautiful, she looked mostly human, “Hi Sera.”

Sera showed no interest in sitting and struggled to get off of Lea’s lap. Lea let her go, “My youngest grandchild so far.”

“She’s beautiful,” Alix smiled, “If you’re busy, I can call back.”

“No dear, they’ve been here for a while. What would you like to talk about?” Lea smiled.

“This is-“ Alix looked at Garrus, suddenly nervous. She looked back at the screen, “How did you find out you were pregnant the first time?”

“Oh! Within a month of having sex with Des, I started feeling really nauseous and straight human food would make it worse. So, I’d mix it with turian food and that alleviated some of it. But I thought I was just having an allergic reaction to him until I missed my period.”

Alix glanced at Garrus who was pacing, “How soon can pregnancy tests tell if a person’s pregnant?”

“Well, I’m assuming they’ve been made better since I had to use one last, but they could tell within five days. What’s going on, Alix?” Lea asked.

“I’ve been nauseous off and on for the past few days to the point where I don’t want to eat anything. I thought it was a stomach bug because it seemed too soon for morning sickness?” Alix sighed, “My questions are mostly based on wishful thinking.”

“When was your last period?” Lea knowingly smiled.

“Two and a half to three weeks ago,” Alix answered.

“Get a pregnancy test. Take it first thing tomorrow morning and let me know the results,” Des called for Lea, “I’m sorry, my dear, but I need to go.”

“Thanks, Lea. We’ll talk soon,” Alix grinned and hit end call. She turned to face Garrus, hope spreading through her, “Well?”

“When do you want to go shopping?” Garrus crouched down in front of her.

“Shouldn’t we talk to Karin or Miranda first?” Alix wrapped her arms around his neck.

“If that’s what you want to do,” Garrus’ mandibles opened into a smile, “Should they come here? Should we go to the hospital?”

“Before we go anywhere, let’s call them and find out where they are.”

“Always the patient one,” Garrus muttered.

Alix laughed, “I don’t want to lose the food I just ate in the elevator.”

“Are you feeling nauseous again?” Garrus lost all interest in teasing her at that reminder.

“It was a joke,” Alix selected to call Miranda first. When it showed the call was through she said, “Hey, Miranda.”

“Is everything okay?” Miranda asked.

“You could say hi back,” Alix gently teased.

“Hi, Alix. Now answer the question,” Miranda ordered.

‘Things are confusing but hopefully okay,” Alix stalled. She wasn’t sure how to broach the subject.

“Alix,” Miranda warned as she looked off at something.

“Any suggestions on pregnancy tests?” Garrus asked.

“Garrus!” She was getting around to it.

Garrus smirked at her as they now had Miranda’s full attention, “Wait, what?”

“As Garrus so bluntly asked, what would you recommend for a pregnancy test?” Alix slowly asked.

“I’ll be right over,” Miranda cut the call.

Garrus chuckled, “I’m glad you called her first.”

Alix glowered at him, “You need a lesson in patience.”

“If you’re pregnant, I’ll be patient for the next nine months,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers and then they moved into the living room to wait for Miranda.

“While we wait, I want you to spill,” Alix ordered.

“Spill what?” Garrus was confused by her slang.

“I want to know what you did to upset your dad,” Alix rested her head on his shoulder.

“Oh, that,” Garrus wrapped his arm around her, “I’d just got my official posting on Menae, and those of us that got the same posting went out and had some drinks, a little target practice, and rescued some others from jerks that thought they had a right to a woman’s body. I got a little rough with one of the jerks, only to find out that the guy I put in the hospital was my C.O.”

“But you were protecting someone,” Alix didn’t understand why Castis would be upset about that.

“I may have borrowed his sniper rifle without having any intention of giving it back,” Garrus’ mandibles opened into a smirk.

Alix laughed, “He found the rifle.”

“I showed it to him as a trophy of a battle well fought. He didn’t care for the idea.” Garrus chuckled, “I got a better C.O. out of the deal.”

Alix shook her head at him and the vid screen for the door lit up. She started to move to see who it was but Garrus stood and motioned for her to stay there. It couldn’t be Miranda already, could it?

She watched Garrus walk over to the door and press the button to let the person or persons in. Alix asked, “Miranda?”

“And Karin,” Garrus made his way back to her.

“That was fast,” Alix was now worried.

Garrus shrugged and sat back down beside her. Miranda ordered as she walked in, “Lay down.”

Alix rolled her eyes but listened, snarking at her husband, “This is why I don’t go to the doctor.”

“We wouldn’t be able to get an effective body scan if you were sitting since you may be only a couple weeks along,” Miranda explained as she set to work.

Dr. Chakwas chuckled, “I think Miranda’s more excited about this than you two are.”

“Until I talked to Lea, I thought it was a stomach bug,” Alix shifted so her head was on Garrus’ lap, as a blue light from Miranda’s omni tool beamed down and scanned her lower abdomen.

“How long have you been fighting nausea?” Karin took notes.

“It’s been hit or miss since the evening we arrived here.” Alix closed her eyes as she felt Garrus stroke her hair. It was one of the most pleasant feelings in the world to her.

“That’s the only symptom so far?”

“I’m hungry more often?” Alix guessed.

Garrus chuckled, “When you can eat you eat more than you usually do.”

“They were chocolate chip muffins,” Alix defended herself. Yes, she had a weakness for chocolate. Who doesn’t?

Miranda gasped and they heard her omni tool click several times before Alix got impatient, “Miranda.”

There was a final ping from Miranda’s omni tool and then several pings happened in quick succession. Miranda beamed at Alix, “You’re pregnant and those are the pics.”

“Everything’s healthy?” Alix asked before moving.

“Yes, perfectly healthy. Now, look at the pictures,” Miranda ordered and sat down beside Alix as she sat up.

Alix cuddled in to Garrus as he opened his omni tool and pulled the file Miranda sent them. She scanned the first pic, and then the second, and the third, on the fourth one she sighed in frustration, “I don’t see it.”

Garrus chuckled and pointed up into the far corner, “There.”

“That’s a dna strand.” Alix huffed.

Miranda laughed, “The baby is the small dark spot on the dna strand.”

“That’s it?” Alix was shocked at how small the baby was.

“Your only about three weeks along, so the fetus is roughly the size of a poppy seed.” Dr. Chakwas explained, “Now, Alix, I’ll want to do weekly scans to see how the pregnancy is progressing since it’s interspecies.”

“Okay,” Alix’s hand rested against her belly. If anyone asked she’d say her hand had a mind of it’s own.

“Did I hear that right? Alix Shepard, Captain of the Normandy, saver of the galaxy, agreeing to weekly medical appointments?” Miranda was shocked.

“It’s not just for me anymore,” Alix said softly as she reached out and flipped through the pictures again.

“If I had known that was all it took,” Miranda huffed.

Karin chuckled, “Come on Miranda, they need time to get used to the idea.”

“Wait, how did you get here so fast?” Alix only briefly tore her eyes away from the beginnings of new life pictures.

“We were on our way anyway. Solana had asked us to check on her brother,” Karin explained.

“What? Why?” Garrus was shocked by that.

“I had assumed it was because you wanted help with the party tonight and she couldn’t speak freely because her father was with her?” Karin asked.

“I had assumed that it was code that Alix was refusing medical treatment,” Miranda half teased.

“I am _not _that bad,” Alix argued.

“Not anymore,” Miranda smirked.

“That doesn’t explain anything,” Garrus was quickly becoming irritated with his younger sibling.

“Think about it, with me not feeling well, and her not knowing when she would get back… She wanted you to have extra sets of hands,” Alix said.

“Maybe,” Garrus was still miffed as Karin and Miranda took their leave.

“You’re going to be a dad,” Alix murmured as she went back to staring at the pictures.

“You’re going to be a mom,” Garrus pressed his mouth to the top of her head, “Who do you want to tell first?”

“You don’t think we should wait a little?” Alix glanced up at him.

“Why?” That wasn’t something he ever expected Alix to say.

“In case something goes wrong?” Alix felt the sting of her tears.

“Hey, you let me worry about worst case scenarios,” Garrus gently wiped a tear away from her cheek. “Now, who do you want to tell first?”

“Your family? I don’t want to do it tonight as it’s for your dad,” A sigh shuddered through her. She couldn’t promise Garrus that she wouldn’t worry, but she would try.

“I can see if we can meet my dad for lunch, and tell Sol while we’re decorating for the party?” Garrus suggested.

“That’ll work,” Alix chuckled as she saw that Garrus was just as entranced by the images as she was. She whispered, “We did it.”

“You did it,” Garrus softly argued.

“I can’t make an interspecies baby on my own,” Alix laughed softly.

“I guess I can take some of the credit,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, “I’m sure you want to shower and get dressed.”

Alix nodded. She got up and started to walk away, but then turned back to say something. Whatever thought she had was forgotten as Alix saw that Garrus hadn’t moved a muscle and he was still staring at the images of the teeny one growing inside her. Alix smiled and walked back to kiss him, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Garrus rasped, finally looking away from the pictures and watched his wife walk up the stairs.

**

Garrus waited for Alix in the living room. He talked to his dad and Castis was able to meet them for lunch. He couldn’t wait to tell him that he was going to be a grandfather.

Hell, Garrus was amazed that he was going to be a father. Yes, it was something he wanted, but when he got with Alix, Garrus didn’t know if it was possible. Like they had any time to investigate anything with the reapers trying to destroy everything. And then Alix disappeared…

Garrus shook his head. There’s no need to dwell on the past when they have an exciting future to plan for. He glanced up the stairs, shouldn’t Alix be done by now? She went up forty-five minutes ago.

He walked over to the bottom of the stairs. Garrus paused to see if he could make any sounds out like running water or that she was on her way. When he didn’t hear anything he went up the stairs and into their bedroom.

The sight that greeted him was Alix laying on the bed, barely dressed, and fast asleep. Garrus softly chuckled and moved on silent feet. He sat on the bed and had every intention of laying beside her, but the slight movement on the bed had Alix sitting up like a shot. Garrus teased, “Next time you want to take a nap, let me know?”

“Sorry. After I got out out of the shower I started feeling nauseous and wanted to lay down until I felt better,” Alix rubbed her eyes and pushed hair out of her face.

Garrus placed both of his hands on either side of Alix’s face so their eyes could meet, “I don’t need or want an apology. I just want the chance to nap with you.”

Alix chuckled, “Okay.”

“Are you feeling better? I can have Dad meet us here if you don’t want to go out,” Garrus offered, releasing her. Alix still looked a little pale to him.

“No, I think I’m okay now,” Alix half smiled.

Garrus watched her get off the bed and get dressed. He chuckled when he saw her caressing her still muscular belly, “I think it’s a tad too early to feel anything.”

She laughed, “I’m still amazed that it’s happening. I’m pregnant.”

He walked over to her and placed his hand on top of hers, “You’re going to be a great mom.”

“Tell me that when I’m getting sick at three am,” Alix snarked.

Garrus kissed her, “I’ll say it every hour on the hour if you want me to.”

“I’m going to try to hold off on that ask until the third trimester,” Alix smiled at him.

“Maybe I’ll say it every hour anyway,” Garrus’ mandibles opened up.

Alix growled at him, “Let’s go have lunch.”

Garrus held her hand as they walked to the elevator. After the doors shut and he saw Alix shiver a little. He snarked, “I don’t think c-sec would approve of us having sex in the elevator.”

She chuckled, “I’m cold.”

He pulled her by the hand to be close to him and wrapped his arms around her, “I know I don’t give off much heat…”

Alix sighed and rested her head on his chest, “It’s a shame c-sec has rules against elevator sex.”

“As tempting as it is to break their rules, again. I think we’ll wait a little on that one,” Garrus gently rubbed her back. He found it weird that she was still trembling, “Are you still cold?”

“A little.” Alix hesitated, “Do you think we could tell Anderson too?”

“Of course,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, running both of his hands up and down her back. He grumbled, “We should’ve had Dad come to us.”

“We can have elevator sex on the Normandy,” Alix rebuffed him.

“Promises, promises,” Garrus muttered as the elevator door opened. He pulled Alix close to him and wrapped an arm around her waist, wanting to do everything within his power to keep her warm.

On their way to the café to meet Castis they passed a store that was selling sweatshirts. Garrus saw one with his face on it, and pointed it out to Alix, “That’s not even a good likeness.”

Alix chuckled, “It’s not, but I still want one.”

“You want one?” Garrus was surprised. Yeah, he teased her about her dancing skills, but Alix usually had great taste in clothes, “You do realize you could take a picture of me, have them scan that on to a sweatshirt, and it would come out looking a lot better.”

“Not that exact one, but I do want a sweatshirt,” Alix started going through the rack, “They just get worse.”

Garrus laughed as he saw a poor representation of his wife’s likeness, and quickly hid it. He murmured, “I want to purge that one from my memory.”

Alix found a plain, navy blue sweatshirt and paid for it. After slipping it on she asked, “What atrocity did you find?”

“You don’t want to know,” Garrus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled Alix close. When they got to the café, Castis was already waiting for them.

Castis stood and hugged each of them in turn, “This little get together isn’t about what Solana has planned.”

“No, but I think we should order food first,” Garrus motioned for a server, “And you need to act surprised tonight.”

“I will,” Castis assured him.

After they ordered, Garrus saw his wife looking expectantly at him, “What?”

“Our news?” Alix whispered.

“You can tell him,” Garrus smirked.

“He’s your father,” Alix fiercely whispered.

“It’s your body,” Garrus argued.

“I’ll tell Anderson. You tell your dad,” Alix glanced at Castis, who had struck up a conversation with another turian.

“Why don’t we tell them at the same time?” Garrus suggested.

Alix nodded, and Garrus put his arm around her as Castis’ attention turned back to them, “Your mom and I would have whisper arguments all the time.”

“Speaking of Mom,” Garrus glanced at Alix, “Alix is…”

“Pregnant,” They finished together.

“But you just said you were trying on Thursday?” Castis was shocked.

“We’ve been trying for a while,” Alix blushed, “On the bright side, my stomach bug is morning sickness.”

“I’m going to be a grandfather,” Castis’ voice was thick, “How far along?”

“About three weeks,” Garrus answered as the food was brought out.

“Cassie would be ecstatic to hear this news,” Castis’ green eyes filled with tears, “I’m happy for you both.”

Garrus’ mandibles opened into a wide smile, “Thanks, Dad.”

About half way through the meal, Garrus saw that Alix was pushing food around on her plate. He murmured, “Don’t force yourself.”

“I’m still hungry though,” Alix looked up at him.

“I don’t think chocolate would go well on fish and chips,” Garrus teased.

“No. That’s disgusting.” Alix looked at his plate, “Can I have some of yours?”

“Sure,” Garrus pushed his plate to her.

“Not to second guess the soon to be parents, but can you eat turian food?” Castis asked, very worried for his daughter in law.

“Lea said that when she was pregnant she would have to mix turian and human food to lessen the nausea,” Garrus explained. He had to admit he was mildly worried about this plan of action. Yeah, he’d seen Alix drink stuff no human should and be okay after a brutal hangover, but to eat it? And for the next nine months?

Alix took a couple things off of his plate and ate them. Castis watched in mild fascination, and then turned his attention to his son, “The Hierarchy has been asking if you decided to return to Palaven.”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Garrus glanced at Alix, “They just notified me that they’d like me to return less than a week ago.”

“The Primarch trusts you, Garrus,” Castis said.

“I’m not sure what I’ve done to earn that trust.”

Alix snorted and rolled her eyes. Castis chuckled, “Your wife seems to have an idea.”

“She’s told me. Repeatedly,” Garrus grumbled.

“Not that you ever listen,” Alix kissed Garrus on his mandible and left to go to the bathroom.

“I listen to you more than anyone else,” Garrus called after her. He heard her chuckle as she waved.

“Have you considered their offer, Garrus?” Castis was worried. Garrus was usually pretty decisive.

“I have. I just-“ Garrus sighed in frustration, “I worry, and now with Alix pregnant, I don’t want her living in enviro suit or armor.”

“Have you talked to her about it?”

“Not since we found out,” Garrus sighed again, “I don’t know what I want to do, Dad. Outside of taking care of Alix and our baby.”

“I understand, son. And it’s not like you aren’t busy working with getting your team to where they need to be. I can hold off the Hierarchy a little longer, but you may want to send a message to Primarch Victus to let him know you’re thinking about it,” Castis watched his son.

“Yeah, I will,” Garrus was distracted by a commotion of where Alix had went to, “I’m going to go see what’s going on over there.”

Garrus left the table and Castis followed. As they got closer, they heard shouts of “Commander Shepard!” And “Can I have your autograph?” And “Will you marry me?” Garrus shook his head at that one. Their wedding was all over the extranet.

He pushed his way through the crowd, and didn’t hesitate to get a little rough with those that pushed back. Garrus looked toward the center of the crowd and saw a pale and trembling Alix. He growled, low and menacing, “Move.”

The crowd parted and he was swiftly by her side. Garrus knew the look on his face said that he was ready to shoot the next person that came too close, and he didn’t care one wit. He waited until the crowd dispersed to take Alix’s hands in his, murmuring, “Alix, look at me.”

Haunted brown eyes met with his sea-green ones, and he tamped down on the urge to go find every single member of the crowd that surrounded her and shoot them. Instead, he murmured again, “Talk to me, Alix.”

“I don’t know. I feel sick. Can I go home?” Alix looked at him with eyes that weren’t registering that Garrus was standing right in front of her.

“Alix, I’m going to lead you to a chair, okay?” Garrus waited for her to nod. He got one, but it was almost imperceptible. Gently pulling on her hands, Garrus led her to the nearest chair, murmuring, “The chair is right behind you. Sit when you’re ready.”

Alix took a couple moments before she moved to sit. When she did, Garrus softly spoke, “Breathe, love. You aren’t surrounded anymore.”

Garrus crouched down in front of his wife to catch any change. He felt his father place a hand on his shoulder, but his gaze stayed steady on Alix. Garrus sighed and whispered, “I want to take her to a place that hasn’t been destroyed by reapers, or her hunting reapers. Somewhere new, fresh, untouched.”

“Sadly, I don’t think such a place exists,” Castis squeezed his son’s shoulder.

“Garrus?” Alix rasped, looking straight ahead.

“Right in front of you,” Garrus’ mandibles opened into a relieved smile. It was only his name, but it meant she was coming out of where ever her brain took her.

Alix looked down and half smiled, “I’m supposed to be rescuing you.”

“We can switch roles any time you like,” Garrus got up and sat across from her. He made no attempt to hide his worry, “What the Hell was that?”

“I was coming back from the bathroom and then someone said my name, I turned to look and there were five people there. Then it jumped to twenty, and that’s when I think they surrounded me?” Alix breathed out a shaky breath.

“You think?” Garrus caressed his thumb over the soft skin of her hand.

“I don’t know– after that, things become kind of fuzzy.” Alix choked back a sob as her eyes filled with tears, “I remembered shooting Anderson.”

“I thought Liara had blocked those memories,” Garrus’ tone was mild. He and Anderson had already talked about what happened with Alix and that the Illusive Man had used some sort of mind control on her.

“I think it was just whatever I was remembering from the catalyst,” Alix gasped, her tears overflowing, “How can he still want to talk to me after I shot him?”

“Because he knows it wasn’t you,” Garrus stated, “We can go and talk to him now.”

“I-I almost killed him.”

“No, love, you didn’t. The Illusive Man had some sort of control over you, he’s the one that caused Anderson to be harmed, not you,” Garrus desperately wanted to hold her and wipe her tears away.

“But it was me holding the gun. It was my finger that pulled the trigger,” Alix argued.

Garrus briefly glanced at his father for a little back-up. Unfortunately, all he got was a helpless shrug. Garrus sighed, he didn’t want to remind Alix of yet another death, but he had to, “You remember how Thane always referred to his assassin jobs as not really him doing those things?” Alix nodded and he continued, “What happened between you, Anderson, and the Illusive Man is similar to that. You weren’t in control of your body at that time, Alix. The only person to blame is the Illusive Man.”

“But–“ Alix started.

“No buts. Anderson and I talked at length about this. You deserve absolutely none of the blame,” Garrus assured her, “If you need to hear it from him, we can go to the hospital now.”

“I thought we wanted to tell your sister next?” Alix drew circles with her index finger on Garrus’ other hand.

“I want my wife to not blame herself for something she had absolutely no control over,” Garrus stared at her, “We can tell my sister later.”

“Would you mind if I came along? I would like to meet this Anderson you two speak so highly of,” Castis asked. He also wanted to make sure his daughter-in-law was okay.

“I don’t know, getting two by the book military people together might be too much for us lawless kids to handle,” Garrus teased his dad.

Alix laughed, “I’m not sure how by the book Anderson is considering he took me in when I tried to steal from him.”

“That’s only because to meet you is to fall head over heels in love with you,” Garrus snarked.

“I’m glad my charm worked on a certain rebellious turian,” Alix smiled at him and then she turned to Castis, “I’m sure Anderson would love to meet you.”

Garrus stood and held out his hand for Alix to take. They had almost made it to the elevator when Alix was once again asked for her autograph. But after she signed the box carrying a doll of her likeness, the fan left. Alix murmured, “That’s so weird.”

“The doll or you constantly being asked for autographs?” Garrus asked.

“Yes,” Alix answered.

Castis chuckled, “It’s all a bit surreal isn’t it?”

“Very much so,” Alix smiled at her father-in-law.

Garrus wanted to pull Alix in his arms like he usually would for elevator rides, but with her just being surrounded by a crush of people, he wanted to give her space if she needed it. His mandibles opened in a smile when he felt Alix’s arms wrap around him. He bent his head to whisper in her ear, “Feeling better?”

“A little,” Alix half smiled up at him and before kissing her husband, she whispered, “Being in your arms is my favorite place on the Citadel.”

Garrus’ eyes had a sultry glint to them, “Say that when we’re alone in an elevator and I won’t give a damn about c-sec’s rules.”

Alix chuckled softly and turned to talk to Castis, “What do you do now, Castis?”

“Currently, I’m helping to train c-sec recruits. When I get back to Palaven, I’ll help the planet rebuild.” Castis watched his son, “I’m surprised you didn’t tell everyone at breakfast.”

“We didn’t know at breakfast,” Garrus glanced at his father. He felt Alix nudge him, “What?”

“The pictures!” Alix reminded him.

“You mean the dna strand?” Garrus teased.

“When I’m– oh no,” Alix paled as realization dawned her, “We won’t be able to spar when Karin gives me the all clear.”

Garrus breathed out a great sigh of relief. When Alix paled he worried that she was going to be sick again, “I’m sure there’s other training methods we can do.”

“But–“ Alix was interrupted by the elevator doors opening.

“We’ll figure it out,” Garrus said softly as the three of them walked out of the elevator. He turned his attention to Castis, “Are you interested in seeing your grandchild in utero?”

“Yes,” Castis answered. His omni tool pinged and he brought up the pictures.

They moved through the hospital lobby until our trio was standing outside Anderson’s hospital room door. Alix paused before going in and asked, “Give me a minute with him?”

“Of course,” Garrus released her hand and watched her go in.

“Garrus, help me out, I’m not seeing it,” Castis scrolled through the pictures once more. Garrus chuckled and pointed at the spot.

**

Alix believed Garrus when he said that it wasn’t her fault. But everything was so sudden when she and Anderson came into contact with the Illusive Man. She didn’t remember being controlled, only shooting her hero. Her voice cracked with emotion, “Hi, David.”

Anderson put the data pad he was looking at down and walked over to her, “What’s wrong?”

Alix’s eyes overflowed with tears, “I shot you. I didn’t want to, and I am so sorry.”

David sighed deeply, “You’re getting your memories back.”

“Just that one,” Alix choked out.

“Alix, the Illusive Man had control of both of us somehow. He used you to shoot me. I have always known it was against your will and if the truth is to be told I wish I could resurrect him and kick his ass for taking your will away from you. No matter how brief it was,” Anderson clenched his hands into fists, “You have nothing to apologize for and you aren’t the first person to shoot me with friendly fire.”

“That doesn’t make it better,” Alix wiped at her tears with her hand.

“Child, I saw you fighting him. If the Illusive Man had his way, I would’ve been shot in the heart or the head. As far as I’m concerned, you saved my life by fighting his compulsion,” Anderson pulled her into a fierce hug, “You are not to blame for my close call.”

Garrus poked his head in. He smirked at Anderson’s last line, “The doctors are here to check on you and they don’t want to wait.”

Alix murmured, “I’m going to be getting an “I told you so” later.”

“This one’s deserved,” Anderson chuckled with her, “As soon as the doctors leave me alone, bring everyone in.”

Alix nodded and left so Anderson’s doctors could do their thing. Of course Garrus was the first to see her and pulled her into a hug, murmuring, “I’m not going to say I told you so–“

“Just get it out of your system,” Alix snarked back.

“A little faith in the things your husband tells you would go a long way,” Garrus snarked.

“You weren’t the one I shot. And I could say similar to you about the Hierarchy,” Alix raised an eyebrow at him.

Castis laughed. Garrus spluttered, “If following you on all those suicide missions doesn’t prove I have faith in you–“

Alix laughed, “But that was over a year ago. I’m retired from those now.”

The doctors came out and started talking to Alix like she was next of kin for Anderson, “Admiral Anderson should be able to leave the hospital within the week. He will need to stay on the Citadel for at least six months for physical therapy.”

Alix bit her lip to keep from snarking at them. Instead, she said, “Thank you for the information. You’ve told the Admiral this?”

“We have. He told us we were to inform you if Ms. Sanders was not present,” The doctors left.

Alix finally let out her chuckle as they went in to Anderson’s room, “There’s no way anyone’s going to convince Anderson he needs to stay here for physical therapy.”

“Finally, some sense,” Anderson growled as he paced.

“I should’ve asked earlier, where’s Kahlee?” Alix asked as she watched Anderson pace. She wanted him to calm down before introducing him to her father-in-law or telling him the news she had.

“She had to meet with Jack about some students. She also mentioned checking on you because we hadn’t heard from you since when you arrived,” Anderson slowly stopped pacing and turned to look at her.

“I’m sorry. With the way I was feeling, I didn’t want to set you back,” Alix blushed, “But first let me introduce you to my father-in-law, Castis Vakarian.”

“Former executor of C-Sec?” Anderson shook Castis’ hand.

“Yes, that was a while ago though.” Castis replied.

Anderson turned his attention back to Alix, “This didn’t have anything to do with the recently healed head injury?”

“No, I thought I had a stomach bug,” Alix blushed more and rested her hand over her belly.

“You’re feeling better?” Anderson saw where her hand had moved.

Alix chuckled, “No, but I don’t think pregnancy is contagious.”

“Alix, how many times have I told you–“ Anderson stopped, realizing what she slipped in, “What? How?”

“I’m pregnant. And I’m not answering how,” Alix chuckled.

“But you and Garrus just got married,” Anderson was shocked.

“We’ve been trying for a while,” Alix was thinking she should have thought this through better. But how do you explain an inter-species pregnancy when you’re not an asari?

“But you’re a human and he’s a turian.”

“It’s rare, but it can happen. There’s one other couple like us that we know of and they have five children,” Alix leaned back on Garrus as his arms came around her, “They live in London.”

“I am very happy for both of you, I just didn’t think it was possible,” David laughed at himself, “But then you laugh in the face of impossible things. Who is this other couple?”

“Leandra and Deslyn Arehin,” Garrus answered.

“Was Leandra in the Alliance at one point? I remember a Leandra Rivain from the First Contact War. Rumor was she defected to the enemy.” David crossed his arms as he thought.

“I don’t know if defected is how I would describe falling in love and getting pregnant to a turian, but I can see why they would spin it that way,” Alix almost bristled, but she was a toddler during the First Contact War.

“Isn’t a Leandra your therapist now?” Anderson asked.

“Still keeping tabs on me, Anderson?” Alix smirked.

“Someone has to,” Anderson muttered.

Alix laughed, “Yes, she’s my therapist now.” She glanced up at Garrus before looking back at her mentor as tears filled her eyes, “I was wondering if it would be okay with you if we could tell our baby… that you’re their grandpa too?”

Anderson’s voice grew thick, “I’d be honored, Alix. Are you sure you don’t want to continue looking for your family?”

Alix’s tears overflowed, “If the crowd that surrounded me today is any indication, I’m not that hard to find. So they’re either dead or not interested.”

She felt Garrus’ arms tighten around her and she wrapped her arms around his, desperately needing his strength. Castis quietly spoke, “You’re a Vakarian now, whether you take the name or not. I may not have known you personally for very long, Alix, but any father would be proud to have you as a daughter.”

“Castis is right. And I wish we had met sooner than a few weeks before your eighteenth birthday,” Anderson stood in front of her, “Your chosen family loves you, unconditionally. If you start your search again, I still expect to be called grandpa by your little one.”

“Thank you, sir,” Alix choked out.

“Just like before, I’ll help you find them,” Anderson promised.

Alix chuckled softly, “Now I have two fathers offering their help.”

“Oh, really?” Anderson and Castis said at the same time as they looked at each other.

Garrus quipped, “Give them a week and you’ll have four hundred years worth of ancestry to dig through.”

Alix laughed, “I’m probably looking at a lot of down time for the next nine months.”

“Is that a yes?” Garrus asked.

“Our baby deserves to know who they come from biologically,” Alix turned in his arms and briefly kissed him.

“So do you,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers.

She rested her head on his chest and whispered, “I’m so tired.”

“Let’s go home,” Garrus whispered back, releasing her.

Alix smiled tiredly at Anderson, “Now that I know I’m not sick with anything contagious I’ll be around more often.”

“Good. I expect frequent updates from my chosen daughter and my grandchild,” Anderson pulled Alix in for a hug and mouthed to Garrus that he wanted to talk later.

As Alix pulled back from him, she opened her omni tool, “I can send the first pictures right now.”

Anderson’s data pad pinged, he picked it up as they said their goodbyes. Alix took a last look to see him chuckling and scrolling through the pictures. Garrus pulled her close, and teased, “Great, our kid’s still in utero and has already inherited one of their mom’s traits.”

“Oh, what’s that?” Castis chuckled.

“Making everyone fall head over heels in love with them,” Garrus’ mandibles opened into a smirk.

Alix yawned as they got into the elevator, “Right now I want a pillow to fall in love with me.”

Garrus chuckled softly, “I think that’s already been established.”

Alix sighed happily and leaned against her husband, “Good, I’d rather not have to fight a pillow into submission.”

The companionable silence in the elevator had Alix almost dozing by the time it stopped. Castis was going to do his best to stay away until this evening and Alix mumbled her goodbye. She missed the meaningful glance between father and son by yawning.

Garrus pulled her close again after she stumbled getting out of the elevator, “Are you going to make it to our bedroom?”

“I’m not going to bed right away. We need to tell Sol,” Alix mumbled.

Garrus shook his head, “We don’t know if she’s home.”

“What about decorating for tonight?”

“Sol will have plenty of help with that, too,” Garrus assured her.

“But–“ Alix weakly protested.

“No buts. To bed, Captain. That’s an order from your husband,” Garrus opened the door to their apartment.

Sol came out of the kitchen, “Where have you been?”

“I’m pregnant and we needed to tell Castis, Anderson, and you,” Alix could barely keep her eyes open.

“What?” Solana was hopelessly confused.

“I’ll explain after I get my wife to bed,” Garrus picked Alix up.

Alix snuggled into him, “I’m not complaining but I can walk. In a few months you carrying me is going to have to end.”

“Mhmm,” Garrus knew she wouldn’t be able to navigate the stairs, “Why would I stop carrying you in a few months?”

“I doubt it would be very comfortable for either one of us as I gain weight,” Alix mumbled into his neck.

Garrus laid her on the bed and murmured, “I’ve told you before you can’t make me uncomfortable.”

Alix sat up to take her shoes off, dropping them off the bed and rambled some more, “I don’t think my flexibility will survive.”

Garrus laughed softly and pressed his mouth to hers after covering Alix, “Go to sleep.” When she didn’t respond, he knew she was asleep and whispered as he briefly stroked her hair, “Sometimes I think your sleep ramblings are worse than your drunk ramblings.”

**

Garrus came down the stairs debating on what to do next. Should he explain everything to Solana first? Put off his sister and call Anderson? Or call Liara to figure out which memory is going to be remembered next?

“What the Hell did you do to Alix?” Sol asked, disabusing Garrus of the notion that he could put her off when he walked into the kitchen.

“I got her pregnant,” Garrus opened the fridge and pulled out a turian soda.

“She’s seriously pregnant? How? And why is she beyond exhausted?” Sol glanced at him from hanging up birthday streamers.

“Yes, Alix is pregnant. As for how, when a turian and a human love each other very much–“

“Garrus!” Solana threw a roll of streamers at him, “That’s not what I meant. You’re two different species, it should be impossible.”

“This time, Alix is doing something that’s rare, not impossible. There’s one other couple we know that’s turian and human and they were able to have kids,” Garrus muttered, “As Anderson so aptly said, my wife laughs in the face of impossible things.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain her complete exhaustion.”

Garrus took a long drink of his soda, “It’s been a very busy day. Look, Sol, I know you need help getting prepped for the party, but I have some calls I need to make while Alix is asleep.”

“Go. Kolyat should be back any minute and Liara said she and Feron would be arriving early.” Sol caught the roll of streamers her brother tossed back at her.

“Did Liara say how early?”

“She didn’t,” Sol’s mandibles flared into a sympathetic smile, “Primarch Victus also called for you.”

“Thanks,” Garrus sighed as he walked to the office with his drink in hand. After he sat down, he figured the quickest one would be talking to the Primarch.

As soon as the vid screen opened, Garrus said, “Primarch Victus, how are you?”

“Rebuilding. Congratulations on your wedding.”

Garrus thought the Primarch looked decidedly uncomfortable with the small talk, “I received a message from the Hierarchy that they want me to come back. I’m considering it, but there are a few things I need to see to first.”

“That’s understandable, Garrus. Is there anything I can do to aid your decision?” The Primarch fuzzed out a bit as vid calls to Palaven were still being worked on.

“Find a way that my pregnant wife doesn’t have to live in her armor while on Palaven?” Garrus muttered to himself and then so the Primarch could hear, “If I think of anything, I’ll let you know.”

They cut the call after saying goodbye and Garrus looked up at the ceiling. His wife was literally right above him on the next floor and damn he wanted to nap with her. At least the next call was going to be about her if he couldn’t be wrapping his arms around her and breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

When David Anderson showed on the screen, Garrus smirked and said, “Long time, no see.”

Anderson chuckled, “You’ve been working on human cliches.”

“Alix still gives me odd looks when I use them,” Garrus sat back. He always liked Anderson.

“You two are good for each other. Is there a joke I’m missing about the sonograms?” Anderson pulled the file up on his data pad, “The file is titled, “DNA strand.”

Garrus laughed, “When Miranda first sent them to us Alix said that all she could see was a dna strand. I guess it’s her way of reminding everyone where to look.”

Anderson chuckled, “She did eventually see where the fetus is?”

“I had to point it out to her,” Garrus smiled.

“She would need something like that pointed out,” Anderson paused, sobering, “Garrus, what caused her to remember shooting me?”

“I was under the impression that Liara had blocked the memories that were harming her,” Garrus stopped to take a drink of his soda. “We had lunch with my dad and as she was returning from the bathroom, a crowd of well wishers and fans surrounded her. I cleared the crowd and got her to sit. After she had calmed down, she told me what she remembered.”

“How often does something like that happen?” David’s voice gentled.

“It’s slowly getting better with therapy and getting off Earth.”

“Her PTSD symptoms were worse on Earth?” David’s brows drew together in concern.

“She said that every where she looked she’d see a little boy dying.” Garrus sighed, “We stayed in London which was probably a mistake considering how hard it was hit.”

“Hopefully some time away will give them time to rebuild and she won’t see destruction anymore,” Anderson said.

“I’m still of the opinion we need to find a tropical island to live on,” Garrus teased.

“That’s prime real estate,” Anderson chuckled, “I’m sure the Primarch would love to have you back. Does Palaven have tropical islands?”

“It does, but I don’t want my wife spending all of her time in armor,” Garrus also didn’t know if Palaven would feel like home anymore. He’s been away for so long.

“That’s understandable,” Anderson looked away from the vid call screen as his door opened, “Well, Garrus that’s your father so we can start searching for Alix’s biological family.”

Garrus cut the call after saying goodbye. He wanted to call Liara to find out what time she was coming, but he knew she would ask why it mattered, and Garrus thought it wouldn’t be right to tell his wife’s best friend the news.

Before he helped Sol with getting ready for the party, Garrus went to check on Alix. Her hair had fallen over her face and he gently pulled it back. She shifted and Garrus saw that her hand rested over her belly. Garrus mandibles flared into a smile. He covered her hand with his and whispered, “I love you and I would do anything to protect you.”

“Garrus?” Alix sleep murmured, “I don’t want to miss the party.”

“I’ll make sure you’re up and ready for it with plenty of time. Rest, love,” He whispered back as Alix settled back into sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy

Everything was ready for the party and Garrus was half way up the stairs to wake Alix so she could get ready when Liara and Feron came in. He turned and said, “Sol’s in the kitchen. Make yourselves at home.”

“Where’s Alix?” Liara looked around expectantly for her best friend.

“She’s sleeping,” Garrus rubbed the back of his neck. He should’ve thought of anything else.

“Sleeping?! How did she almost die this time?”

“Nothing like that, it’s just been a very long day. We’ll be down as soon as she’s ready,” Garrus hedged and continued up the stairs.

“What aren’t you telling me, Garrus?” Liara called after him.

Garrus’ mandibles opened into a smile as he murmured, “You’ll find out soon enough.”

He walked into the room silently, as Garrus had the feeling his wife was still asleep. Garrus wondered if this was what the next nine months was going to be like. Or was her tiredness from reliving… remembering things.

Garrus sat down beside Alix and gently ran his fingers through her hair, “Time to get up, love.” Alix rolled away from him and he chuckled, “Liara’s here and already worried about you.”

“When doesn’t she worry about me?” Alix mumbled into her pillow.

“Never, but I did have to tell her that I needed to wake you,” Garrus rubbed her back.

Alix turned her head to look at him, “Did you tell her why?”

“No, that’s your news to share.”

“Our news. You helped,” Alix rolled to her back.

“I may have helped, but I’m not the one that’s going to spend the next nine months eating food no human should or have to fight morning sickness, give up hand to hand sparring…” Garrus counted off on his talons.

“Okay! You’ve made your point. Still, they’re your baby too. I don’t want you not telling anyone because I’m not there.” Alix sat up.

“When it’s not your best friends and loved ones, I’ll keep it in mind,” Garrus waited until she was on her way to the bathroom to mutter, “That only leaves half the galaxy.”

“Half the galaxy is not in love with me,” She threw her shirt at him.

Garrus caught it, “I’ve warned you about throwing your clothes at me.”

She threw her pants at him, “You’ll have to keep those thoughts for later, I don’t want to miss your dad’s party.”

“Once Anderson’s out of the hospital we’ll throw a party for him and I’ll throw my clothing at you right before it,” Garrus called after her.

“I don’t mind being late,” Alix gave him a sultry grin before closing the door.

“But she doesn’t want to be late tonight,” Garrus stared at the door his wife just closed, “I don’t understand.”

Garrus laid on the bed to wait for Alix and opened his omni tool. He pulled up the file with the sonograms in it and scrolled through them again. It was hard to believe that it was just this morning that they found out that Alix was pregnant.

He sighed and glanced at the bathroom door, he felt like they packed a week’s worth of things into a day and the day wasn’t over yet. Garrus wondered if he could convince Alix to stay in bed with him all day tomorrow. Maybe he’d get a turn at throwing some clothing for a change.

Alix came out with a towel wrapped around her hair and another around her body. Garrus knew humans could do a low whistle to say someone was attractive. Right now, he wanted to be able to do that. Instead, he opted for a warning, “If either of those towels get thrown at me, we will be late.”

Alix chuckled softly as she walked to her dresser, “I don’t think I’m going to be throwing much of anything right now.”

“What’s wrong?” Garrus sat up and watched her slowly pick out her clothing.

“I’m hungry I think?” Alix took off the towel and sat on the bed to get dressed.

“I thought hunger was a yes or no thing.”

Alix smiled at him, “Not when it’s accompanied by nausea.”

“If you need anything tonight, even if it’s just needing a break. All you have to do is let me know,” Garrus gently removed the towel from her hair and squeezed the excess water out of it.

“Oh? And what would that entail?” Alix closed her eyes and sighed as Garrus combed his talons through her hair, “I’m not complaining, but you don’t have to do that.”

“I would be the horny, just married husband,” Garrus pressed his mouth to her lips, “Your hair is strangely fun to play with.”

Alix laughed, “I like raking my nails down your carpace.”

“Alix,” Garrus warned.

“Sorry.” Alix blushed, “Let’s get down there before Liara comes to find us.”

They just left their room when they heard Feron call out, “Liara, I’m sure they’re fine. They are newly married after all.”

“You don’t understand, Feron. Alix struggles to sleep at night much less in the middle of the day. Something is wrong,” Liara’s voice was getting closer to them.

Garrus chuckled at Alix’s exasperated sigh, “Liara, I’m fine. We’re coming down.” She then glowered at her husband, “You had to tell her I was taking a nap?”

“In my defense, I was half way up the stairs to wake you when they came in,” Garrus got a wicked gleam in his eyes, “Most species value sleep as a good thing.”

“I like sleep, it just doesn’t like me back,” Alix said as they descended the stairs.

Liara met them at the bottom, “Are you okay? What took so long? Why were you sleeping?”

Alix hugged her friend, “I’m fine. I had to shower and I was sleeping because I was so tired I started rambling?”

Garrus laughed, “You did.”

“That’s not like you,” Liara was emphatic.

“My life is full of new normals now,” Alix extricated herself from the hug. “I swear I will explain everything to you after I get something to eat and drink.”

“You’re hungry? Did you eat at all today?” Liara followed them into the kitchen.

Garrus murmured in Alix’s ear, “What you could eat.”

Alix shot him a glare, “Shush.” Alix smiled at her friend, “Yes, Liara I ate, but lunch was also several hours ago. Stop being a mother hen.”

“I am not being a mother hen for worrying about my best friend,” Liara huffed.

“Yes, you are,” Feron came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her expanded waist, “And you’re adorable.”

“Mother hen the two little ones inside you,” Alix said as she looked through the fridge and pulled out a container of milk.

“I do, but that doesn’t stop them from kicking me or laying on my bladder,” Liara said without heat, relaxing in Feron’s embrace.

Garrus cocked his head to the side and watched his wife pour the milk she got out. He wondered if he should tell her that she got out the turian milk. Nah, she deserved a little payback for earlier.

Alix took a sip of the milk, made a face and took another sip of it. Staring at her drink, she murmured, “Milk doesn’t taste that way.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Garrus asked. It seemed like Alix was more surprised by the taste than disgusted by it. Which had him wondering if she should or could do turian drinks as a replacement for Lea’s advice of eating turian food.

“It tastes like someone poured a whole container of cinnamon in it,” Alix held it out for him to try, “Taste it.”

He took a sip, enjoying his little game, “I don’t taste anything wrong with it.”

“You don’t?” Alix took another sip, “That cinnamon taste is still there.”

“I’ve never had what humans call milk, but that tastes perfect for turian milk,” Garrus smirked.

Alix sighed in relief, “I thought my tastebuds were already changing.”

Garrus chuckled, “Nope, just grabbed the wrong milk.”

“Do you think drinking turian drinks would make me less sick?” Alix took another sip, “It’s not bad.”

Garrus shrugged, “It’s something to try.”

“You are sick! What’s wrong?” Liara narrowed her eyes at Alix.

Garrus took hold of Alix’s free hand as she almost whispered, “We’re pregnant.”

“I’d like to clarify that she’s pregnant,” Garrus teased.

“You helped.”

“You are going to be doing most of the work.” Garrus stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He’d help Alix in any way he could.

“I don’t mind,” Alix kissed his scarred mandible, “I love you, and I love our little one growing inside me.”

“I think I’d prefer it if you kept it to just trying to get me to blush,” Garrus said after he cleared his throat. He bent down and murmured, “I love you and our little one growing inside you, too.”

“You’re pregnant!” Liara threw her arms around them, “When did you find out? How far along are you? Your being sick and tired is related to this? Are there sonograms?”

“Let’s sit down first,” Alix laughed as Liara quickly walked to the couch.

Garrus didn’t release his wife just yet and quietly reminded her, “You wanted to eat.”

“I think the milk is enough for now. It seems to be settling things,” Alix murmured back, pulling out of his embrace.

As they walked into the living room Garrus teased, “Maybe we should wait.”

“Wait?” Alix was confused.

“Everyone will be here soon, and we can tell them at the same time,” Garrus had a wicked gleam in his sea-green eyes.

Liara growled, “No.”

Alix laughed, “Garrus, tonight’s for your dad.”

“He won’t mind,” Garrus’ mandibles opened into a smirk.

Alix shook her head at him as she sat down beside Liara, “I think you would never hear the end of it from Sol.”

Garrus chuckled as he sat on the other side of Alix, “True. But I do enjoy knowing something the Shadow Broker doesn’t.”

“Not for long,” Liara glowered at him.

“I don’t want to play referee between my husband and my best friend,” Alix warned them, “We found out this morning. Being nauseous is certainly related to being pregnant. And yes, there are sonograms.”

“And being tired?” Liara raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

Alix looked at Garrus uncertainly, he reached out and held her hand. Giving her the silent support she needed. Alix’s voice was raspy with unshed tears, “I remembered shooting Anderson.”

Liara sat forward, “You shot him? When?”

“When we met with the Illusive Man on the Citadel,” Alix squeezed Garrus’ hand.

“I don’t remember that being one of the memories I blocked. How did you remember?”

“I was coming back from the bathroom at lunch, got surrounded, and it just happened.” Alix shrugged.

“Surrounded by who?” Liara glanced at Garrus.

“Well wishers and fans,” Garrus answered for Alix, wrapping his other arm around her waist.

“Do you want me to check that the mental blocks I put in place are still strong?” Liara offered.

“No. I’ll be fine, Liara. I’m completely healed from the end of the war. I want you to stop worrying about me and focus on yourself and your family,” Alix ordered.

“That’s not going to happen,” Liara argued.

“I want you to try. Please?” Alix came close to begging.

“Alix, you’re my best friend and I love you. I’m going to worry about you, but I will try not to push as much,” Liara promised.

“Thank you,” Alix grinned. The comm pinged to let them know that someone wanted in. Alix released her husband’s hand so he could answer the door and said, “I’m surprised Solana isn’t racing you for the door.”

“She has been absent since we came down,” Garrus said before he saw who was at the door. Recognizing them as former co-workers of his dad, he let them in.

“We did go into the kitchen to say hi, but she wasn’t there,” Liara took hold of Feron’s hand and placed it where she could feel one of the babies kicking.

“My sister can move fast, but not that fast,” Garrus showed his dad’s friends where the refreshments were and came back out.

Garrus watched Alix walk over to the office and wondered, “What are you doing?”

“They’re either under the table, which we would’ve heard them, or they’re in here.” Alix pointed into the office.

“Not again,” Garrus groaned and then he yelled, “Solana! Dad’s here!”

Alix chuckled as she heard a muttered, “Shit.”

Garrus wrapped his arms around his wife and waited for his sister. He understood passions running hot, but right before Dad’s party that she had planned? If Alix had shown any interest and hadn’t been nauseous, they would still be upstairs. But, Garrus argued with himself, he didn’t plan the party.

Solana and Kolyat came out, blushing. Alix murmured so only Garrus could hear, “I knew you were lying to me when you said turians don’t blush.”

“Blushing is age specific,” Garrus shot back, enjoying that Solana was desperately looking for their father.

“Sure it is,” Alix drew out.

“Only turians under the age of twenty-nine blush,” Garrus smirked.

Solana glared at him, “Dad’s not here.”

“No, but his friends are. And you know them a lot better than I do. You work with them,” Garrus fought the urge to kiss Alix.

Sol growled and went into the the kitchen, tugging Kolyat along. Alix looked up at him, “Who are you and what have you done with my husband?”

“I traded him in for a new model. Why?”

“Because you aren’t exactly shy,” Alix turned in his arms.

“Maybe I just didn’t want to talk to them right now. There’s this super hot woman right in front of me, and all I want to do is kiss her,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers. And the doorbell rang. He growled and slowly released her.

Garrus stalked over to the door and used the vid screen to see who it was. Recognizing them as more C-Sec people, he let them in. He quickly returned to Alix, “Now, where was I?”

“I believe we were right about here,” Alix wrapped one arm around his neck and kissed him, trailing a path around his mouth with the tip of her tongue.

Garrus groaned and pulled back a little bumping his forehead to hers, “Alix, if you don’t stop we’ll be leaving this party before it gets started.”

Alix’s throaty chuckle sent shivers through him, “I guess our fun will have to wait.”

**

Everyone had arrived except for Castis. Alix was quite amused by her husband playing host. She would never admit it to him, but he was quite the charmer. He moved from guest to guest like he owned the place.

Alix had also noticed another pair of eyes watching her husband. With getting spaced, fighting the collectors, and fighting the reapers, she had never thought to ask if there had been anything between him and Dr. Michel. Tonight, Alix was going to find out.

She walked over to him, as Solana rushed in shushing everyone and turning off the lights, “He’s here.”

Alix smiled up at her husband in the dim light, wrapping an arm around his waist. Garrus bent to briefly kiss her and pulled Alix close to him. He murmured in her ear, “I’m not sure how my father is going to react to having everyone shout surprise at him.”

“Turians don’t normally throw surprise parties?” Alix asked in hushed tones.

“For kids’ birthdays, sure. But it’s unusual as an adult.” Garrus looked at the door as it opened.

Alix watched Solana turn on the lights and everyone shouted surprise. Castis chuckled and shook hands with those closest to him. She chuckled as he approached Dr. Michel, startling her. Alix murmured to Garrus, “She still has a crush on you.”

Garrus had his attention pulled away from one of his C-Sec alums, “She who?”

“Dr. Michel,” Alix smiled and waved at her father-in-law.

“No, she doesn’t,” Garrus looked like he wondered if she was imagining things.

“She’s watched you all night.”

“Is the great Captain Shepard jealous?” Garrus murmured low.

Alix laughed, “I have an in with your pregnant wife. Seriously, was there a thing between you two?”

“We’ve been together for four years now, and it just occurred to you to ask about previous relationships?” Garrus teased.

“I was a little busy saving the galaxy, and romancing a turian codenamed Archangel,” Alix smirked.

“You always have to pull the savior of the galaxy card,” Garrus snarked, and then lowered his voice, “There was a brief thing but it ended before you and I met.”

“And?” Alix knew her expression said that she felt like she was pulling teeth with him.

“And what?” Garrus seemed to truly not understand why it mattered.

“Which of you ended it? Why was it ended? Why does it matter that it ended before we met?” Alix was exasperated, “You got all the gory details of me and Kaidan.”

“No offense, but you and Kaidan being a thing was the worst kept secret on the SR-1,” Garrus sighed, “We only dated for a month. It wasn’t exclusive, and we kind of mutually agreed that it wasn’t working. Even though she seemed to come to that realization first. As to why it mattered that it was before we met, it was literally right before we met.”

“What kind of a time frame are we talking here?” Alix was amazed.

“Less than hour.”

“Wow.” Alix chuckled.

Garrus grabbed hold of her hips and pulled Alix close to him, “Happy now?”

“Maybe… Why’d you go back to her clinic?” Alix wrapped her arms around his neck.

“She sent me a vid saying that she didn’t want to see me anymore after we talked. And there was something off about it.”

“You don’t think she was coerced into not dating you?” Alix was concerned.

“No. The few dates we went on, usually ended with us angry at each other,” Garrus touched his forehead to hers, “We weren’t a good fit.”

Alix whispered, “I’m glad.”

“So am I,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers.

“Ugh, do you two ever stop kissing?” A petite woman with brown hair and a lot of tattoos walked up to them.

Alix chuckled but continued to look into her husband’s eyes, “Hi, Jack.”

“And here I thought I crossed your name off the invite list,” Garrus snarked without looking away from his wife.

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll be seeing a lot more of me though,” Jack smirked.

Alix glanced at her, “Kahlee said that you were heading back to Earth to restart the Grissom Academy.”

“I’m going to need a way to get there. Rumor has it that the Normandy is traveling the stars again.” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“I’m happy to have you aboard, but I don’t know when we’ll be returning to Earth,” Alix pulled back from her husband. Jack now had her full attention.

“The spot they want the Academy on is still a pile of rubble so there’s no rush.”

Alix did her best to hide her flinch about so much of Earth still being rubble. Garrus pulled her closer and she knew that he noticed. “What about your students?”

“They’re going to stay here with Kahlee until everything is ready,” Jack cocked her head to the side, “I’m surprised Kahlee hasn’t bored you with the details.”

“We haven’t had much of a chance to chat,” Alix blushed. She had wanted to talk more with Kahlee, but things kept getting in the way.

Jack laughed as she walked off, “Stopping kissing that turian husband of yours so much and you might.”

Alix sighed and looked ruefully at Garrus, “That’s not going to happen.”

“Good,” He pressed his mouth to hers and he was interrupted with a polite cough, “Hi, Dad.”

“Son,” Castis nodded and then beamed at Alix, “Alix, how are you feeling?”

“Better. Enjoying the party?” Alix smiled at him.

“I am. But all of this,” Castis waved his hand around, “was unnecessary.”

“Blame your daughter,” Garrus snarked.

Castis chuckled, “Solana and I will be having a conversation. Did you two want to announce your news tonight?”

Alix looked up at Garrus for any indication on how to proceed. He shrugged his shoulders. She shook her head at her husband and smiled at her father-in-law, “Tonight’s for you. I highly doubt my crew is going to let me leave without having another party. We’ll announce it then.”

Castis nodded, but the silence felt awkward to Alix. She once again looked at her husband and saw that he was staring at his father. Garrus said softly, “You wanted to announce that you’re going to be a grandfather.”

“Oh! I hadn’t considered-“ Alix blushed and almost wished she was fighting Saren again. Why was family stuff so hard?

Castis chuckled softly, “It’s okay, Alix. It’s your news to share when and how you see fit. I don’t mind.”

“Liara and Feron already know. So far I’ve only seen Jack and Samara here…” Alix trailed off, standing on her tip toes to see if anyone else from her crew had come.

She felt Garrus’ hands on her hips to steady her. And she chuckled as he grumbled, “My father says he doesn’t mind that you want to wait, and yet you’re rushing headlong into telling everyone.”

“You invited everyone, how many from the Normandy said they were coming?” Alix lowered herself from the tips of her toes and turned to look at her husband.

“Just the ones you mentioned,” Garrus released her hips as she turned.

“I think we should tell them before your father gives his speech.” She winked at him and turned her attention to Castis, “We’ll get everyone else together within the next day or two to tell them.”

“You’re sure?” Castis didn’t want her to change her mind just for him.

“I’m sure,” Alix took hold of Garrus’ hand and led him off to find Jack and Samara. Fortunately, the first place she looked was the office and they were both there. She lightly cleared her throat, before saying, “Jack, Samara, can we talk for a minute?”

Samara gracefully unfolded herself from almost sitting on the floor. Alix was always fascinated by how smooth and unhurried the elder Asari’s movements were. Jack, of course, groaned but complied. When the two were close enough that Alix didn’t have to shout, she said, “In a few minutes Castis is going to give a speech, but there’s going to be something in there that you need to know first.”

Samara smiled knowingly, and Alix was once again wondering if she was somehow psychic. Jack impatiently fidgeted with her beer. Alix smiled at Garrus, “We’re pregnant.”

Garrus coughed, “She’s pregnant.”

“You always have to do the weird shit, Shepard,” Jack shook her head and took a large swallow of her beer.

“I am happy for you both. Now that Liara is here with Feron, I would like to continue on with you. Maybe you can take me to Falere?” Samara fold her hands in front of her.

“Of course, Samara,” Alix smiled at her, “We plan to tell everyone else on the Normandy in the next day or two. Did you want to be invited to that as well?”

Jack shrugged, “If you want me there.”

Samara nodded, “It would be nice to see their reactions.”

Kolyat came in and announced that Castis was going to give his speech. Everyone followed him out except Alix and Garrus. Alix stopped to grab a plate of food. They made their way out and Garrus made sure she got a seat on one of the couches.

Castis stood in the center and thanked everyone for coming, “I knew my children had planned something, but neither one thought to tell me it was a surprise for my birthday. Today, I was graced with two amazing gifts. One being this party, and the other is that I’m going to be a grandfather.”

Castis motioned for his children to join him. Alix was content to wait until Garrus came back, but he held his hand out for her to join him. Alix was confused and sat aside her half eaten plate of food, “But–“

“You’re my wife which makes you part of my family. Kolyat’s standing beside Sol,” Garrus gently explained.

Alix took his hand and walked over to Castis with her husband. He hugged each of them and said, “Forgive my sentimentality, but your mother would be incredibly proud of you and so am I.”

The crowd applauded and they were inundated with questions as to who was pregnant. When Castis said it was Alix, everyone was surprised. Then the well wishes poured in.

Alix started feeling nauseous as she ate. The longer she stood, the worse it got. As the last well wisher approached them she whispered to Garrus, “I’m going to turn in early.”

He nodded, “I’ll join you.”

“You don’t have to.” Alix didn’t want to pull him away.

Garrus shook the hand of the last well wisher and picked Alix up. Cradling her he said loud enough for those in the immediate vicinity to hear, “We have a honeymoon to get back to.”

The comment was met with understanding chuckles. As surprised as Alix was, she was grateful she wasn’t going to have to walk up the stairs. She wasn’t sure if her stomach would’ve been able to handle it. Alix wanly smiled at him as Garrus gently deposited her on the bed, “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Garrus took off her shoes and then laid beside her, “Did you have fun tonight?”

“I did,” Alix rested her hand on his chest. The only part of her body she was willing to move right now, “I wish I could’ve shown you my awesome dance moves.”

“I think it’s best if you show them to me in private,” Garrus’ mandibles opened into a smirk.

“Why would I want to do that?”

“Because ripping your clothes off in front of everyone would get a lot of comments,” Garrus mused.

Alix chuckled and then shot out of bed, running for the bathroom. Kneeling over the toilet she lost the little that she ate, and she felt her husband’s hand gently pull her hair back. When she stopped gagging, she slumped against the wall and rasped, “You didn’t have to come in.”

“There may not be much I can do to help, but the little I can, I’m going to.” Garrus pressed his mouth to the top of her head, “After all, I’m to blame for it.”

“I don’t mind. At least this reason makes sense,” Alix half smiled at him.

Garrus shook his head at her, “The other times you needed to stop and rest made sense too. Not that you did.”

“This time I don’t think I’m going to be given a choice,” Alix gingerly got to her feet, hoping her stomach wouldn’t get upset again.

Garrus left first and suggested, “Why don’t we read the messages we sent each other from before the reaper war?”

Alix liked that idea. She wouldn’t have to do anything but lay in her husband’s arms, “That sounds amazing.”

They undressed and Alix laid her head on Garrus’ chest. She sighed happily when his arm wrapped around her. Alix murmured, “Read them to me?”

Garrus chuckled, “Only if you do the same for the letters you wrote me.”

Alix nodded and snuggled closer to him. She almost purred as he caressed her hip. “How many did you write?”

“Six. One for each month we were separated,” Garrus pressed a few buttons on his omni tool and started reading, “Dear Alix, I’m on Palaven now. I know we left things open ended, but I really enjoyed spending romantic time together…”

Alix chuckled softly. Garrus griped, “It was more than a date but we also didn’t say we were dating.”

“I love your awkward descriptions. Continue reading, please?” Alix closed her eyes, listening to the gentle thrum of his heartbeat.

Garrus grumbled, and continued, “I’ve been watching the vids Joker sent me and do humans really do that?”

“I don’t want to know what vids Joker sent you,” Alix almost whispered. She was fighting sleep.

“They were informative if not entirely factual,” Garrus chuckled, “I hope the Alliance lets you out of hiding soon. I miss you.”

Alix smiled and kissed his chest. Garrus continued on to the next letter where he talked about Palaven and the things he wanted to show her about it. By the time he reached the fourth letter Alix had completely relaxed into him and was fast asleep. He dimmed the lights instead of turning them completely off in case she woke up in the middle of the night and put his omni tool down. Garrus wrapped both arms around her and pressed his mouth to the top of her head.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw, pregnancy, ptsd, morning sickness/hypermesis

_Alix was running but she felt weighted down. Everything was hard to move and she was quickly out of breath. Someone with a raspy voice called her name, but she couldn’t turn to look at them._

_A sharp pain sliced through her abdomen. She expected to see a bullet wound or a knife sticking out of her. Instead, her belly was large and round. Alix gasped, she was pregnant! But she still needed to run. She put one foot in front of the other, but it felt like she was just lifting her legs in place. She wasn’t moving fast enough to call it running, but it had the same effect._

_Another pain gripped her belly. Alix groaned, but continued to try to get away from whatever was weighing her down. A shuttle appeared in front of her. She tried to wave it down and stopped when she saw it was the same little boy that had haunted her nightmares and sometimes day mares since Alix left Earth at the start of the reaper war._

_Alix screamed, “No, not again!”_

_Only this time it wasn’t a stranger when the shuttle exploded, it was her baby that was on it._

_ **_

Garrus woke to Alix tense and shaking her head. He sighed softly, he had hoped the nightmares would leave her alone for while she was pregnant. Running his fingers through her soft hair, Garrus murmured, “It’s just a dream, Alix. You’re safe.”

Her eyes opened and Garrus’ heart ached at the sight of the old fears haunting them. Then she got out of bed and raced to the bathroom. Garrus followed and much like he had been doing for the past several days, he held his wife’s hair back while she gagged. When Alix slumped against the wall, Garrus suggested, “I think it’s time we talked to Dr. Chakwas or Miranda.”

“I have an appointment with them tomorrow,” Alix rested her head on his shoulder.

“I’m not sure this should wait another day,” Garrus made no attempt to hide his worry for her, “The only thing you’ve been able to keep down lately is turian milk.”

“At least it’s something,” Alix half smirked.

“It’s not enough. When’s the appointment tomorrow?” He’ll let it go if it’s first thing in the morning.

“After we lift off from the Citadel,” Alix slowly got up.

Garrus reached out to steady her, “That’s not until the evening. And I don’t think the Normandy’s med bay is equipped to deal with a human that’s pregnant with an inter-species fetus.”

“There’s too much to do today, Garrus.” Alix walked out of the bathroom to grab a towel.

Garrus growled in frustration. It had taken almost a week to get the crew together so Alix could inform them of the latest news. The Council wanted to meet with her and they were to have dinner with Anderson and Kahlee. He was eternally grateful to Anderson for insisting that it would be a dinner with just them and that it would be here in the apartment, “First thing tomorrow?”

Alix sighed in frustration, “Fine.”

He exhaled slowly. Garrus knew Alix was trying to keep everything together, and yeah, some morning sickness was to be expected. This seemed like a lot even with their unique circumstances. Wrapping her in a hug, Garrus rasped, “Thank you.”

And then he felt her shoulders shaking. Garrus knew he shouldn’t have pushed so hard, “Damn it, Alix, I’m sorry. I just-“

“No, it’s not you. I had,” Alix pulled away from him to wipe away her tears, “a nightmare where I couldn’t get away and instead of the little boy in the shuttle it was our baby.”

Well, now he knew what Alix had been dreaming about. He pressed his mouth to her cheek and vowed, “That’s not going to happen.”

“I know,” Alix’s sigh shuddered through her, “Why can’t I have good dreams, at least until the morning sickness is over? Hell, I’d even take dreamless sleep over it.”

“If I knew how to make that happen, it would’ve been done years ago.” Garrus softly quipped.

Alix looked like she wanted to kiss him, but decided against it, “I need a shower, and brush my teeth. Again.”

Garrus pressed his mouth to her forehead in sympathy, “Even when your sick, you’re still hot.”

“Only because you find my scars attractive,” Alix said as he released her so she could get her shower.

“Always,” Garrus’ mandibles opened into a grin, “If you want, we can shower together and I can show you everything I find attractive.”

Alix smiled sadly, “Not today. I’m–“

“Don’t,” Garrus interrupted, “It was a suggestion for when you’re feeling up to it. We have the rest of our lives for me to tell you how gorgeous you are.”

Alix’s eyes filled with tears again, “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now go shower, and maybe we can take a nap in between the chaos of today.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Alix called over her shoulder.

Garrus waited until the bathroom door was shut before messaging Karin and Miranda: Alix needs her appointment moved to first thing tomorrow.

It’s not that Garrus didn’t trust her to do it herself, but with everything else going on today, he was reasonably certain Alix would wait until the last minute to care for herself and then forget to.

He went in to the other bathroom to shower. Garrus had every intention of seeing if he could get done before Alix. A bit unfair considering how she’s feeling, but Garrus had a feeling she’d be amused by it anyway.

Garrus turned on the shower and waited for steam to rise from the water before turning it down. Stepping in, he quickly washed, anxious to get back to Alix. Hopefully once she was feeling better they could shower together.

He turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist, letting the rest of his body air dry. Garrus walked swiftly back to their bedroom, seeing that it was empty, he briefly listened at the bathroom door to make sure she was still showering.

The bathroom door opened and he stood there still damp and half naked. Garrus smirked, “I win.”

Alix chuckled and shook her head at him, “For it to be a race, you have to let your opponent know. Showers are supposed to be enjoyed, not rushed through.”

Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, “I’ll stop rushing when we can take one together.”

As they got dressed, his omni tool pinged and Alix quipped, “Omni tools aren’t waterproof.”

“I know,” Garrus pulled on his shirt and opened it to see the message, “It’s from Miranda, she wants us to call her.”

“Why?” Alix pulled on loose fitting sweats.

“I told her and Karin that your appointment needed to change to first thing tomorrow.”

“I was planning to do that,” Alix waked over to him and read the message over his shoulder.

“And you usually wait until everyone else is cared for before you think about yourself,” Garrus rasped. Alix’s constant desire to put others before herself was one of the things he loved the most about her. It also provided him and endless source of frustration because Garrus wanted her to put herself first.

“It’s sweet that you think I’m not going to be reminded of needing to change my appointment at every meal today,” Alix lightly kissed him.

“I can hope,” Garrus mock growled, “I’m supposed to be the one that expects worst case scenarios.”

“You’re rubbing off on me,” Alix smirked as his omni tool pinged again, “Miranda is very insistent.”

“She is,” Garrus watched his wife stroke her belly, “How are you feeling?”

“That’s a loaded question right now.” Alix glanced at him.

Garrus chuckled, “Okay. Do you want to try to eat and then call Miranda? Or call her first?”

“Call her first. If we don’t, your omni tool will be pinging every minute or she’ll show up at the door.” Alix sat on the bed.

Garrus sat beside her and called Miranda. Before he could get a hello out Miranda asked, “Where is she?”

“Alix is sitting beside me.” Garrus looked ruefully at his wife. He should’ve sent the message to just Karin.

“Alix, what’s going on that Garrus wants the appointment moved?” Miranda’s voice sounded like she was moving through a wind tunnel.

“He’s not the only one that wanted it moved,” Alix hedged.

Garrus shook his head at her. Miranda snarked, “Okay. Why does Garrus, Anderson, and Castis want you to move your appointment?”

Garrus couldn’t help it, he laughed. Alix glowered at him, “Not. Helping. Where are you?”

“I’m somewhere that no one else can hear you. Now, stop stalling and tell me what’s going on,” Miranda ordered.

“For the past few days the only thing I’ve been able to keep down for longer than an hour is turian milk,” Alix’s voice was barely more than a whisper.

“Do you have any free time today?”

“Not really,” Alix glanced worriedly at her husband.

“What about when the whole crew gets together at lunch?” Miranda asked.

“I thought we were going out for that. Besides, Karin’s not coming.” Alix sighed.

Garrus wrapped his arm around her in silent support, “Alix, if you want to stay here, we can have food delivered.”

“Has Joker not been in contact with you?” Miranda sounded irritated.

“Besides that he was coming, no,” Garrus answered. He wondered what the pilot was up to.

“James told me that he, Cortez, and Joker were getting sushi to bring to your place and watching some sort of sports game after lunch.”

“I’m fine with staying here most of the day. With the way I’ve been feeling, it’s probably for the best, but I don’t want to be examined with a bunch of people here.” Alix was firm.

“Then I’ll kick them out,” Garrus’ mandibles opened into a wide smirk.

Miranda laughed, “I’m glad Alix has someone that is as over protective of her as she is with everyone else.”

Garrus chuckled, “It’s why we work so well together.”

Alix shook her head, “I must be worse than I thought because that sounded like extremely high praise, Miranda.”

Miranda chuckled, “Don’t worry. I’ll be annoying you about taking care of yourself after lunch.”

“I am taking care of myself,” Alix grumbled.

“I know, and we’ll get this latest thing figured out,” Miranda’s voice softened, “I’ll see you at lunch.”

They cut the call and Garrus waited patiently for Alix to say something. When she did, tears filled her eyes, “You know that I do try to take care of myself, right?”

“I do, and I know it’s even more important to you now. But you have a very long list of people to care for, and you usually put yourself on that list last,” Garrus gently ran his fingers through her hair, “It’s one of the reasons I’m in love with you. But for the next nine months I’d like to see you put yourself first more often than you normally do.”

“I don’t think I’m going to be given a choice in that,” Alix half smiled.

Garrus pressed his mouth to hers. He didn’t want to voice his doubts as crap usually found its way to Alix, and she’d be forced to put herself last. He wanted to hope that one of the new normals would be that stuff would stop happening.

Alix groaned, “I need to try to eat something before the nausea comes back.”

They left their room hand in hand and went down to have breakfast with Castis and Sol.

**

The smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes hit Alix first. It was different from human food, but it still almost sent her gag reflex into overdrive. She silently begged with her stomach, “Please, no. Let me eat at least one meal.”

Alix sat down heavily at the table and wrapped her arms around her waist. She was at a loss as to what to do. How do you go about eating when smells set off gagging?

Garrus sat down beside her, “Anything I can do to help?”

Alix smiled wanly, “Make the smells go away?”

“We don’t have to sit here,” She could see Garrus already trying to figure out where the best place for them to sit would be.

Alix considered it and then Sol and Castis sat down with them, “No, I’ll be okay.”

Garrus’ stare was intense, “Alix, put yourself first.”

Alix sighed. She wanted to move, but she didn’t want to isolate herself and Garrus. Because there was no way her husband was going to let her isolate herself. How was she supposed to say that without demanding her in laws to move? In the end, Alix shrugged helplessly.

Castis watched the struggle between his son and Alix quietly. He glanced at his daughter, “Sol, what do you think about eating in the upstairs sitting room?”

“It would provide a change of scenery,” Sol grabbed her plate and stood.

“You don’t have to move for me,” Alix mildly protested.

Garrus shook his head at her, “You are part of this family and your needs matter.”

Castis gently squeezed her shoulder, “Garrus is right, Alix.” He followed his daughter upstairs.

“You don’t fight fair,” Alix choked out. Her eyes overflowing with tears.

“If I’m ever sick and being altruistic, you can do the same to me.” Garrus promised, “What do you want to attempt to eat?”

“Pancakes are probably the safest bet,” Alix’s sigh shuddered through her as she stood and walked to kitchen.

Garrus poured her a glass of turian milk and handed it to her before she could get too far into the kitchen. He ordered, “Go upstairs.”

“I want to help,” Alix argued.

“You are helping by getting yourself away from things that make you sick,” Garrus challenged.

If she had been feeling better Alix would’ve fought him on it. But she wasn’t and went upstairs to sit with her in laws. As she sat down Castis was sympathetic, “Still having a rough time?”

“I didn’t expect everything to hit all at once,” Alix took a sip of her milk.

Castis chuckled, “I don’t think anyone does.”

Sol seemed uneasy and Alix noticed, “Solana, is something wrong?”

“Is what your going through normal for inter-species pregnancies?” Sol put her now empty plate down.

Alix smiled, understanding her sister-in-law’s worry, “I’m assuming it’s because of my cybernetics that I’m having issues.”

“That’s how Cerberus saved you the first time?” Sol asked.

“It was. How are you and Kolyat doing?” Alix didn’t want to continue talking about herself.

Solana’s eyes lit up, “He’s amazing. Kolyat has a very gentle nature, and I’m not sure if that’s a drell thing, his faith, or just him.”

Alix chuckled, “It could be a little of all three. His father had times where he was incredibly gentle.”

“Tell me one?” Solana pleaded.

“We were about to depart from the Citadel, and Thane found a stowaway. The little girl didn’t have anyone else, and thought going on a mission would be fun. Then she saw Grunt and hid in life support. I walked in to Thane cradling her and singing her a lullaby.” Alix smiled sadly. She missed Thane.

“What happened to her?” Castis asked.

“Well, we weren’t going to fly off with a child that wasn’t more than six years old. I contacted Bailey, to see if he knew anything. Thane refused my offer of having the little girl stay with me until we found a home for her. I would frequently find him laying on the floor playing with her.

“It took a few days, but Bailey found a friend of her family’s that had been worried sick over her. Last I heard she was adopted by the friend and living on Palaven.” Alix chuckled softly, “Thane insisted on going to meet with the family that was going to take her in. He said they would love her unconditionally. I went to check on him later, and he was holding a drawing she made of them together.”

“Is my wife telling stories about her boyfriends again?”

Alix looked up at her husband and smirked, “How many years has Dr. Michel held a torch for you? And Thane wasn’t my boyfriend, I already had a crush on a turian.”

Garrus chuckled, “You like to forget that people fall in love with you upon first meeting.”

“Tell that to the Council, the reapers, the collectors, Saren…” Alix sighed wearily as she took her plate of pancakes from Garrus, “I wonder if Bailey would have any info on Fiona.”

“If not, we can always ask your best friend.” Garrus sat down beside Alix, “Up until the night Fiona left I thought Thane was quite reserved, but he actually got drunk.”

Alix stopped cutting in to her pancakes, “Wait, what?”

“Tali and I had come back from doing some target practice to find Thane at the bar.”

“And?” She really had no patience for her husband to draw out this story.

“And what? We couldn’t let him drink alone.”

“Was this the same night that I came in to you sleeping on the couch?” Alix finally took a bite of her pancakes.

“Maybe? Where did you go that night?” Garrus had always wondered where she had disappeared to.

Alix looked down and murmured, “I wanted to make sure Fiona wasn’t left alone again.”

Garrus leaned in to press his mouth to her cheek and murmur, “I love you.”

“You had yourself listed as next of kin?” Castis gently asked.

Alix nodded, her voice too choked with tears to speak. She had thought it was a foolish thing to do at the time, considering there was a very real chance she wouldn’t survive. But Alix couldn’t let that little girl get abandoned again.

Garrus gently broke into her thoughts, “Did Thane know?”

“He was there when I asked Bailey how to go about it, but it’s not something we ever discussed. Why?” Alix took another bite with a small prayer that she could keep it down.

“I always thought that what he said was because he was drunk. Now it makes perfect sense,” Garrus smiled at her, “He said, “The Commander deserves to have the love she gives the galaxy returned to her. If there ever comes a time where you cannot provide that, I will hunt you without mercy.” We talked quite frequently after that.”

Alix laughed helplessly, “Only you would take a threat as an invitation of friendship.”

“Every time I looked at Kaidan while you two were a thing, I wanted to say similar things to him. I understood precisely where Thane was coming from,” Garrus was completely unrepentant.

Alix shook her head at her husband, “Poor Kaidan, always gets the bad rap.”

“It’s deserved,” Garrus muttered, “Anyway, that was the only night I ever saw Thane drunk.”

“How long has it been since you’ve heard from Fiona?” Solana asked.

“I got a brief message while I was in the hospital that they were safe and on Palaven.” Alix had finished half of her pancakes and was amazed that she wasn’t feeling sick, “What did you do to these?”

“They’re from the cookbook Lea gave you and human butter. Why?” Garrus didn’t dare hope.

“Because by now I’m usually feeling nauseous…” Alix left her thought unspoken, not wanting to jinx it.

“Let’s give it an hour before we call breakfast a success,” Garrus gently reminded her.

Alix nodded and continued eating. Sol asked, “Can I share your story with Kolyat?”

“Sure. I hope Thane told him about it,” Alix put her fork down. She was feeling full with just over half of the pancakes eaten, and didn’t want to push her luck.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, but would you mind a couple more on the Normandy?” Castis ended the comfortable lull of the conversation.

“Not at all. You, Solana, and Kolyat are welcome anytime,” Alix smiled at him as she sat back and rested her head on Garrus’ shoulder.

“I was hoping you could drop us off on Palaven,” Castis’ mandibles spread into a smile.

“I’m not going, Dad. I’m enjoying my work with C-Sec and I want to stay with Kolyat,” Solana said.

“I understand, Sol. Please know that I will miss you,” Castis hugged his daughter.

Alix’s omni tool pinged and she opened it. She sighed in frustration as she read it, “The Council wants to move our meeting up.”

“How much sooner do they expect you to get there considering it’s set for ten?” Garrus was irritated now too.

“As soon as possible,” Alix stood, “I’m sorry to cut breakfast short.”

“When duty calls,” Castis stood to hug her.

Garrus followed Alix down the stairs and asked, “Where are you meeting them?”

“The Citadel tower. Come with me?” Alix didn’t like feeling vulnerable, but experience told her she wasn’t going to like what the Council wanted from her. Plus, she had wanted to wait the hour to make sure she wasn’t going to get sick.

Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, “Always.” As he followed her out he grabbed his sniper rifle.

Alix chuckled softly, “I certainly hope we don’t need weapons to face the Council.”

“One can never be too prepared,” Garrus’ mandibles opened into a smirk. When they got in the elevator, he asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to wait?”

“The sooner I get it over with, the faster I can relax,” Alix smiled up at him.

They walked to the shuttle bay hand in hand and as Garrus watched Alix climb in to the passenger seat, he asked, “Are you sure you want to take a shuttle?”

“It’s the fastest way to get there,” Alix sighed. She wasn’t sure at all, but walking would take so much longer.

Garrus nodded and got in on the driver’s side, “Is it normal to go so long without hearing from Fiona or her family?”

“Not usually. But, I’m assuming they’re rebuilding like everyone else,” At least she hoped that’s all it was.

“I know a few people on Palaven that I can ask,” Garrus quipped.

Alix laughed, “Really? When did you spend time on Palaven?”

“I kind of grew up there and for a while I was their Reaper expert,” Garrus saw Alix swallow hard, “Why don’t you close your eyes?”

Alix did as he suggested, she couldn’t wait for the morning sickness to be over, “And what did you do to earn such a lofty title?”

“Nothing much, just helped a human commander take out Saren and Sovereign, went on a suicide mission with her to stop the collectors, and some other stuff,” Garrus kept his eyes on the other shuttles around him.

“Sounds impressive, no wonder they wanted you. I’m sure the commander couldn’t have done all that without you,” Alix smiled.

“Well, I did fall in love with her. And she was willing to marry me so she must feel the same,” Garrus glanced over at his wife, “I think we make a pretty good team.”

“The best,” Alix murmured, “There’s no Shepard without Vakarian.”

“Ever.” Garrus parked the shuttle, “We’re here.”

Alix gingerly got out of the shuttle, and let Garrus help her. She hoped her stomach would settle now that she wasn’t moving at a high speed. Holding on to Garrus’ hand, they walked up to the tower. Just before they went in, Alix looked up, “That’s one view that always impresses me.”

“The tower?”

“Yeah, I always thought it was beautiful.”

“From where I stand it has competition,” Alix looked back at her husband and blushed as he continued to stare at her. He grinned, “You’re the hottest thing on the Citadel.”

Alix laughed, “Save those comments for when I’m feeling better.”

“Aye-aye, Captain,” Garrus gently pressed his mouth to hers.

“You’re trouble, you know that?” Alix teased as they got into the elevator to head to the top of the tower.

“I’m trouble? All I did was get three merc bands to team up against me. You survived Akuze, kicked Saren’s ass, destroyed the collectors, and took out the reapers.” Garrus smirked.

“I had help for the last three,” Alix rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him, “The best help.”

“And you’re the one that brought us together,” Garrus loosely wrapped his arms around her.

The elevator stopped and they got out. Alix glanced worriedly at the people milling about, she didn’t want to be surrounded again. She felt Garrus pull her close, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

As soon as the people saw them, cheers and shouted thank yous greeted them. Alix wondered why they were keeping their distance and then she glanced up at her husband and if glares could kill. She gasped, completely surprised.

“What’s wrong?” Garrus’ worry was immediate.

“I’ve never seen you look that angry.”

Garrus chuckled softly, “A trick I learned in my C-Sec days. No one wants to approach a turian that looks ready to kill.”

“And you say that you never want to get on my bad side.” Alix teased.

“I don’t. I have first hand knowledge of how things explode when you’re angry,” Garrus leaned down to murmur on her ear, “There’s also the small matter of being in love with you.”

Alix chuckled, “I love you, too.” And then she released her husband and walked up the final few steps to stand in front of the Council. As she waited for them to speak, Alix felt her stomach churn. She covered it with her hand, and hoped that it wouldn’t go full force until she was back at the apartment.

“Captain Shepard, congratulations on winning the war,” Tevos smiled at her.

“Thank you, but I’m not the only one that deserves praise. It was all of us working together that defeated the Reapers,” Alix knew without looking that Garrus was well within reaching distance if she needed to.

“Is that what they call inter-species unions now? Working together?” Valern complained.

Alix heard a low rumble from Garrus. Frankly, she had no patience for this kind of crap either, “I will not be discussing my private life in so public a manner. Now, why am I here?”

Sparatus smirked at Valern, “Good for you, Captain. You’re here because we would like you to return to the Spectres.”

“I think I’ll stay retired from the Spectres, thank you,” Alix stated. This needed to end fast, or she would be decorating the place with the contents of her stomach.

“Is there nothing we can do to have you return?” Tevos asked. She was always the diplomatic one.

“I’m sorry, but there isn’t. I want to live out the rest of my life with my family and friends. Being a Spectre would pull me away from that.”

Tevos nodded and smiled. Alix got the impression that the Asari councilor knew something, “I understand. However, there is an issue on Mars we would like you to look into. From what I understand, there won’t be any combat involved.”

“Shouldn’t you be talking to the Alliance for this?” Alix asked, her bad feeling was getting worse.

“We are. We’re talking to you,” Sparatus said.

“I’m not Alliance brass.” Alix argued with the turian councilor.

“No, but they listen to you. Just like the Primarch listens to Vakarian,” Sparatus sounded almost supportive.

Alix sighed. There wasn’t a way to get out of this, “This is my final mission for the Council.”

“Understood, Captain. We will send the details to the Normandy,” Tevos smiled again.

Alix nodded, turned, and walked away. Garrus followed. On the way back to the elevator she noted that none of the passers by said a word. She wondered if Garrus was using his “if looks could kill” glare again.

When they were in the elevator again, Alix slumped against the side of it and murmured, “I’m so tired.”

Garrus put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Alix shut her brown eyes against the sting of tears and rasped, “When I said that there was only so much fight left in a person, it was this kind of stuff that I meant. No one wants to hear no or I can’t. And now…”

Garrus pressed his mouth to the top of her head, “Once we get the Council’s report, we’ll talk to Hackett and Anderson about it before you go anywhere near Mars.”

“Anderson’s supposed to be retired, too. And he was in a coma a lot longer than I was.” Alix choked back a sob, “Council missions always have a way of going bad.”

“Hey,” Garrus put a finger under her chin and lifted so he could meet her tear filled eyes, “If it absolutely needs to be run you get to sit this one out and order us around from the safety of the Normandy.”

Alix chuckled bitterly, “Because the council orders me to do something, I have to put my husband in danger without me at his side?”

Garrus shrugged, “If the mission goes sideways, I get a few more scars. The old ones are starting to fade anyway.”

Alix fought her laughter, “You’re not helping.”

“I think I am,” Garrus softly challenged, and then pressed his mouth to hers before murmuring, “If an ops team is needed, I promise I will come back to you.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Alix kissed him, hard. As they got out of the elevator and into the shuttle she whined, “Why can’t this be picking up a missing supply of Tethras novels?”

“We can hope. Hope’s that thing humans do to not have bad scenarios, right?” Garrus grinned at her as he put the shuttle into gear, “But then it may turn into a combat mission because you, Sol, and Sanders would be fighting over them.”

Alix shook her head at him, “You’re horrible.”

Garrus laughed.

**

Garrus looked over at Alix over half way through the shuttle drive home. She hadn’t said anything in a while and he wondered if she was asleep. Her hands were resting on her belly and her eyes were closed, but even with the dim light he could tell she was pale, “How are you feeling?”

“Ready to be home.” Alix whispered.

Garrus kept stealing glances at her as he drove. As he was about to make the final turn to get to the apartment there was a blockade, “Son of a–“

“Garrus?” Alix still had her eyes closed.

“There’s a blockade, we’re going to have to detour.” He explained, trying to turn away from the traffic jam as gently as he could to not upset his wife’s stomach further.

Alix briefly nodded. Garrus didn’t get very far from the traffic jam before she said, “I need you to stop.”

Garrus quickly dropped out of the lanes of traffic and parked the shuttle. He ran to the passenger side to help Alix out. They stood off to the side to give her stomach time to settle. Alix asked, “’Where are we?”

Garrus looked around him. The garish lights and steel colored walls was a dead give away. He honestly didn’t think that this place still existed, “It’s the old C-Sec headquarters. I haven’t been here since I was a kid.”

“Oh,” Alix started looking around desperately, “Are the bathrooms open?”

“We’ll find out,” Garrus took her hand in his and turned to the right. They went up narrow stairs that led to the old Executor’s office. Garrus didn’t think to knock first as the place hadn’t been used in twenty years. He was pleasantly surprised to see Armando Bailey, “Bailey?”

“Garrus, Shepard,” Bailey stood.

“Bathroom,” Alix ordered.

Bailey pointed, she ran. Bailey looked at Garrus in shock, “What’s wrong with her?”

“We’ll tell you when she comes out. How’ve you been?” Garrus decided to take a seat. Holding Alix’s hair back in privacy is completely different than in semi-public.

“Slowly putting the pieces back together. Frankly, grateful to be alive. I heard you and Shepard got married,” Bailey sat down behind his desk.

“We did. On Saturday it’ll be three weeks,” Garrus grinned. He wondered how Alix would feel about shutting out the galaxy for their one month anniversary.

“Congratulations. I’m surprised to see you here. I didn’t think many people knew it existed.”

“It was an emergency stop. I thought the keepers did away with this place years ago. My dad used to work in this exact office,” Garrus looked around him. There wasn’t anything wrong with it, but it looked old.

“When the reapers came through, they destroyed the new headquarters. It’s slowly being rebuilt,” Bailey fidgeted with the things on his desk.

Garrus watched the blond human for a bit and then asked, “Do you remember Fiona?”

“The little Normandy stowaway?”

Garrus chuckled, “That would be the one. Alix hasn’t heard from them in a while. Do you know what region of Palaven they moved to?”

“I believe Cipritine,” Bailey typed on his computer to double check, “Yes, Cipritine.”

Garrus shook his head, “That’s not good.”

“Hard hit by the war?”

“Almost decimated,” Garrus sighed and glanced at the bathroom door. He wondered if he should check on her. Just as he was about to get up she came out. Garrus shifted so Alix could sit beside him.

“Hi, Bailey. Sorry,” Alix blushed.

“Feeling a little better?” Garrus murmured. Alix shook her head.

“It’s good to see you again, Shepard. Even if it is you running by my desk. Congratulations on getting married,” Bailey smiled at her.

“Thank you. How are you?” Alix smiled in return.

“As well as can be expected. We’re slowly rebuilding. My son and his mother survived the war, and we keep in regular contact now. What about you two? Any plans on having kids?”

Alix chuckled, “Garrus should’ve told you. I’m pregnant.”

“I’ve told you before that when I find the half the galaxy I can tell first, I will,” Garrus teased.

“It’s his?” Alix nodded in answer to Bailey’s question. Bailey whistled, “Well, I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Alix likes to do impossible things,” Garrus’ grinned.

“Not impossible, just rare,” Alix shook her head at her husband.

“Congratulations!” Bailey walked over to them and shook their hands. A knock sounded on the door, “I’m sorry to cut this visit short, but duty calls.”

“I understand. Take care, Bailey,” Alix smiled at him.

“You too, Captain,” Bailey smiled and was about to answer the door when Garrus stopped him.

“Is there a way from here to Tiberius towers that doesn’t use a shuttle?” Garrus wanted to keep Alix from getting sick again.

“Morning sickness?” Garrus nodded. Bailey handed him a key card, “There’s an elevator just behind my office that for some reason leads right to the Silversun strip.”

“Thanks,” Garrus turned and held out a hand for Alix, who was still sitting on the couch, “Let’s go home.”

“I don’t know if I can handle another shuttle ride,” Alix stood.

“You don’t have to,” Garrus escorted her out and behind Bailey’s office, “Bailey loaned me the key to this elevator. He said it would take us to the Silversun Strip.”

When they got in the elevator Garrus crouched down close to the floor and ordered his wife to sit. She was still looking far too pale. He really hoped Miranda could figure out a way to help Alix.

“”I’m okay. I’m hoping this will be a short ride,” Alix gently caressed his fringe.

“When have the elevator rides on the Citadel ever been short? Sit.” Garrus tugged on her hand.

Alix chuckled and did as her husband commanded, “Did you eat this morning?”

“You aren’t supposed to be worrying about me,” Garrus reminded her.

“You’re my husband, that’s not going to happen,” Alix raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, I ate while I was making your pancakes. I think we’re going to have to use that cookbook a lot,” Garrus watched her.

“I used it a few times on Earth,” Alix closed her eyes and leaned her head back to rest on Garrus, “I think I would’ve been able to keep it down if I didn’t have to rush everywhere.”

“Hopefully the rest of the day can be calmer. At least we won’t have to leave the apartment.” The elevator stopped and Garrus looked suspiciously at the door, “We can’t be here already.”

Alix chuckled, “Apparently the older elevators are faster than the new ones.”

The elevator doors opened to reveal the Silversun Strip. Well within walking distance of Tiberius towers and their apartment. Garrus stood, “That doesn’t make sense.”

“We didn’t get any news stories in that one,” Alix stood and brushed her hands off.

“Thank the Spirits for small favors,” Garrus snarked as they walked to the tower their apartment was in. Once inside the apartment Garrus checked out all the rooms as Alix made herself comfortable on the couch. When he came down the stairs he said, “We have the place to ourselves.”

“If only I felt well enough to do something,” Alix lifted her head so Garrus could sit with her.

“I’m hoping Miranda will have some ways to help with that,” Garrus sat down in the spot where Alix had made room for him. With her head on his lap, Garrus gently stroked her hair and prayed to whatever Spirits were listening that his wife would have a dreamless sleep.

**

Alix came out of the bathroom to her husband letting in a parade of people from the Normandy. She had to tease, “For once, you’re all coming to me.”

“There’s a comm in your cabin, Captain. You should use it some time,” EDI snarked back. Yeah, Alix was going to classify that as snark.

“You have been spending far too much time with Joker,” Alix shot back.

“Hey! I’m supplying the sushi here.” Joker placed several bags on the kitchen counter.

“That doesn’t mean you aren’t a bad influence on EDI,” Alix teasingly chastised him.

Joker smirked as he set about opening the sushi containers, “Your husband wouldn’t let me corrupt him.”

“Your vids were more fantasy than reality,” Garrus walked over to Alix and smiled at her, “The reality is so much better.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand how you went from a guy with a stick up his ass, to beating people with said stick, and now a complete sap.” Joker snarked.

“Love is weird that way. And I still like to beat people with a stick,” Garrus chuckled.

Alix was good until the sushi made it to plates and then her gag reflex went into overdrive and she abruptly turned away from looking in the kitchen. Samara slowly walked over to her, and asked, “Why don’t you come sit with me?”

Alix nodded and followed the elder Asari. Samara led her to the sitting room where the kitchen wasn’t visible and they sat on one of the couches together. Alix rested her head on the back of the couch and tried to get the feeling of needing to gag to stop, “I didn’t think I’d be constantly sick like this, or this fast.”

“What’s going on?” Samara’s serene voice washed over Alix.

“I haven’t been able to keep anything down for longer than an hour besides turian milk. And sometimes that’s hit or miss,” Alix sighed in frustration, “Garrus made pancakes this morning and they didn’t make me ill until I needed to run around.”

Samara listened quietly, “If I am too forward, please stop me, but I think meditation could aid you in this. We could do it together, if you wish?”

“I’m ready to do almost anything to get this to stop. This morning my gag reflex went into over drive because of the smell of bacon. The sight of the sushi Joker brought did the same.” Alix opened her eyes, “When can we start?”

Samara chuckled, “We can start as soon as we’re aboard the Normandy. You know, Alix, all you had to do was say something.”

“You were helping Liara and since I couldn’t be there as much as I wanted to…” Alix trailed off. She hated that she hadn’t gone over to see where Liara and Feron were living now.

“Liara is doing exceedingly well for her unique circumstances. You have needs too,” Samara gently chastised Alix.

“Now that Samara’s said it, will you believe me?” Garrus asked.

Alix turned her head to look at her husband propping himself up against the wall with his arms crossed, “It’s not that I didn’t believe you. And I know I have needs, but I’m barely a month along. I foolishly thought the issues would be more as I gained weight, not right off the bat.”

Samara laughed softly, “With Morinth I wanted to be out in the wilderness exploring. When I was pregnant with Rila, I wanted to learn everything. Falere was sleep and caring for animals. The desires seemed more intense right after I found out I was pregnant. One’s body eventually accepts the newness, and it becomes at least a temporary normal.”

“Is that your way of telling me that this will get better and my body will eventually stop freaking out?” Alix smiled at her friend.

“Yes.” Samara smiled back as she stood and walked away, “I’ll let you and Garrus talk.”

Garrus came over and sat beside her, “Hungry?”

Alix rested her head on his shoulder, “Not for sushi.”

“Pancakes?” He rested his head on top of hers.

“If we wait until everyone makes the sushi go away, I’ll help,” Alix murmured.

“By help, you mean keeping me company?”

“Yes,” Alix groaned, “How am I supposed to sit with them and tell them our news when I can’t even look at what they’re eating?”

Garrus chuckled, “We can tell them after they’re done eating.”

“But this was supposed to be a get together and here I am, hiding from food.” Alix argued.

“With a justifiable reason,” Garrus lifted his head off of hers.

“A reason that only a few of them know.” Alix wanted to cry. Announcing that she was pregnant should be a happy thing.

“Hey, by the time everyone leaves here today, they will all know. I’m sure that everyone will understand your sudden aversion to sushi,” Garrus smirked, “And if not, we can say it’s because of the sushi incident during the reaper war.”

Alix nodded and wiped away a few of her tears that slipped out, and teased, “Joker’s right, you’ve become a sap.”

“You corrupted me,” Garrus shot back.

Alix chuckled and kissed him, long and passionately, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Neither would I,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers.

“Hey, Captain, get out here! You wanted us all here!” Joker yelled.

Alix looked at Garrus ruefully, “I’m missed.”

“They can wait.” Garrus grumbled.

They both laughed as they heard Jack growl, “Leave the Captain alone.”

“Why? Her and Garrus have been married for close to a month now, and they really shouldn’t be doing anything with us here.” Joker complained.

“I don’t think the Captain and Garrus have had a chance to eat yet. Is everyone finished?” Samara asked. To Alix it sounded like she was on the other side of the free standing wall.

They heard murmured assents and Alix stood, “We should tell them first.”

Garrus shook his head and followed her around the wall, “Always putting others first.”

“Hush,” Alix whispered to him as they stood in front of her crew. She saw Miranda and James holding hands, EDI and Joker sitting together. Cortez and Samara were standing by the wall, and Jack was lounging in a chair. Tali had turned from looking out of the window. Alix smiled at her, “The reason I asked to see you before we took off tomorrow was because Garrus and I have some news to share.”

Alix took hold of his hand to still hers from trembling. Garrus whispered, “You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to.”

She took a deep breath and said on a rush, “We’re pregnant.”

Alix waited for her crew to say something, but it remained silent until Tali walked over and hugged her, “I’m so happy for you. It’s truly an inter-species fetus?”

Alix nodded, “Yes. I also wanted to warn you that I’ve been dealing with some morning sickness.”

She heard Garrus cough back a laugh at Miranda’s sharply raised eyebrow. Tali moved over to talk to Garrus and everyone else formed a line to offer their congratulations. Miranda was the last and whispered to Alix, “Upstairs. Now.”

“I haven’t had lunch yet,” Alix chuckled at Miranda’s growl.

Garrus over heard, “I’ll get lunch prepared and keep the rest of the crew down here.”

“But–“ Alix started to protest.

“Go. They won’t notice you’re missing,” Garrus quickly kissed her and then went to the bar, “Celebratory drinks.”

Alix groaned, “Oh, no.”

Miranda laughed, “Come on.”

Alix and Miranda quickly ascended the stairs. As soon as they were in Alix’s bedroom Miranda ordered, “Get undressed and lay down.”

“You are going to have to stop ordering me around some day,” Alix took off everything but her bra and underwear and laid on the bed.

“I’ll start asking nicely when you stop waiting to the last minute for issues,” Miranda raised an eyebrow at her.

“Fair enough.”

Miranda ran a bunch of tests, to the point where Alix was starting to fidget. Miranda got annoyed and asked, “What is with you?”

“I’m hungry and I have to go to the bathroom,” Alix sat up, “What’s wrong with me?”

“Go to the bathroom and then I’ll tell you,” Miranda continued to tap on her omni tool.

Alix did as she was told. She hoped whatever was going on with her was something simple and easily fixed. Standing in front of the full length mirror, Alix covered her muscular belly with her hand, murmuring, “It all seems impossible, but we’re here.”

She looked at the scars crisscrossing her body. Even though most of the cybernetics had been grafted over, Alix still thought she could see their glow. Alix hoped that her being dead, or almost dead, in the past wouldn’t have an effect on the fetus growing within her now.

Opening the door, Alix was surprised to see her husband standing there, “Who broke what?”

Garrus chuckled, “No one broke anything, so far. You two have been up here for a while.”

Alix kissed him, getting him out of admitting he was worried. She then turned her attention to Miranda, “What’s the verdict?”

“You have what looks to be hyperemesis gravidarum,” Miranda didn’t look up from her omni tool, “It’s incredibly rare now, but with the fetus being inter-species, I’m assuming that’s triggering it.”

“What is that? And how do I get better?” For all of Miranda’s protests that Alix doesn’t take care of herself, she wasn’t forthcoming with ways to fix it.

“Basically, it’s morning sickness on stims. Electrolyte drinks, rest, and bland foods. Essentially whatever you can keep down, keep doing that,” Miranda glanced at them, “If it gets worse or you start losing weight instead of gaining, more drastic measures will be taken.”

“Meaning?”

“Meds and possibly iv fluids. But it should end by the twelfth week of pregnancy,” Miranda smiled brightly.

Alix pulled her shirt and pants back on, “At least we know what it is now.”

“And have ways to fight it,” Garrus watched Alix, “Your pancakes are waiting for you.”

“I’m starving.”

Alix was about to head out the door when Miranda stopped her, “Oh and eating more frequently may help too.”

“So back to snacking?” Alix smirked at Garrus’ groan.

Miranda chuckled, “And just when you were starting to eat real meals again.”

Alix snarked as they went downstairs, “I’ve been doing that for at least six months now. Time for a change.”

“I’m going to have to hunt the galaxy for chocolate again,” Garrus muttered.

Alix laughed as she grabbed her pancakes, “I’ll just raid the turian chocolate stash.”

“At least it’s not the wine,” Garrus pressed his mouth to the top of her head.

Everyone invaded the kitchen and asked questions. Alix smiled gratefully at Garrus for answering them so she could eat. When they were done, they all moved to the living room to watch the sportsball game that Steve, James, and Joker were excited about. Alix and Garrus took up one of the couches and within minutes she was asleep.

**

After the sportsball game, everyone quietly said their goodbyes so they didn’t wake Alix. Garrus found it ironic that his wife couldn’t sleep through the quiet of night, but could sleep through people shouting at the vid screen and then noisily leaving.

Garrus would never admit to anyone outside of Alix that he also was loathe to move for that exact same reason. Even though he was pretty certain he couldn’t feel his one foot anymore. He opened up his omni tool and read the messages the Primarch had sent him. Replying to the ones he could answer and forwarding the ones he couldn’t.

Closing his omni tool, Garrus combed his talons through Alix’s soft hair. He watched the strands fall from his talons in fascination and he couldn’t help but wonder if their baby would have a hardened fringe like him or the silk strands of their mother. Garrus felt a sense of relief knowing that what Alix was going through was treatable. He just hoped the treatments worked.

The door opened and Garrus immediately tensed, shooting a glare at the intruder. When he saw that it was his dad, he chuckled to himself. Maybe Alix was right and he needed to learn to relax in what was their apartment. But old habits die hard, or so the humans say.

Castis smiled as he saw why Garrus was being so still, “Long day?”

“Right now, they’re all long,” Garrus spoke just above a whisper.

“Have you found out why she’s so ill?” Castis sat across from his son.

“Hyperemesis Gravidarum. Miranda said it’s morning sickness on stims.”

“Treatable?”

“Yes.” Garrus looked down at his wife, “There’s even treatments for the worst case possible.”

“This can get worse?” Castis was taken aback.

“For the first time in my adult life, I don’t want to entertain the worst case scenario,” Garrus murmured.

Castis chuckled softly, “She’s changed you.”

“She has yet to find my questioning her decisions odd. Alix says it’s human nature to question things.”

“But you’re not human.”

“No, and there are a great many humans that hate being questioned on things. But she never has,” Garrus got lost in his own thoughts for a while and then he rasped, “After I told her what happened on Omega I thought that was it for us. It’d be strictly professional and we’d go our separate ways. Instead, we went to the bar for drinks and she told me about how she lives every day with the guilt of what happened on Akuze.

“Alix had tears in her eyes and said, “You have a choice: let the guilt eat you alive or keep telling yourself you did everything you could and hope to whatever’s out there, that someday you feel that to be true. I do my damnedest to choose hope and that’s what I want for you.” And honestly, Dad, that’s when I knew I’d never leave her side.” Garrus glanced up at his dad, tears in his eyes.

“From what your sister tells me, you had feelings for Alix since you first met,” Castis sat forward.

“What the humans term as a crush. I didn’t think I had a shot with her. Plus, when we met she was already with someone.”

“Was not,” Alix murmured.

“Look who decided to join us in being awake,” Garrus snarked.

Alix rolled onto her back and stared up at him, “You’re to blame for me being so tired.”

“Yes, because my making you pancakes for lunch tired you out.”

“No. This.” Alix took his hand and placed it low on her abdomen.

“I’ve seen how you work out, those muscles are all you,” Garrus knew he was being obtuse. But riling her was too much fun, especially since she was also giving it back.

“You know what I mean,” Alix glowered at him.

“It’s a great abdomen. Very muscular, but you seem to be getting a little softer around the edges, maybe? Are you retiring from working out?”

“Somehow I don’t think the fetus growing inside me would approve,” Alix reminded him.

“You’re pregnant? Who’s the father?” Garrus teased.

“Garrus,” Alix chuckled helplessly.

He bent down to kiss her, “Hi.”

“Picking on your sleep addled and pregnant wife is cruel,” Alix chastised him.

“If I didn’t my wife would worry about me,” Garrus smirked.

Alix laughed, “True.”

“You were asleep for about three hours. What would you like to eat?” Garrus asked as he watched Alix sit up.

“Shortbread cookies?”

“And they would be?” That was a new one to Garrus.

Alix chuckled and got up, “I’ll get them. And I was not with Kaidan when we met.”

“Kaidan had other ideas,” Garrus muttered.

Castis tried to hide his amusement at their banter, “Kaidan is?”

“Alix’s ex and a major now?” Garrus tried to not keep close tabs on his former teammate.

“What species?”

“Human,” Garrus grumbled.

“I see why you didn’t think you had a chance with Alix.” Castis mildly said.

“All Garrus had to do was ask. Which was the one question I didn’t get,” Alix teased as she came back from the kitchen carrying a red package and a glass of milk.

“Kaidan made it very known that he was into you,” Garrus looked at the package of the cookies, “Why are they shaped like dogs?”

“That doesn’t sound like Kaidan. And because that’s the mold the cookie company uses?” Alix bit into one.

“He didn’t literally shout it, but the way he watched you and glared at anyone you smiled at… Shouting would’ve been better.”

“He glared at people?” This was news to Alix.

Garrus nodded, “He attempted to get a little rough with me while sparring once. I doubt he knew that I had a thing for you, but he saw you wave at me. Anyway, it didn’t end well for him.”

“He never said anything to me. I guess he felt that he deserved you soundly beating him,” Alix finished off her cookie, “But I would much rather hear about you and Dr. Michel.”

“Alix, how do you know that Garrus won?” Castis asked.

“We’ve sparred many times and he takes advantage of any distraction,” Alix grinned wickedly at her husband, “But then so do I.”

“Somehow I don’t think kissing your enemies is going to get them to surrender,” Garrus glanced at her.

“Maybe that should be my next plan of attack,” Alix smirked.

Garrus shook his head at her, “Whatever gives you an advantage. I’ve told you everything there is to know about me and Dr. Michel.”

“Okay, what about on Palaven? Before Dr. Michel? That turian that was interested in you when we went dancing?”

Castis chuckled at Garrus’ exasperated sigh, “Your mother had quite a few requests to talk to you.”

“I know. She told me about every single one of them and what she thought. And yes there were others I dated, but you’re the only one I fell in love with.” Garrus wrapped an arm around his wife’s shoulders, “Now it’s your turn.”

“I went on a date every six months to a year before being assigned to the Normandy. And even then I didn’t go out often. The Alliance didn’t have any turians codenamed Archangel,” Alix kissed her husband’s mandible.

“You had this crush thing on Garrus?” Castis cocked his head to the side.

Alix chuckled, “Yeah, I did. But I didn’t think I stood a chance.”

“You weren’t in love with your ex?”

“It didn’t get that far. I cared about him, I still do as a friend and colleague. But I was spaced, spent two years unconscious, and then got yelled at for helping the organization that saved me.” Alix shrugged, “Kaidan and I were never exclusive.”

“Garrus is your first love as well?” Castis smiled.

“Yes,” Alix watched her husband, “Are you blushing?”

“Turians don’t blush,” Garrus reminded her and then pressed his mouth to hers. He enjoyed their play far too much to say the truth.

The vid screen for the door pinged. Castis went over to see who it was and let them in. Anderson and Kahlee came in. Castis welcomed them as Garrus and Alix stood. Garrus watched his wife hug Kahlee and Anderson, but she seemed hesitant to do so and he wondered why.

He put an arm around her waist as he shook Anderson’s hand, “Thank you for being willing to have dinner with us here.”

“The part that matters is the people.” Anderson paused, “Alix, are you okay?”

“Excuse me, sorry,” Alix ran to the downstairs bathroom.

Garrus wanted to follow her, but he knew Anderson would have questions. But instead it was Kahlee who spoke up, “Morning sickness?”

“Hyperemesis Gravidarum,” Garrus watched the door that Alix went through.

“That’s rare these days,” Kahlee smiled sympathetically.

“Miranda thinks its because the fetus is inter-species.” Garrus glanced at the blonde woman.

“And you think?” Anderson asked.

“Alix’s guess was the cybernetics. Could be both,” Garrus sighed in frustration, “I just wish one thing would be easy for her.”

Anderson chuckled softly, “You make the difficult things easy for her. And your wedding went off without any issues.”

“True.” Garrus thought he saw the door move and walked over. She still looked pale, and his worry darkened his eyes. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Go sit, I’ll get you a drink.”

He went to get her what she called a gatorade. When Garrus sat beside her she was chuckling softly, and teased him, “Being pregnant isn’t a suicide mission.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Garrus glared at his father.

Castis laughed and held up his hands, “It wasn’t me.”

Kahlee chuckled, “Sorry, Garrus, I found your worry for Alix sweet.”

Garrus handed the drink to her, “Should we talk or eat first?”

“Why don’t we order food, and talk while we wait?” Castis suggested.

Garrus shrugged, he was good with that. Alix rested her head on his shoulder after taking a sip of her gatorade, and murmured, “So long as it’s not sushi.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Garrus quipped.

“Joe’s is still open,” Anderson supplied.

Alix smiled, “That’s the first place you took me to here.”

“It’s the only place on the Citadel that gets their burgers from Earth.” Anderson grumbled.

“I’ve eaten there several times. And I’m not quite sure how they get fresh turian food,” Castis glanced at his son.

“I don’t know, I may have to make pancakes again,” Garrus watched his wife for her reaction.

“I think I’m pancaked out,” Alix gasped, “I didn’t get sick after lunch.”

Garrus chuckled, “You also slept most of the afternoon away.”

Alix shrugged, “I was tired, and a cheeseburger sounds amazing right now.”

“Garrus?” Castis asked.

“I’m fine with a burger. Who’s going to make the call?”

“I will,” Castis went into the office.

“Back to the Normandy tomorrow?” Anderson asked Alix.

“Yeah, are you and Kahlee coming with us?” Alix sat up a bit.

“Unfortunately, I need to stay here for physical therapy for the next month or two. But, if you’re in the area then,” Anderson smiled at her.

Alix cocked her head to the side as she looked at Kahlee, “How did you convince him to do that?”

“I bribed him with another dinner on Earth,” Kahlee chuckled.

Garrus glanced at Alix, “Bribery, huh?”

“If you can bribe my stomach to not get upset at the mere sight or smell of food, that would be amazing,” Alix grinned at her husband.

“And here I thought it would be a simple calibration,” Garrus teased back.

Alix chuckled, “Maybe you can calibrate or bribe the council away from giving me orders?”

“They want you back as a Spectre?” Anderson sat forward. He did not like the sound of this.

Garrus put an arm around his wife in support as Alix sighed, “They want me to do a last mission on Mars. They say it’s a noncombat mission.”

“On Mars? That’s Alliance, why aren’t they talking to them?” Anderson got up to pace.

“That was Alix’s question,” Garrus muttered.

“They said that because they were talking to me, they are talking to the Alliance,” Alix grumbled.

“Before we leave tonight, I’ll put in a call to Hackett and we’ll find out what this nonsense is,” Anderson’s tone stated that arguing was out of the question.

“Thank you,” Alix smiled at him.

“Do you want to call Hackett now?” Anderson continued to pace.

“David, you’re going to wear a hole into the floor if you don’t stop,” Kahlee chastised her lover.

Anderson chuckled and stopped pacing, “Forgive me.”

Alix looked at Garrus, “We haven’t told Hackett yet. Unless you have?”

“I haven’t talked to Hackett since we arrived here. And Hackett’s still part of the half of the galaxy that is best friends with you.”

Anderson laughed, “That’s a yes?”

Alix nodded and stood beside Anderson as he used the vid screen to call Hackett. When Hackett appeared he smiled at seeing Anderson, “Finally made it out of the hospital room?”

“I’m still stuck here for a month or two for physical therapy. Then I should be on my way to Earth. Unfortunately, this isn’t a friendly call as the Council has ordered Shepard to Mars for a non-combat mission.”

“If something is going on with Mars they should be talking to me.” Hackett glanced at Alix, “Are you still a Spectre?”

“Not for their lack of trying,” Alix assumed the stiff stance of a soldier addressing her higher-ups.

“When did you meet with them?” Anderson asked.

“This morning. They wanted me back as a Spectre and I refused. Tevos asked me to go on a last mission for them to Mars. The details were sent to the Normandy.”

Garrus stood behind her, “Council missions usually have a way of going bad.”

Anderson and Hackett both nodded. Garrus could tell they didn’t like this anymore than he did. He briefly smiled as Alix reached back for him, as he took hold of her hand, she blushed, “Admiral, there’s something else you should know, I’m pregnant.”

Hackett smiled, “Congratulations. Did you inform the Council of that?”

“No, and I’d rather not let them know.”

Hackett nodded, “That’s understandable. Forward me the info on the Mars mission. Once your headed that way, let me know and I will meet you there personally.”

“If it can wait a bit, I would like to join you as well,” Anderson said to Alix.

Alix nodded, “I wanted to get Tali and Samara home before going back toward Earth.”

“That’s a sound plan, Shepard. Garrus, the Primarch asked me what you did for the Alliance. What would you like me to tell him?” Hackett asked.

“You can tell him everything that isn’t classified. He asked me to come back to Palaven to help rebuild,” Garrus’ voice quieted as he looked at his wife. By the time they got to Palaven she’d be five or six months pregnant, and he was even more certain he didn’t want Alix walking around in armor or an enviro suit.

“Are you going to?” Anderson asked.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Garrus’ eyes flicked from Anderson to Hackett.

Alix scoffed, “You worry about me too much.”

“With reason,” A trio of male voices responded.

Alix chuckled, “I’m retired from making people worry about me.”

“Alix, that’s not something that can happen,” Garrus wrapped his arms around her.

“What if you stayed on Menae?” Anderson asked.

Garrus glanced at him, he thought Anderson would want Alix back home on Earth, “It’s possible.” And Alix wouldn’t have to spend all of her time in armor.

“Alix deserves to see your home Garrus,” Anderson smiled.

Hackett chuckled, “Sanders finally has you reading those novels, doesn’t she?”

“I had a lot of down time,” Anderson grumbled.

Hackett laughed, “Shepard, I’ll be in touch.” And cut the call.

As they returned to their seats Castis came out from ordering dinner and watched them with interest, “Menae doesn’t have the metal poor core Palaven does.”

“It’s still going to be at least three months before we get anywhere near Palaven,” Garrus argued, “and they want me to help for at least six months.”

Alix looked at him strangely, but whatever thought she had, she kept it to herself. Garrus found that odd, “What are you thinking?”

“Math,” Alix grinned at him, “If we go for the time the Primarch wants you the baby will be born there.”

“We haven’t discussed where we want the baby to be born,” Garrus spoke softly. This seemed like a conversation they should be having closer to the time, not two weeks after finding out.

“I don’t care so long as I’m with you,” Alix kissed him.

“The only people we know with any experience in this are on Earth.”

“They can be vid called if we need them.”

Garrus nodded, not looking away from his wife, “Are you putting yourself first with this?”

“I want to see my husband’s planet. Let’s say I’m putting us first,” Alix entwined her fingers with his.

“Is that a yes?” Castis asked hopefully.

“Let me see what kind of condition Menae’s in first,” Garrus glanced at his father.

Castis chuckled, “Anderson and I have some news as well.”

“Oh no,” Alix looked like she wanted to hide, “Can’t this wait until after dinner?”

“With the way you’ve been feeling after meals, I’m not sure that’s wise,” Garrus murmured.

Alix sighed in defeat, “Okay.”

Anderson shook his head, “We found your mother’s name and a little bit about her.”

Garrus wrapped an arm around Alix as she inhaled, holding her breath. Castis said, “Her name was Hannah Shepard. She died after your first birthday.”

Alix exhaled, “Okay, anything else?”

“We’re still looking for your father. From the little we gathered so far, Hannah didn’t have any living relatives by the time you were born.” Anderson quietly spoke.

Alix nodded, tears in her eyes. Garrus pulled her close. The bell rang for their apartment. Castis motioned for Garrus to stay with Alix and went to answer it. He took into the kitchen several bags of food.

Garrus felt a sigh shudder through Alix. He pressed his mouth to her cheek, “There’s no Vakarian without Shepard.”

Alix half heartedly smiled, “I love you, too.”

As the food was brought out the talk turned more light hearted. Teasing about Alix’s favorite romance author won the night. As they said goodbye to Anderson and Kahlee, Anderson hugged Alix, “Anytime you get sonograms, I want them sent to me.”

Alix chuckled, “I will.”

Garrus shook Anderson’s hand, “We’ll talk soon.”

They said goodnight to Castis and once they were undressed and laying in bed, Alix started kissing his neck. Garrus warned, “You’re entering into dangerous territory.”

“I like danger,” Alix murmured as she nipped the edge of his carpace.

Garrus stroked his hand up from her bottom to the nape of her neck. Laying as still as possible, so Alix didn’t need to stop. He teased, “I think there’s some calibrations I need to do.”

“Garrus.”

“Hmmm?”

“Shut up,” Alix ordered as she straddled him.

Garrus laughed as he held onto her hips and spiraled into her, climaxing at the same time. As Alix settled back beside him, with her head resting on his chest, Garrus murmured, “My favorite place on the Citadel.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy, parental loss

Alix fidgeted as she sat cross-legged beside Samara on the floor in Starboard Observation. Her butt was cold and it was all she could think about. She opened one eye and watched the ever serene Samara. _How does she do that?_

“Alix, you are to be focusing on your breathing.” Samara whisper chastised without opening her eyes or moving.

“I’m cold,” Alix shivered. She was also hungry, but had no idea as to what she wanted to eat.

“Are you ill?” Samara opened her eyes and stopped glowing as she looked at Alix.

“No more than usual?” Alix sighed in frustration. In the weeks since she was diagnosed with hyperemesis, it had gotten better, barely. Her gag reflex was still in hyperdrive, smells and how food looked could send her to the bathroom at a moment’s notice. She had a grand total of five foods she could maybe keep down, which was an improvement over none, but Alix was still irritated by it.

Samara chuckled, “Next time, we can do this in your cabin so we can sit on your bed.”

Alix stood, tired of sitting on the cold floor, “Would that be better?”

“It would keep you from getting cold,” Samara stood and smiled at her friend.

“Is being constantly cold normal?” Alix didn’t want to worry anyone, but she really wanted to burrow under the covers and stay there.

Samara chuckled at her friend, “It can be. With Falere I wanted to wrap myself in the warmest, softest fabrics for the first six months.”

Alix smiled, “Thank you, Samara. I’ll let you meditate in peace.”

“You will get the hang of it. You just have to be patient with yourself,” Samara called after her.

Patience, right, because she was known for her patience. Alix went to her cabin to get a sweatshirt in the hope that it would ward off some of the chill she was feeling. After zipping the sweatshirt up, she started to go through the pile of snacks that kept appearing. She knew it was Garrus, Alix just didn’t know how. Not finding anything even remotely appetizing, Alix sighed in frustration, “At this rate I’m going to be eating nutrient paste.”

At the bottom of the stash she found a chocolate chip granola bar. She grinned when she saw it said for turians only and murmured, “Sorry, Garrus. It’s the only thing I kind of want to eat.”

It tasted kind of stale, but maybe that’s the way it’s supposed to taste? She opened up her omni tool and read reports for the couple minutes it took her to eat the granola bar.

Alix glanced over at her stack of books. She knew she should rest, but the restless energy coursing through her said otherwise. Usually, Alix would go find someone to spar with when she felt like this, but that was out of the question.

She could watch Garrus and the others spar. That would be too much temptation for her. This was when she missed Thane and Mordin the most, when they sparred it was brief, and then she’d go talk to them. Alix sighed despondently, she honestly wished she had them to talk to now.

It wasn’t that Garrus wasn’t attentive or available. Like her, he’s never gone through this, so his guess was as good as hers. Mordin would probably find a cure for hyperemesis and Thane would sit and talk with her. She wondered what stories… memories this would’ve brought back for him.

Alix walked to the elevator. She knew where she wanted to go. Unfortunately, Mordin’s lab had been dismantled, but she could at least go to the Memorial Wall and touch his name.

Then she made her way to Life Support, where Alix always found Thane. She took up the spot that she would’ve if Thane had still been around and whispered, “This is rather silly, me sitting here talking to you as if you’re still alive. I’m restless and there’s nothing else I can do. I’m pregnant and I foolishly thought, just this once, it would be easy.

“I’m ecstatic, but I’m feeling quite out of my element,” Alix paused to chuckle bitterly, “I wasn’t supposed to survive, how can I bring in new life? When for all intents and purposes, I should’ve died years ago? I love my life. Garrus is amazing, but I can’t get the thought out of my head that I shouldn’t be here. I don’t know what to do with that.”

Alix sighed as tears filled her eyes, “I miss you, Thane. I could use some words of wisdom from you right now.”

As she wiped her tears away she heard a soft cough and saw her father-in-law standing just inside the room. She rasped and hastily stood, “Sorry, I-“

Castis held out a hand to stop her from continuing, “No apologies needed. Sit, I would like to talk with my daughter-in-law without my son hovering.”

Alix sat, “I’ve given Garrus far too many reasons for him to be comfortable with not worrying about me.”

“His mother was a worrier, too. I usually had to talk her down from worrying over scraped knees and such. And yet, when she got hit by a car, she told me to not worry or attempt to come home,” Castis paused and glanced away from Alix. “I probably should’ve taken a leave and went back. I think it would’ve eased some of the strain between Garrus and I, but Cass said she was okay.”

“You seem to be making up for it now.”

“I hope so. In my younger years I wanted to push Garrus to his full potential, never understanding that he hated injustice as much as I did, but wanted to pursue a different path at righting those wrongs. Garrus also cared, too much. I believe you humans call it wearing an organ on the sleeve?” Castis shook his head, “That’s not right.”

Alix chuckled softly, “Garrus does wear his heart on his sleeve.”

“That’s it! What I thought was a failing led my son to help save the galaxy and fall in love with an amazing woman,” Castis smiled at her and then sobered, “When Cass was diagnosed with Corpalis Syndrome, I wanted to be diagnosed with the same. She was everything to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Alix whispered.

Castis had tears in his eyes as he cleared his throat, “I know it was you and Garrus that got her into the new treatment facility. It bought us more time with her. For a long time after her death, I just wanted to be with her. While it may not be the same as getting spaced or nearly dying… Alix, I understand what you’re feeling.”

Now Alix had tears in her eyes, “Thank you. I’m not used to inaction, and I was just beginning to get back to the things I normally do. The older I get, the harder it is to adjust.”

Castis laughed, “Life is always about new normals. While it may seem slow now, in a few months, it will be a different kind of busier.”

The door slid open and revealed Alix’s husband, “There you are. Joker was looking for you.”

“Joker was looking for me?” Alix didn’t believe him.

“He asked me where you were and grumbled that EDI kept telling him that you needed privacy,” Garrus glanced at his father, “I wondered where you disappeared to.”

Castis chuckled, “Sparring is a young person’s sport. Plus, it gave me a chance to talk to my wonderful daughter-in-law without someone hovering.”

“I do not hover,” Garrus sounded miffed.

Alix laughed, “You are a tad over protective, but if our roles were reversed, I’d do the same to you.”

“As much as I would love to stand here and tease, Joker is seriously looking for you,” Garrus walked over to her.

Alix stood and hugged her father-in-law. She murmured, “Thank you.”

Castis momentarily froze and then wrapped his arms around her, “Anytime.”

Breaking the hug she wiped a stray tear away and turned her attention to Garrus, “Where is he?”

“Pacing the CIC,” Garrus answered as he followed her out.

“Pacing?” That’s odd, Joker doesn’t pace, she thought. Alix stopped in front of the Memorial Wall and touched Thane’s name. She whispered, “Thank you for sending him to me.”

When she took hold of Garrus’ hand Alix saw him looking quizzically at her. Garrus answered her first, “Yes, pacing. Thane sent my father to you?”

“That’s what I want to believe,” Alix half smiled, “I was having a crisis of confidence in myself–“

Garrus interrupted her, “You do know that you don’t have to talk to dead people when you’re feeling uncertain?”

Alix chuckled, “I know that, but you do so much for me. You deserved to have a break from my restless ramblings.”

“I like your restless ramblings,” Garrus muttered.

Alix kissed him, “Watching you spar would’ve been too much temptation for me to spar, and I don’t think that’s a wise thing to do right now.”

“I’ll let it pass, _this time_,” Garrus kissed her back.

“Thank you,” Alix pressed the button for the elevator to go to the CIC.

Once they arrived, Joker immediately snarked, “Call the search party off, the Captain’s been found.”

“I didn’t know I was lost,” Alix smiled at her pilot.

“You weren’t,” EDI returned the smile.

“Thank you, EDI. I did need some privacy,” Alix and Garrus followed Joker and EDI back to the bridge, “What did you need Joker?”

“We’re dropping Tali off first right?” Joker sat in his chair.

“I believe so. Why? What’s wrong?”

“The Mass Relay here isn’t working. We’re going to have to double back and find another way. It’ll take another two or three weeks.” Joker pointed at his screen.

“Have you told Tali?” Alix sighed. She knew this was a possibility, but it still sucked.

“Not yet. I should double back?”

“We don’t have a choice. Thanks, Joker, and sorry for worrying you.” Alix smirked at her pilot.

“I wasn’t worried,” Joker scoffed.

Alix chuckled as she and Garrus left the bridge. Garrus stopped her before she pressed the button to go down a floor to the crew quarters, “They’re going to be making lunch in the Mess Hall right now.”

Alix growled in frustration. She was feeling fine, but she knew all too well how quickly that could change, “What are they making?”

“Tacos, but with some sort of chip called Doritos.”

“Ugh,” Alix thought she felt her gag reflex overreact at the mere thought of the smell permeating the floor below. She pressed the button for their cabin, “I’ll have Tali come to me.”

“Good,” Garrus reached out and pulled her to him. “You seem to be feeling better.”

“I am, for now,” Alix didn’t want to jinx it.

“Not to pester but…” Garrus trailed off.

Alix chuckled, knowing what he was asking, “Yes, I’ve eaten since breakfast. Are turian granola bars supposed to taste stale?”

“When doesn’t granola taste stale? Where did you find a turian granola bar?” Garrus wondered.

Alix laughed, “I found it in the stash of snacks you keep adding to. It had chocolate chips in it.”

“Of course it did,” Garrus snarked as they walked into their cabin.

“It was the only thing I found mildly appetizing. Yell at the little one growing inside me,” Alix challenged.

“I doubt that would work.” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, “But I’m glad you were able to find something to snack on.”

Alix pulled back and asked Tali to come to her quarters. Garrus murmured that he was going to go get them some lunch and Alix sat on the couch and waited, patiently.

Tali walked through the door, “How are you?”

“I’m… okay,” It still felt like a loaded question to Alix and she quickly changed the subject, “I have some bad news.”

“Oh no! Did something happen with the baby?” Tali sat down beside her.

“No, the baby is fine,” Alix wondered why that was the first thing that Tali thought of. Then remembered how she could get sick in the blink of an eye right now. So, maybe that was a fair question. “The Mass Effect relay closest to us isn’t working. We’re going to have to double back to the other one and find another way to Rannoch.”

“Why? I can fix it.” Tali snorted in disbelief.

“Tali, I know you helped with the relay in the Sol system, but you had the support of the Alliance.” Alix didn’t want her friend to think that she didn’t believe in her, but fixing a relay sounded overwhelming for one quarian.

“Who told you that we had to double back?” Tali wanted all the information before she told Alix what she thought of this plan.

“Joker.”

“That bosh-tet! I told him to let me know when we were near the relay and I would turn it on!” Tali stood and paced.

“Wait, what?” Alix was confused.

“The reason I needed help with the Sol Relay was because there was physical damage to it. Out here, there shouldn’t be any physical damage. It’s like a more complicated version of turning on the lights.”

“Nope, still confused.”

Tali chuckled, “I can’t believe I’m going to say this. Your husband is_ always_ calibrating the Normandy’s weapons systems. It’s similar to that, but it only needs to be done once.”

“He’s not always calibrating-“

Tali interrupted Alix with a scoff. Alix chuckled, “But I see your point. Let’s go talk to Joker.”

They left Alix’s cabin and Tali, persistent as always, “So, are you going to tell me how you’re actually feeling or are you going to pull the C.O. on me again?”

Alix sighed, “I still feel like it’s a loaded question. I can be fine, but an off smell, or certain movements, or even looking at certain foods can have me running for the bathroom at a moment’s notice.”

“Is there anything else bothering you?” Tali pressed for more.

“Not really, why?”

“You seem restless.” Tali pressed the button for the elevator to go down one floor.

Alix chuckled, “I am, a little. But, I can’t do the normal things I would do to get rid of my restless energy for the next several months. So, I’m trying to find other things.”

“Like meditating?” The smirk could be heard in Tali’s tone of voice.

Alix growled, “That’s one. I don’t see how Samara does it. She just puts her thoughts on pause and focuses on her breathing, and I don’t get it.”

Tali chuckled, “Doesn’t Samara glow when she meditates?”

“She does.” Alix gasped, “She uses her biotic powers!”

“Maybe you should work on glowing,” Tali laughed.

“Considering my powers have been out of whack, it may help.” Alix shrugged as they stepped off the elevator.

As they walked to the bridge, a pungent smell greeted Alix, sending her gag reflex into overdrive. She tried to swallow past it, “Joker, what is that smell?”

“Ranch Doritos and hot sauce,” Joker sounded almost chipper.

Alix rested a hand over her stomach and murmured, “I don’t understand how the description is worse.”

“Shepard, are you okay?” Tali asked, worry in her voice.

“Remember how I said smells can make me sick?”

Tali nodded, not understanding, and then looked at what Joker was eating, “Oh. Maybe we should get you a quarian mask.”

Alix chuckled and ordered, “Joker, Tali can fix the mass relay here. Take her to it.”

“I told you that, you bosh-tet,” Tali scoffed at the pilot.

Alix wanted to stay and listen to their banter, but there was no way she could stay around the smell of Joker’s food, “Tali, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Captain. Do you want someone to see you back to your cabin?” Tali asked. Alix was pale.

“No, I’ll be okay,” Alix hurriedly left. She wanted to run, but feared that would upset her stomach more. After she pressed the button in the elevator to go to her cabin, Alix leaned against the wall and tried to focus on her breathing like Samara was teaching her. It was able to get her from feeling like she was going to lose the contents of her stomach to just her gag reflex in overdrive.

As the elevator opened Alix was greeted by her husband and father-in-law. Garrus snarked, “You’re making a habit of disappearing again.”

Alix softly chuckled, “Tali can fix the closest Mass Relay and I walked her to the bridge so Joker knew it was an order.”

Garrus was still watching her closely, “Hungry?”

Alix swallowed in the hope to calm her gag reflex, “Not at the moment. Joker was eating Doritos and hot sauce…”

“And the smell got to you,” Garrus finished for her.

Alix nodded and they walked into their cabin. As she sat, she asked, “Castis when did you and Cassandra get married?”

“2154,” Castis smiled at her as he sat down, “Why?”

“The same year I was born?” Alix was surprised, “You said that you would watch old human vids on dates with Cassandra, and I was wondering how.”

Castis chuckled, “We knew of humans and Earth. We were not allowed to prove to you that there was more than life on Earth. Cass and I found your vids entertaining.”

Alix smirked, “That reminds me, we need to watch The Last Unicorn, Garrus.”

To Alix it looked like her husband was scowling when he asked, “Why?”

Alix chuckled, “Start the baby out young.”

Castis laughed, “I need to get on the extranet and see if they still make the toys for it.”

“I may not be able to spar with my wife right now, but I can certainly spar with you,” Garrus pointedly looked at his dad.

“But that’d be the perfect gift for your birthday,” Alix relished in teasing him.

“If we’re going to start celebrating birthdays now, we need to get your belated party ready tomorrow.” Garrus’ mandibles flared.

“I don’t need or want a party. It’s five months too late for that.” Alix grumbled.

“If you’re not going to celebrate yours, I’m not going to celebrate mine.”

“But we can make it a Halloween party for yours!” Alix bounced excitedly.

“A what?” Castis gasped out in between laughs.

“A Halloween party. On Earth, Halloween is a holiday where we can wear costumes and play, no matter what age we are.” Alix smiled.

“Is that why Grunt was in what you called a toga on my birthday a couple years ago?” Garrus noticed that Alix wasn’t eating.

Alix laughed, “Maybe? He also wanted to know what a toga party was, so I told him. Grunt doesn’t go half way on anything.”

“He destroyed the bar,” Garrus grumbled.

“It got fixed,” Alix grinned at him, still laughing.

“He drank all the turian liquor.”

“We replaced it.”

“_I _replaced it,” Garrus put his empty plate on the low table in front of him.

“No, I replaced the stock. It’s not my fault you’re picky.” Alix challenged him.

“I still don’t understand where or how you got that swill.” Garrus looked askance at his wife.

Alix thought back, “Grunt did that right before we landed on Tuchanka for his test.”

“Ah, yes, Krogan puberty,” Garrus deadpanned.

Alix laughed, “I don’t think that was what Wrex called it. But for some reason they had Turian liquor there.”

“I don’t think we should even guess as to why there was Turian liquor on Tuchanka, but that would explain the horrendous taste.” Garrus glanced at his dad.

“I’m retired,” Castis held his hands up.

“Until you get back to Palaven.”

Alix yawned loudly and blushed, “Sorry.”

Castis chuckled, “No worries. Thank you for a delightful lunch.”

“You don’t have to leave just because I yawned,” Alix stood to give her father-in-law a hug. She really didn’t want people treating her as though she was special.

“I’m not leaving because of that. Anderson and I have a vid call scheduled. Plus, I think my son would do everything he could to keep me from buying The Last Unicorn toys.” Castis hugged her.

“There are times where I miss you being strictly by the book with no alterations ever,” Garrus grumbled as he shook his dad’s hand.

Castis laughed as he left with a parting shot, “You only have yourself to blame for that.”

Garrus growled and shook his head, “I’m not going to accept the blame for that.”

Alix chuckled as Garrus wrapped his arms around her, “Oh please, the Turian bad ass that got his extremely law abiding father to not be so law abiding? You love it.”

“His love for you is a decent side benefit,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers.

“For me? I didn’t change him,” Alix reached up to stroke Garrus’ fringe. She loved feeling the hardened spikes.

“Maybe not, but you got me to see things a different way. So, I tried things your way with my dad,” Garrus pulled her tight against him, “If you keep stroking my fringe that way your lunch is going to be even colder.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m not hungry,” Alix kissed him, reaching her other hand underneath Garrus’ shirt to rake her nails up to the toughened edge of his carpace.

Garrus pulled back slightly, concern in his sea green eyes, “Are you sure?”

Alix smiled at him, “I don’t feel sick. I’m just not hungry.” She moved both hands to the hem of her husband’s shirt and pulled it off. She seductively murmured as she traced the tattoo she put on him, “There’s the carpace I can’t get enough of.”

“And here I thought I’d get to throw my clothes at you for a change,” Garrus unzipped her sweatshirt and pushed it off of her.

“Next time,” Alix pulled down his pants and he made quick work of her shirt and bra.

Garrus tossed the items behind him and grabbed hold of his wife’s hips. Proceeding to pull Alix’s pants down, he seductively snarked, “Promises, promises.”

Alix pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, “When haven’t I kept my promises?”

“I’m sure there was a time, but I can’t think of it right now,” Garrus’ mandibles opened into a smirk that was quickly kissed away.

Alix raked her nails down the hardened skin of Garrus’ carpace and chest. She moaned as Garrus used his tongue, knowing exactly where to lick or tease to give Alix the most pleasure. Alix rasped, “That tongue of yours should be considered a lethal weapon.”

Garrus shifted so he could lick the sensitive spot right behind her ear and then trailed back down her neck and over her breasts that seemed a bit larger to him. He murmured as he laid back down, “If it was, I wouldn’t be able to use it on you and I think that would really piss you off.”

Alix gasped as she felt him rub his penis against her clit, “You’re probably right.”

“I know I am,” Garrus’s thumbs caressed her abdomen. As he spiraled into Alix, he noted that where there was once defined muscle, she had become softer, less defined. As they climaxed together, he kept his thumbs right where he imagined the potential life they created lay.

Alix waited until she stopped panting to get off of her husband. As they adjusted themselves so they could both lay on the bed, she laid her head on Garrus’ chest and yawned, “Now, I’m tired.”

“And here I was hoping for a few more rounds,” Garrus gently teased.

“Order our child to stop making me tired.” Alix snarked and then sighed. “I never thought being pregnant would be so tiring.”

“Do they even have ears yet?” Garrus wondered. He stroked her arm, trying to mask his worry, “You haven’t exactly had an easy time with it.”

“No, but worth it,” Alix yawned again, “Read me the rest of the messages you wrote?”

Garrus chuckled softly and opened his omni tool. He got through the fourth message he had sent, just as he started the fifth, he heard Alix sleep sigh and felt her relax into him. Closing his omni tool, he sighed in relief. Garrus wasn’t sure if he could read the next message to an almost sleeping Alix. It was the message he sent informing her that his mom had died.

**

Garrus was reading reports from the Primarch when Joker’s voice boomed over the comm, “Captain, we’re about to go through the Relay.”

He growled softly as Alix cried out in surprise, being woken from a deep sleep. She groaned and ran to the bathroom while Garrus muttered, “Thanks, Joker.”

“Captain?” Joker’s voice boomed on the comm again.

“You’re going to have to give her a few minutes. You woke her from a deep sleep,” The first peaceful one she’s had in close to a week, but Garrus kept that thought to himself.

“She was sleeping? It’s lunch time,” Joker sounded irritated and concerned.

“Alix is pregnant, Joker.” Garrus got up to listen at the bathroom door to make certain Alix didn’t need anything.

“Riiiight. Sorry. Will you let the Captain know?” Joker asked.

“Yeah, I’ll let her know,” Garrus said. After Joker clicked off, Garrus contacted EDI, “Can you lower the comm volume in the Captain’s cabin?”

“Of course. Are there certain hours you would like it be restored to the normal volume?” EDI asked.

“Right now, keep it as quiet as possible,” Garrus ordered. He took a few steps away from the bathroom door so Alix didn’t get a second shock.

Alix came out looking really pale and offered a weak, “Hi.”

Garrus reached out for her, letting Alix decide if she wanted to be held or just hold hands, or neither. But she wrapped her arms around him and he rubbed his cheek against her hair, “Hi. Did you catch anything Joker said after he startled you awake?”

“Yeah,” Alix sighed, “I guess I need to head to the CIC.”

“Or you could go back to bed,” Garrus hoped she would choose bed.

“I can’t,” Alix looked up at him, “This is to get Tali home.”

“It will still take a day or two to get to Rannoch.” Garrus couldn’t hide his worry for her.

Alix sighed, “I know. And I know Joker’s jumped through relays before without me, but Tali re-started this one by herself.” She half smiled at him, “After we’re through I’ll come back and rest.”

Garrus nodded, accepting what she said, “Do you want me to come with you?”

“No. You have work you need to do too,” Alix released him and slowly got dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants.

“Yes, reading reports from Palaven is so much fun,” Garrus snarked. After she was dressed, he took hold of her hand with his, “If you need or want anything, even if it’s just to hear my voice, I want to hear from you.”

Alix nodded, “I will.”

He kissed her and she left. Garrus watched her leave, his worry for Alix growing as she seemed to stumble into the elevator. There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on those reports now, so he gave Alix time to get to the CIC and had the elevator take him to the crew deck where Garrus could calibrate the weapons systems.

Garrus trusted Alix to know her limits, but when a person is pulled every which way for years on end, those limits seem almost nonexistent. But, he didn’t want to hover and give her cause to think he didn’t trust her. She’s had enough of that in her life. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he should be there with her now though.

The door to the battery opened, and Garrus looked up. Seeing that it was his dad, he went back to calibrating without acknowledging him. Castis found that incredibly odd, “Everything okay?”

“Alix is sick,” Garrus continued typing.

“I thought the hyperemesis was getting better?” Castis watched his son work.

“Me too. Today was the first day in about a week that she was able to get a sound sleep, and it was interrupted by Joker.” Garrus paused, “We’re about to go through the relay Tali restarted, it may get bumpy.”

“Thanks for the warning. Is Alix not willing to take meds?” Castis sat on a crate.

“She’s tried, they just made her worse. I think the reason she wasn’t sleeping well was because of the meds. Alix stopped taking them yesterday.” Garrus sighed and sat beside his dad, “I don’t know how to help her. I don’t want her to think I don’t trust her by hovering, but I want to be there for her the instant she needs me.”

“I’m sure she knows that, son.”

Garrus got up to pace, “She stumbled getting into the elevator. I’m hoping it was because she wasn’t fully awake…”

“But, you’re expecting the worst,” Castis finished for him.

“As the humans say, old habits die hard.”

“Garrus,” was whispered over the comm.

Garrus’ eyes widened in concern, “Alix?” When he didn’t get a response he looked worriedly at his dad.

“Go.” Castis ordered.

Garrus ran out of the battery and to the elevator as Joker came over the comm, “Not to worry you, but the Captain isn’t looking too hot.”

“And how would you know that?” Garrus paced in front of the elevator, willing it to move faster.

“My chair moves and I have eyes,” Joker snarked.

“I’m getting on the elevator now,” Garrus replied, for once not having the patience for snark.

He paced in the elevator. Garrus wondered if his next project should be calibrating the elevator to go faster or slower depending on who’s in it or who he’s trying to get to. After what felt like far too long, the doors opened to the CIC and he saw Alix leaning heavily on the railing above the galaxy map.

Garrus took the couple stairs slowly, the last thing he wanted to do was startle his sick wife. Somehow, she managed to get paler in the half hour since Garrus saw her last. To hopefully lighten the tension, he teased, “I hear there’s a bed with our names on it.”

Alix half smiled and whispered, “Garrus, I don’t feel well.”

“I see that. Do you want to walk?” Garrus lowered his voice to just above a whisper. It seemed like Alix was flinching with just the normal sounds of the CIC.

“Carry me?” Alix started to wilt.

Garrus quickly caught her in his arms. He saw EDI running toward them, “Have Dr. Chakwas or Miranda meet her in our cabin.”

EDI nodded and immediately sent a message. Garrus strode to the elevator trying to not berate himself for not hovering. Then Alix whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? You’re allowed to be sick,” Garrus softly murmured.

“For not having you come with me. For not staying in bed,” Alix clung to him.

Garrus pressed the button for the elevator to go up, “I heard you whisper my name. I understand why you wanted to be there.”

As the door opened, Garrus was mildly surprised to see his dad pacing. He walked by him with a brief nod that Castis could follow. Garrus felt Alix shiver as she rasped, “So cold.”

He laid her on their bed and covered her. Before Garrus could start pacing, Dr. Chakwas came through the door, “EDI said Alix wasn’t feeling well?”

“She said she was cold,” Garrus watched his wife shiver even though she had several blankets on her.

“My head hurts, I ache everywhere,” Alix whispered.

“Were you down in engineering in the past few days?” Karin asked as she used her omni tool to scan Alix.

“Yes. Why?” Alix coughed.

“I met with Gabby yesterday, and she had the flu.” Karin pressed a few buttons, “This confirms that you have the flu.”

“The flu is what?” Garrus asked.

“It’s a bit more than a human’s average cold, now. But for the day or two it lasts, the person doesn’t really get out of bed,” Karin saw that Castis was listening quite intently, “Up until seventy-five years ago the flu could kill a human being, but with the medical advances we’ve made, that’s almost nonexistent now.”

“Almost?” Garrus didn’t like the sound of that.

Karin chuckled, “Alix will be fine with rest. Gabby is already up and back at work, even though I asked her to take the day off. She said she felt well enough to be working again.”

“Is it contagious?” Castis watched his son take hold of Alix’s hand.

“Only to humans,” Karin smiled at him, “Alix, do you want something to help you sleep?”

“No.” Was her mulish reply.

Garrus chuckled, “You’re not supposed to fight the doctor.”

Karin chuckled, “With the way the anti-nausea meds made her worse, I understand. I’ll be back to check on you at twenty-two hundred.”

“Doctor, if you don’t mind waiting, I’d like to leave with you,” Castis said, stopping Karin from leaving. Karin nodded and waited patiently as Castis said goodbye and to let him know if they needed anything.

Garrus sighed in relief when they left. He stripped and laid down beside Alix, “Not how I imagined the afternoon going, but I will take any time with you.”

Alix half smiled and cuddled into him, “Read me the messages you wrote while we were apart?”

“You know, at some point you’re going to have to read me the letters you wrote me,” Garrus teased.

“When I stop getting sick.” She rasped.

“Hmmm… maybe I should try getting sick.”

“Garrus.” Alix growled.

Garrus chuckled and then sobered, “The next one is about my mom.”

“Oh.” Alix shifted to lay her head on his chest, “If you don’t want to read it, I understand.”

“No, it’s not that. You’re already not feeling well, and I don’t want to add to it.”

“I couldn’t be there for you when it happened. Let me be there for you now?”

Garrus heard a pleading note in her weak voice that he couldn’t refuse. He nodded and started, “Dear Alix,

Forgive the informality but this letter isn’t going to be what they usually are. I know my past letters haven’t exactly been happy, but I hope they let you know that I still think about our time together, and once we see each other again…

The reason this one is harder to write is because my mother passed away last week. Even though we were able to get her to a new treatment facility, her Corpalis Syndrome was too advanced for it to do more than buy her time. We were able to be with her in her final moments, and I’d like to think that meant a lot to her.

I haven’t received a response from the last messages, I’m not sure if that’s because of the lockdown the Alliance has you under or… but I hope you’re doing well.”

“Oh, Garrus,” Alix hugged him as her tears fell on his chest.

Garrus swallowed past the lump in his throat. He closed his omni tool and held her as she cried and rasped, “I did tell her about you. She wanted to meet you.”

“I would’ve liked that,” Alix choked out.

Garrus moved his hand so he could stroke her dark hair. It was to the middle of her back now. He whispered, “So would I.” Clearing his throat again, Garrus asked, “You aren’t beating yourself up are you?”

“I just wish I could’ve been there for you in the moment. Or at least received the message in a timely manner,” She quipped.

Garrus chuckled softly, “Me too. You need to rest, love.”

Alix grumbled. Garrus laughed, “At this rate you’ll be back at one hundred percent by the time Karin comes back.”

“I doubt that,” Alix yawned, “Thank you for staying with me.”

Garrus shook his head. He could never understand why Alix felt the need to thank people for helping her when she needed it. But instead of arguing with her, Garrus murmured, “You are my favorite place in the galaxy.”

He felt her smile and soon after she relaxed against him, fully asleep. Now Garrus needed to figure out what to do so he wouldn’t worry over his wife being sick. Again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Alix smiled at Tali’s squeal of delight. They just landed on Rannoch, and Tali’s excitement was infectious, “Welcome home, Tali.”

Tali hugged her tight, “Thank you!”

“I don’t know. It needs some turian architecture,” Garrus snarked as he stood behind Alix.

“Quarian architecture,” Tali argued.

“What is with you and turian architecture lately?” Alix looked up at her husband, smiling.

“When we get to Palaven, I’ll show you,” Garrus smirked.

“Palaven, huh?” Alix wondered if that meant Garrus had figured out a way she wouldn’t have to live in her armor.

“Yes, eventually I’d like for you to see my home planet.”

“I feel the same way about mine,” Alix teased.

Tali chuckled, listening to their banter. Garrus scoffed, “I have seen it.”

“You’ve seen London. That’s like me saying I’ve seen Palaven because I was on Menae,” Alix rolled her eyes. She grinned as she saw who was coming to greet them, “Tali, someone’s here for you.”

Tali glanced up from the flower she was touching and ran to the quarian walking toward them, “Kal!”

Alix chuckled as Kal Reager opened his arms and spun Tali around in a hug. Garrus cocked his head at her, “It’s not nice to keep secrets from your husband.”

Kissing him, she murmured, “I’m not even sure Tali knows that she has a crush on Reager.”

“It’s more than a crush, Shepard. Since I was stuck on Earth, we weren’t sure if we’d be in the same system again, much less the same planet,” Tali explained, holding hands with Kal.

“How much more?” Alix’s eyes lit up. She was ready to hear one of her best friend’s romance tale.

“We had hoped to get married, if we survived, ma’am,” Kal stated.

“Tali! Why didn’t you say anything?” Alix was perturbed. Tali planned a bachelorette party for her, she wanted to do the same.

“Like Kal said, we weren’t sure if we’d survive the reaper war. Getting stuck on one of Saturn’s moons, and then being on Earth for close to a year…” Tali shrugged.

“Had I known, I would’ve thrown you a bachelorette party.”

“Oh no,” Garrus murmured which earned him a quelling look from his wife.

“It’s okay. That’s a human custom.” Tali hedged.

“You took me to a bar where humans dressed up like turians and stripped out of their costumes. I deserve payback,” Alix was stern.

“And that is why I didn’t say anything,” Tali’s voice held her smirk.

Alix’s eyes widened, challenge accepted. “You’re getting one, and I’m going to dance and…”

“And?” Tali prompted when the silence stretched too long.

“I was going to say get drunk but,” Alix stroked her stomach, imagining the potential life growing there, “But I can still dance.”

Tali groaned, “I couldn’t keep my mouth shut.”

“So, Kal, when’s the wedding?” Garrus asked, trying to diffuse the tension between the two friends.

“The ceremony’s this weekend.” Kal stood beside Garrus as the two women stared each other down, “Do they do this often?”

“When my wife was able to spar, yes,” Garrus watched them for a bit.

“Shepard isn’t able to spar anymore?” Kal was confused, she looked fit.

“She’s pregnant. Contact sports are discouraged,” Garrus sighed. He really should get Alix to back off, but seeing her full of fire again, was fun. Even if that fire was directed at one of their best friends.

“That makes sense.” Kal watched the staring contest.

Alix finally chuckled as she blinked, “Our staring contests aren’t as epic as they used to be.”

“That’s because you’re out of practice,” Tali teased as they walked back to the guys, arm and arm.

“True. You’re still getting a bachelorette party. And it can be for both sides,” Alix smiled at her husband.

“Isn’t a joint bachelor and bachelorette party essentially the wedding?” Garrus asked.

“Not always. We’ll have to see what places are big enough to hold it.”

Tali and Kal went ahead as Garrus held Alix back a bit, “You sure you’re feeling up to this?”

“I’m feeling better than I have,” Alix offered. No, she wasn’t back at full health, but she wasn’t sure if that would be possible while pregnant, “It’s why I want it to be for both of them. In case I-“

“We.” Garrus interrupted.

Alix glowered at him, “We have to skip out early.”

“Just, don’t overdo it, okay?”

“I won’t. Now, let’s go see what Rannoch’s like,” Alix kissed him, passionately and briefly stroked his fringe.

“With kissing like that, I should haul you back to the Normandy,” Garrus murmured and followed her.

As they made their way down from the landing zone, there was a beautiful field and off to the right buildings that looked newly repaired. Alix glanced back to see her husband quickly catching up with her. She grinned, “I was starting to think you returned to the Normandy for some calibrations.”

“No, but I did have the thought of kissing you senseless against the hull of the Normandy,” Garrus quipped back.

“I believe that’s a bet Joker and James have going,” Alix took hold of his hand when he caught up to her.

“I heard it was how many times.” Garrus pulled her back a little, “How are you feeling?”

“Garrus, we just got here,” Alix understood why he would ask, but right now excitement and nervous energy was flowing through her at finally getting to see a peaceful Rannoch. Plus, Tali was getting married.

Garrus murmured in her ear as they approached Tali and Kal greeting the quarian admirals, “If you’re going to overdo something I would prefer you overdo it in bed with me.”

Alix blushed and murmured right back, “You’re getting clothing thrown at you tonight.”

Garrus grinned, “I’m glad you’re feeling better for the moment.”

Alix shook her head and was swarmed with the Admirals before she could respond. She shot her husband a glare when he chuckled. Uncomfortable with the the praise and thanks for saving them Alix blurted, “I want Tali and Kal to have a pre-wedding party.”

Tali groaned, “No dancing.”

“Tali, you’re a wonderful dancer!” Admiral Raan chastised.

“I know, but my Captain isn’t,” Tali cocked her head at Shepard.

“Garrus taught me how,” Alix grinned wickedly.

Tali laughed, “Good one, Shepard.”

Garrus stared at his wife in shock, “I seem to remember teaching you how to dance better, not worse.”

Alix chuckled, “Whether I dance or not will depend on how I feel when the party happens. You may be safe, Tali.”

“How you feel? Are you sick?” Admiral Raan asked.

Alix looked at Tali, “You didn’t tell her?”

“It’s not my news to share,” Tali’s voice held her smile.

“I’m not used to needing to tell people things that don’t involve the end of the galaxy,” Alix murmured, mostly to herself.

Garrus caught it, “It’s not a bad thing to get used to.”

Alix rolled her eyes at him, but pulled him closer to her, “We’re pregnant.”

“She’s pregnant,” Garrus threw out.

“Not even Asari can get pregnant by themselves, Garrus.”

“You’re doing almost all of the work,” Garrus was completely unrepentant.

Admiral Raan asked Tali, “Are they always like this?”

Tali nodded, “It’s gotten worse since they married.”

Admiral Raan stepped in to stop the newly married from bickering like an old married couple, “Congratulations to you both. A pre-wedding party sounds like an excellent idea. However, there are things the Admiralty needs to discuss with Tali’Zorah.”

“Thank you.” Alix hugged Tali, “Welcome home, Tali’Zorah vas Rannoch.”

“Thank you, Captain Shepard vas Normandy.” Tali hugged her back.

As Garrus and Alix watched Tali, Kal, and the Admirals head inside one of the buildings he wrapped his arms around her, “Maybe we should replace sparring with dancing.”

Alix looked up at him, “Are you sure?”

Garrus kissed her, “Just another way to test our reach and flexibility.”

**

Garrus watched his naked wife almost dance around their temp quarters on Rannoch. He was amazed at the change. In the few days since they landed, Alix got sick only once. Now he was wondering if the hyperemesis might be more of a motion sick thing.

He thought of getting up and dancing with her. With as much grief as Garrus gave her about dancing, he loved watching Alix dance. Garrus cocked his head to the side, was she humming? Sitting up, he quipped, “Maybe we should start those dance lessons since Rannoch seems to musically hum.”

Alix chuckled softly, “I think we’d get too competitive with it and need to end the dance lesson with a tie breaker.”

Garrus did get up at that, he walked over to his wife and pressed his lips to hers, “Sounds like a plan. What has you so happy this morning?”

Alix smiled as she took his hand and placed it over where her stomach was just slightly rounder than the rest, “This.”

Garrus chuckled and stroked the spot with his thumb, “Your very supportive waist is growing.”

“And I couldn’t be happier,” Alix kissed him hard and passionately.

Garrus growled as he picked her up and carried her back to bed, “I guess we’re going straight for the tie breaker.”

As he laid Alix down Garrus felt her nails rake up his sides. Damn, she knew exactly how to touch him so passion pulsed through him. Garrus also knew where and how to touch Alix, he chuckled at her groan after he laved a path from her mouth down between the valley of her breasts.

He continued down to press his lips against the almost imperceptible roundness of his wife’s stomach and back up. Garrus loved the feel of her writhing underneath him. As Alix raked her nails down his carpace and up again, he had to fight the urge to enter her.

His tongue circled her belly button as one of his talons lightly stroked her vulva. Garrus’ mandibles flared into a satisfied smirk as she rolled her hips against him. He groaned as her nails once again raked him, but going much lower, “Alix.”

“Now, Garrus,” She rasped.

What could he do but oblige? Garrus spiraled into her, both of them climaxing at the same time. As soon as they were done, there was a knock on the door, “Captain, you’re needed.”

Garrus and Alix both groaned. He rolled off of her and they quickly threw on clothes, Garrus grumbled, “Why can’t issues come up in the middle of the afternoon?”

“Because then they would interrupt me napping?” Alix briefly kissed him before they left.

“And then I would need a long session of target practice,” Garrus mumbled.

Alix chuckled and they walked over to James, “What’s up?”

“Joker said the Council wanted to talk to you,” James smirked at their groans, “I’m gong to have to change your nickname from Scars to Pops.”

“Pops?” Garrus thought his translator glitched.

Alix shook her head, “Pops is another word for father. Did Joker say what the Council wanted?”

“He reiterated to them that was to be your last mission and that you’re supposed to be retiring,” James mildly said.

“Who have you been learning diplomacy from?” Alix was shocked.

“You.” James stared hard at her.

“She has that effect,” Garrus quipped, taking hold of his wife’s hand.

Alix scoffed at them, “Somehow I doubt that.”

“You make the attempt,” Garrus grinned at her.

“And then you get pissed and blow shit up,” James finished.

“I can’t blow up the Council, Vega,” Alix reminded him.

“You could’ve you just chose diplomacy that time,” Garrus snarked as they walked into the Normandy.

EDI and Joker met them by the CIC. Joker saw them first, “Hey Captain, I took the liberty of contacting Hackett and Anderson for this Council thing.”

“Did they say what they wanted?” Alix didn’t want to go in not knowing all available info.

“You know how they are, but the one thing they were forthcoming about was they wanted an eta on when we get to Mars,” Joker almost growled.

“Easy Joker. I’ve been enjoying just flying around in the Normandy too.” Alix smiled at her pilot.

“Captain, the Council did not mention this package we’re supposed to be getting,” EDI supplied.

“Thanks, EDI,” Alix said as she and Garrus went to the comm room, “Garrus, you don’t have to come. I don’t think the Council is going to hurt me.”

“Mhmm,” Garrus mumbled. There wasn’t a chance in Hell he was going to let Alix face them without another physical presence, “If need be I’ll get the Primarch in on it.”

“Since when does the Primarch care about a human soon to be former Spectre?”

“Since that soon to be former Spectre is the wife of his most trusted advisor,” Garrus grumbled. He didn’t like the title, but it’s what Victus said he was.

“From Reaper expert to the Primarch’s most trusted advisor. Next you’ll be Primarch,” Alix grinned at his growl, “When were you going to tell me?”

“I just found out about it last night. They want me for Primarch we’re heading for Earth and staying there,” Garrus followed Alix. This was the last thing he wanted to do, and he was certain Alix had no interest either.

Alix laughed, “We’ll be staying on Menae for a while then?”

“Maybe. I’m advising him now, so it’s obvious he doesn’t need me to be there physically,” Garrus stopped her from going into the war room to get to the comm link, “I go where you go. You get sick of Menae inside a month, we’ll go somewhere else.”

Alix kissed him, “Thank you.”

“There’s no Vakarian without Shepard,” He murmured and followed her in. Garrus really wished he could have Victus in on this.

“It’s a Spectre mission,” Garrus heard the asari councilor say.

“On an Alliance planet,” Hackett argued.

“With a soon to be retired Alliance Captain doing the mission. We need more details, Councilor,” Anderson barked.

“Captain Shepard, so good of you to join us,” The turian councilor said in clipped tones.

“Not that Captain Shepard needs more backing to get your respect, but she is my wife and I am Primarch Victus’ most trusted advisor. You will address her with respect, nor was this meeting planned,” Garrus stated.

Alix stared at her husband, stunned, “What is so important that I needed to be pulled from preparing for my friend’s wedding?”

“We need an eta on when you plan to go to Mars,” The salarian councilor stated.

“Why?”

“It has come to our attention that there may be more than just a package waiting there,” The asari councilor looked decidedly uncomfortable.

“Like?” Garrus almost chuckled at his wife’s facial expression. It was clear that she thought she was pulling teeth.

“The package is of Prothean artifacts. Somehow, a mercenary group found out about it and…” The Asari councilor trailed off.

“Now it’s a race to get to it,” Alix sighed in frustration.

“You’re on Rannoch right now?” Anderson asked.

“I am. Tali’Zorah’s wedding is tomorrow,” Alix informed them.

“Councilor, it will take the Normandy at least two weeks to get back to the Citadel. Another week or two to get to the Sol system, and that’s with the relays fully functional. Which they are not back to pre-war standards yet.” Anderson explained.

“I fail to see why Shepard would need to come to the Citadel,” the turian councilor spoke.

“Because I’m going with her on this recon mission,” Anderson stated.

Alix closed her eyes. Garrus placed his hands on her shoulders and murmured in her ear, “It’s not going to be just you and him like last time.”

“That’s unnecessary. Shepard has handled worse,” the salarian councilor argued.

“As her C.O. It’s an order,” Anderson had the final word.

“Fine, but please, get to this as soon as possible,” the Asari councilor pleaded and cut their link.

Garrus watched Alix place a hand over her belly. Just over an hour ago, that was what they had been celebrating. The first noticeable change that she was pregnant. By the time they got to Mars, Alix would definitely be showing. There was no way in Hell he was letting his wife walk into a mercenary fight, “You and Anderson can plan the thing but there will be other people doing the mission.”

“I can’t ask that,” Alix looked at her husband, tears in her eyes.

“You can and you will,” Anderson ordered.

Garrus fought to not chuckle at the older man’s order, “Come on, Alix, you think anyone on board the Normandy wants to see you in harm’s way? Especially now? Or in a month?”

“No,” Alix kept stroking the slight thickness to her belly.

“You’re not going to have to ask,” Garrus gently placed his hand over hers, “Hell, I’ll be the first to volunteer.”

“I don’t like that thought,” Alix grumbled.

“This one is going to be a Hell of a lot safer than the missions you’ve gone on by yourself,” Garrus didn’t want to remind her, but it’s been a constant thought with him since the Council said Alix had to do this.

Alix nodded and turned her attention to the admirals, “We’ll leave for the Citadel in forty-eight hours.”

“Take Samara to her daughter first,” Anderson ordered.

“That’ll add another two weeks, possibly three,” Alix quickly did the math.

“Good. I need some more physical therapy anyway,” Anderson grinned.

Hackett chuckled, “You crafty dog.”

“We’ll talk more later,” Anderson said for both he and Hackett, cutting the comm link.

Garrus watched his wife stare off into space. He knew exactly what she was thinking, “Alix, stop thinking about a mission that is still months away.”

“That’s the problem, Garrus, it’s months away,” Alix absent mindedly stroked her belly, “In those months there won’t be any denying that I’m pregnant, and I really don’t want to take our unborn baby into a fire fight.”

“Hey,” Garrus wrapped his arms around her, “You won’t have to. You get to sit this one out, remember?”

“You’re asking me to put you and Anderson in harm’s way without me there too. I can’t do that,” Alix’s brown eyes filled with tears.

“One, we don’t know if there will be a fire fight,” Alix scoffed at him. Garrus chuckled, “Yes, council things have a habit of going sideways. But, I’m the one that’s supposed to be worrying about worst case scenarios, not you.”

“What are you saying?”

“That we give Anderson and Hackett the time they want. I can also ask the Primarch if he knows anything. Maybe we won’t be needed.” Garrus doubted it, but he really hoped that was going to be the case.

Alix nodded stiffly and changed the subject, “I never thought I’d see you talk back to the Turian councilor that way.”

Garrus shrugged. He had expected more of a fight from Alix, but decided to play along, “I never liked him.”

“Why?” Alix asked as they left the comm room and headed to the CIC.

“Mainly because of how he treated you. He was also a major supporter of Saren in my C-Sec days.” When they reached the CIC, Alix had to explain all that went down to Joker and EDI. Garrus waited patiently and as they left the Normandy he asked, “When does this rehearsal party thing start?”

“Late afternoon,” Alix smiled at him.

“We still have the rest of the day?” Garrus wanted to continue what they barely had time to finish.

“I offered to help set up decorations and that’s happening after lunch.”

Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, “Then we have until lunch.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy, nsfw

Alix smiled as she finished packing. Tali and Kal’s wedding had been a surprisingly simple affair. For as extroverted as Quarians are, Alix had assumed it would be a bigger thing.

She felt incredibly blessed to see her friends move on with life things now that the reapers were gone. Alix was still annoyed that she couldn’t remember the last moments of the war. Today was not a day to dwell on that.

“All packed?” Garrus leaned against the doorway.

“Yes,” Alix slung the bag over her shoulder. It lasted until she walked over to her husband who deftly lifted it off of her, “I can carry that.”

“I know.” Garrus turned and walked away from her.

“Give it back,” Alix ordered. He could at least wait until she was visibly showing to keep her from carrying things.

“Nope.”

Alix could hear the smirk in his voice, “I’m pregnant, not dying.”

“Good.” Garrus stopped and turned to face her, “I do have my moments where I want to be nice to my wife.”

“Wait, there’s times you aren’t nice to me?” Alix grinned as she caught up to her husband.

“I do have a bad-ass Turian reputation to uphold.” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers.

“Okay, Archangel. I’ll let you get away with it this once,” Alix walked over to where the Normandy was docked. She was surprised to see Tali and Kal standing there, “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, Captain,” Tali answered, “We wanted to say goodbye again.”

“Okay?” Alix found that odd. She glanced back to see what her husband thought. He was eternally helpful by shrugging his shoulders. Alix sighed, “Is it just to say goodbye again or something more?”

“See, Kal, I told you she would see right through it.” Tali exclaimed.

“You asked for suggestions on how to approach her. I gave you several.” Kal chuckled.

“Tali, you’ve never had an issue with approaching me, why now?” Alix was concerned.

“I know you wanted to see everyone home, but with this Mars mission, some of the Relays still being down, and you being pregnant… I want to be on the Normandy,” Tali twisted her fingers together.

“I don’t know when or if we’ll ever be back this way,” Alix didn’t want Tali giving up her home planet, “What about Kal?”

“We’ll find another way to get back. Kal wants to come too.”

Alix looked at Kal, he nodded in agreement with Tali, “It’d be an honor, Ma’am.”

“Tali, I want you to be happy. You’ve dreamed of building a life on Rannoch,” Alix argued. Why were her friends willing to sacrifice so much?

“I am happy on the Normandy. You are my Captain,” Tali sounded like she was smiling brightly.

“How is staying on the Normandy going to help you reacclimatize to Rannoch?” Alix hoped this would convince Tali to stay.

“It won’t. But if I stay here your baby will only get to know their Aunt Tali through vid comms. I want to be there for the Mars mission.” Tali implored.

“I won’t say no. I do wish you’d reconsider,” Alix half smiled. It was nice to know that Tali didn’t want to stay on Rannoch, but she still felt guilty for pulling her friend away from her home.

“That’s not going to happen. Who else is going to teach you how to dance?” Tali teased.

“That’s my job,” Garrus reminded Tali.

“Considering how she danced at the party and reception, you’re not a very good teacher,” Tali snarked back.

Kal stepped beside Alix and asked, “Is this normal?”

“Them teasing about my dancing skills?” Alix asked for clarification. When Kal nodded, she answered, “Yes.”

“But you’re their superior officer,” Kal was stunned by the insubordination.

“They know,” Alix smiled at him, “If my lack of dancing skills is the worst thing they can tease me about, I’m doing okay.”

“Is this how all human ships are?” Kal wondered.

“No,” The other three answered in unison.

Alix glanced at Garrus and Tali, “When have you two ever served on a human ship that wasn’t mine?”

“We worked for the Alliance while we were on Earth,” Tali answered.

“But you were working on the Normandy,” Alix was confused.

“Because of Tali’s tech expertise the Alliance had her working on all the grounded ships, plus trying to reconfigure the relays.” Garrus explained.

“Did you have any additional duties besides working on the Normandy?” Alix asked her husband.

“I calibrated a few weapons systems of other ships, but my primary orders were caring for you and getting the Normandy running gain,” Garrus said as they walked into the Normandy.

Tali hugged Alix and as she and Kal went to their cabin, she said a parting shot, “Your dance lessons start tomorrow.”

Alix shook her head. She saw Garrus watching her, “An ‘I told you so’ is coming my way?”

Garrus’ mandible flared into a grin, “I told you that you wouldn’t have to ask.”

Alix sighed a little despondently, “It defeats the purpose of seeing everyone home if they just stay on the Normandy.”

Garrus chuckled, “I think things would be a little different had the Council not saddled you with another mission. You got Liara back to Feron, Kahlee to Anderson, next stop is Samara to her daughter. And I’m with you.”

“You don’t count, you’re stuck with me.” Alix snarked as they got into the elevator to go up to their cabin.

Garrus shrugged, “That was the point of marrying you.”

Alix sighed in frustration, “The war’s over. I want them to be able to live out the rest of their lives in peace.”

“And we want the same for you.” Garrus dropped their bags on the floor and took hold of Alix’s hands, “Tali is married to Kal. Liara and Feron are together. Anderson survived. Us getting married and you being pregnant wouldn’t have been possible without you throwing literally everything at the reapers. You deserve that same life and peace you want for everyone.”

“I want that, too, Garrus. I can’t help feeling like I’m taking them away from their lives again,” Alix’s eyes filled with tears.

“_You _aren’t taking them away from their lives. If Tali hadn’t asked to come along, what would’ve happened?” Garrus released one of her her hands to gently stroke away one of her tears.

“We would be departing Rannoch for Lessus,” Alix briefly closed her eyes. Yeah, the tears stung, but her husband wiping her tears away was sweet.

“Has that changed?”

“No, but-“

“Tali wants to be here. So does Kal, they wouldn’t have asked if they didn't. I think we all deserve some time to explore the stars without having the galaxy end,” Garrus’ sea green eyes stared into her brown ones.

“Okay, I’ll stop beating myself up about it.” Alix kissed him.

“Good.” Garrus wrapped his arms around her.

“Captain, Wrex would like to speak with you in the comm room,” EDI informed Alix.

“Why?” Alix knew she shouldn’t be suspicious, but old habits died hard.

“He didn’t say. But he did request both you and Garrus.”

“Somehow I think that request really meant demanded,” Garrus looked at Alix.

“If we don’t go, he’ll start threatening to headbutt things,” Alix chuckled.

“True. Maybe he got us a wedding present,” Garrus followed Alix to the elevator.

“I hope Bakara picked it out,” Alix wasn’t sure she wanted to know what kind of present Wrex would get.

“At least with Wrex I know we wouldn’t be getting another Tethras novel,” Garrus teased.

“I have them all. Except for the new one but that’s another three months out,” Alix grinned.

“You’ve pre-ordered it already?”

Alix nodded, “The title is ‘The Turian Stargazer.’ Sol got a substantial excerpt and she said it was even more accurate than ‘Turian Starchild’.”

“You two still think this author is a turian?” Garrus stepped out of the elevator.

“Or in love with one,” Alix defended her favorite author, “Why else would V. Tethras dedicate a whole series on Turians?”

“I still think this author is a dwarf who likes to spin tall tales,” Garrus grumbled.

“They’re romance novels,” Alix argued.

“Next it’ll be ‘A Turian Rebel’ and one of the main characters will be named Archangel.”

“I’d read it,” Alix grinned unrepentantly at her husband.

Garrus shook his head and watched as Alix pressed a button to talk to Wrex, “This favorite author of yours should do a story on krogans.”

“Shepard! Garrus!” Wrex boomed.

“Hi, Wrex. How are you and Bakara doing?” Alix smiled. Her smile grew when her husband’s arms encircled her waist.

“We’re fine! Our first clutch is about to be born. You should come and celebrate with us!”

“I would like that. When are you celebrating?” Alix asked.

“They’re due in two weeks. Bakara wants to talk to you,” Wrex moved to the side.

Bakara moved slowly, “We heard of you and Garrus getting married, and we have a present for you.”

“You don’t have to give us anything,” Alix smiled at her friends.

“Of course we do! And Garrus needs to work on getting you pregnant!” Wrex boomed.

“I think this is one of those opportunities that you should tell our news,” Alix leaned back and looked at her husband.

“If it hadn’t been for you, Wrex and I wouldn’t have become friends.” Garrus pointed out the obvious. “But since we’re about to take off… Alix is already pregnant.”

“No shit? We’re making babies everywhere!” Wrex crowed.

“Captain, when you come to Tuchanka, we will talk,” Bakara smiled.

“Take care,” Alix cut the comm link. She turned in her husband’s arms, “I should head to the CIC.”

“This time, I’m coming with you,” Garrus murmured.

“I feel fine,” Alix smirked at him.

“And I want to make sure you stay that way,” Garrus released her.

“We’re going to have to delay the Mars mission,” Alix raised an eyebrow at him as they left the war room.

“I’m sure Anderson and Hackett will be heartbroken,” Garrus snarked.

“Tuchanka is only a day extra of travel. We won’t be delayed too much,” Alix smiled at him. She took the couple stairs up to the galaxy map, “Okay, Joker let’s go to Lessus.”

**

Garrus paced the vid comm room as he waited for his father. They would be landing on Lessus soon, and he wanted to be at Alix’s side when they departed the Normandy. He wondered if any repairs had been made to the temple since a major portion of it was blown to bits.

Even with Alix’s hyperemesis getting better, she was still getting sick more frequently than he liked and Garrus was anxious to get her to something that didn’t need to be in constant motion. Garrus breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his dad, “I was about to call the Primarch myself.”

Castis chuckled, “Sorry, my meeting with Anderson went a bit longer than we intended.”

“Oh?” Garrus was interested as the two usually gushed over Alix, which he found endlessly amusing.

“We found some more info on her mom,” Castis paused uncomfortably, “We also found her dad.”

“Oh no,” Garrus didn’t like the pained expression in his dad’s eyes.

“Anderson and I are of the mind to tell her together through a vid comm,” Castis suggested.

“The news is that bad?” Garrus inwardly groaned and decided to pull one of his dad’s tactics, “How long have you known about him? Have you verified what you learned of him?”

Castis chuckled, recognizing what his son was doing, “You want us to wait.”

“Until Anderson can be in person,” Garrus nodded.

“That’s fair. Let’s put in a call to the Primarch.” Castis pressed the button and Primarch Victus’ visage showed up.

“Castis, Garrus,” The Primarch nodded in greeting. He reported to them about the rebuilding of Palaven, and as he finished he asked, “I understand that you both said your coming here would be months out, but can I get an estimate?”

“That brings up what I wanted to talk to you about. The Council is sending Captain Shepard on a Spectre mission to Mars. I was wondering if you could get Sparatus to give you any details on what she needs to do? The mission is over a month out. The plan is to drop people off, and then Palaven.”

“Two or three months?” The Primarch asked. Garrus nodded as the Primarch continued, “I’ll talk to Sparatus. You will be based on Menae?”

“Correct,” Garrus glanced at his dad and back at the Primarch, “Alix is pregnant, and Menae is the safest place for her.”

“I thought the Captain was human?” The Primarch seemed confused.

Garrus chuckled, “She is. And for once she’s doing something that’s exceedingly rare instead of impossible.”

The Primarch chuckled, “Congratulations.”

As the call cut, Castis looked at his son, “I’m surprised you didn’t call Alix down here to tell him.”

“She was taking a nap when I left. Plus, she’s been bugging me about telling people. I told her I’d tell the part of the galaxy that wasn’t in love with her.” Garrus’ mandibles flared into a grin as they walked out to the CIC.

Castis chuckled, “Are you sure the Primarch isn’t in love with her? She did save Palaven.”

“She would argue that point with you until her face turned blue.”

“Why would her face turn blue?” Castis was confused.

“It’s one of those human expressions saying that they talk a lot.” Garrus made his way to the elevator, “We should be landing on Lessus soon, and I want Alix to have time to wake up.”

Castis chuckled, “I’ll let Samara know.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Garrus grinned and got into the elevator first. He touched the button to take him to the Captain’s cabin and considered ways to wake his wife.

Garrus had to be careful, he didn’t want to shake her or startle her in any way. Maybe he could kiss her hand and move up her arm and onto her neck. Yeah, he liked that idea.

He entered the cabin quietly and smirked when he saw her laying on her side. Garrus undressed and slowly sat behind her, one hand resting on the slight bulge of her belly and he bent to press his mouth to Alix’s hand. Trailing light kisses up her arm, her shoulder, her neck.

Pausing for a second, as she didn’t move or wake he watched her breathe. Garrus shrugged and kissed the same path down and ended with her hand. He usually didn’t have to do more than that to get her to wake. Then he saw a slight smirk playing at her lips and knew it for an invitation. And he used his tongue on a decidedly different body part.

“Don’t stop,” Alix moaned as she rolled to her back.

“I don’t know, I think I may have some calibrations to do,” Garrus had absolutely no intention of leaving as his tongue left a moist trail in between her breasts.

“I guess we finally get to have that elevator sex,” Alix grinned as she stroked his fringe with her fingers.

The tip of his tongue circled her belly button, “That would go over well.”

“There’s already bets between Joker and Vega,” Alix caressed his neck and then dug her nails into his carpace.

Garrus groaned and continued tormenting his wife with his tongue. When she gasped out his name, he moved so that he could spiral into her. They climaxed quickly and Garrus chuckled at her satisfied smirk.

“That was an incredibly pleasant way to wake up,” Alix pulled him down for another kiss.

“We’re about to land on Lessus,” Garrus rested his forehead against hers.

“Does Samara know?” Alix pushed at his shoulders to get him to move so she could get up.

“My dad said he was going to tell her,” Garrus moved so Alix could get up and enjoyed the view of her walking around the cabin.

She stopped getting dressed after pulling her pants on, noticing her husband wasn’t moving, “Aren’t you coming with me?”

“I couldn’t resist watching my hot wife for a few minutes,” Garrus got off the bed and lightly pressed his mouth to hers before grabbing his clothes.

Alix chuckled as she put on her shirt, “Just remember that you find me hot when I have a basketball for a stomach.”

“You’ll be even hotter then,” Garrus pulled her close and was about to kiss her again when Joker called for them.

“We’ll be right there, Joker,” Alix answered. She waited a couple seconds before murmuring, “We’ll have to continue that later.”

**

Alix smiled as mother and daughter reunited with a hug. Her smile grew as she felt her husband’s arms encircle her. Their fingers entwined over the slight roundness of her belly, a roundness only they knew was there, for now.

Samara released her daughter, “You are well?”

“Yes, Mother,” Falere smiled and turned her attention to Alix, “Thank you for bringing her here.”

“You’re welcome. You have livable quarters here?” Alix had worried about leaving Falere with a temple that had a bomb exploded in it.

“I do. There have been a few matriarchs helping me rebuild.”

“That’s awesome to hear,” Alix smiled at her.

Falere turned her attention back to her mom, “How long will you be staying?”

Samara looked at Alix before responding, “I am uncertain.”

“Samara?” Alix dreaded the elder Asari’s answer. There was no way she was going to let Samara pull what Tali did.

“With your condition and the Mars mission looming… You have been there for me through so much,” Samara said.

“What’s wrong with Shepard?” This was news to Falere.

Alix glanced at Falere. She didn’t want to hurt the Asari, knowing that Ardat-Yakshi are sterile. But, she also didn’t want anyone thinking she was sick or dying, “I’m… pregnant.”

“Congratulations,” Falere smiled.

“You aren’t bothered by the Captain’s news?” Samara watched her daughter.

“No, Mother. I never wanted children.”

Alix moved away from Garrus and stood beside Samara, “Stay with Falere. I didn’t fight the Reapers to keep everyone with me.”

“Are you sure?” Samara looked down at her.

“Yes, I’m sure. We’ll be in touch, I still need to learn how to meditate,” Alix smirked.

“Adding your biotics to the meditations has ceased some of your restless shifting,” Samara turned to face Alix, “Should you have need of me…”

“You’ll be the first one I call.” Alix smiled and turned her attention to Falere, “Keep your mom out of trouble.”

Falere laughed, “I’ll try.”

Alix returned to her husband and murmured, “We have some unfinished business to attend to.”

“You don’t want to stay for a bit?” Garrus asked.

Alix glanced behind her to see mother and daughter already moving into the temple. She smiled, “Nah, they have a lot of catching up to do.”

Garrus walked backward until his back was against the Normandy. Alix laughed at him as he pulled her with him, “What are you doing?”

“This.” Garrus wrapped his arms around her waist, turned, and lifted Alix up to press her against the Normandy, and kissed her.

Alix chuckled seductively as the deep kiss ended, “Finally got to kiss me against the hull of the Normandy.”

“Hmm… you can still talk,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers again. This time pressing his body so close to hers that Alix had to wrap her legs around him.

“Garrus,” Alix gasped as she broke the kiss, “If you don’t stop we’ll have to find a private area in a barely repaired temple.”

“Then we should head for our quarters.” Garrus’ mandibles flared.

When Alix had her feet on the ground, she ducked around Garrus and ran to the Normandy. She smirked as she heard him laugh and kept running until she was breathless.

Alix leaned against the side of the elevator and caught her breath. Garrus soon caught up to her, she heard the worry in his voice when he asked, “You okay?”

She smiled at him, her little sprint had reinvigorated her, “I’m out of shape.”

“And creating life,” Garrus took her hand in his once Alix’s breathing returned to normal.

“EDI, I’m going to my cabin. Have Joker set a course for Tuchanka.” Alix smirked up at him as they got into the elevator, “Now, back to our unfinished business.”

Alix loved the way Garrus’ sea green eyes lit up when he was horny. She tugged him closer and kissed him for all she was worth. Her tongue darted around Garrus’ mouth and then retreated, an invitation for him to use his.

She was rewarded with him pulling back and rasping, “Are you sure now is the time you want to have elevator sex?”

Alix looked at him and glanced at the elevator door that was standing open. She saw Tali, Kal, and Jack standing there. Her horrified whisper had nothing to do with what they were doing and everything to do with the teasing she was going to hear, “Oh no.”

Garrus turned to see what had caught his wife’s attention. He coughed to hide his chuckle, “We’re going to our cabin.” This time the button actually got pushed.

Safely in their cabin, Alix quickly stripped. She was about to help Garrus, thinking that she had beat him when he scooped her up and dropped her on the bed. Alix laughed huskily, “I wanted to help you.”

“You did,” Garrus climbed on top of her.

Alix wrapped her arms around his neck and after kissing him, whispered, “Calibrate me, Archangel.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy, NSFW,

Garrus was looking forward to seeing Wrex. It’s a shame they couldn’t spend more time on Tuchanka. They could afford a day, two at most.

He glanced at the bathroom door where his wife had disappeared to a few minutes earlier. Landing and taking off seemed to make Alix’s morning sickness worse. Garrus motioned to the armor he laid out for her as she came out, “I thought you could use the assist.”

“Thanks,” Alix smiled wanly at him.

Alix struggled with the band for her leg greaves; Garrus waited until he heard it snap into place, “How does it feel?”

“Tight, but I’ll manage,” She reached for her breast plate, fighting and sighing in frustration to secure it, “Garrus, I can’t get it on.”

He chuckled softly and tried to help her but as soon as he had it in place, one of the straps popped open, “How did you manage to shrink your armor?”

“Ha ha,” Alix laughed mirthlessly, “I can’t go to Tuchanka without armor.”

“I’d offer you mine, but I think it’d be too heavy for you,” Garrus took off her breast plate.

“We could see if Wrex and Bakara could come to the Normandy,” Alix sighed despondently.

Garrus knew that sigh well, “You need some time planetside.” Clicking on his omni tool, he called Wrex.

“What do you want?” Wrex growled.

“Alix’s armor shrunk. Does anyone there sell human armor?” Garrus put an arm around his wife.

“If you don’t know of anyone Wrex, it’s okay. You and Bakara are always welcome on the Normandy." Alix said.

“As much as I would like to see the Normandy again, Bakara’s due to give birth,” Wrex yelled for someone and after a brief conversation that neither Garrus or Alix could make out, Wrex laughed, “Shepard, your new armor is on its way to the Normandy.”

“Thanks, Wrex,” Aix smiled and Garrus ended the call.

“Now, we wait,” Garrus bent down to kiss her.

Alix pulled away, “That’s going to have to wait. I don’t think I’d be able to get into these things a second time.”

His mandibles laid tight against his face in a playful scowl, “I have a feeling Wrex is sending you a full set of armor. You’re going to have to take them off.”

Shaking her head, she unsnapped her greaves, “You’re a bad influence.”

“I learn from the best,” Garrus pushed the greaves down and lifted her in his arms.

“Captain, what did you and Garrus do to your armor?” Joker’s voice broke the intimate moment.

Garrus growled softly as Alix chuckled, “I’m out of shape and need a bigger size.”

“That’s the reason,” Garrus snarked.

“Oh, right! Your armor’s here,” Joker sounded like he was blushing.

“Send it up, Joker,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers.

“You are incorrigible,” Alix slowly slid down his long frame.

“Isn’t that a type of dog?”

Alix chuckled as she walked over to the door to let in the armor Wrex sent, “That’s a corgi. Incorrigible means persistent.”

Garrus wondered what type of armor Wrex had sent and followed his wife. Peering over her shoulder, he chuckled, “That looks like armor from Earth’s medieval times.”

“So long as it fits,” Alix pulled the various pieces out and put them on.

When Alix was suited up, he asked, “How does it feel?”

“A little loose. It’s not a bad thing.” Alix smiled at him.

**

Alix wished her stomach would settle. They had been on Tuchanka for two days. Wrex wanted to throw them a celebration, but he wanted to wait until after Bakara gave birth.

Like Garrus, she had hoped her stomach would settle without the constant motion of the ship, but that didn’t happen. Alix wondered if it was the new armor. It was heavier than her other set. But why would a different weight set off her hyperemesis?

She sighed in irritation and looked around the new area Wrex had claimed as Urdnot territory. The ancient lands were slowly becoming lush with life. It was very pretty. And then her stomach rolled, “Garrus, I’m going to be sick.”

“Take off your helmet. EDI said the air was breathable here.” Garrus reminded her.

“When did she say that?” Alix did, breathing deeply of fresh air.

“The first day we arrived,” Garrus looked concerned, “You don’t remember?”

Alix shook her head, “I guess pregnancy brain took over?”

Garrus nodded, “Feeling better?”

“A little,” Alix’s hand covered her belly as it was still churning a bit.

“Shepard,” she heard someone growl.

Alix turned to face the voice and smiled, “Grunt!”

Grunt was running toward her, but Garrus stepped in front of her, stopping him, “Hi Grunt, how are you?”

“Shepard, your turian’s going to get a beating if he doesn’t move,” Grunt growled.

Alix laughed, “Garrus isn’t my turian. He’s my husband, and I’m pregnant.”

“She’s not allowed to take any hard hits,” Garrus moved back to her side, “Your turian? I like the sound of that.”

Alix chuckled and shook her head. Grunt slowed down, but he still wrapped her in a bear hug. She gasped, “Grunt, I can’t breathe.”

Grunt released her, “Mated and pregnant. Who’s the dad?”

“Garrus is,” Alix smiled and leaned into her husband.

“How?” Grunt looked back and forth between them.

“Well, you see, when a turian and a human love each other very much–“ Garrus started.

“Not that. You two are different species how.” Grunt grumbled.

“We’re similar enough that pregnancies can happen. It’s rare but not impossible,” Alix gently explained.

“That doesn’t sound like my battlemaster,” Grunt complained.

Alix laughed, “I’m retired from doing impossible things.”

“Thank the Spirits,” Garrus muttered.

Alix playfully scowled at him before turning her attention to the large krogan in front of her, “Where are Wrex and Bakara? I thought they’d be here by now.”

“That’s why I’m here. Bakara went into labor and they want you there.”

“Me? Why?” Alix didn’t understand.

“Without you none of this would be possible,” Grunt motioned for them to follow him.

Alix looked up at Garrus, “It’s never going to stop is it?”

“The price you pay for saving the galaxy,” Garrus chuckled softly.

As they followed Grunt, Garrus’ omni tool pinged and he opened the message. She felt more than heard the low growl from him, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s about the Mars mission.”

“What Mars mission?” Grunt overheard.

“The Council wants me to do one last Spectre mission for them,” Alix reached out for Garrus as they were going over steep terrain.

“I thought you were retired from impossible things,” Grunt snarked.

“He got that from you,” Alix murmured to her husband.

Garrus’ mandibles flared, “She is. Alix will be directing the mission from the safety of the Normandy.”

Grunt stopped and looked at Alix, “Pregnancy’s changed you.”

“Almost dying changed me, too. I’m not sure how many more almosts I have left.” Alix shuddered, leaving unsaid the thought and she didn’t want to find out.

“I’m going with you to Mars,” Grunt demanded.

“You have a life here,” Alix protested.

“I have a life because of you,” Grunt rumbled and pointed, “Down there is where Wrex and Bakara are.”

Alix looked down into what appeared to be a pitch black cavern, “Isn’t that a bit dark?”

“You’re not going down there by yourself,” Garrus murmured.

“I’ve never been down there,” Grunt glared at them, “Why aren’t you moving?”

She glanced at the cave, then Garrus, then Grunt, “With humans, giving birth is usually a thing between intimate friends, family, and a doctor or three.”

Garrus chuckled, “Turians are similar.”

Grunt reached out to push them on their way when a loud roar was heard and the ground shook. Alix felt Garrus’ arms wrap around her and she was grateful for the support. Alix looked at Grunt, “What is that?”

Grunt shrugged, watching the dark cavern, “They should be out soon.”

Alix followed his gaze and was relieved to see Bakara and Wrex. She smiled seeing Bakara holding a baby. Bakara slowly approached her, “Shepard.”

“Bakara,” Alix reached out for the newly born. As Bakara gently placed the baby in her arms, Alix was surprised by how heavy they were, “What’s their name?”

“Her name is Hope,” Bakara’s voice softened as she took her baby back.

“Congratulations,” Garrus shook Wrex’s hand.

“Let’s celebrate,” Wrex yelled for the celebration to begin.

Alix’s gaze met her husband’s, “After our baby is born, give me a day or two to rest before we celebrate?”

Garrus laughed, “As you wish.”

Hand in hand they followed after the new parents. Alix avoided the tables laden with food as the mere smells coming from them was sending her gag reflex into overdrive. She felt Garrus tug on her hand. Just as she was about to thank him loud roars went up from all the krogans as Bakara and Wrex introduced Hope to them.

There was a crush of krogan to get a look at Hope and Alix was hopelessly jostled, making her upset stomach worse. Alix tucked herself at Garrus’ side and tried to shout over the din, “We need to go.”

“What?” Garrus called back. He saw that she was talking but couldn’t hear her.

Alix’s free hand covered her belly and she shouted again, “We need to go.”

Almost immediately she found herself in Garrus’ arms and being carried swiftly out of the crowd. Once she knew she could be heard she said, “I didn’t need to be carried.”

Garrus stared in to her eyes before answering, “When you covered your belly I thought you had been hit there.”

Alix kissed his scarred mandible, “No, just a gag reflex on overdrive.”

“Kiss me like that again and I may have to run to the Normandy,” Garrus rumbled.

Alix chuckled, “Running with me in your arms wouldn’t end well.”

“Something I’ll have to keep in mind for when you’re feeling better,” Garrus’ mandibles flared.

Alix felt like she was being bounced around, “Garrus, you’re not helping.”

“I can’t control the ground,” Garrus quipped.

“What’s wrong with Shepard?” Grunt growled.

“It’s a pregnancy thing, Grunt. I’ll be fine as soon as I get some rest,” Alix tried to reassure the large krogan.

Garrus quietly scoffed at her which earned him a glare, “I didn’t say it wouldn’t come back.”

“This party’s boring anyway,” Grunt grumbled and lightly shoved Garrus, “Get moving.”

“If you make me drop her,” Garrus warned.

“Grunt, we need to let Wrex and Bakara know before we leave,” Alix tried to calm the two.

Grunt yelled for the new parents. Wrex yelled, “Busy, welp.”

“We’re leaving, Wrex,” Grunt yelled back.

“Who’s we?” Wrex growled.

Bakara moved slowly, but walked over to Grunt, “We will visit. Take care, Alix. Grunt, play nice with Shepard’s husband.”

“Garrus doesn’t annoy me as much as other Turians,” Grunt smirked.

Bakara ignored the younger krogan, turning her attention to Alix, “I hope your pregnancy goes well.”

“Just have to get through the first few months, right?” Alix half smiled.

Bakara chuckled softly and pressed something into her hand, “Have your doctors make sure it’s safe for you. It helped me.”

“Thank you, Bakara,” Alix smiled at the krogan.

Bakara nodded and took Hope from Wrex so he could say his goodbyes, “Garrus, Shepard can stand on her own.”

“Not with all the thumping you krogan do,” Garrus snarked.

Wrex laughed, “She’s been through worse.”

“Wrex,” Alix groaned. All she wanted was to lay in her bed so her stomach would settle.

Bakara whispered something to Wrex and he chuckled, “What Bakara gave you isn’t ryncol, but she says it’ll help. When yours is born we’ll have to get the kids together.”

“Okay, Uncle Wrex,” Alix smiled at him.

“With a turian as the father the kid’ll need toughening up,” Wrex grinned.

“I would say it was nice seeing you,” Garrus shot back, “But the only nice things about this place are Bakara and Hope.”

Alix rolled her eyes, “We’ll be in touch, Wrex.”

Wrex laughed and slapped Garrus on the back, which almost had him stumble, “See you almost dropped her there.”

Garrus growled. Alix bit her lip to keep her helpless chuckle from escaping, “Bye, Wrex.”

With Grunt in tow, they headed for the Normandy.

**

Alix wanted to eat dinner with everyone and Garrus was making sure it was something she could stand to be around. Her hyperemesis symptoms had drastically lessened with whatever Bakara gave her. He needed to send her a thank you gift.

Garrus checked with the cook and then went to look at the Memorial Wall, remembering how everyone but Joker and Liara wanted him to put Alix’s name there. He had refused, making some glib comment about how she’d come back from the dead before. Unless he saw her body, Garrus hadn’t been willing to accept it.

“Garrus?” Alix’s voice penetrated his thoughts.

Mentally shaking himself to return to the present, he turned to look at her, “You were taking a nap when I left.”

Alix took hold of his hand and placed it where her belly was growing, “Our baby had other thoughts.”

Stroking the spot with his thumb, he bent down for a kiss. When the kiss ended Garrus murmured, “I’m sorry I missed it.”

“Why were you staring at the Memorial Wall?”

Garrus grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, “Always the blunt one. I was remembering when you were missing.”

“Which time?” Alix stared up at him.

“The most recent one.”

“Why?” Alix’s tone was clear that she felt like she was pulling teeth.

Garrus chuckled softly, “Because I’m grateful you’re alive.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it. Did you do anything after our baby woke you?” Garrus led her to the table where they’d be sitting.

“I talked to Lea and Liara. Liara wanted to know when we’d be getting to the Citadel.” Alix sat and looked up at him.

“What’d you tell her?” Garrus sat down beside her and watched everyone slowly filter in.

“We should be there in two days, three at the most.” Alix looked away from him, “I don’t want to stay long. I want to get Anderson, a quick visit with Liara and Solana, and get this Mars mission over with.”

“Understood, Captain,” Garrus pressed his mouth to her cheek.

Alix squinted at him, “You’re okay with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I’m used to you asking for details,” Alix stared at him for a while.

Garrus’ mandibles flared as he teased, “See something you like, Captain?”

“Always,” she purred, “But something about the Memorial Wall is still bothering you.”

Garrus shook his head and cursed his memories picking an inopportune time to sneak up on him, “We’ll talk about it later.”

“Garrus.” Alix warned.

“I promise,” Garrus hoped that would abate his wife’s persistence on talking about something that should just be between the two of them. Thankfully, he was rescued from anymore questions by Karin. “Doc.”

“Hi, Garrus,” Karin didn’t glance in Garrus’ direction which he found amusing, “Captain, tomorrow we’re scheduled for another ultrasound.”

“We are?” Alix sounded confused.

Garrus and Karin quickly glanced at each other and then at Alix. Garrus was the first to speak, “You don’t remember?”

Sometimes when he looked at Alix, Garrus could swear he could see the wheels turning in her brain through her eyes. She gasped when she remembered, “Right, 0800?”

Karin chuckled, “Yes, Captain. Garrus, you’ll make sure she gets there on time?”

“I can remember!” Alix protested.

“Until pregnancy brain strikes again,” Garrus teased.

“Shut up,” Alix almost growled.

Garrus chuckled, “I’ll always back you up, Alix.”

“I know. It’s one of many reasons I love you,” Alix kissed him.

“And here I thought it was my facial scars and this voice,” Garrus dropped to a low, seductive hum.

“You’re evil.” Alix murmured, her cheeks flushing pink.

Garrus sat back and chuckled, “I’ll leave that teasing for later too.”

“Thank you,” Alix stood and explained the plans she had for the Citadel and how she wanted to get the Mars mission over quickly. Everyone murmured their agreement before Alix continued, “Garrus’ birthday is next week. With Halloween soon, I thought we could have a costume birthday party.”

Everyone but Garrus laughed. Grunt shouted, “Toga party!”

Alix laughed, “No, Grunt you can wear something different than a toga.”

When Alix sat down again, he murmured, “Turians don’t do costumes.”

“I seem to remember a certain turian saying they don’t read romance novels either,” Alix smirked.

“I read it because you like the sound of my voice. That’s it,” Garrus grumbled. There’s no way he would ever admit to enjoying the Tethras romance novels.

“Mhmmm,” Alix whispered in his ear, “And I want to see my husband in a costume so I can rip it off of him later.”

“Why wait? You can rip my clothes off of me tonight,” Garrus whispered back.

“Your clothes aren’t a costume.” Alix turned her attention away from Garrus with that shot.

Garrus watched his wife eat and chat with her friends. She seemed relaxed and happy. Spirits, he wished he could recreate this every moment of every day for her.

Alix looked over at him, “Why are you staring at me?”

“Because you’re the most beautiful being in the universe,” Garrus’ mandibles ticked into a smile.

Alix shook her head, “Remind me of that in a few months.”

“Every minute if I have to,” Garrus put an arm around her as she finished eating, “Having fun?”

“Yes,” Alix grinned at him and glanced over at Miranda and James, “They certainly seem in love.”

“They do,” Garrus nodded, “I know of this other couple that’s deeply in love too.”

“Oh yeah?” Alix chuckled.

“And they have a lonely cabin just waiting for them to fill it,” Garrus’ eyes lit up at the slight tinge to her cheeks.

“Must be EDI and Joker.”

“There’s a slight problem with that though. The human’s a woman.” If Garrus had an eyebrow, he would’ve raised it.

“Karin and Castis?” Alix couldn’t keep a straight face.

Garrus leaned in to murmur, “I didn’t know Karin was pregnant.”

Alix turned to face him, “I don’t think she is.”

“I know this couple pretty well. In fact, one of them is the Captain of the Normandy, and her husband is an advisor to the Primarch.”

Alix looked around, “I wonder who they could be.”

“Woman,” Garrus growled.

Alix laughed, “Retiring early is something elderly people do.”

“Who said anything about going to sleep?” Garrus whispered, pressing his mouth to her ear. His tongue flicked out just enough to send shudders through her. 

“If you’re not careful, we aren’t going to make it to our cabin.” Alix huskily warned.

“Promises, promises.” Garrus stood and held out a hand for Alix. She took hold of it and they waved goodbye. They tried to look unhurried walking to the elevator, but Garrus didn’t think they were very successful.

Once inside, he pushed the button for the Captain’s cabin and the button to close the door. He watched the doors slide closed and then wrapped Alix in his arms and with his voice thick with emotion, “I thought you were hot when you’re pissed. But you are incredibly hot when you’re relaxed and happy.”

Alix kissed him, hard and passionately. Clothes littered the floor of the elevator as they made love. They didn’t stop when the elevator stopped, just moved into their cabin.

**

Alix stroked a finger down Garrus’ chest, too tired to move more than that after their marathon lovemaking. But she did want to know what he was thinking about earlier, “You going to tell me what you were thinking about at the Memorial Wall?”

She felt his slow inhale, followed by the even slower exhale. His hand caressed her growing belly as he rasped, “When we couldn’t find you initially, most assumed you were dead. Joker, Liara, and I were the hold outs.”

She lifted her head to look at the face she loved so much, scars and all, “That must’ve been rough.”

“I think most of them understood. We were the first to see you back from the dead the first time,” Garrus squeezed her shoulder, “I wasn’t going to give up hope until I saw your body… and even then, my next call would’ve been to Miranda.”

“I don’t know if human bodies are meant to come back from the dead twice,” Alix smiled at him, but there was still something haunting those sea green eyes of his, “What does this have to do with the Memorial Wall?”

“A lot of people wanted me to put your name on it. I refused.”

Alix tried to sit up, but Garrus’ hold tightened on her, “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Let’s just say my irritation with Kaidan became animosity,” Garrus hedged.

At that Alix did sit up, and warned, “Garrus.”

“We had fixed the Normandy as best we could to get her flyable. EDI still wasn’t her old self. And I had gathered up some things, one of them being your nameplate for the Memorial Wall. I got pulled away and when I came back, it was gone. I went through everything looking for it. Only to find that Kaidan had taken it with the intention of putting it on the wall.”

“But why?” Alix knew she made it clear to Kaidan that they would never be more than friends. She also made it obvious how in love she was with Garrus. None of this was making sense.

“He said he was doing me a favor.” Garrus’ tone became bitter, “and that I wasn’t the only one that missed you. ‘We all loved her, but it’s time to move on.’ I ripped the name plate out of his hand…”

“And?” Alix asked as the silence grew.

“I asked if he moved on this quickly the first time. He hit me, I hit him back. Vega and Cortez had to break us up.” Garrus’ hand stilled over her belly. His eyes were intense when they met hers, “I will never give up on you. You are everything to me.”

Alix leaned down to kiss him, “There’s no Shepard without Vakarian. Ever.”

“Good.” Garrus rolled her to her back and used his tongue until she was crying out with need for him.

When Garrus spiraled into her, she kissed him hard. The kiss continued until they orgasmed. Panting, Alix murmured, “My husband.”

“My wife,” Garrus thrusted into her one last time before withdrawing.

“I’m not going to be able to move tomorrow,” Alix groaned as the throes of passion wore off and she could feel how sore her legs were.

“Mission accomplished,” Garrus’ mandibles flicked into a smirk.

“Not fair picking on your pregnant wife like that,” Alix snarked, “You could’ve at least told me there was a competition.”

Garrus chuckled, “Where would the fun be in that?”

Alix smiled wickedly, “I’m going to start a competition without telling you.”

Garrus laughed and kissed her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy, NSFW

Garrus flipped the pancake he was making. He couldn’t stop thinking that the apartment Anderson gave Alix would be nice place to raise a family. First, they’d have to get rid of the weird sculptures that seemed to be multiplying when they’re gone.

He smiled at Alix as she came in to the kitchen, “Hungry?”

Alix shook her head, a hand over her belly, “Not for that.”

“What are you hungry for?” Garrus put the pancake on a plate. He walked over to her and stroked his fingers near her hand.

“I don’t think anything right now,” Alix glanced up at him, “But as soon as I am, I’ll eat.”

Garrus nodded, trusting her. Even if she didn’t he was certain Tali would get her to eat, “Don’t let Tali get you into trouble.”

Alix chuckled, kissed him, and left. She passed Solana on the way out. Sol asked, “Where’s Alix going?”

Garrus walked back to the stove and continued making pancakes, “She needs new clothes.”

“Garrus, you’re not supposed to rip them,” Sol snarked.

“I don’t… often,” Garrus murmured the last to himself, “In case you haven’t noticed, my wife is pregnant and there’s some growing that happens with that.”

“How far along is she?” Sol sat across from him.

Garrus sat a plate of pancakes in front of her, “Around five months. Doctor Chakwas said at the next ultrasound we should be able to know the sex if we want.”

“Do you want to?” Sol took a bite of her food.

“We haven’t had a chance to talk about it.”

“Talk about what?” Castis sat beside his daughter.

“If they want to know the sex of the baby,” Sol informed them.

“Thanks, Sol,” Garrus deadpanned as he sat a plate of pancakes in front of his dad, “Have you talked to Anderson yet?”

“I have.” Castis lathered butter and syrup on his.

“And?” Garrus drew out.

Castis took several bites of his food before answering, “These are good, who taught you to cook? If Alix is up for it, we’d like to talk to her tonight. Speaking of my daughter-in-law, where is she?”

“She’s going shopping with Tali.” Garrus answered. He didn’t want to let on that he was concerned that Alix seemed to have a slight case of morning sickness. At least, he hoped it was a slight case.

“And you’re not with her?” Castis sounded stunned.

“Uh, no.”

“To hear Alix tell it, he isn’t much help when they go shopping for things for her to wear.” Sol’s mandibles flared into a wicked grin, “They have rules against having sex in dressing rooms.”

“You know I’ve never been one for rules,” Garrus half scowled at his younger sister, “Usually, I’m too busy complimenting how hot she looks in everything and that bothers her.”

“Bothers her?” Castis was confused.

“Dad, she can’t get an honest opinion out of him if things look good on her or not.” Sol patiently explained.

“I have never lied to my wife. Everything looks good on her.” Garrus was miffed. In his mind, Alix could make a paper bag look like one of those evening gowns humans spend a lot of money on. He’d also have a lot of fun ripping a paper bag off of her. Now he knew what he wanted as a birthday present.

Sol rolled her eyes, “There’s got to be one thing she wears that you don’t drool over.”

“Why do I have to tell my Turian sister that Turians are physically incapable of drooling?” Garrus would’ve raised his eyebrow if he had one.

“Figure of speech.” Sol growled.

Castis chuckled, “Some things never change.”

“So, Sol, how’s Kolyat?” Garrus’ mandibles flared. It took him five minutes on the Citadel to hear all about his sister’s escapades.

“He’s good. I’m happy,” Sol hedged.

“He didn’t have to save you from anything?” Garrus pried.

“Garrus,” Sol warned.

“Sol, I already know.” Castis chuckled.

“I heard it from Bailey,” Garrus laughed.

“I was talking to Anderson as it all happened.”

Sol scowled, “I’m glad you both find my predicament funny. I’m leaving now.” She left the apartment in a huff.

Castis stared after his daughter and then turned his attention to his son, “How long are we on the Citadel?”

“Just a couple days. Alix wants to get this Mars mission over with.” Garrus cleaned up the mess from breakfast, “I don’t blame her.”

“Has the Primarch been in touch with you about it?”

“He was able to get precious little from Sparatus. Maybe I should make a visit there.” He growled.

“Son, I may have come around to not going exactly by the book, but I don’t think going after the Council is a wise idea.” Castis chuckled softly.

“I’ve seen her go through the end of everything too many times, Dad. I want my wife to be able to grow old.” Garrus rasped. He always had issues with caring too much. Hell, maybe that’s why he wasn't a very good Turian.

“She will. Alix has a whole host of people to ensure that,” Castis clapped his son on the back as they walked into the living room.

Garrus nodded and changed the subject, “Do I get a heads up on what you and Anderson are going to talk to Alix about tonight?”

“Don’t you think we should tell her first since it’s her family?” Castis glanced at his son.

Garrus sat on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table, effectively kicking off one of the weird sculptures. He murmured, “I don’t understand how they keep multiplying.” And then so his dad could hear him, “I’ve already figured out that he’s still alive. If I try to figure out why he abandoned her, I’d want to shoot him. Is he a danger to her?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out,” Castis sighed, “We don’t know where he is. We don’t know what he’s been doing since he left Alix’s mother. We’re still digging though.”

Garrus’ nod was stiff, “Thanks, Dad.”

“You’re welcome, son.” Castis glanced away and cleared his throat. When he looked back, there were tears in his green eyes, “Your mother would be so proud of you.”

“I miss her,” Garrus’ statement was heartbreakingly simple and raw, “I keep telling myself she would’ve loved Alix.”

Castis cleared his throat again and chuckled softly, “Those two would’ve been thick as thieves.”

**

Alix sighed in frustration. She couldn’t go anywhere without getting heartfelt thanks about saving the galaxy. Next time she shopped on the Citadel, she was wearing a disguise.

She and Tali finished clothes shopping and Alix was on to getting Garrus a birthday present, “He once told me that he wanted to paint.”

“Paint? He doesn’t have the patience for it.” Tali scoffed.

Alix chuckled, “True.”

They walked by a guitar shop and Alix stopped cold. There was one with wings and had the name Archangel. Alix pointed to show Tali, “That.”

“For the love of everyone’s ears make sure he gets lessons too,” Tali griped.

“Maybe he already knows how? He knows how to sing.” Alix walked over to the guitar and studied it. It was all sharp angles and hard planes, just like her husband. Turning it over to see the back, she noted that it had some scars. She loved it.

“When have you heard him sing?” Alix could see Tali’s eyes narrow through her face mask.

“I’m not supposed to show anyone,” Alix hedged. She was never good at keeping secrets.

“You share everything with me,” Tali reminded her.

“Okay, but I’m telling Garrus that you twisted my arm,” Alix cued up Garrus’ vid on her omni tool. When it was over, she said, “This was part of the bachelor party shenanigans.”

Tali stared at where the video had played, “Why was he singing a two hundred year old Earth song?”

“Cortez picked it out for him,” Alix smiled. She still thought it was incredibly sweet.

“I’m never letting him live this down,” Tali laughed.

“Tali,” Alix’s reprimand sounded false. She was laughing too.

Tali looked at the time, “I guess we should return to our husbands.”

“You sound so thrilled,” Alix snarked.

“I love Kal and I know you love Garrus. It’s just –with the war ended– I thought there would be more time for days like today.” Tali’s voice held her wistfulness.

“Well, I’m going to need knew clothes again in a few months,” Alix waved at another well wisher, “Do you think these people will recognize me in a few months?”

“Alix, you saved the galaxy from being destroyed. That’s not something people forget. But if we wait until after the baby is born, we’ll drink and order things off of the extranet,” Tali assured her.

“Deal,” Alix smiled and started grabbing bags.

“Put those down,” Tali ordered.

Alix didn’t listen, “Last time I checked, I was your C.O.”

Tali grabbed some of the bags out of her hands, “Pregnant C.O. That still tries to do too much.”

Alix shook her head, “I’ve carried heavier.”

“Were you pregnant then?”

“No, but it wasn’t too long after I got out of the hospital.” Alix grinned.

“You’re proving my point,” Tali snarked.

Alix laughed as she pushed the button for the elevator, “I guess I am.”

As the elevator emptied out Alix was surrounded by people thanking her and asking her a lot of questions until Tali stepped in, “Captain Shepard has an important meeting to get to.”

The crowd slowly dispersed and Alix and Tali bee lined for the open elevator. Alix asked, “What important meeting do I have?”

“I’m sure your husband has plans for you.” Tali’s smirk could be heard in her voice.

“I don’t know, he’s probably calibrating something and forgotten all about me.” Alix chuckled.

Tali snorted, “He calibrates everything because he can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Oh?”

“Come on, Alix. How did everyone know but you?” When the elevator stopped she was quick to grab all the bags.

Alix glared at her friend, “I can help.”

Tali shook her head, “I’m just glad you had Garrus’ gift sent to the Normandy.”

“I don’t want to give it to him yet.” Alix smiled, he’s going to love it.

They walked into the apartment to hear Garrus growl, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Alix and Tali looked at each other. Tali snarked, “But we didn’t blow anything up.”

Alix laughed, “Next time, maybe we should.”

And then they heard, “Son of a–“

Tali chuckled, “Where do you want me to put the bags?”

“On the floor is fine. I’ll take care of them later,” Alix smiled and hugged her friend.

“Garrus, these bags your wife bought are heavy. Make sure she doesn’t over do it,” Tali shouted after she pulled back from the hug.

“You’re evil,” Alix walked Tali to the door, “And I’m going to get you back for that.”

“I look forward to it, Captain,” Tali left.

When Alix turned around from closing the door, she expected to see Garrus watching her. Alix couldn’t help but be slightly concerned that Tali’s remark hadn’t brought her husband out of the office. She smiled as she felt the baby move, and placed a gentle hand over her growing belly.

She walked into the office and saw her husband staring intently at the computer screen, “Garrus?”

“Hey,” Garrus barely looked up.

Now she was worried, “What’s wrong?”

Garrus finally looked up, “You look tired.”

“I spent most of the day shopping. Don’t change the subject.” Alix walked over to him. She could feel the tension rolling off of him.

“Let me calm down first and I’ll tell you,” Garrus rolled the chair back and pulled Alix on to his lap, “I’d much rather hear about what you and Tali bought.”

Alix put her free arm around his carpace and she could feel how tightly he was holding himself, “Palaven or the Mars mission?”

Garrus sighed, “Neither? Both?”

“I don’t like secrets,” Alix reminded him.

“It’s not a secret. I just need some time to cool off, okay?” Garrus stroked her hip.

Alix nodded, trusting him. She took his hand and placed it where she felt the baby move, “Feel that?”

Garrus paused, barely breathing, “A slight fluttering?”

“I feel a bit more than that,” Alix beamed at him.

Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, hard. He rasped, “Thank you.”

“You’ll probably be feeling them more often now.” Garrus nodded, but didn’t answer, he just stroked her belly. Alix was going to drop the issue, but this wasn’t like him, “Calm down yet?”

Garrus chuckled softly, “No, sorry.” He paused while she yawned, “Let’s take a nap?”

“I’m not that tired,” Alix yawned again. She growled at her brain making her a liar.

“Riiiight,” Garrus put his mouth close to her ear and murmured, “Who said anything about sleeping?”

Alix quickly stood and waited impatiently for her husband to follow. She made it halfway to the door before she realized Garrus wasn’t following. Turning back she asked, “Are you coming?”

Garrus chuckled and stood, “I thought you weren’t tired.”

“You promised more than sleeping,” Alix’s voice dropped to a sultry level.

“So I did,” Garrus scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the office and up the stairs.

As he dropped her on the bed, Alix murmured, “We forgot my new clothes.”

“I don’t care,” Garrus growled as he straddled her.

Alix pretended to move like she was going to get up, “I guess I’ll have to get them.”

Garrus pulled her shirt off, “You aren’t moving.”

Alix arched her back slightly so he could get the hooks of her bra, “But I was hoping to put on a modeling show for you.”

“Later,” He pulled his shirt off.

Alix ran her nails down the hardened skin of her husband’s chest, “Later I may be too tired.”

Garrus ignored her and pulled down her sweatpants. He had to stand to get them fully off and Alix scrambled away from him on the bed, “Then you’ll model them for me tomorrow.”

“Can’t, we’re spending most of the day with Liara,” Alix chuckled seductively at the glint of hunter vs prey in her husband’s sea green eyes as he crawled back on the bed after ridding himself of the rest of his clothing.

“Then your modeling days are going to have to wait until we’re on the Normandy,” Garrus reached out for her.

Alix shifted to her side to get away from him as she shimmied out of her panties. And then she kicked them at him, “That’s for making me wait.”

Garrus caught them, “One of these days you won’t be able to have your panties fly through the air.”

“I’ll get a slingshot,” Alix grinned wickedly.

Tossing the panties behind him, he covered her shorter body with his and laved a path down her neck, through the valley of her breasts. He paused just long enough to tease her nipples into standing erect.

Alix raked her nails down the front of him. She smiled when she heard him seductively growl. Shifting so that her legs could wrap around Garrus’ hips.

She lightly moaned as Garrus continued his trek down her body. He certainly knew where to find all of her pleasure points. Alix also knew where his were and raked her nails up the sides of him.

“Wife,” Garrus murmured as he pressed his mouth to the growing baby bump.

“Garrus,” Alix rasped, clawing at his carpace. Desire driving her hard.

Happy tears filled her eyes as she heard him rasp to her belly, “I would do anything to protect you and your mother.”

Alix thrusted her hips to not end up a sobbing, hormonal mess before they climaxed. She watched her Archangel rise from his bent position. They stared intently at each other as Garrus spiraled into her.

He matched her impassioned thrusts. Right before she felt like she was going to shatter, Garrus grabbed her hips and slammed into her, sending them careening over passion’s cliff.

Alix sighed contentedly, “I love you.”

Garrus removed himself and cleaned the after effects of their lovemaking. He laid down beside her, “I love you, too.”

She snuggled into him, one hand resting over his heart. The other, holding his hand to her belly. Exhausted, Alix promptly fell asleep.

**

Garrus laid with Alix for a while, but the conversation he had with the Primarch when she came home kept replaying in his head. And all it was doing was making him angry again. How was he to tell Alix what he knew?

He gingerly got out from under her, with a lingering caress for her belly, and went downstairs to pace. Garrus wanted to talk to his dad and Anderson before Alix woke. But as close as Alix was to Anderson, he didn’t think it was fair to have a meeting with them without her. Especially since the meeting was about her... sort of. A low growl escaped him and he went to use the punching bag, and that’s where he stayed until it was time to wake Alix.

Garrus forced his thoughts away from what was angering him and considered ways of waking his wife. He wanted a gentle way that wouldn’t surprise her, but he wanted to tease her. Making her horny was out of the question at present.

Standing in the doorway he watched Alix sleep. Spirits, she was beautiful –for a human– Garrus snarked to himself. He loved to trace her scars. Each and every one he treasured. Even more, he was thrilled that his wife’s supportive waist was growing.

“You staring at me until I wake up better not become a habit,” Alix murmured, rolling over.

Garrus was caught but he recovered quickly, “Don’t be so damned beautiful and I won’t have to stare at you.”

“Next time I need to wake you for something, I’m going to stare you awake and see how you like it,” Alix got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

“You sleep more than I do these days,” Garrus called out.

“That’s your fault,” Alix called back through the closed door.

Garrus laughed, “I will happily take the blame for that.”

Alix came out of the bathroom and smiled, “Good. Because my getting rounder and being exhausted is your fault.”

“I didn’t tell you to go shopping today,” Garrus’ mandibles flared. He’d totally take the blame for making her exhausted, but not without giving her a little grief first.

“You’re to blame for me needing to go shopping,” Alix mock glowered at him.

Garrus chuckled, seeing her fight a smile, “Your anger loses a bit of its bite when you can’t keep from smiling.”

“Shut up,” Alix ordered, and promptly changed the subject, “Have you had enough time to cool off yet?”

“If you want to get hot and bothered, the bed’s right there.”

“Not that,” Alix sighed in mild frustration, “Before we had sex, you said you needed to cool off and then you would tell me everything.”

Garrus sighed, slightly irritated that pregnancy brain didn’t make her forget about this, “I’ll tell you after we talk to my father and Anderson.”

“Garrus,” Alix warned.

“It has a lot to do with what they’re going to tell you tonight,” Garrus wrapped her in a hug, “By the time we make it back here tonight, you will know everything I know.”

“Can’t breathe,” Alix’s voice was severely muffled by his tight hold.

“Sorry,” Garrus relaxed. They went downstairs, hand in hand. Reaching the kitchen, Garrus laid out menus and asked, “Order out or should I make something?”

“You know, I can cook too,” Alix snarked.

Garrus just eyed her, “Until you have to go running for the bathroom because a smell hit you wrong.”

Alix glowered at him, “I’m getting better about that.”

Garrus briefly pressed his mouth to hers, “I wouldn’t be teasing you about it if you weren’t. But you haven’t answered the question.”

“Shouldn’t we wait for your dad and Anderson?” Alix glanced at the menus and fingered one.

“Wait on us for what?” Castis asked, followed by Anderson.

“Dinner,” Garrus gathered up the menus that Alix hadn’t touched and plopped them down in front of his dad. Going back to his wife, he looked at the menu with her.

But Alix wasn’t looking at it anymore, “Where’s Kahlee?”

“She wanted to talk to Jack about the Academy, and what plans were needed,” Anderson hedged.

“Plans for what? Won’t she be at the school?” Alix narrowed her eyes.

Garrus made a quick, slicing motion with his hand for Anderson. Alix saw, “Does this have something to do with why you were so angry earlier?”

“Let’s eat before we get into all the details of why I was irritated,” Garrus hoped.

“I’d rather lose my appetite on an empty stomach than lose it with a full stomach.”

Garrus wondered how he should approach this. It wasn’t that he thought the news he had would make her sick. But he definitely knew it would stress her out and that could make her sick. Garrus sighed, at a loss.

“We have to order and wait for the food to arrive. We’ll talk a bit before and then continue after dinner.” Anderson quietly commanded.

Garrus waited for Alix’s nod. What Anderson ordered was reasonable and Alix wouldn’t have to be nervous while eating. When she finally nodded he pressed his mouth to her ear and murmured, “You can slingshot your panties at me all night long if you want.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Alix murmured back, turning to kiss him.

“All right you two, break it up,” Anderson teased.

Castis chuckled, “At least they’re not noisy or breaking things every time they kiss.”

Alix pulled back, “Someone’s been breaking things by kissing?”

“The statue the last time we were here,” Garrus gently reminded her.

“Garrus, you were helping me right things last night,” Castis said.

“It’s been a busy day,” Garrus grumbled.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Alix asked.

“Because you were able to sleep through the racket.”

“So? I could’ve helped.”

“You did, by sleeping.” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers.

“It was only a couple things, Alix. I’m surprised it woke Garrus,” Castis gently explained.

“I was already awake.”

“Garrus?” He knew that tone, she was worried about him.

“You fell asleep really early last night. I was reading.”

Oh,” Alix smiled at him and he was stunned by how quickly that smiled turned wicked, “I thought you didn’t like the Tethras novels.”

Garrus shook his head, “I wouldn’t read them without you.”

“What were you reading?”

“A book of Turian poetry my mom gave me for one of my birthdays.” Garrus was grateful for the Turian ability to not blush.

“You’ll have to read it to me sometime,” Alix gently smiled.

“Who wants to make the call?” Castis asked.

Garrus glanced at his dad, he usually didn’t mind the banter, “You can.”

“As you said, it’s been a busy day,” Castis’ mandibles fluttered.

Garrus was the last to give his order. Everyone but Castis moved to the living room so his dad wouldn’t have to talk over them. Sitting beside Alix, he was surprised that the silence felt awkward between Alix and Anderson. But then Alix pulled up her omni tool and said, “I’m going to send you the latest sonographs.”

“You had another ultrasound since you sent them to me yesterday?” Anderson was concerned. So was Garrus.

“No, I went shopping with Tali today,” Alix answered like it was obvious to everyone. Garrus was fascinated by how quickly her smug look turned to confusion, “But I don’t remember sending them to –oh– it would be awesome if I could stop forgetting things.”

Garrus chuckled softly, “The memory lapses won’t last forever.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Alix griped. Garrus understood why it bothered her. She already lost years of her life to being unconscious. And she hasn’t said anything about regaining her memories from the end of the Reaper war.

Castis came in and the conversation turned. Garrus watched as his dad shared a nervous glance with Anderson. Anderson started, bluntly, “Alix, we know who your dad is.”

“Is?” Alix blanched.

Anderson sat forward, “He’s still alive. At any time you want us to stop, all you have to do is say the word.”

Alix put a protective hand over her belly and reached out for Garrus with the other. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little tighter to him, “Let me worry about the worst case scenarios.” Garrus left it unsaid that he already knew of a worst case scenario.

Alix nodded for Anderson to continue, “His name is Brad Gamlen. Human, and he was only with your mother a short time. He may not even know that you’re his daughter.”

Garrus slightly stiffened, but didn’t want to let on to what he knew. He didn’t look at Anderson or his father, just watched the emotions flicker on Alix’s face. His dad spoke next, “It appears that he couldn’t hold down a job before he met Hannah. After he left her, he started working for Cerberus.”

“No,” Alix closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she opened them, “What else?”

“He was in deep with them, working with several cells until you wiped them out.” Anderson half smiled.

“Doesn’t mean they won’t try to rebuild.” Alix muttered, “Where is he?”

“When you took down the Illusive Man, the remnants of Cerberus scattered. That includes Gamlen.” Castis sat forward and glanced at Garrus. His worry for his daughter-in-law held in his green eyes.

“So, we don’t know where he is?” Alix asked. Garrus thought she sounded slightly bewildered.

“I don’t want to go over the gory details. He’s not a nice man, Alix,” Anderson stated.

“Are you trying to dissuade me from meeting him?” Alix half smiled.

“If you do meet him I want several Alliance officers there, your closest crew members, and two krogans.” Anderson ordered.

“He’s that bad?” Alix looked a little crestfallen, but then, “Or are you being overprotective like my husband?”

“I was over protective of you first,” Anderson snarked.

Alix smiled and turned her attention to Garrus, “Out with it.”

There was no way in Hell he was going to pile on to what his wife was just told. Garrus offered up a silent prayer of thanks as the door bell rang, “There’s the food. This conversation can continue after we eat.”

The meal was quiet and brief as everyone thought of where Alix’s father was. Garrus, unfortunately, had a guess as to where he was. He watched Alix barely touch her food. Reaching for her hand he whispered, “You okay?”

Alix nodded, “Still processing everything.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

“Do you really think he doesn’t know about me?” Alix murmured.

“If he hasn’t heard of you, I’d like to know what galaxy he’s been living in,” Garrus teased.

Alix shook her head, “That’s not what I meant.”

Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, “I know. If your mother was anything like you, I imagine she’d be hard to forget.”

Castis stood, taking his plate with him, cutting off any response from Alix, “Once we clear off the table we should move into the living room.”

Everyone followed the order. Garrus once again sat by Alix with Anderson and his father across from them, “I talked with Primarch Victus today. He finally heard back from Sparatus.”

“What’d he have to threaten him with?” Anderson mumbled.

Castis chuckled softly as Garrus answered, “He didn’t tell me, but he did say that the mercenaries are after this thing the Council wants. They are trying to reform Cerberus.”

Alix closed her eyes and sighed. Garrus took hold of her hand and waited until she opened them to say, “You’re retired, remember? Someone else can fight them.”

“Garrus is right, child. But we may have to ask for your advice on them,” Anderson smiled at her.

Garrus fought the urge to pull his wife closer to him, but he held her hand a little tighter, “Apparently they’ve been bringing up Alix.”

Anderson sat forward, “What do you mean?”

“The Primarch said they overheard some communications with Shepard mentioned. But that was all he had,” Garrus’ sea green eyes locked with Alix’s brown ones.

“Is that what you were angry about?” Alix clenched her free hand into a fist to still its trembling.

“In part,” Garrus’ sigh rattled through him, “The Primarch asked what was so damned important and Sparatus refused to say. “A matter of galactic importance.” Victus said he shot back with, “She’s saved your ass so many times with little to no information, what’s one more, right?” Then Sparatus cut the call.”

Anderson glanced at Castis and stood, “We still have some time before Mars. We’ll get more info and plan. Alix, I don’t want you worrying about this.”

Alix snorted as she stood, “You know me better than that.”

Anderson pulled her into a tight hug, “Try. I’m going to do more digging on your father too.”

Castis stood as well, “I’m going to let you two have the apartment tonight. I want to help Anderson dig.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Garrus briefly hugged his father and returned to holding his wife’s hand after Anderson reluctantly released her. They waved their goodbyes and Garrus turned his full attention to his wife, “Anderson’s right. They aren’t getting near you.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” Alix pulled away from him. “I should’ve said no.”

“And they would’ve found a way to get you to do it anyway,” Garrus was insistent.

“But I’m not the one doing it am I?” Alix looked up at him as tears filled her eyes, “You are going in my place. It was so damned tempting to sit it out, but now Cerberus is involved. Why can’t we ever catch a break?”

“Do you want to be on the front lines of this?” Garrus watched her pace.

“No. Yes. I don’t know,” Alix threw up her hands in frustration, “Even if I could figure it out, I don’t know if I could.”

“Alix,” Garrus moved to stop her from pacing, “If you want to do the mission we’ll find not heavy armor that fits you.”

“It’s not that I’m pregnant. I haven’t touched my favorite gun since we were on Earth. What if I–“ Alix stopped and closed her eyes, unable to stop them from overflowing, “No one needs me having issues while there’s a fire fight going on.”

“You’re supposed to leave the worst case scenarios to me,” Garrus half heartedly teased.

“It rubbed off,” the corner of Alix’s mouth quirked up.

Garrus breathed out and wrapped his wife in a hug. She was the hero, the savior of so many, but he saw the woman behind it all. All he wanted to do was protect her. He slowly moved his arms down to take hold of her hands. Walking backwards, Garrus murmured, “Come on. It’s been a busy day.”

“I’m not tired.” Alix protested.

“When did I say anything about sleeping?” He bent down to kiss her, “I’m supposed to have your underwear shot at me all night long.” Garrus’ mandibles flared into a grin when his wife laughed huskily.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy, NSFW
> 
> Apologies for the double post of 24 (this is what I get for posting at 1:30 am) Here's the actual chapter 25.

Alix’s nightmares wouldn’t stop. They weren’t the ones she’d become used to. The nightmares had turned to Garrus or the baby dying, and they terrified her even more. She knew she wouldn’t be able to get any more sleep tonight.

The last one was about the Mars mission where both Garrus and the baby were lost. Alix shuddered wth the nightmare still clawing at the back of her mind. Why couldn’t she have normal nightmares of horror vids?

She looked at her peacefully sleeping husband’s face after gingerly getting out from underneath his arm. If he only knew the depths of the love she had for him. Alix half smiled and put a robe on. On silent feet she went downstairs, not wanting to disturb her husband.

As she looked around her in the dark, she wondered what it would be like to raise a child or children here. Would Garrus want to? Hell, did she want to? Was the Normandy where she wanted to live? Earth? Palaven? Menae?

Alix sighed in frustration. She wasn’t usually one for self doubt, but she felt broken in some inexplicable way that she didn’t feel when she was revived from being spaced. And the Mars mission bothered her, really bothered her. There was some integral part they were missing, but she couldn’t figure it out. She couldn’t shake the feeling that if it wasn’t figured out, someone was going to die.

She felt their baby move and smiled. Placing her hand over the spot, she whispered, “What are we going to do, hm? What are we missing?”

The Mars mission was tied in with the information she got about her father. Would sperm donor be a better term? It’s not like he sought her out. Maybe there was truth to he may not have known about Hannah being pregnant.

Growling in irritation at herself, Alix went to the kitchen to find something to eat. She grabbed turian milk, cereal, and some strawberries. Sitting down at the bar she poured in the milk over top of the cereal, cut up the strawberries, and put them in the bowl too.

As she ate, Alix thought she should’ve left a note for Garrus, in case he woke without her beside him. In her defense, it’s not like she went out, just downstairs. Alix shook her head and murmured, “Great, now I’m arguing with myself.”

After her second helping of cereal she turned on a lamp by the couch and grabbed a Tethras novel. Alix hoped it would take her mind off of everything. As she laid on the couch, the baby shifted again and Alix smiled, “Keep moving, little one.”

She read for quite some time before she fell asleep.

**

Garrus stared at his sleeping wife. He had gotten used to her sleeping beside him, and he was shocked to wake alone. Before the war ended it wasn’t unusual for Alix to get up in the middle of the night and not be able to go back to sleep, but now, she was using a book as a blanket.

“That can’t be comfortable,” Garrus barely whispered. Deciding not to wake her, he silently walked to the kitchen and quietly made breakfast.

When his dad came in he had just finished flipping a pancake, “Did you and Alix have a fight?”

“No,” Garrus turned off the stove and put the final pancake on top of a stack of others.

“Then why is she sleeping on the couch?”

“My guess is she had a nightmare. It wasn’t unusual for me to find her letting out aggression or reading when she’d have them before.” Garrus offered a plate of pancakes to his father.

Castis shook his head, “You think the discussion we had last night brought her nightmares back?”

Garrus raised his hands in a helpless gesture, “I’m not about to wake her to find out.”

“Find out what?” Alix yawned as she came into the kitchen.

“Why you’re using one of your favorite Tethras novels as a blanket.” Garrus went in for a kiss.

Alix half smiled, “I had every intention of returning to bed when I felt I could sleep again.”

Garrus nodded and gave her a plate of pancakes, “Eat.”

“Alix, I’m sorry if the things we talked about last night brought your nightmares back,” Castis glanced at his daughter-in-law.

“It wasn’t that,” Alix said after she swallowed a bite of food, “I could’ve had a no stress day and still ended up with nightmares.”

“No stress days exist for you?” Garrus snarked to hide his worry.

“I’ve had a couple,” Alix smirked at him.

Castis finished eating, “I’m going to leave you two lovebirds alone. I want to help Anderson look for more info on Mars and your father.”

Garrus saw his wife wince like she had taken a body shot. He waited until he heard the door click shut before stating, “The nightmares weren’t the normal ones.”

Alix shook her head, “They were about you and our baby.”

Garrus sat down beside her and waited for her to finish eating. He wasn’t going to press, but he also wasn’t going to let it go. When she was done, he rasped, “Tell me about them.”

“You and the baby died,” Alix swallowed hard, holding back tears, “And I couldn’t save you.”

Garrus turned to face her, “That’s not going to happen. We grow old together,” He paused to put his hand over her growing belly, “We raise this little one and others if you want more.”

Alix chuckled softly through her tears, “Promise?”

“What would you like me to swear it on?”

Alix kissed him, “No need for that. Let’s go see Liara.”

“I’m not fully trusting your hyperemesis is gone yet.” Garrus stood and took her dishes to the sink to wash them. “There’s something else bothering you.”

“When did you turn into a psychic?” Alix wasn’t sure if she should be irritated with herself for being so transparent or irritated that her husband was so observant.

“I’m not. I’m just in love with you,” Garrus teased.

“Is this some sort of Turian thing where you can automatically tell when something is bothering your wife?”

“No, it’s a thing where I’ve worked and slept with you for years. I’ve gotten pretty good at telling when something’s bothering you.” He loved to spar with her in any way, but this seemed kind of obvious to him? Maybe it’s because she just woke up.

Alix sighed in mild frustration, “There’s something we’re missing about the Mars mission and I can’t figure out what. I also think it’s tied to my sperm donor for some reason.”

“Sperm donor?” That’s a new one, Garrus thought.

Alix chuckled, “Sorry. It’s a term humans use for people who donate their sperm so others can get pregnant. It kind of applies here too.”

“Because to the best of our knowledge, they weren’t in a relationship and he didn’t stick around?” Garrus was still wrapping his head around the human term.

“Essentially,” Alix stood, “Let’s go. I want to see Liara.”

**

Alix held one of Liara’s twins and was completely lost. The baby was asleep, but as Alix pulled the blanket down from her little, blue face, she grabbed a hold of her finger. Tears quickly filled her eyes.

Garrus was holding the other one, and softly teased, “No watering the baby. I’m sure they’re capable of doing that on their own.”

“Shut up,” Alix grinned at her husband. In several months they’ll be holding their own baby.

Liara smiled tiredly at her friends, “Let me know when you want me to take them back.”

“This side of never,” Alix murmured.

“They will get hungry eventually,” Liara laughed softly.

“How are you?” Alix finally turned her attention to her best friend.

“Tired but happy. Feron’s amazing with them,” Liara glanced over at her lover, “And you, Shepard?”

“You know how I’m doing,” Alix hedged. She really didn’t like talking about herself.

“This is the first time I’ve talked to you since the Normandy landed. How has the Citadel treated you this time?” Liara rolled her eyes.

“Fine,” Alix was too quick with her answer. She saw Garrus shake his head at her.

“What’s going on?” Liara was worried.

“Nothing we can’t handle,” Alix left the ‘I hope’ unsaid, “You have two babies to love and care for.”

“That doesn’t mean I stopped being who I am,” Liara got up to pace, “Is this about Mars? I know Castis and Anderson have been looking into your father as well.”

Alix looked at Garrus for help. He shook his head again, “You know she’s not going to stop until you tell her. Or she’ll just find out herself.”

“On Earth husbands are supposed to help with these things,” Alix shot back and sighed, “Yes, I’m worried about both of those things. There’s something that doesn’t sit right about the Mars mission and I can’t shake the feeling my sperm donor is involved.”

“Feron?” Liara returned to her seat and opened up her computer.

“Already on it,” Feron’s fingers flew over the keyboard.

After a few minuted of fingers tapping on keys, Alix griped, “Liara, we’re here to visit you, not make you work.”

“Hmm?” Liara responded. Sort of.

“You’ve lost her,” Garrus’ mandibles flared into a smirk. Almost instantly the baby he was holding started crying.

‘What did you do?” Alix was amazed how the baby was sleeping and then awake and crying in an instant.

“Nothing!”

Liara chuckled, “It’s time for them to be fed. Samara was by yesterday. You should see if she’s still here.”

Garrus handed off the screaming baby to her mother. And then the one Alix was holding started crying and Feron took her from Alix. She leaned against her husband, the energy draining out of her. Garrus put an arm around her, “You okay?”

“I’m tired,” Alix yawned.

“Did you want to go?”

“It would probably be rude to fall asleep here.” Alix sighed.

Liara glanced over, “Nap while you can. Go home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. We’ll come say goodbye before the Normandy takes off tomorrow.” Liara smiled.

Garrus stood and helped Alix to her feet, “Liara’s the expert now.”

“Was there a time when she wasn’t?” Alix and Garrus gave quick hugs goodbye and left.

“I’m sure there was, but that was before we knew her.” Garrus wrapped his arms around Alix when they got in the elevator, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I didn’t think holding a baby would make me so sleepy,” Alix kissed him.

The kiss whiled away the elevator ride. When it stopped, Garrus murmured, “That is definitely preferable to listening to all those news stories.”

“I think I’m regaining some of my energy,” Alix grinned wickedly. She was still tired, but she also wanted to have sex with her husband.

“Your energy level better not wane before we get to the apartment,” Garrus draped his arm around her waist as they left the elevator.

“No promises,” Alix smirked.

“I am not above picking you up in my arms right now and carrying you to somewhere private,” Garrus tried to sound menacing, but to Alix it just came out as sexy.

“So long as that private spot is our bed so I can sleep,” Alix mock yawned which turned into a real one. And she found herself in Garrus’ arms. “Garrus.”

“I warned you,” Garrus was completely unrepentant.

“That last yawn wasn’t supposed to be real,” Alix tried to convince him to put her down.

Garrus stopped just inside the building to their apartment. He pressed her mouth to hers, “I don’t care.”

She decided to not do anything more until they were ensconced in their room. Alix knew Garrus would make good on his other threat if she continued flirting. When he settled her on the bed, Alix laid back to undo her pants. She gasped in surprise to feel his hands stopping hers, “What’s up?”

“That’s my job,” Garrus warned and quickly stripped.

Alix chuckled huskily and waited. She didn’t have to wait long. Within a minute or two Garrus was tugging at the waist of her pants. Arching, she felt the pants pull off of her hips and down her legs. She wondered why she was feeling a draft in between her legs and groaned when she remembered that she forgot to put on underwear.

“Problem?” Garrus was lightly scraping his talons along her legs.

“Pregnancy brain,” Alix shuddered at the slightly ticklish but oh so delicious feel of her husband’s touch.

“I’m not following,” Garrus moved on to massaging her feet.

“I forgot to put on underwear this morning,” Alix came close to kicking him when he finished the massage by tickling her.

Garrus knelt between her legs and slowly raised her shirt, “Then I don’t have to rip them off of you.”

“They come in handy when you get distracted,” Alix grinned and then groaned as she felt Garrus’ tongue lave her nipples. Did she put on a bra this morning? She must have because her breasts had a slight ache to them. When did he take it off?

She felt him tug on her shirt to get off and Alix sightly lifted herself up. Watching the shirt fly across the room Alix quipped, “I’m going to need that.”

“Later. Much later,” Garrus quickly replied, making quick work of her bra.

Alix felt the band release around her ribs and slightly shook her head at herself for pregnancy brain making her forget again. But those thoughts quickly flew out of her head as Garrus was making love to her scars.

Pressing his mouth to a star shaped one right in the hollow where her collarbone met her shoulder, he murmured, “The galaxy lives here.” He laved a path with his tongue down between her breasts and pressed his mouth to a jagged line underneath her right breast, “Survival.”

Alix writhed under her husband’s ministrations. She loved that he didn’t view her scars as something that made her less. Gasping in surprise as Garrus’ tongue circled her belly button she seductively murmured, “You don’t play fair.”

Garrus didn’t stop, pressing his mouth to her expanding belly, “One of my favorite spots.”

He spent quite a bit of time teasing her, he would almost go down on her only to lave the roundness of her belly. She was being driven into a passionate frenzy. Alix grabbed hold of the edges of his carpace and growled, “Now, Garrus.”

Lightly flicking his tongue at her labia Garrus then shifted to cover Alix’s body with his. Spiraling into her, he rasped, “This is my favorite spot.”

Alix climaxed quickly and coming down off of her orgasm she loudly yawned. Garrus chucked softly as he helped her up so she could clean up, “I think your body is ordering you to nap.”

“My body shouldn’t tell me what to do,” Alix said before closing the door.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy, PTSD, Nausea, NSFW

Garrus took a final look around to make sure they got everything. They weren’t certain when they’d be back to the Citadel. As he slung the duffel bags on his shoulders, he remarked, “This apartment wouldn’t be a bad place to raise kids.”

“Can you imagine us living on the Citadel though?” Alix asked. She looked as though she wanted to argue him for one of the duffel bags, but the look left her. Good.

“I guess I would have to go back to C-Sec, wouldn’t I?” Garrus waited for Alix to get into the elevator first.

Alix laughed, “Nah, you wouldn’t stop until you took Sparatus’ job.”

“I have absolutely no desire to get further into politics. Being the Primarch’s liaison is close enough,” Garrus took hold of her hand.

“You never did tell me where that ranks you in the Hierarchy,” Alix smirked at him.

“It’s not something I want to talk about,” Garrus’ mandibles flared.

“I think I have a right to know if we’re going to live on Palaven should something happen to the Primarch,” Alix leaned into him.

“I’m not that high,” Garrus wrapped his arm around her waist and bent down to press his mouth to hers. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but the elevator dinged and opened, letting them know they reached their destination.

“Maybe we should ride this thing back up, “ Alix murmured against his lips.

“Where’s Captain Shepard?” Someone called out.

“Or not,” Garrus sighed. He liked her idea. They’ll just have to make up for it later.

Alix pulled away from him and started to reach for one of the duffel bags. Garrus grabbed her hand and held it, “I can carry at least one.”

“I don’t want you to,” Garrus slung the bags over his carpace.

“Captain, this Asari says she knows you,” a blond man snarled.

Garrus watched him closely, for some reason he looked familiar. C-Sec? No, this guy wouldn’t last five minutes. He heard Alix sigh in frustration and say, “That’s because she does know me Conrad.”

“Conrad…” Garrus mumbled still trying to place the human.

“But I have all of the crew’s action figures and she isn’t one of them!” Conrad protested.

“I’m not in charge of what action figures are made. Samara, please put Conrad down? He’s mostly harmless.” Alix walked over to the Asari, “I left you with Falere.”

“She and I agreed that you may have need of me,” Samara controlled Conrad’s descent until he was a few feet from the floor and released him.

Garrus chuckled as Conrad moaned about the rough landing. Finally placing him, he walked over to Alix and Samara, “He’s the one that kept pestering you about an autograph when you were only slightly famous.”

Alix nodded but kept her focus on her friend, “Samara, the point of this is to see my friends home. Not for you to come back.”

“You accomplished your goal. Now, it is my turn to see my friend safe.” Samara calmly retorted. Conrad was forgotten the moment she released him.

“What do you know?” Garrus tried to not let his irritation show, but he was tired of being thwarted by the Council at every turn.

“That’s not a conversation for here,” Samara warned him and proceeded into the Normandy. She called back, “Shepard, I expect to see you tomorrow morning so we can resume your meditation training.”

Alix growled. Garrus had to bite back a chuckle before he snarked, “Captain Shepard, beloved by all. Even her friends can’t stay away for long.”

“You have no room to talk,” Alix snarked back.

Garrus chuckled, “You married me though.”

“You’re not helping,” Alix called back, walking faster into the Normandy.

Quickening his pace, he murmured as he passed her, “No one can calibrate your guns like I do.”

“Garrus!” He laughed when she blushed. But then she smiled wickedly and murmured as the elevator doors closed, “I’m slingshotting my underwear at you when we get to our cabin.”

“I like the sound of that,” Garrus stood in front of her, and pressed his mouth to hers. He lightly flicked his tongue at her lips. With his hands on her hips, Garrus gently lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. And the elevator dinged.

His groan echoed hers. Then he decided to just carry her into their cabin. Garrus’ long strides had them out of the elevator quickly.

Alix pulled back from him, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“They can wait,” He rumbled. Ensconced in their cabin, Garrus released Alix long enough to get undressed. As he was about to turn back to her he felt something hit his carpace, Garrus growled, “Woman.”

Alix laughed, “I warned you.”

“Slingshotting your underwear at me should be reserved for when I’m distracted,” Garrus scooped her up in his arms and laid her on the bed.

“You were distracted,” Alix snarked.

“Getting undressed is not being distracted,” Garrus laid beside her and pressed his mouth down the valley between her breasts.

“You were taking too long,” Alix stroked his fringe.

“I’ll show you taking too long,” Garrus proceeded to slowly, torturously make love to his wife and only when she was shaking did he finally spiral into her. He watched Alix climax and found it to be the most beautiful thing in the galaxy. As she was trembling with little aftershocks, Garrus climaxed.

“That was cruel,” Alix murmured.

“You enjoyed every minute of it,” Garrus placed his hand over the roundness of her belly after laying beside her.

“I don’t want to move,” Alix snuggled beside him.

“Then don’t,” Garrus wrapped his free arm around her. Within minutes he felt Alix relax and knew she was asleep. Garrus grabbed the data pad beside the bed and started going through his emails. He refused to ruin this content moment with thoughts of what’s to come.

About an hour later, his omni tool pinged to let him know his father was outside their cabin. Garrus sighed, the peaceful interlude at an end. He slowly removed her arm from around his chest and got out of bed.

Garrus met his father outside of the cabin, “Hi, dad.”

“Is Alix okay?” Castis was used to seeing them together.

“She taking a nap.”

Castis chuckled, “It’s good you’re letting her sleep.”

“Well, I’m to blame for her being tired.” Garrus’ mandibles flared.

“True.” Castis paused, “The Primarch didn’t say anything more to you about this Mars mission?”

“No. Why?” Garrus wondered what angle his dad was playing.

“Anderson and I found some Cerberus communications on Palaven going to Mars. They mention you and Alix.” Castis’ voice was low.

Garrus breathed out slowly, “What did they say?”

“They’re encrypted.”

“Talk to Liara. She’ll be able to figure it out.” Garrus glanced back at the closed door. Beyond it, his wife was sleeping peacefully. This last mission was supposed to be easy.

“We also found out some more info about Alix’s mother,” Castis watched his son.

“I’ll let her know when she wakes up.” Garrus was anxious to get back to Alix.

Castis smiled, “I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Bye, dad.” Garrus walked back into their cabin and crawled back in bed. Wrapping his arms around Alix he sighed, that bad feeling she had was starting to rub off on him.

**

Alix took the elevator to the mess hall. She chuckled as she remembered the voice message Garrus had left her, “Hey, babe. Sorry I couldn’t be there to wake you in person. My voice will have to suffice. I’m in the mess hall making sure they don’t screw up the food.”

She was going to have to find out why Garrus needed to inspect the food. Ever since he made it known that there were issues with the food, Alix did her best to keep the Normandy well stocked with Turian food. It also helped that she was eating some of it now.

At the thought of why she was eating turian food, the baby shifted and Alix smiled. She whispered, “We’ll do everything we can to protect you and love you.”

The elevator opened and she heard Grunt tormenting her husband, “Shepard will never know. It’s only a little sparring.”

“You’re not supposed to beat up kids, Grunt,” Garrus sounded quite cool.

“But how are they to learn what a battle master is?”

Alix walked over to the med bay. Standing beside her husband, she asked, “Do I want to know what you two are discussing?”

“No.” Was Garrus’ quick reply.

“Your child needs to learn how to be a battle master like their mom.” Grunt grumbled.

“And how do you propose to do that?” Alix glanced at Garrus, he was shaking his head at her. Her conversations with Grunt were always fun.

“By sparring with them.” Grunt grumbled with impatience.

“I’ll bite. When would you start sparring with them?”

“While they’re in you they have an unfair advantage. Once they’re born though,” Grunt laughed.

“When do Krogan children start sparring with adults?” Alix found it hard to believe that any baby could be expected to spar.

“I don’t know. Why?” Grunt looked expectantly at her.

“Why do you do this?” Garrus whispered to Alix.

Alix chuckled softly, “Before you make plans on sparring with my baby, you should talk to Wrex and Bakara.”

“But they don’t know about human babies.” Grunt argued.

“No, they don’t. Take whatever age they tell you for Krogan children to spar and double it–“

“Triple it.” Garrus interrupted.

“When do Turians start sparring?” Alix turned to face her husband.

“Define sparring,” Garrus’ voice hummed lower as he pulled her closer to him.

“Don’t you two have a cabin where you can do that kissing crap in?” Grunt growled.

Alix laughed, “We do, but it’s time for dinner. I want an answer Garrus.”

“And I still need you to define sparring.” Garrus quipped and kissed her, deeply, “Sparring with you has a decidedly different meaning.”

“Oh good, the lovebirds are at it again,” Joker teased as he slowly walked in.

Alix looked up at her husband, “You don’t fight fair.”

Garrus laughed and they walked over to the counter to get their food. Alix made a bee line to sit with Tali and Kal. As she sat, Alix asked, “How’s married life?”

“It’s good. What’s up, Shepard?” Tali sounded suspicious.

“I was just curious.” Alix glanced at Kal, “I was going through some old messages, and it said that you and your team had sacrificed yourselves.”

She heard Garrus sigh as he sat down beside her. He muttered, “I’m going to delete those old messages.”

“No, you’re not,” Alix argued.

“It’s all right, Garrus. Tali explained a while ago,” Kal chuckled, “We were prepared to sacrifice ourselves, but then the Geth came to our rescue and once we were clear, helped us patch our suits. I asked one of them how they knew where we were. It said “Legion told us.” I met Legion when you helped Tali with her dad.”

Alix’s eyes filled with tears, “I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Legion was only able to save them because of you, Captain,” Tali gently spoke.

Alix half heartedly smiled and ate her dinner. She missed Legion. Too many were lost in that damn war. If she could go back…

“Alix, stop it,” Garrus’ raspy voice broke through her churning thoughts, “You did all you could.”

She was stunned, “How–?”

“You were squeezing your fork too hard,” Garrus gently pried open her hand and took the fork. He teased, “You should know by now that whenever we’re in a room together I only have eyes for you.”

Tali laughed, “I’ve seen you walk into things without her nearby because you only have eyes for Shepard.”

“She didn’t need to know that, Tali,” Garrus griped.

“Yes, she did. Should I tell her about the time how I won our sharpshooting contest?” Tali’s grin could be heard in her voice.

“What’s this?” Alix had a bemused smile playing at her lips as she watched her husband, “Is that a blush I see?”

“It is not and only if you tell how you cheated.”

“I didn’t cheat you boshtet. I didn’t tell Shepard to message you. You were so desperate to see what she wanted your shot went wide.”

Alix looked at Tali, “When was this?”

“It was right after I joined up with you on Haestrom. I don’t know what the message said, but Garrus was in a hurry to get to it.” Tali chuckled.

“Do you remember?” Alix’s gaze met her husband’s.

“No.” Garrus stated.

“You do remember,” Alix accused.

Garrus stood after grabbing both of their empty plates, he bent down to murmur, “You wanted me to know how excited you were for our date.”

As he walked off, Alix stared after him. She never sent any message like… Oh no, she had been trying on different outfits and talking to herself about how excited she was. When she got back to the computer she hit send, it must’ve recorded her. Garrus returned to his seat and Alix demanded, “I want to see this message in private.”

“Oh, I still have it,” Garrus’ mandibles spread into a grin.

“Good.” Alix stood, ready to leave.

Anderson came over, “Where are you going? We have a Halloween birthday party to plan.”

Alix groaned and sat back down. She let Anderson do most of the talking. Usually, their parties were impromptu affairs. As soon as Anderson heard of it, he took over the planning.

It’s not that she wasn’t grateful. She was, especially with being pregnant, the Mars mission, and attempting to get everyone home on her schedule. But, Anderson was planning on decorating the entire Normandy.

She felt Garrus put an arm around her shoulders. He leaned in and asked, “You okay?”

Alix nodded, “Anderson we have three days until Halloween.”

“Don’t you worry. The Normandy will be a proper haunted ship by then.” Anderson smiled.

She glanced at Garrus, “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers. They chuckled as they received a chorus of boos and calls of to go to their cabin. Garrus quipped, “We should listen to the naysayers.”

“We should,” Alix took hold of his hand and they walked swiftly to the elevator.

**

Garrus was calibrating the Normandy’s guns. He found it amusing that Alix had kicked him out of their cabin after morning sex. He had hoped to spend the day in bed with his wife. Since that wasn’t happening, he called Tali, “Feel like getting in some target practice?”

“What?” Tali took a minute, “No. Why aren’t you with Shepard?”

“She said she needed to plan for Mars and respond to some messages.” Garrus found Alix’s reasoning off, but when he asked her she blamed it on pregnancy brain.

“But we’re not leaving for Mars yet,” Tali grumbled.

“I found it weird too, but then she told me she had pregnancy brain and I should go calibrate something.” Garrus put his tools away, the guns were in perfect condition.

“She didn’t! She couldn’t!” Tali started mumbling.

“I missed that,” Garrus was starting to wonder what was wrong with both his wife and best friend.

“Oh, nothing. You should see if James wants to spar. Kal and I need to talk about Quarian things. Bye!”

Garrus shook his head as the intercom cut. Something was up with those two and he wanted to find out what it was. Joker interrupted, “Happy birthday, try not to beat anyone with a stick today. Have you seen Shepard?”

“Not since early this morning. Why?”

“Oh, nothing. Just wanted to know when she wanted to leave for Mars. It is your birthday, right? Shouldn’t you two be spending it together?”

“As far as I know it’s my birthday. But you may want to check with my father.” Garrus was starting to get slightly irritated.

“You usually don’t piss off the Captain.”

“I didn’t piss off my wife. She asked me to leave, so I did.” Garrus left the battery and stood outside the Memorial wall.

“She never asks you to leave.” Joker was emphatic.

“This time she did,” Garrus was annoyed.

“Okay. Well, when you see her, let her know I need to talk to her.”

“You could just contact her yourself,” Tali’s idea of sparring was becoming more appealing.

“But if she doesn’t want to be disturbed by her husband–“

“Joker,” EDI warned. It always amazed Garrus how he could detect censure in the AI’s voice.

“All right. See you tonight, Garrus.” Joker cut the call.

Garrus shook his head. Do all humans act this way when they’re close to home and it’s Halloween? The year he spent on Earth, he didn’t really pay attention to Earth holidays. He was more concerned with Alix’s survival, getting her to recover, and those weird Legion visions she was having.

Miranda walked by, “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks.” Garrus glanced in her direction to see her stand in front of the elevator. But Miranda was so distracted by something on her omni tool that she didn’t notice the door open. Garrus decided to get on with her, “Where are you headed?”

“The Captain’s cabin,” Miranda didn’t look up.

“Why?” Garrus almost snarled. This secretive crap was getting out of hand.

“Relax, it’s just a check-up. I’m surprised your not with Alix already,” Miranda finally glanced at him.

Was this the pregnancy brain thing Alix was talking about earlier? Garrus asked, “Does Alix know that she’s getting a check-up?”

“Yes, I told her three days ago. Is this the first you’ve heard of it?”

“She mentioned something about pregnancy brain affecting her this morning.” That reasoning still seemed off to him. Was Alix sometimes forgetful? Absolutely. But she never used it as an excuse to get him out of the way. Unless something was wrong and she didn’t want to worry him, “Why does she need a check-up?”

“It’s a routine thing to see how she’s handling the pregnancy and how the baby is growing. This is normal, Garrus.” Miranda reassured him.

Garrus breathed out, slightly eased by it being routine. He still wanted the real explanation for why his wife kicked him out of their cabin though and slowly followed Miranda. Glancing around the cabin he didn’t notice anything out of place, but something still seemed off.

Alix smiled as she walked over to him, “Garrus, I was just about to call you.”

“Oh?” If Garrus had eyebrows, he would’ve raised one.

“Mhmm, Miranda’s going to do another ultrasound.” Alix gently kissed him, “You seem tense?”

“Just a lot of weirdness going on right now,” Garrus scanned the cabin again. Still, nothing seemed out of place.

“What do you mean?” Alix chuckled softly. Maybe a little nervously?

Garrus’ sea-green eyes met hers, “It seems your pregnancy brain is contagious.”

Alix shook her head at him, “You’re horrible.”

“It got you to smile.” Garrus’ mandibles flared into a grin.

“Want to find out what your having?” Miranda asked as Alix laid down.

“I was under the impression that we were having a baby,” Garrus snarked.

Alix laughed, “She means the sex of the baby.”

“Why does it matter?” Garrus was genuinely confused. No matter what, they were going to love the baby. Was this some weird human custom?

“It’s an old human tradition so they would know what kind of clothes and toys to buy.” Alix patiently explained.

“Humans are weird.”

“Either way, we should be able to tell if the baby has a penis or not,” Miranda started to scan Alix’s belly, “You can find out now, or wait.”

“Whatever Alix wants to do,” Garrus pressed his mouth to his wife’s forehead. This was a human thing and he’d let her decide.

“Would we still be able to tell if the baby was mostly turian?” Alix asked.

“Yes. I’ve consulted with turian maternal practices and they said the hardened skin develops after the baby is born.” Miranda paused to take notes.

“You really don’t care?” Alix’s brown eyes met his.

“Gender isn’t a big deal to turians. I love you and when the baby comes, I’ll love them.” Garrus spoke softly, “But if you want to know, go for it.”

“It may help us on names.”

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Garrus’ mandibles flared. He knew his wife’s cajoling well.

Alix sighed, “I want to know.”

Garrus chuckled, “Aye aye, Captain.”

Miranda shook her head, “Everything looks healthy. And it appears you’re having a girl.”

Alix breathed a sigh of relief, “Good.”

Garrus waited until Miranda left and sat down beside his wife, “Good?”

“That everything is healthy.” Alix blushed.

“What’s up?” Garrus asked. Alix seemed nervous and he wasn’t sure why. They just received good news.

“It’s nothing.” Alix glanced away from him and then back, “I’m sorry I had to kick you out on your birthday.”

“You know you don’t have to come up with excuses if you don’t want me around?”

“It wasn’t an excuse. I forgot to wrap your birthday present and then I saw the reminder message from Lea and–“ Alix got up to pace.

Garrus wondered why she stopped talking, “Go on.”

“This Mars mission doesn’t make sense. With throwing learning about my parents into the mix… Anyway, Lea told me I needed to give myself a break.” Alix sat down beside him, “Does any of this make sense to you?”

“You make sense to me,” Garrus placed his hand over her gently rounded belly, “This makes sense to me. The Council’s demands have never made sense to me. In a weird way, even that makes sense too.”

Alix chuckled softly and covered her hand with his, “Thank you. When would you like your birthday present?”

Garrus stared at their linked hands, wondering what their little girl would look like outside of the womb. He hoped she took after her mother. Similar to Grunt, he was already creating sparring scenarios in his head for when she was old enough. Alix’s question took some time to register. When it did he looked her in the eye, “I thought the morning sex was my present. You’re also my wife, pregnant with our child. Haven’t you given me enough?”

“You still need a gift on your birthday,” Alix kissed him.

“If you say so,” Garrus gently laid her back on the bed and pressed his mouth to where he found bared skin.

Just as he was about to reach for her shirt she laughed, “I didn’t mean more sex. But we can continue after I give you your present.”

Alix scrambled out from under him. Garrus let her. He couldn’t resist calling after her, “All I wanted was sex.”

“Too bad,” Alix came out carrying an unwieldy looking thing. Garrus quickly got up, slightly worried it was too heavy for her. She handed it off to him with the order, “Open it.”

Garrus waited until they were both sitting on the couch and ripped open the purple and black paper. He saw the scars on the back first, “I think this is broken.”

“Turn it over.”

Seeing the strings, he chuckled, “A guitar?” Garrus plucked at a few chords, “My skills are a little rusty.”

“You know how?” Alix rested her head on his carpace.

“I know a few songs, nothing major,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, “Thank you. Now, where were we?”

“Play a song for me?”

Garrus glanced down at his wife. Something was definitely up, “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

Alix sighed, “I got slightly dizzy after we made love this morning, and when I was wrapping your guitar.”

“And you didn’t tell Miranda because?”

“I forgot? I think? I meant to.” Alix yawned.

Garrus put the guitar aside, “Why don’t we take a nap together and then I can play when you wake up?”

“I love that idea.”

Garrus laid beside her, resting one hand on her belly, and his other arm being used as a pillow. He gently pressed his mouth to her cheek and waited until his wife’s eyes fluttered closed before he closed his. He was just as worried about the Mars mission as she was, the only saving grace of the damn thing was that Alix would be safe on the Normandy.

**

Alix woke with her head feeling heavy and a need to pee. She got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. When she was finished, she came out to her husband sitting on her desk.

“You okay?” Garrus reached out for her.

Alix smiled as she went into his arms, “I still feel half asleep?”

“You just woke up from a long nap,” Garrus’ arms loosely wrapped around her back.

“Yeah, but this feels like when I was dreaming of Legion,” Alix rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes after the room started spinning.

“Alix?”

She heard the worry in Garrus’ voice, and she wished she could give him a better answer, “I don’t know, Garrus. Hopefully this’ll pass quickly. We need to get ready for the party.”

“As the guest of honor, I order you to give yourself some time to feel some semblance of normal.” Garrus pressed his mouth to the top of her head.

“I’m still your C.O.” Alix argued, the heavy feeling and dizziness was going away.

“And here I thought marrying you meant we were co-c.o.s.” Garrus’ mandibles flared as she pulled back, “Feeling better?”

“Yeah. Let’s get ready.” Alix moved away from him and got into her costume. It was long, black, and tight. The dress flared out like little octopus arms at the bottom. She parted and brushed her hair so that some of it cascaded down each shoulder and covered her breasts. Looking in the mirror, Alix murmured, “I should wear a wig, and there’s no denying I’m pregnant in this.”

“Damn, you look hot,” Garrus stood behind her, “Maybe we should have our own, private, costume party?”

Alix chuckled and turned to face him, “Later. I’m going to need help getting out of this.”

“I can do that,” Garrus nodded, his sea-green eyes shining.

“You’re not allowed to rip it,” Alix smirked, knowing all too well what her husband was thinking. She admired his costume. He filled out a turian tuxedo well, “You’re not going to wear the mustache?”

“It wouldn’t stay and you’re no fun,” Garrus griped, “These Addams’, where are they from?”

“They’re an old black and white tv show, and several movies. I’m Morticia and you’re Gomez,” Alix put a hand around his arm, “We’ll have to watch the vids.”

“Oh no,” Alix gasped right before reaching the door, her stomach churning. She released Garrus and ran for the bathroom. Gagging, she felt Garrus pull her hair back. When her stomach settled, she leaned against her husband and whispered, “I thought this part was over.”

“Me too,” Garrus gently stroked her back.

Alix slowly got to her feet, but she was by no means steady on them as the dizziness was back. She felt Garrus grab her hips to steady her and she whispered, “I don’t like this.”

“We don’t have to go,” Garrus didn’t bother to hide his worry.

“I want to,” Alix’s eyes pleaded with him.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, I’m already feeling better,” Alix put her hands on his chest, “I’m sorry for getting sick on your birthday.”

“I don’t care about that. You start feeling bad again, I want to know immediately,” Garrus ordered.

Alix nodded, “I will.” She met Garrus’ eyes and saw her own fear reflected in them. She never acquiesced easily to demands about telling people if she felt bad, but this was different.

“You’re not leaving my side.” Garrus wrapped an arm around her waist and they headed for the elevator.

Alix leaned into him for the ride. She wished she could say something to take away the fear they were both feeling, but her baby depended on her being honest about feeling poorly.

The elevator ride lacked any of their usual teasing, and Alix felt the loss keenly. As the elevator stopped she started to feel nauseous again, “I need to use the bathroom.”

Garrus nodded and walked with her to the bathroom door. Alix went in and waited for her stomach to decide what it wanted to do. As the nausea wore off, she left and half smiled at her husband.

Garrus pressed his mouth to her forehead, “Better?”

“A little, yeah,” Alix looked around her and saw fake cobwebs with plastic spiders on them. She chuckled, “He went all out, didn’t he?”

“And this is just the mess hall,” Garrus wrapped and arm around her waist.

“Where is everyone?” Alix knew her crew couldn’t remain silent for long.

Garrus pointed to what looked to be burned parchment laying on one of the tables, “Maybe that gives some info?”

They walked over to it and Alix listened as her husband read, “Meet in the CIC, plans have changed. The haunted scavenger hunt begins!”

“The what?” Garrus was incredulous.

“Think of it like you picking up spare guns and gun parts on Omega,” Alix chuckled as they headed back into the elevator.

“That was all about what I wanted.” Garrus pressed the button to go to the CIC.

“Okay, you hunting down chocolate for me,” Alix leaned a bit on him. She felt sluggish.

“If I have to search the galaxy for things Anderson and my father thought up…”

“I’m thinking they stuck to the Normandy.”

The elevator stopped and Garrus started to move. Alix didn’t, she had a sensation of being underwater, “Give me a minute?”

“Alix,” Garrus warned.

“I feel like I’m slowly moving and kind of underwater?” Alix wasn’t sure how to explain it. She straightened from leaning against the wall and the sensation went away. Shaking her head, Alix sighed, “My body can stop screwing with me now.”

Garrus chuckled softly and with an arm around her, they left the elevator. Only to have bright lights shine almost directly in their eyes. Alix winced and turned into Garrus, the bright lights rapidly bringing on a headache. Garrus tried to block the light from her with his free hand and growled, “Point those lights somewhere else.”

With the lights moved away, Alix turned to face the rest of her crew. But she kept hold of Garrus’ waist, afraid the headache would turn into a dizzy spell.

“Now that the Captain’s here, we can get started,” As Anderson went on, Alix rested her head on Garrus carpace. With one hand on her churning stomach.

“You okay?” Garrus whispered.

“Not really,” She whispered back, closing her eyes. The dizziness was back.

“You say the word and we’re gone,” Garrus murmured, his free hand coming to rest over the roundness of her belly.

Catching his fingers in hers, Alix stood as till as possible, willing the churning stomach and dizziness to go away. Anderson had stopped talking and she felt a breeze as the rest of her crew rushed off to do the scavenger hunt.

“Captain,” Karin walked over to them.

“Hey Doc,” Alix murmured, barely above a whisper, “I’m feeling a little dizzy and the morning sickness is back.”

Karen scanned her, “Your vitals look good. We can go to the med bay if you want more thorough tests.”

Alix shook her head, nowhere near ready to get into the elevator again. “I’m starting to feel a little better.”

Garrus made a strangled noise in his throat. Alix thought he wanted to say something snarky, but wouldn’t because she wasn’t feeling well. Karin watched her, “First thing in the morning, Captain.”

Alix nodded and was handed a scavenger list by Anderson. She looked at it, “How long do you expect this party to go on, Anderson?”

Anderson laughed, “Until everything is found.” Noticing Alix’s worried glance to her husband, he asked, “Everything okay?”

“I haven’t been feeling the greatest today,” Alix blushed.

“Why don’t you start here?” Castis offered.

“That wouldn’t be fair to the rest of the crew,” Alix protested.

“It wouldn’t be fair to you to have you run all over the Normandy, when you already don’t feel well,” Garrus murmured softly.

Alix closed her eyes against the sting of tears, “I hate this. I was feeling better.”

“You’ll get there again,” Garrus pressed his mouth to the top of her head.

“Don’t make me order you, Alix,” Anderson warned.

Alix chuckled softly, “Yes, sir.”

“Good. We’ll keep the others busy so you can go as slow as you need to.” Anderson briefly hugged her and looked at Garrus, “She needs to stop, make sure she stops.”

“I am perfectly capable of knowing my own limits,” Alix groused. Garrus, Castis, and David all stared at her, “Maybe not in the past but I am getting better.”

“I like how they think I can convince you to stop,” Garrus chuckled as Castis and Anderson headed for the elevator.

“I listen to you more than anyone else,” She grinned up at him.

“Only because I’m willing to follow you into suicide missions,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers.

“There’s more to it than that, but that’s one reason,” Alix wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his.

“Someone’s feeling better.” Garrus’ mandibles flared.

“A little,” Alix glanced down at the list, “Mistletoe for Halloween?”

“Didn’t we watch a vid that had the line “Mistletoe’s deadly if you eat it”?” Garrus held the list so they could both read it without Alix contorting herself.

“Yes. It was called Batman Returns. Mistletoe’s usually something used for winter holidays,” Alix was confused.

“I’m thinking they used all the decorations,” Garrus shrugged, “Is that what you want to find first?”

Alix looked at the list for the CIC, “It’s as good a place as any.”

Walking around the CIC and the helm, they found the mistletoe hanging over Joker’s chair. Alix shook her head, “This should’ve been my first guess.”

“Is this another weird human thing?” Garrus stood beside her.

“It’s one you’ll like,” Alix wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him. She murmured against his mouth, “it’s good luck to kiss under the mistletoe.”

“Scavenger hunt done. We’re staying here,” Garrus hid the paper behind his back and pressed his mouth to hers, deepening the kiss.

Alix chuckled, “We can hang some over our bed.”

“Oh good, a much better place to never leave.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Alix laughed.

“Well, you’ve married me, pregnant with our child. I’d say those are pretty good indicators that you love me,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, “Torment me with Tethras novels and chesseball vids from two hundred years ago?”

Alix smiled wickedly, “I’m going to have you read the steamy bits in the Tethras novels out loud.”

“You wouldn’t,” Garrus challenged.

“I most certainly would,” Alix’s voice was sultry.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Garrus mock grumbled.

**

It was going so well. They had a lot of fun in the CIC, and Alix’s issues had seemed to be gone. Then they got into the elevator to go down to Engineering, and then up to the crew quarters, down again. When they made it to the crew quarters for the fourth time, Garrus put his foot down (he really spent too much time on Earth,) declaring an end to the scavenger hunt.

He led Alix to a table and ordered, “Sit.”

She didn’t argue and collapsed into the chair. It’s a good thing Turians don’t have hair, because he’d be grey over the worry he had for his wife. Garrus jogged to the kitchenette and grabbed a bottle of water. Coming back to Alix, he put the bottle of water on the table.

Alix had leaned forward and was resting her head and one of her arms on the table. The other arm disappeared underneath the table. Garrus assumed she was holding her abdomen. He rubbed her back and murmured, “Some water might help.”

“My gag reflex is in over drive right now,” Alix said to the floor.

“After your stomach decides what it wants to do, I think we should all it a night,” Garrus pulled her hair back from her face.

“But it’s your birthday,” Alix slowly sat up.

“I already have what I wanted for my birthday,” Garrus moved his fingers up to her scalp when Alix moved away from the table, “What I want is for you to be as comfortable as possible. That isn’t happening with this scavenger hunt.”

Alix reached for the water and took a sip. She groaned as Garrus massaged her scalp, “Don’t stop.”

Garrus bent in, careful to not make her feel enclosed, and whispered, “I could do this to your entire body if we went to our cabin.”

“As much as I want to, I don’t think I could walk to the elevator much less ride in it right now,” Alix put the water bottle back on the table and covered her stomach with both hands.

“I could carry you.” Garrus suggested. The more he thought about going to their cabin early the more he liked the idea.

Alix’s eyes widened as she clamped a hand over her mouth. She bolted for the closest bathroom. Garrus was on her heels and waited outside. The crew, with their costumes, filtered in while he waited for Alix’s stomach to settle. He knew she would want to see what everyone was wearing.

“Shepard!” Grunt loudly rumbled.

Garrus sighed, seeing the large krogan approach, “She’ll be out in a minute, Grunt.”

“I warned her that Turian swill would make her sick,” Grunt wandered off.

Garrus shook his head. If Alix wasn’t sick he’d challenge Grunt to a sparring match over that comment. Maybe he should anyway. Alix would enjoy watching them fight.

“Where’s Shepard?” Tali asked holding Kal’s hand.

“She needed to use the bathroom,” Garrus was starting to wonder how many things he could say without telling the entire crew that their C.O. was sick.

“What did you do to her?” Tali sounded indignant and drunk, “If you hurt her you bosh-tet–“

“I got her pregnant,” Garrus snarked.

“Oh well, I guess that’s okay,” Tali stumbled and Kal caught her.

“How much has she had to drink?” Garrus watched his friend cling to her husband.

“That depends on who you ask,” Kal once again had to steady Tali.

“She says not enough. You say she’s had too much,” Garrus chuckled.

“Voice of experience,” Kal snarked.

“At least your wife isn’t drinking stuff that could kill her.”

“Why are you letting Shepard drink when she’s pregnant?” Tali wobbled toward Garrus and poked a finger at him, “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Tali, the ryncol. When she passed out in the bar after taking five sips of it?” Garrus reminded her.

“Ohhhh, right. That was fun,” Tali hiccuped, “Kal we should have a baby. Think Shepard would let us borrow hers?”

“Tali,” Kal groaned as they walked… Well, he walked. Tali stumbled away.

Garrus watched his friend as he listened for his wife and didn’t see Miranda and James approach. Miranda asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Today hasn’t been kind to her,” Garrus nodded at James.

“Is the hyperemesis back?” Miranda looked as though she wanted to move Garrus out of the way.

“Karin checked on her earlier. Alix will see her first thing in the morning,” Garrus tried to reassure Miranda.

“When it comes to Shepard’s health you are usually the first to say when something is wrong,” Miranda accused.

“Come on, babe, if it was anything out of the ordinary for Lola, Scars would’ve had her in med bay by now.” James interjected.

Miranda narrowed her eyes at Garrus, “First thing in the morning?”

Garrus nodded, distracted by what he thought was retching coming from inside the bathroom. Alix had been in there for a while now and he really wanted to go in, but he also wanted her to have her privacy.

“Garrus?” EDI walked over to him.

“Hey EDI, where’s Joker?”

“He and Cortez are taking bets on who will have the best and worst dance moves tonight,” EDI cocked her head to the side, “Shepard is ill?”

“She is,” Garrus glanced around to make sure no one else was approaching.

EDI looked like she was listening, “Her vitals are steady, but she is quite ill. If you would like to go in I can make sure no one enters.”

“Thank you,” Garrus turned as the bathroom door slid open. He waited until he heard it close behind him before going to his wife. Damn, she looked pale. He rasped, “Hey, you.”

“Garrus?” Alix whispered, not looking up.

“Or Archangel if you prefer,” He sat down behind her and rubbed her back. Garrus continued to rub her back through the next round of gagging, he also took over holding her hair back.

When she was done she sat back against him and rasped, “As soon as I think I’m going to be able to make it out, I get hit with dizziness and then I start gagging.”

“You haven’t been getting dizzy when you use your biotics?” Garrus knew that Samara had Alix use her biotics to meditate. Otherwise, his wife couldn’t sit still.

“No,” Alix sighed, “The dizziness feels similar to when I woke in the hospital after the end of the war. I guess being pregnant makes things worse?”

“Maybe.” Garrus murmured into her hair as he pressed his mouth to the top of her head, “Why don’t we ask Lea?”

“Oh no,” Alix sat up and started gagging again.

As soon as Alix was leaning against him, Garrus used his omni tool to call Lea, “Hey Lea. Alix is having dizzy spells and her gag reflex is in hyper speed. Did you have those things happen when you were pregnant?”

“Alix, are you stressed?” Garrus was amused that Lea didn’t even say hi first. And Alix says half the galaxy isn’t in love with her.

Alix chuckled bitterly, “When am I not stressed? I can’t shake the feeling that this Mars mission is going to blow up in our faces. I don’t want to do the Council’s dirty work anymore. I haven’t picked up a gun in months, so I’m not sure I can go on the mission. I’m not even sure I want to go on it, but I also don’t want to send the people I love without me there to watch their backs.”

“Take a breath, love,” Garrus used the pad of his finger to wipe a tear away.

Alix inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, “I don’t know if I’m capable of watching their backs anymore and I’m not sure I want to find out. I just want to be with my husband, see my friends home, and focus on our baby. Oh and then there’s my evil sperm donor that I just learned about.”

Lea choked back a laugh, “You have quite a lot going on.”

“Did it help getting all that out?’ Garrus’ mandible flickered.

“A little? My stomach seems to be settling,” Alix nodded her head and groaned. She clung to Garrus, “The dizziness is still there though.”

“Are you having flashbacks with the dizziness?” Lea asked.

“Not that I can tell?” Alix’s brown eyes met Garrus’ sea-green eyes.

Lea sighed, “We’re going to try a relaxation technique to see if we can get the dizziness to ease off. Ready?”

“Yes,” Garrus and Alix said in unison.

“Cute you two,” Lea chuckled, “Garrus, you’re going to dim the lights. Alix, you can either close your eyes or think of something that relaxes you.”

“The thing that relaxes me is a Turian,” Alix half smiled.

“I know that feeling well,” Lea’s voice softened, “Then I want you to look at Garrus, preferably your favorite spot.”

“That’s not visible right now,” Alix quipped.

Garrus turned down the lights as he coughed, “Once you’re feeling better.”

“Okay, second favorite spot. Like his eyes, fringe, something visible,” Lea laughed.

“Okay. I could stare at your scars.” Alix cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I love that you’re feeling well enough to banter, but we need to get out of the bathroom. Tali’s drunk,” Garrus took hold of her hands.

“How long have you been in the bathroom?”

“At least an hour,” Garrus answered for Alix.

“That’s a long time,” Lea sounded worried, “If it’s okay with you, I’d like to talk with Dr. Chakwas after we get you out of the bathroom?”

“I’m okay with that,” Alix’s voice sounded small.

Garrus stroked her hair back from her face and murmured, “We’re going to get through this.”

“Alix you ready?” Lea asked.

Alix nodded and then croaked out, “Yes.”

“Think of this as a staring competition. But you also have to focus on your breathing. When I say in, you breathe in. When I say out–“

“I breathe out,” Alix responded already staring at her husband.

Garrus’ mandibles flared and stared back. Whatever gets his wife off the bathroom floor. He watched Alix follow Lea’s instructions and was relieved to see some color return.

For several minutes they just stared at each other, rarely blinking. Alix slowly breathing. Lea softly said, “You can stop now. How do you feel?”

“More… relaxed?” Alix questioned.

“You’re questioning it?” Garrus shook his head.

“I don’t feel this way often,” Alix blushed.

“That’s going to change,” Garrus promised.

“Alix, can you stand?” Lea broke in.

Garrus held onto her waist while Alix got to her feet, wanting to make sure she was steady. He stood after her and reluctantly let go. Damn, he loved holding his wife. Maybe he’ll carry her no matter how she protests.

Alix took hold of his hands, “I’m still a little unsteady but I’m standing.”

“Good. Getting up is the worst part. You should be okay for a while, but don’t over do it. Take care, Alix. I’ll talk to you in the morning,” Lea cut the call.

“Does she know who you are?” Garrus snarked.

Alix laughed, “I do try to not over do it.”

“Sure you do,” Garrus drew out as they made their way out of the bathroom.

“Being pregnant doesn’t really let me overdo things,” Alix retorted.

Garrus wrapped an arm around her waist, “You just spent over an hour in the bathroom.”

“Are you saying pregnancy makes me do more things?”

“No, just different things,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, “You still over do them.”

Alix laughed and shook her head. Garrus didn’t let her go while they made their rounds so everyone knew Alix was okay. He could tell she was exhausted and murmured, “If we leave now, I’ll read more of that Tethras novel to you until you’re asleep.”

“You just want me in bed,” Alix half smiled.

“Always. You’re under orders to not over do things,” Garrus gently reminded her.

Alix sighed, “Okay.”

Garrus picked her up and chuckled at her surprised squeal. He pressed his mouth to hers, “Time to take that costume off.”

They left to hoots and laughter from the crew. Once they were in the elevator Alix moved to get down, “You don’t have to carry me anymore.”

Garrus’ grip tightened on her, “I want to. I enjoy holding you.”

Alix laid her head on his carpace and he asked, “Feeling okay?”

“Mostly exhausted.” Alix sighed, contented.

“I want to hear that sigh from you every day.”

Alix chuckled softly, “Maybe after the Mars mission.”

Garrus carried her into their cabin and laid her on the bed. As she moved to get off the bed he stopped her, “I’m going to undress you, but that’s all we’re going to do.”

Alix nodded and laid back down. Garrus slowly pulled the dress up and off her, pressing his mouth to the rounded portion of her belly for a brief kiss. He pulled off her panties and then unhooked her bra. When she was completely naked, he murmured, “Most beautiful woman in the galaxy.”

“Most handsome Turian in the galaxy,” Alix whispered.

“Glad you noticed,” Garrus teased as he undressed.

“I’m going back to flinging my underwear at you,” Alix grumbled.

“Good. You need to work on your aim,” Garrus laid down beside her, “Massage or me reading to you?”

“Is both an option?” Alix’s worried brown eyes met his sea green ones.

“That depends on what you want,” Garrus wanted to take the worry he saw and replace it with happiness. He understood why she was worried. They were doing a lot for being retired-ish.

“Both. I probably won’t last long through reading,” Alix gently stroked the scarred side of his face.

“Massage first?” At Alix’s nod, he started down at her feet, went up each leg. He paused at the brown curls hiding one of his favorite spots on her body, but there was no way he was going to tempt fate.

Garrus paid special, almost reverent attention to her belly. Pressing his mouth against it, he murmured, “You be kind to your mom tonight. I’m sure you’re well aware of the rough day she’s had.”

“Garrus,” Alix laughed.

“Do humans not talk to their kids?” Garrus was confused.

“They’re not exactly a kid yet. They have to be born first,” Alix was still grinning, “I thought it was just a human thing.”

“Well, there’s this one human that’s a pretty big deal. I guess she wore off on me,” Garrus continued his massage up her sides and chest, ignoring the temptation of her fuller breasts. He did try to massage one, but Alix gasped and he stopped, “That hurt?”

“I wouldn’t say hurt, just really uncomfortable. They’re growing too,” Alix rolled to her side so he could massage her back, “I don’t want you to stop.”

Garrus chuckled and continued with her back, arms, neck, and scalp. When he was done, she rolled over and snuggled into him, humming. Laughing, he grabbed the nearest Tethras novel and started reading. Five minutes later he stopped. She was out and as Alix would say it was a smutty part.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his mouth to the top of her head, “Sleep well.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy, ptsd, stress, nsfw

Alix’s nightmares were the worst. They started off hopeful with her in labor or holding her baby. Then Cerberus, or a shadowy figure that she knew was her father would attack, killing Garrus and taking their baby. She woke, nauseous, after each one. One of them even had pinging until she woke and realized it was an incoming message, she read it and fell back asleep before she could wake Garrus about it. The last nightmare had her shoot out of bed and running for the bathroom.

She gagged for several minutes, barely registering that Garrus was rubbing her back and holding her hair for her. When it was over, she slumped against him, whispering, “I hate nightmares.”

“That bad?” Garrus murmured, wrapping his arms around her.

Alix took hold of his hands and placed them over the swell of her belly, “The worst.”

He entwined two of his fingers with hers and stroked small circles with his thumbs for both hands, “Feel like talking about them?”

Alix involuntary shuddered. She didn’t want to talk about them, but she also didn’t want them replaying in her mind, “I was in labor, my father and Cerberus attacked, killing everyone. You were there and then you weren’t. They cut our baby out of me and in an effort to protect her, Legion turned her into a bit of code.”

Garrus made a sound similar to a low whistle, “That’s rough.” Pressing a kiss to the top of her head he murmured, “None of that is going to happen.”

“It felt so real,” Alix shuddered again. She shifted out of his grasp, “The floor’s getting cold.”

Garrus quickly stood and reached out to help her up. He pulled her into a hug and rasped, “If I could fight your nightmares for you, I would.”

“You’ve always had my back,” Alix reached up to kiss him after using a mouth cleaning strip and smiled as his arms tightened around her to keep her from falling.

“I always will.” Garrus bent down to make it easier on her.

Alix gently pulled from his grasp and was the first to leave the bathroom. As she reached the couple stairs to go back to bed, a wave of dizziness hit her so suddenly that she stumbled into her husband. Her vision briefly went black and Alix cried out, “Garrus!”

“I’m right here. I’ve got you.” She felt herself being lifted and carried. Garrus rasped, “I’m going to lay you on the bed and then I’m calling Karin and Miranda.”

Alix nodded, her vision swam a little but she could see again. She waited until Garrus finished talking to Karin and rasped, “Hold me?”

“Always,” Garrus laid beside her and gently wrapped his arms around her.

As they waited, she felt the baby move and took Garrus’ hand to rest over the spot. Alix could see the worry in her husband’s sea green eyes. It was also telling that he wasn’t trying to get her to laugh. She wanted to reassure him, but Alix was worried too. Just as she was about to say something, Karin and Miranda came in.

She told them about all that she had gone through and they ran multiple tests, including checking on the baby. Karin looked at her, “Besides being under a lot of stress, there’s nothing physically wrong.”

“How do I get less stressed?” Alix leaned against Garrus.

“Take a few days to rest,” Miranda suggested.

“I can’t do that. We need to get this Mars mission over with,” Alix had tears in her eyes.

“I’m sure Castis and David can take over the mission,” Karin advised.

“They’re not Spectres.”

“Alix?” Garrus looked at her, concerned.

“Shit,” Alix grabbed her tablet and pulled up The Council’s message and showed him, “I meant to tell you.”

“It’s okay.” Garrus read the message aloud, “Spectre Shepard, We’re hearing rumors that you won’t be leading the Mars mission. I hope the rumors are unfounded as we absolutely need you to be front and center on this. Considering this will be your final mission, we are demanding that you lead all aspects of this mission. Sincerely, The Council.”

As Alix closed the message and put the tablet down Garrus stared at the fish tank, “We need to find out who talked immediately. I’m going to kill the son of a bitch.”

“I’ll let Anderson know right away,” Miranda left.

“I’ll tell Castis,” Karin motioned for Garrus to follow her and murmured, “Try to get her to relax, her cortisol levels are very high.”

“Considering what we just found out, I’m not sure how I’m going to do that.”

Karin smiled, “You’ll figure something out. You always do.”

“We’re not allowed to spar right now.” Garrus murmured at Karin’s back.

“No, but there are other things,” Karin said as the door closed behind her.

Alix raised an eyebrow at him, “I heard every word of that.”

“Good. How would you like me to get you to relax?” Garrus sat beside her, “We really need a place where we can have target practice on the ship.”

“I thought Javik’s quarters got turned into one?”

“It did? Any interest?” Garrus asked hopefully.

“I don’t think that would ease my stress level right now,” Alix grinned at him.

“You sure? We can turn the Normandy around and go to the Citadel,” Garrus threaded his fingers with hers.

“No. After Mars we go to Menae,” Alix rested their hands on the rounded part of her belly.

“Speaking of Mars, when did you get that message from them?”

Alix used the thumb of her free hand to stroke the scars on her husband’s face, “One of my nightmares had a pinging sound in it. When I woke up, I realized it was an incoming message and opened it to get the pinging to stop.”

“And then you read it,” Alix nodded in agreement with Garrus’ statement. He continued, “I thought you had your messages sent to silent.”

“So did I,” Alix shrugged, not caring.

“I could give you a full body massage and we could turn it into more,” Garrus suggested.

Alix shook her head, “I’m still feeling a little queasy. Before we got together, I would watch the Addams Family if I needed to destress or go to sleep.”

“Why’d you stop?” Garrus was confused.

Alix looked away from him, “I didn’t need it as much, and it was embarrassing. I tried to do it once with Kaidan and he said he couldn’t handle the noise and left.”

“Did it help keep the nightmares away?” Garrus combed his fingers through her hair.

“I wasn’t having them as frequently then. It would’ve hurt worse than Kaidan leaving me if you had done the same. And now, I know what a light sleeper you are,” Alix softly groaned as he started massaging her scalp, “Don’t stop.”

“You need to stop giving me reasons to tell Kaidan off,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers, pulling back slightly he rasped, “I can sleep through any noise.”

“No, you can’t. You’re always there for me when I’m getting sick,” Alix argued.

Garrus chuckled, “I wake up because I roll over and find a cold spot where my wife is supposed to be.”

“And you hate the cold,” Alix grinned.

“More than I complain about it,” Garrus turned on the vid screen and selected The Addams Family, “Am I going to want to make fun of this later?”

“I don’t know. They don’t take themselves seriously and they truly love one another.” Alix snuggled into him, already relaxing.

As the theme song started Garrus murmured, “Oh no.”

“Oh yes,” Alix chuckled. She watched a few episodes and was thrilled to find Garrus laughing at their shenanigans. Unable to keep her eyes open, she finally fell into a restful, nightmare free sleep.

**

Garrus paced in Javik’s old quarters. Target practice didn’t do anything to quell the rage he was feeling. When Alix woke mid afternoon, she found a message waiting for her from Kaidan. The way she shook after reading it… She said it was because she was angry. He believed her but dammit, after all that Alix had been through, she didn’t need this.

Slamming his fist into the wall, he swore, “That son of a bitch. He knows where Alix’s dad is,” Garrus stopped, realization dawning on him, “He’s the leak.”

Running out of the room, he made his way to the conference call where Anderson and his dad were talking with Hackett. As soon as he was within earshot, Garrus spoke, “Kaidan’s the leak.”

“What?” Anderson looked at him, surprised.

“Now hold on, Garrus. We know you and Kaidan don’t get along,” Hackett tried to calm him down.

The only one not saying anything was his father. Castis just waited. Garrus nodded at his dad before continuing, “Kaidan sent Shepard a message saying he knew where her father was, and he wanted to meet, alone.”

“Shit,” Anderson slammed his fist into the table he was using.

Hackett looked stunned. Castis nodded and asked, “Where’s Alix now?”

“Plotting a course for Mars.”

“How’d she take the news?” Anderson watched Garrus pace.

“She was so pissed she was shaking,” Garrus reined in his pacing, “There’s no way he gets to talk to her alone.”

“Agreed,” Anderson stated.

“Take some time getting here. I want to plant some false leads and have an interrogation or two,” Hackett snapped out of being stunned speechless.

“I don’t think Alix is going to like that,” Garrus warned.

“Tell her what we know. She’ll understand,” Hackett nodded, “Hackett out.”

Anderson shook his head and chuckled, “Tell her what we know, she’ll understand. Tell her Kaidan’s the leak and we’ll be on Mars by 1800 hours.”

“With explosives,” Garrus added.

“Hey, uh, Garrus,” Joker’s voice came over the com.

“Yeah, Joker?”

“Your’e needed in CIC,” Joker sounded nervous.

“What happened?” Garrus was already running for the door with Anderson and Castis on his heels.

“I was telling the Captain how we couldn’t go to Mars for another two days, as EDI needed to test our new FTL speeds. She started shaking and said she wanted to get this fucking mission over with. Which I’m all for, but I also don’t want to have another Normandy blow up,” Joker snarked.

“Get to the point, Joker,” Garrus ran through the hall.

“She’s dizzy and can’t stop gagging.”

Garrus bolted through the doors to get to Alix, leaving Anderson and his dad to catch up. Seeing her leaning over the railing of the map, broke his heart. He walked up the stairs and pulled her hair back, “I’m here.”

“Garrus,” she rasped and collapsed.

Garrus caught her before she hit the floor. Cradling her to him he walked quickly to the elevator. Crossing paths with his dad and Anderson. Anderson was visibly upset at seeing the woman he looked to as a daughter unconscious, “What the Hell happened?”

“She passed out. I’m taking her to Karin and med bay,” Garrus got on the elevator.

Castis and Anderson both got on with him. Castis pressed the button to go down. Standing beside his son he murmured, “She’s going to be alright, son.”

“Sure she is,” Garrus looked down at his pale and unconscious wife, “She has to be.” Why did it sound false?

The elevator ride took too damn long in Garrus’ estimation. Why didn’t she wake up? As soon as the thing dinged he was at the door, tapping his foot to get it to open. It never takes this long when they’re doing other things.

When the doors opened, his long, quick strides hastened their arrival to the med bay. Karen took one look at who was in Garrus’ arms and nodded to the bed, “Over there. EDI, I need you to get Miranda.”

Once Alix was laid out, he took hold of her hand and rasped, “She was pissed earlier. Then Joker said she was dizzy and gagging. Alix passed out as soon as I reached her.”

“We’ll get her up and moving again, Garrus.” Karin gruffly reassured him as she set to work.

Garrus nodded and stroked Alix’s hair. He murmured, “Forgive the insubordination, Captain, but you need to come back to me.”

He stood at her side, while Miranda and Karin tried to figure out what was wrong with Alix. Garrus thought he heard the words “too much stress” thrown about, but he was too busy willing Alix to wake. They had a life to live and a little one on the way.

Not finding anything physical they hooked her up to the device that could see her dreams. Garrus took one look and saw the incredibly high points, “What are you dreaming about? I need you to wake up and tell me.”

And he waited while others moved about him, in and out of the med bay to hold vigil with him. But Garrus never let go, never moved. Fearing that if he did, he’d completely lose her.

**

_Alix looked around her. Not again. She didn’t want to be stuck in this code dream again with Legion. She thought she could almost make out the hum of her husband’s voice and tried to follow that but the dream sucked her back in. Annoyed, Alix called out, “Legion, where are you?”_

_“Shepard Commander,” Legion materialized in front of her, “It’s time for you to remember.”_

_“This is a dream. You can’t help me remember, I watched you die,” Alix sadly shook her head._

_Legion nodded their robot head, “You are correct. But I have stored your memories.”_

_“How?” Alix walked along with Legion._

_“Through a consensus and code,” Legion turned their head. _

_“Okay. What have you got for me,” Alix sighed. Maybe if she followed through with this she’d wake up._

_Legion motioned in front of them and Alix watched from the time she went up into the beam until she opted to destroy the Reapers. But only the Reapers. She had started to get sucked into the Catalyst. The memory stopped, “…How am I still alive?”_

_“Through your force of will and a program EDI and I developed to keep the worst effects from harming you. Only the Reapers were destroyed. You saved us, Shepard-Commander,” Legion stood in front of her._

_“I didn’t save you,” Alix’s eyes filled with tears._

_“I am where I need to be. And you are where you need to be,” Legion nodded and faded into nothing, “Good bye Shepard-Commander.”_

_“Good bye, Legion. You’ve always had a soul to me,” Alix rasped as the dream faded._

Alix started awake. She tugged on the hand that was being held. When she opened her eyes she saw her husband. Using her free hand, she covered her growing middle, “The baby?”

“Is fine,” Garrus stared at her, his expression inscrutable, “Never do that again.”

“If I pass out again it won’t be because of Legion or lost memories,” Alix half smiled.

“That would explain why the dream monitor was off the charts.” Miranda quipped, “How do you feel?”

“Strangely rested and… whole,” Alix shrugged helplessly, not understanding it in the least.

“That’s good to hear, Captain. However, you are confined to your quarters for at least forty-eight hours. It may be longer if we can’t get your cortisol levels down.” Karin stood at the foot of her bed.

“Is that your way of saying I can leave med bay?” Alix hoped.

“Bed rest for at least tonight. You are only allowed to get up to go to the bathroom.” Dr. Chakwas ordered.

“But bed rest means…” Alix trailed off. She was hoping to have sex with Garrus now that she felt completely healthy.

“Sex is a great stress reliever,” Miranda smirked.

Alix grinned at Garrus. It faltered when she saw how worried he was, “I’m okay. You said our baby’s okay. I honestly haven’t felt this good in a long time.”

Garrus cleared his throat, “I wouldn’t recommend passing out in the CIC for you to get rest.”

“How long was I out?” Alix briefly looked away from Garrus to Karin and Miranda. Was she out for more than a day? Is that why Garrus is so worried?

“You were unconscious for a few hours,” Karin met her stare, “The scans say your cortisol level is still high, but it has come down considerably since Garrus carried you in.”

She winced and met her husband’s eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t carrying you that bothered me,” Garrus’ voice was quiet. Too quiet.

“I know, and I’m sorry for that too,” Alix slowly sat up, “So can I walk to my quarters or do I need to be carried?”

“You can walk,” Karin was stern, “But you are to rest and relax. That’s an order, Captain.”

“I will. I promise,” Alix let Garrus help her off the bed and wrapped an arm around his waist. She felt slightly unsteady, but the feeling left quickly.

“You stumble one time and I’m carrying you,” Garrus murmured.

“Deal,” She kissed his cheek. They walked out of med bay and onto the elevator before she said, “Kaidan’s the leak.”

“I know. You aren’t meeting him alone,” Garrus’ sigh shuddered through him, “That was why you were fighting Joker.”

Alix nodded, and swallowed hard, “Even though the feelings I had for him have long since passed, I thought I could still trust him. But to tell a man about me because I have his DNA? A man I’ve never met, and someone who’s trying to restart Cerberus? What do I do with that?”

“You scream, you rage, you cry,” Garrus took hold of both of her hands and held them to her belly, “And then, when you’re spent, you let me, my father, and Anderson handle this.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Alix stared into his sea-green eyes. He was scared. This was new.

“Try,” He emphasized with a kiss as the elevator dinged that they arrived.

“Is that fair to you? To Anderson? To my father-in-law?”

Garrus picked her up and carried her in, “Yes.” As he gently laid her down on the bed his voice caught, “I can’t lose you again, Alix. No one can.”

“I almost lost you too,” Alix took hold of his hands as he tried to pull away, “I can’t go through that again.”

“That was only once, and I’m still a damn god shot.”

“I want our children to have a father,” Alix cursed her eyes for filling up with tears. Stupid hormones.

“Children?” If Garrus had an eyebrow to cock he would have, “I was under the impression there was only one.”

“There is only one, right now.” Alix blushed and her voice gentled, “I want at least one more.”

“This is convincing me more that you should sit this talk with Kaidan out,” Garrus pressed his mouth to her hair and gently extricated himself so he could undress.

“Garrus–“ Alix sighed in frustration. Sitting things out wasn’t what she did. He knew that.

“I know, sitting out isn’t you. But now you can pick and choose your battles.” He laid down beside her, “And I want you to choose the battle that we grow old together.”

“I’ve only died once,” She half smiled.

“Not funny,” he growled as he leisurely raised her shirt.

“Have something in mind?” Her eyebrow raised but she didn’t move to stop him. She wished he’d hurry up. Alix knew that if she gave a slight negative reaction, Garrus would stop. So, she slid her hand around his carpace and murmured, “Don’t stop.”

He straddled her and followed the slowly rising shirt with his mouth. When her nipples were exposed, Garrus gently laved her areolas and blew on them, getting them to pucker and harden. Alix glared at him, and dug her nails into his carpace, “Rude.”

Garrus smugly laughed and continued his achingly slow pace, by kissing the hollows of her shoulders. Alix shifted underneath him getting impatient. She breathed out a sigh of relief as her arms raised with her shirt being pulled off. But the shirt stopped moving when it was at her wrists. 

She tugged to pull her arms down, only to find Garrus holding them in place. Alix knew her arms weren’t going anywhere, but his hold was gentle. Shifting her legs out from under him, she challenged, “My pants are going to need to come off.”

“Glad you noticed,” He licked a path between her breasts, over her belly, and used his free hand to pull her pants down.

Alix enjoyed her husband’s ministrations until her pants’ waist band pushed against her belly, “That’s uncomfortable.”

Garrus stopped pressing his mouth to her belly, “What is?”

“Pull my pants down lower,” the baby kicked at the waistband. Alix was tugging to get her hands free. Garrus quickly pulled them down and she sighed in relief, “Thank you. I’m still not sure how you’re getting them off.”

His eyes had a wolfish gleam to them, “You’ll see.”

“Don’t rip them.”

“Never said I was going to,” He released her arms and stroked both hands down her sides as he pulled her pants the rest of the way down with his teeth.

Alix moaned his name. How the fuck does he make everything sexy? He’s taking off maternity pants. And then she remembered he had to release her hands and started to lower her arms, but he was quicker and back to holding them in place. She grumbled, “You’re lucky I can’t fight back.”

“You’ll get your turn,” He pressed his mouth to hers.

She groaned as his free hand played with her clit. When Alix felt she was near to breaking, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He swiftly spiraled into her and her climax broke through her like a thousand shooting stars. Alix waited until her breathing had returned to normal before rasping, “That was…”

Garrus waited for her to finish, when she didn’t, he prompted, “Was?”

Alix shook her head, “I don’t think I’ll ever understand how you taking off my maternity clothes is sexy.”

He laughed, “One of my many talents. Want to go again?”

“If I thought I could move, yes.”

“Alix?”

She heard the worry in his voice and murmured before kissing him, “I am feeling very relaxed. Too relaxed to move.”

“Mission accomplished,” Garrus wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. Alix quickly fell asleep, never feeling the shudder of relief that shook her husband’s body.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw, pregnancy

Garrus was only half listening to Hackett. He kept scanning the windows that surrounded them for a peek of Kaidan. They were going to have words, that was if Garrus didn’t shoot him first.

He heard Alix sigh in frustration, “I figured out Kaidan was the leak as soon as I read his email.”

“You did?” From Anderson. Garrus thought Anderson really shouldn’t be surprised by his protégé figuring things out before the rest of them.

“It was why I was fighting Joker about getting to Mars,” Alix took hold of his hand.

Garrus looked down at her, he wasn’t complaining but it was unusual for her to want physical contact when they were planning a not fun mission. At least, not fun for her because she had agreed to not be on point. She mouthed the word ‘stop’ at him, but before Garrus could ask why, Anderson chuckled, “I knew there was no way in Hell you’d wait.”

“Just be glad I wasn’t allowed to bring explosives,” Alix grumbled.

“Garrus, why are you taking Shepard’s toys from her?” Hackett’s laugh was rusty.

“It wasn’t me. I was willing to carry them for her,” He shook his head and dropped his voice to a hum so only his wife could hear, “You’re hot when you’re pissed.”

“Dr. Chakwas thought explosives would be too stressful,” Garrus fought back a chuckle at Alix’s annoyed tone.

Anderson laughed and then chastised, “You need less stress.”

“Tell that to the Council, my sperm donor, and Alenko,” she griped.

“So long as I can shoot them after,” Garrus teased... sort of.

Alix chuckled and he was happy to hear it. Since they landed on Mars a few days ago, she had barely laughed. Karin and Miranda had threatened her with sedatives if she didn’t sleep last night. Problem was, they still didn’t know what the Council wanted them to get, which he asked about.

“Not a God damn clue,” Anderson growled.

“How secure are we?” Alix asked.

“What do you mean?” Hackett returned, a scowl deepening his craggy face.

“Is this room bugged? Sound proof?” Garrus saw the hopeful look in her eyes. She had heard something.

“The room isn’t bugged. We close the blinds, no one will be able to see or hear us.” Hackett informed them, “What’s this about?”

Alix waited until the blinds were closed, “Liara sent me a message today to call her. She found something.”

“Or she wants to yell at you again,” Garrus quipped.

Alix growled at him, but focused on calling her best friend, “Liara? I’m here with Hackett.”

“Why?” Liara still sounded pissed. Garrus had honestly thought Liara was incapable of raising her voice, then Alix told her that she had passed out and remembered everything.

“I’m not going on the mission. I am helping plan it. You said in your message that you found something?” Alix frowned.

“Who had to tie you down?”

“No one, Liara. Alix is doing everything she can to take it easy,” Garrus knew Liara was worried, but he didn’t expect this. He glanced at his wife and she shook her head.

“My sources are telling me that they found another Prothean.”

“They found the Prothean on Mars?” Alix was confused.

“No. The Prothean was found on the edges of the Cronian Nebula,” Liara almost whispered the last.

Garrus wrapped an arm around his trembling wife and murmured, “You don’t know that this Prothean is Javik.”

“It was where he wanted to go after the war,” Alix rasped.

“I shouldn’t be surprised that he didn’t reach out,” Liara sighed, “Javik’s on the Citadel. He keeps saying that it’s not time yet.”

“See? Not Javik,” Garrus’ mandibles flared.

“Liara, when was the last time you spoke to Javik?” Alix asked.

Garrus watched Hackett and Anderson exchange concerned looks. He wondered what they were thinking. Liara answered, “A week ago.”

“Shit,” Alix swore.

“There’s no way he could reach the Cronian Nebula in a week, Shepard,” Liara chastised.

“No. Mars is a different story though,” Alix’s statement was greeted with a chorus of swearing.

“Would this Javik really try to take on Cerberus by himself?” Anderson paced.

“Yes,” Garrus and Alix answered together. Garrus finished, “You humans have this Darwinism thing about survival of the fittest. Well, the Protheans came up with it first.”

“So, we have another Prothean. Javik taking on Cerberus by himself. My sperm donor rebuilding Cerberus and I have to send my husband on a mission that has deteriorated before it’s even started without me watching his back,” Alix’s sigh was deep and full of despair.

“Don’t forget Kaidan,” Garrus helpfully supplied.

“Not helping,” Alix glowered at him.

“Alenko has been neutralized,” Hackett placed his hands on the table and stared at the map in front of him. Almost as if he could glean answers from it.

“How?” Alix asked.

“We caught him feeding the false leads to a Cerberus operative. He’s going to be court marshaled and sent back to Earth.”

“Damn it, Alenko,” Anderson stopped pacing and glanced at Alix, “You okay?”

“I want to talk to him,” Alix straightened.

“Of course you do,” Garrus softly snarked.

“I need to know why, Garrus,” She looked up at him. He saw how the betrayal hurt her and Garrus wanted to kill Kaidan over and over again.

“You’re not going alone,” Anderson ordered.

Hackett nodded, “He can’t be trusted.”

Alix looked around the room and her gaze landed on Garrus. He shook his head, “If you want him to live, you need to go with someone else.”

“I stopped you from killing before.”

“Sedaris didn’t hurt and betray _my wife_,” Garrus snarled. He wasn’t angry at her, but this went beyond petty jealousy. And he was pissed at Kaidan for putting her in this position.

“He didn’t hurt me,” Alix argued.

“Not physically,” Garrus stared into her eyes, “If I went with you, I’d get there first, and you wouldn’t get to talk with him.”

Alix nodded and looked at Anderson. David shook his head and chuckled helplessly, “What if I want to do the same thing Garrus does?”

“You do?” Garrus’ mandibles briefly opened into a smirk at his wife’s surprise.

“Part of me does,” Anderson nodded as Hackett left the room, “I still remember the starving seventeen year old that tried to steal from me. I’ve watched her grow into a galaxy saving hero. However, you move faster than I do.”

“I’m not sure you’ll be saying that in a couple months,” Alix rested a hand on her belly.

Garrus pressed a kiss to her mouth, “I’ll meet you back on the Normandy.”

“Don’t start the mission until we get back from talking to Kaidan,” Alix ordered.

“You think he knows something,” It wasn’t a question.

“I’m going to find out,” Alix stated flatly and then kissed him again, “I love you.”

“I love you, too. We’ll wait. I have to pick my teammates any way,” Garrus waited for Alix and Anderson to leave before going back to the Normandy.

**

Alix stopped right before the door to the holding cells. The baby was moving around a lot. Placing her hand on the swell of her belly calmed them somewhat.

“Shepard, if this is too much,” Anderson started to warn.

She shook her head, “The baby is getting more active. I feel fine.”

Anderson opened the door for her. When it closed she heard the soft click of a gun being cocked. Alix shook her head. She shouldn’t be surprised, and yet she was, “There was a time you kept me from reaching out to Kaidan.”

“And I explained to you that it was to protect you.” Anderson’s voice was whisper soft, but she heard the emphasis behind it loud and clear.

They walked quietly to the end of the holding cells. As Alix came to the last one on the left, she was taken aback by the stranger before her, “Kaidan?”

Kaidan’s greying and bearded face looked up at her. He looked like he had aged considerably since the last time she saw him. He rasped, “Shepard?”

How had he aged so much in not even two years? She glanced at Anderson before turning her attention to the man in the cell, “You’re Kaidan Alenko?”

“It’s me, Shepard. You and Garrus broke it off, huh?” Kaidan slowly stood.

“No. Who gave you that idea?” Alix instinctively crossed her arms over her belly.

“It’s been all over the extranet that you’re pregnant,” Kaidan motioned to her stomach.

“I am pregnant. But I don’t see why that would mean Garrus and I broke up,” Alix wanted to pace. She also didn’t want to take her eyes off of Kaidan. Something wasn’t right.

“You’re a different species, you can’t get pregnant from him. Who’s the sperm donor?”

“Miranda told you I could. Garrus is the biological parent of my child,” Alix narrowed her gaze, tapping into the rage she felt, “Why did you betray the Alliance?”

“You did it first,” Kaidan shot back, “I didn’t betray the Alliance. Your father said he just found out you were his daughter and wanted to meet you.”

Alix rolled her eyes, annoyed. Of course he’d bring up her time with Cerberus, “You believed that from a Cerberus operative?”

“Well, yeah. Wouldn’t you?” Kaidan clenched and unclenched his hands, “You worked for them.”

“This isn’t about Captain Shepard’s prior employers. This is about you leaking information about an Alliance officer to one of our enemies.” Anderson growled.

“Your trust for me ended as soon as you saw I was with Cerberus. Why the one eighty?” Alix took a step back. She wasn’t capable of having a physical fight right now.

“He loves you without knowing you. He should be able to know his daughter,” Kaidan smiled sadly, “There was a time you loved me, too.”

“You didn’t think to ask why he didn’t search for me after my name became well known? He didn’t have to wait until now.”

“I didn’t ask but he said he was in jail for twenty-five years and had recently gotten out.” Kaidan moved closer to the bars, “Was your love for me a lie?”

“Kaidan, I never told you I loved you. I cared for you, but it never became more.” Alix softened her tone. She knew hearing it would hurt him.

“So you led me on,” Kaidan snarled.

“You were very emphatic in your consent of what we did,” She dropped into a defensive posture. There wasn’t a way he could get to her, but muscle memory was a thing.

“I loved you!” Kaidan shouted and then sobbed, “And you left me.”

“I was clinically dead. Why are we still talking about this? We worked well together fighting the Reapers,” The more she talked with him, the more annoyed she got. Garrus must be rubbing off on her.

“Because I was able to put my feelings aside to save the galaxy. You and Garrus though?” Kaidan scoffed, “It was disgusting.”

“You have no right,” Alix growled, “You told me you couldn’t be with me because of what I had become. You say you love me and yet, the first time I see you after two years, I get yelled at and told I was betraying the Alliance.”

“I was angry. And you did betray the Alliance.”

“No, she didn’t. Shepard was working deep cover for the Alliance. Whenever she could, she’d give us info on Cerberus or anything else she thought would be of value to us.” Anderson sidled partially in front of Alix, “Now, you’re going to let this go, and the Captain is going to move on with her life. I hope you’re able to do so as well, Alenko.”

Right before they left, Alix turned back, “Did my father say why he was in jail?”

“Twenty-five years is pretty standard for murder. He said he didn’t mean to kill them,” Kaidan was mostly encased in shadow, “Goodbye, Shepard.”

“Goodbye, Kaidan,” Alix nearly bolted out of the room. The stress and strong emotions making her nauseous. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

“Alix?” Anderson’s concerned voice brought a half smile to her lips.

“I just need a minute. I wasn’t expecting it to be so intense,” Alix opened her eyes, “I never meant to hurt him.”

“I know that, Child, and so does Kaidan. He should’ve moved on long ago.” Anderson squeezed her shoulder, “Let’s get back to your husband.”

**

Garrus checked the sights on his favorite rifle when Alix and Anderson came back. Zoning in on his wife, he was immediately concerned. She looked pale. Holstering the gun, he walked over to her, “You okay?”

“Yeah. I–“ Alix deeply sighed, “he’s still hung up on me. He wasn’t going grey when we saw him before he left for Vancouver?”

“No. Why?” Garrus took hold of her hand.

“He looks like he aged a lot.” She shook her head, “The reason he leaked to my father was because he wanted my father to have an opportunity to get to know me. Kaidan also thought you and I ended things.”

Garrus chuckled bitterly, “Never.”

“There’s no Shepard without Vakarian,” Alix murmured and then frowned, “Who are you taking with you?”

“Samara, Jack, and Tali,” he knew her too well, “What else is bothering you?”

“He was almost unrecognizable, Garrus. Kaidan shouldn’t have aged that fast. I know he was never stoic but his emotions were extreme.” Alix shuddered, “You’re taking antidotes for all the poisons and breathing apparatuses?”

“Yes, Mom,” Jack strolled by, “Are we going to kick Shepard’s old man’s ass to get the other geezer or not?”

“Sperm donor,” Alix corrected.

Jack cackled, “A fucking sperm donor. Love it.”

Garrus watched as his team filtered past them. Samara gave something to Alix. Tali hugged her and then her husband. He still felt like his wife wasn’t telling him everything, “Alix.”

“I don’t like this. Something’s off. I don’t understand how Cerberus hid a base two hours away from here. I don’t understand how they got this Prothean. My sperm donor leading Cerberus. Kaidan aging far too fast for it to be human.” Alix stared at him with unshed tears, “Be careful. Nothing is worth your life.”

“I’m not going anywhere. After we get Palaven situated, we’ll retire.” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers and murmured, “I only follow you into suicide missions.”

“Remember that,” She almost begged.

“Hey,” Garrus waited for her to look at him again, “you let me worry about worst case scenarios. We’ll stay in contact.”

“You better. I don’t want to have to come and kick your ass.”

“That’s my girl,” His mandibles flared into a smile, “Don’t explode anything while I’m gone.”

“Or fall through fish tanks,” Jack yelled.

“Go,” Alix laughed.

Garrus shook hands with Anderson and hugged his father, “Try to keep my wife out of trouble?”

“You’re asking a lot there, son,” Castis chuckled.

“We’ll do our best,” Anderson laughed.

Garrus headed out of the Normandy to get into the vehicle that would take them to where they suspect the Cerberus base was. During the ride, Jack cracked crass jokes, getting Tali to laugh. Samara seemed just as pensive as he was and he wondered what the elder Asari was thinking.

He was curious as to what Samara handed to Alix. It really wasn’t in Garrus’ nature to pry. Just as he was about to ask, his wife’s voice came through, “Samara, what the Hell is this?”

“A gift,” the elder Asari half smiled.

“You can’t. This is too much. Where will you live?” Alix’s voice was thick with emotion.

“Justicars have no need for material things. You have a family. One deserving of a home no matter what planet you’re on. It’s a small thing.” Samara’s eyes twinkled.

Garrus watched the elder Asari become almost mischievous, but he addressed his wife, “Do we have a new retirement home?”

“Something like that,” Garrus bit back a chuckle at his wife’s pissed off tone, “What about Falere, Samara?”

“She has a home and it’s beautiful. She knows of this and gives her full approval.”

“This could’ve waited,” Alix argued.

“No, it couldn’t. I’m not coming back after this mission, Alix.” Samara’s face fell.

“This isn’t a suicide mission. You get in, get the prothean, and get out.” Alix ordered.

Garrus watched Samara as she continued to argue with Alix. When there was a break, he asked, “Do you know Alix’s father?”

“I was the one who turned him over to the courts for his crimes.” Samara stared through Garrus.

“You didn’t think this was information we could’ve used?” Jack snarked.

Samara raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t know Shepard’s father’s name until Garrus told me I was going with him on this mission. If the Illusive Man was the head of Cerberus, Brad Gamlen is its heart.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised that my sperm donor was taking part in Cerberus while in jail,” Alix sighed heavily.

“Maybe he lied to Kaidan about how long he was in?” Garrus supplied, “What’d he do?”

“It’d be easier to say what he didn’t do. I found out Asaris were being held captive and experimented on. The Asaris that I talked to believed they were changed into Ardat-Yakshi. They weren’t, but they killed for Cerberus under Brad Gamlen.” Samara clasped her hands in her lap, “He wasn’t supposed to be released.”

“The rest is going to have to wait,” Garrus looked on the screen, “We’re here.”

Garrus led everyone out. With rifle in hand, he cautiously led them toward the door. His wife’s worries echoed back at him. It didn’t help that the place was silent.

This was either abandoned or a trap. Garrus scanned for trip wires and the like. As Tali worked to open the door, the others covered her. He was at her side, on point to pick off any hostiles.

He didn’t close the comm link with the Normandy, even though he probably should’ve. Garrus thought he could make out his wife’s pacing. He wished he could say something to comfort her. But, that would give them away.

A large grinding sound came from the doors and he glanced at Tali. She shrugged helplessly. Garrus could see the doors trying to pull apart, but they barely moved, “Something’s blocking them.”

“Move,” Samara floated over to them. As Garrus and Tali fell back, she let loose a blast of biotic energy, blowing the doors apart.

“You’re not supposed to have explosions without me,” Alix snarked.

“That was Samara,” Garrus informed her as they moved in. Everything looked abandoned, dust coated everywhere, “You’re sure we’re at the right place?”

“Yes,” Tali pointed at the floor, “Someone pushed whatever Samara destroyed against the doors.”

Jack shushed everyone and moved to the next door. She whispered, “There’s someone in here.”

Garrus followed her and lined up his sights to see in to the room. He could see a pod looking thing and Javik standing in front of it, “Javik, it’s Garrus. We’re here to help.”

“Where’s Shepard?” Javik called back.

“Is there anyone with you?” Garrus wasn’t going to give up his wife’s location.

“Just this primitive in a cage. I believe Shepard said his name was Kaidan,” Javik paced.

Garrus and Jack looked at each other, and Jack eloquently stated, “What the fuck?”

He slowly moved toward Javik, watching every shadow. Garrus glanced to his right and saw a dark haired man. Javik was right, it was Kaidan, “Hey, Shepard, you need to tell Hackett that the man he’s holding isn’t Alenko.”

“Garrus?” Alix sounded confused.

“You wondered how he aged so quickly. He didn’t,” Garrus heard the subtle movements of his team fanning out and turned his attention to the Prothean before him, “How’d you find this place?”

“The last time I was on the Citadel, I heard they uncovered another Prothean pod,” Javik stared down at it. When he looked at Garrus, his eyes were filled with tears, “I never expected it to be Tarin.”

“Tarin?” Garrus glanced down at the pod. He could barely make out a face.

“It was foolish, but we fell in love. Then we got separated.” Javik looked around him, “Help me get them out of here?”

“Sure. They’re not hooked up to any explosives?” Garrus scanned the room.

“All clear,” Tali stood on Garrus’ right.

Samara stood in front of Kaidan’s cell, “That’s not–“ she growled and stalked away from them.

“Samara, we’re going to need your help here,” Garrus motioned to the prothean pod, “Jack, can you get Alenko out?”

Jack blasted a hole through the door with her biotics, “Well, Alenko?” Kaidan groaned. Jack swore as she helped him to his feet, and put his arm around her shoulders.

“Thanks,” Garrus nodded at Jack as he helped move the pod. Once they were back on the transport, he filled in Alix on the mission.

**

Alix paced in the hangar, anxiously awaiting the away team. Castis was keeping pace with her, and Anderson was chuckling, “I don’t think I’ve seen two people worry more about a successful mission.”

“Was it successful?” Alix looked to her mentor, “The person I thought was Kaidan was apparently my father. From prison my father orchestrated the return of Cerberus and stealing a Prothean from the Council. Who did the Council steal them from?”

“Those are things that can be figured out later. Right now, celebrate a successful mission,” David ordered.

“Not until they’re back,” Alix murmured. She stopped pacing, and went over to the heavy bag James had hanging. Punching the bag felt like she was approximating normal, but Alix tired quickly, and became more annoyed.

The hangar bay opened and the away team came in. Alix walked swiftly over to them. A quick perusal of Garrus’ armor said there wasn’t a scratch on him and some of her anxiety quieted. She looked to Jack and Kaidan next, “Get Alenko to Dr. Chakwas.”

Steve came over to help Jack carry Kaidan. Alix watched Samara stalk off and shot her husband a questioning glance. Garrus took off his helmet and inclined his head towards Javik, “Samara needs some time to cool off.”

“I didn’t expect to see you again,” Alix stood beside the Prothean.

“I didn’t expect to be seen,” Javik murmured and looked at Alix, “You’re procreating.”

“Yes, I’m pregnant,” Alix elbowed Garrus as he snickered.

“Do humans spontaneously procreate now?”

“No, we don’t,” Alix searched for a way to change the subject, “Let me get Miranda, and we can open the pod.”

“Where’s the Asari?” Javik glanced down at the pod.

“Liara’s on the Citadel. This was supposed to be a trip to take everyone home,” Alix sighed. That mission was a bust.

“It won’t be necessary to get another human.” Javik set to opening the pod.

Alix growled and called Miranda. Vitals would need to be checked and Dr. Chakwas was with Kaidan. She told Miranda to hurry as Javik was moving quickly. Javik opened the pod just as Miranda arrived, who set to scanning the new Prothean.

She felt Garrus’ arms wrap around her and Alix relaxed against him, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Garrus pressed his mouth to her hair, “I told you, we’re going to grow old on a beach somewhere. Living off the royalties of the vids.” Pulling away from her, he took Alix’s hand in his and tugged, “Come on, let’s give them some space.”

“We didn’t give Javik space,” Alix was going willingly, despite her protestations.

“Yeah, and he almost shot us,” Garrus quipped.

After the door to the elevator closed, Garrus cornered her and pressed his mouth to hers. Alix half moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. When the kiss broke, she murmured, “Never go on a mission without me again.”

“Agreed, Captain.” Garrus stared at her for a while, “Alix, relax. We all made it and found someone entirely new to us.”

“Did Kaidan?” Ever since Garrus told her that it wasn’t Kaidan who she talked to in prison, she had been beating herself up, “I should’ve known it wasn’t him.”

“And how would you’ve known that? You barely remember seeing him when we were in London. The phone calls and messages that we got since, plainly said he wasn’t over you.” Garrus took one of her hands in his.

“Were they him though? I may not remember much of that last physical meeting, but I remember him saying that he was happy for us. He left on good terms.” Alix sighed in frustration with herself, “How could I’ve been so foolish?”

“Hey, you weren’t the only one talking to him. Whoever it was sounded like Alenko.”

“I need to check on him, Garrus,” Her eyes met his, “I need to know he’s okay.”

“We’ll do that,” Garrus pressed the button for med bay, “Once he’s healed, we can figure the rest out.”

Alix nodded. It did little to assuage her guilt, but it was the best they could do right now. Then the baby moved and she put Garrus’ hand over the spot, “They missed you too.”

She gasped at the intensity of Garrus’ kiss. The elevator dinged as it stopped, ending the kiss. Alix held hands with Garrus until she was standing outside of the med bay. Looking through the window, she saw Kaidan laying there. What happened to him?

Dr. Chakwas saw her and motioned for Alix to come in. Alix glanced at Garrus. He encouraged her and moved away, surprising her, “You’re not coming?”

“Nah, no reason to add to an already tense situation,” Garrus tilted his head, indicating the battery, “I’ll do some calibrations while you two chat.”

Alix steeled herself and went in. Karin spoke to her first, “He’s stable, but Alenko can’t talk for long.”

“That bad?”

“As soon as the med team from the base gets here, I’m releasing him to their care.” Karin moved away.

“Hey, Kaidan,” Alix softly said as she approached his bed.

“Shepard,” Kaidan rasped, “How are you and Garrus?”

“We’re good,” Alix’s hand covered her belly, “What happened to you?”

Kaidan laid his head back, “I was in Vancouver for a few months when I received a message from someone claiming to be your father. I let Hackett know that I wanted to investigate the claim. As soon as I hit send, I was knocked out and I woke up in the cell Garrus found me in.”

“You were in there for over a year?”

“Give or take a month or two."

“Kaidan, had I known…” Alix’s eyes filled with tears.

“How could you? You’re retired,” Kaidan sighed, “Gamlen was pissed when he found out that you were marrying Garrus.”

“What did he do to you?” Alix didn’t care about her sperm donor being pissed about who she married.

“Shepard, I know you too well. If I tell you what he did to me, your guilt will eat you alive and then you’ll go explode things,” Kaidan chuckled softly, “Enjoy your retirement with Garrus.”

“I’m not really retired,” Alix half smiled, “We’re giving the Normandy a last run.”

“Good,” Kaidan closed his eyes, too exhausted to keep them open.

“Get well soon, Kaidan,” Alix whispered before she left.

**

Garrus tried to calibrate the guns, but his thoughts were on other things. Like Alix, he couldn’t shake the feeling that the messages and phone calls weren’t Kaidan. But, why pretend to be him? And who would dare?

He growled and threw the tool he was holding into the tool box, making a loud bang. And then her voice, chuckling, “The tools didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’m not so sure,” His mandibles flared. Her voice was always a balm to his ravaged thoughts, “How’d the talk go?”

“He’s been through Hell,” Alix came into the battery, “It was short, and he refused to tell me what my sperm donor did to him.”

“He knows you too well,” Garrus reached out with both hands. Taking hold of hers, he pulled her close, “Alenko didn’t guilt trip you?”

“Nope. He said he was happy for us. He did say that it pissed Gamlen off to hear we were getting married.”

“Son of a bitch,” Garrus grumbled, “So it wasn’t Kaidan.”

“No. He was only in Vancouver a few months before he was captured,” Alix closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were filled with tears, “He was in that cell for over a year.”

“You can’t blame yourself for that,” Garrus bumped his forehead against hers, “That’s an Alliance issue.”

“I wish I had known though.”

“I know,” Garrus pulled her out of the battery, “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Alix resisted a little.

“To our cabin.”

“I need to check on Samara,” Alix stopped walking.

“Alix, she needs time,” Garrus picked her up, “And I want to celebrate a successful mission with my wife.”

“Rude,” Alix kissed along his scarred mandible, “How am I supposed to resist you when you’re horny?”

“You can’t,” Garrus lowered his voice to a seductive hum, “Because I’ll use my voice on you. You’ll get weak in the knees, and I’d have to carry you anyway.”

“Carry me this way when I’m nine months pregnant.” Alix laughed.

“Challenge accepted,” He pressed his mouth to hers as he pressed the button to go to their cabin. Garrus continued to kiss her as the elevator made its ascent. When it stopped he carried her to the bed. Gently laying her on it, he ordered, “Don’t move.”

“I’m not sure I can follow that order,” Her hand rested on her belly.

“They can move. You can’t,” Garrus stripped out of his armor and clothes. Stretching out his long body beside hers, he slowly pulled her shirt up and over Alix’s head.

On his way down to her pants, he skimmed the tip of his tongue along Alix’s skin. Garrus chuckled as she shivered, “I thought I told you to not move.”

She made a strangled noise in the back of her throat and he pressed his mouth to hers. When her hands were about to clasp the back of his neck, Garrus slid down along her body, laving his way to her waist. He very lightly scratched his talons along her legs as he took off Alix’s pants.

Garrus laved and kissed his way back up, with a lingering kiss on the swell of her belly. When he looked into her eyes, they were burning with desire. That was all he needed. He spiraled into Alix, losing himself to the orgasm that quickly followed hers. Pressing his mouth to Alix’s he murmured, “Now, that’s a celebration.”

Her hand rested against his mandible, “I love you. I’m going to get you back for that.”

“I look forward to it,” Garrus laughed, “I love you, too.”

After they cleaned up, Alix laid her head on his chest and asked, “Read to me?”

“Anything specific?”

“No, I just want to hear your voice,” Alix sounded sleepy.

Garrus picked up the Tethras novel from the bed stand. He should stay away from the more fun parts, as he didn’t want Alix getting the idea he enjoyed these novels. Within minutes, Garrus felt her relax into him. He continued to read silently.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, pregnancy, PTSD, Mourning, Character death
> 
> I cried writing and editing this chapter. You have been warned.

Alix watched the bay door open. She was antsy and couldn’t figure out why. When she talked to Samara at breakfast, she seemed fine with the mission. That didn’t fit with what she said on the mission. Something was up and Alix needed to figure out what it was.

“The Captain doesn’t go on one mission and she paces for days,” Joker complained.

“That’s not it,” Alix smiled and stopped pacing. She hadn’t realized she was doing it.

“Your heart rate is elevated,” EDI supplied, “Something is bothering you.”

“Restless,” Alix looked around her. Seeing almost everyone to offer their well wishes to Kaidan, “Where’s Samara?”

“Maybe she’s coming with Alenko,” James rested his heavy arm on Miranda’s shoulders.

“Maybe,” Alix wasn’t convinced.

Garrus took hold of her hand, “Remember, you’re mostly retired.”

“Not until I tell the Council off,” She almost snarled.

“That’s my girl,” Garrus’ mandibles opened into a grin.

Alix crossed and uncrossed her arms as Doctor Chakwas pushed the bed Kaidan was on. He took a turn for the worse over night. She glanced at the Mars base doctors waiting for him, “We walk with Alenko together.”

She was met with a chorus of soft agreements. Alix took point, Garrus on her six, and everyone else fell in around Kaidan. As they were about to move away and let the Mars medics take over, they heard a loud explosion.

Garrus was immediately at her side as Alix jumped at the sound. It was soon obvious where the explosion came from, she murmured, “That’s where Gamlen was being held.”

“Son of a-“ Garrus whispered.

Alix moved into action and pointed at the Mars doctors, “Follow Doctor Chakwas to the Normandy’s med bay. See what you can do for Alenko there. “

As they rushed into the Normandy, Alix ran to the weapons locker and pulled out a pistol. Garrus covered her hand before she checked to see if it was loaded, “You sure about this?”

“No, but I want to be prepared for anything.” Alix kissed him and ran to put armor on, “I love you.”

Garrus ran beside her, “I’m not leaving your six.”

“You never do,” She smiled. It didn’t take long for her to slow to a swift walk, but it was nice to be back in semi action.

Anderson and Castis caught up to them. When they got to the blast site, David started giving orders to get to the injured. Alix and Garrus picked their way around to stand in front of what used to be her sperm donor’s cell. She scanned the fallen stone for any movement.

She heard what she thought was a moan. Garrus pointed, “There.”

Alix gingerly made her way to the spot. She gasped and started tugging at the stone until Garrus stopped her, “Samara!”

“Shepard?” Samara rasped and then coughed.

“We’ll get you out of there,” Alix reached out to hold the elder Asari’s hand.

“Did I kill him?” Samara gasped as Garrus and Castis worked to free her.

“Kill who?”Alix willed them to hurry. Samara was fading fast.

“Gamlen,” She coughed again.

Alix glanced around her but didn’t see any sign of movement. She wasn’t going to lie to her, “I don’t know. There’s quite a mess here.”

Samara chuckled softly and moaned, “Unlike you I don’t intend to blow things up.”

“What happened?” Alix chastised herself the moment it was out, “No, don’t answer that. Save your strength.”

“Alix, I’m dying,” Samara squeezed her hand, “I wanted him to confess. I used my biotics. He had bombs that reacted to biotic powers…”

She closed her eyes against the sting of tears, “Falere still needs you. Liara would love to interrogate you about motherhood. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You gave me my daughter back,” Samara coughed up blood, “You extended my life. I have completed all I set out to do. May you, Garrus, and your baby have a long and good life.”

“No,” Tears fell unchecked, “Not again.”

“This wasn’t a choice you made. It was mine and mine alone. You are not allowed to feel guilt over my death,” Samara’s hand went limp in Alix’s hand.

Garrus hunkered down beside her and closed Samara’s eyes, “I’m sorry, Alix.”

“The medics are here, Child. Let them see to Samara now,” Anderson’s hand rested on her shoulder.

Alix’s sobs shook her and she was gathered into Garrus’ arms with a murmured, “We’ll find the bastard.”

Even though she couldn’t stop crying, knowing that Garrus was with her all the way helped. She wrapped her arms around his neck, “I hope she killed him.”

**

Garrus watched Alix fitfully sleep. Her nightmares were back and he was worried. In the days since Samara died, Alix couldn’t stay asleep for more than a few hours.

His hand rested on her belly and he hummed low and soft. Garrus sighed in relief as Alix settled. He hoped it would last longer than a few minutes.

He got through five messages from the Primarch before EDI pinged him. Garrus whispered, “She’s sleeping.”

“I’m sorry to disturb her. The Council is ready.” EDI said.

Garrus sighed in frustration and swore softly. Just as he was about to wake her, Alix opened her eyes, “What’s wrong?”

“You were sound asleep.”

“You sighed,” Alix sat up.

“How are you able to hear my sighs when you’re sound asleep?” Garrus didn’t believe her.

She kissed him, “I’m very into this turian I’m married to. Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Me and that turian are going to have words,” Garrus ran his fingers through her hair, “The Council is ready.”

“Fuck,” Alix closed her eyes.

“My exact sentiments,” Garrus deadpanned.

Alix slowly got off the bed and dressed, “You’re coming with me?”

“Always,” Garrus closed his omni tool and stood. Alix looked pale, “You feel okay?”

“Kind of nauseous,” Alix sighed.

Garrus wrapped her in a hug, “After the council meeting, we should come back to bed.”

“Oh? Do you have plans?” She smiled.

“A little sparring, nothing major,” He quipped.

Alix chuckled, “I’m not so sure how flexible I am right now.”

“I’m sure your flexibility is just the way I love it,” Garrus released her and they went to the elevator.

They rode in a tense silence as their thoughts turned to the meeting. Garrus wanted Alix to read them the riot act. Maybe then she’d be able to sleep. He also hoped he could talk her into not waiting on her session with Lea.

Walking in to the conference room, Garrus chuckled softly to see that everyone was there to support Alix. He placed his hand on her waist and murmured, “I got your six.”

Alix nodded and smiled a little as she stared down the Council. She let the Council go first, the salarian asked, “Did you get the relic?”

“Relic is an interesting choice when referring to a Prothean that was cryogenically frozen for fifty thousand years. Not that you care, but their name is Tarin.” Alix crossed her arms, “Were you going to tell me that we were looking for an actual Prothean? Or were you hoping I wouldn’t notice?”

“That information was on a need to know basis,” the salarian councilor grumbled.

“_I’m _the one you demanded for the mission. I needed to know.”

“You would’ve taken them, just like you did with the first Prothean.”

“They are living beings not pieces of pottery that collect dust in museums. They get to determine who they want to be with and where they want to be. You don’t get to decide that.” Alix spread her feet apart like she was preparing for battle. Garrus loved it when she was pissed.

“Captain, they were frozen for fifty thousand years. We weren’t certain they could be revived,” The turian councilor tried to explain.

“Had you been honest with me, I could’ve reached out for help instead of thinking I was picking up some hunk of metal.” Alix uncrossed her arms and leaned forward, “You kept needed info from me expecting what? That I die again? Haven’t I died enough for you already?”

Garrus wanted to watch his wife, but he couldn’t stop looking at the Asari councilor. She looked horrified. Did she not know either? The Asari councilor looked at Alix, “You are correct, Captain. We should’ve been honest with you.”

“Thank you. Since the mission is concluded, I am no longer a Spectre and I am retired. This will be the final time we meet.” Alix closed the link.

The Asari councilor clicked back in, “Captain, a moment, please?”

Alix had turned around to face Garrus. He chuckled softly at her low growl. She turned around, “Yes, Councilor?”

“I heard that Justicar Samara passed recently. I am sorry.” She looked close to tears, “We’ve lost so many. I’m glad you’re still here, Shepard. I wish you the best on your coming baby.”

“Thank you,” Alix smiled, “We’re very excited.”

“Take care, Captain,” The councilor smiled and blinked out.

Cheers erupted from those behind Garrus. He grabbed Alix by the waist and murmured, “Retired Spectre.”

“At least one thing on this last run succeeded.” Alix laughed and turned to her crew, “Get back to work.”

“Come on, Captain, you don’t want to celebrate your retirement?” Joker teased.

“I remember our last celebration a little too well,” Alix looked sheepishly at Garrus.

“You didn’t even drink ryncol that night,” He teased.

“I would’ve fared better if I had,” Alix snarked. She looked around the room at the hopeful faces and sighed, “Fine.”

Garrus laughed and murmured, “Looks like our private celebration will have to wait.”

“Damn it,” Alix cursed.

**

Alix tried to listen to what Hackett was saying but the baby kept moving. She reached for Garrus’ hand and placed it where she could feel movement. His thumb stroked the spot and Alix turned her attention back to the meeting, “So my sperm donor wasn’t in the rubble.”

“No, he wasn’t,” Hackett agreed, “But you saved Alenko from him. He’s steadily improving.”

“Garrus was on point for that mission. He deserves that credit,” Alix’s eyes stung with tears, “I couldn’t save Samara.”

“She didn’t want you to,” Garrus murmured in her ear, “After this you’re talking to Lea.”

She ignored Garrus, “Do we know where he went?”

“No,” Anderson watched her closely, “But I doubt he’s given up on trying to get to you.”

Alix felt Garrus stiffen beside her and she wondered how many places on the Normandy he was going to put weapons. She sighed despondently, “There’s no point in me hiding then. I’m going to take Samara to Falere and then we’ll head to Menae. The Primarch has been asking for Garrus to come.”

“Is that where you’ll stay then?” Anderson nodded to her growing middle.

“I don’t know,” She glanced at Garrus, “Depends on how long we need to be there. You’re not coming with me.”

“No. I need to help here. Kahlee and Jack want to get the school started again,” Anderson gave her a hug, “I’ll be in touch frequently.”

“At least I got someone home,” Alix softly snarked.

Anderson and Hackett chuckled as the meeting ended. As they walked back to the Normandy Garrus stopped her, “You know my home is where ever in this galaxy you are?”

“I do,” Alix smiled softly and touched his scarred mandible, “that comment wasn’t about you. I don’t want to have to track you down again.”

“Only to the battery,” Garrus pressed his mouth to hers.

“Or the kitchen,” Alix laughed and they boarded the Normandy. As soon as they walked into the CIC, they saw the whole crew assembled. Alix informed them of what they found out and where they were headed next.

“Does Falere know?” Tali asked, holding hands with Kal.

“She does, and she knows we intend to bring her mom home to her.” Alix stiffened to resist the urge to curl in on herself. A week had passed since Samara died and she was struggling with it. She attempted a smile, “Get some rest. We leave at 0800.”

Garrus pulled her into the elevator. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be with him. But talking to Lea was going to be hard. She knew she had to. Her nightmares were getting worse and she could see that Garrus was worried about her. Alix kissed him, “I love you even though you annoy me sometimes.”

“The only time I annoy you is when I want you to take care of yourself,” He griped and pulled her close to him.

“There’s other times too,” Alix blushed with the call out.

“Name one.”

Alix thought for a bit, and then claimed, “I can’t. Pregnancy brain is affecting me right now. But later, I’ll have a list.”

“Riiight,” Garrus wrapped an arm around her waist as they left the elevator, “I’ll just distract you with my voice while reading those novels you like.”

“You like them too,” Alix sat in front of the computer and pulled up the app to talk to Lea.

“I do not,” Garrus argued from across the room.

“Sol told me she caught you reading one,” Alix teased. Riling Garrus never gets old.

“There’s no way-“ Garrus paused, “Ohhh, I’m going to get you back for that.”

Alix chuckled as she hit open call from Lea. Lea, hearing the laughter asked, “Having fun are we?”

“My husband’s too easy to fluster,” Alix said it loud enough for Garrus to hear.

“That’s going on the payback list too,” Garrus came toward her and kissed her. He was holding a bag.

“Where are you going?” Alix turned to watch him.

“Javik and I are going to spar a little.” Garrus turned at the door.

“I would like to see that.”

Garrus’ mandibles flared into a grin as he left, “Don’t worry, you will. Hi Lea, talk her out of saying I like those smutty literature books.”

Lea chuckled, “I’ll see what I can do.”

Alix turned back to facing Lea, “Sorry about that.”

“I see things are going well between you two,” She smiled.

“He’s the best,” Alix glanced behind her to make sure Garrus wasn’t back, “He’s been pressuring me all week to talk to you though.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve been having nightmares since,” Alix swallowed hard, “Samara died… was killed.”

“The nightmares are understandable. Is that the only thing that’s come back?” Lea asked.

“I think so. I wish I could’ve saved her, Lea,” Her eyes filled with tears, “Samara was so wise and calm. She deserved to have some happiness in her life.”

“You don’t think she did?”

“She had to kill one daughter, another sacrificed herself so the rest of us could live. She gave up everything to be a Justicar.” Alix sat back in her chair, “She was my friend.”

“Samara still has one daughter, right?” Lea waited for Alix to nod. When she did, Lea continued, “From what I’ve heard that’s because you stopped Samara from killing herself. You don’t think she was happy to see that one of her daughters lived?”

“She thanked me for it,” Alix crossed her arms as tears fell on her cheeks, “I just – I thought she’d be around to hold my baby and she’s not. She helped me get my biotics back under control. I miss her.”

Lea gave Alix a few minutes to collect herself, “Do you feel guilty about the way she died?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to need more than one word, Alix,” Lea gently ordered.

“It was my father that killed her. She was here because of me. I was the first domino,” Alix choked back a sob.

“You took Samara to her daughter and left without her. It was Samara’s choice to come with you to Mars.” Lea paused to let her words sink in, “And from what Garrus has told me Gamlen and Samara had a history prior to either one of them knowing you.”

Alix nodded, “That’s what I was told. It doesn’t make losing her suck any less.”

“You’re right. It won’t. Alix,” Lea waited until Alix had finished swallowing a sip of her water, “The guilt you feel isn’t yours to bear. Gamlen and Samara had a history before you. They both made choices without your advice or approval as Samara’s C.O. Cry, scream, rage, that she’s gone. That guilt isn’t yours to hold on to.”

“All I hear from strangers is how I saved the galaxy. How I’m responsible for everyone that’s alive today. I couldn’t save her. Or Thane. Or Legion. Or Ashley. Or Mordin. I couldn’t save that little boy. How can I be the savior of the galaxy when I can’t save my friends?” Alix’s tears streamed down her face as she sobbed.

“You are one person. The burden that has been placed on you is incredibly unfair,” Lea’s eyes filled with tears, “You don’t have to carry that burden alone. You have loved ones who would happily help you. No one, not even Captain Alix Shepard, can carry the weight of the galaxy. I don’t think the friends you lost would blame you for their deaths. You all were fighting to save the galaxy, and there is a great cost to that.”

Alix couldn’t stop crying. Years of holding it all in, holding it all together poured out of her. She didn’t notice that Lea switched screens for a second. When Lea came back her voice was gentle, “Let it all out.”

A while later, Alix’s tears had run dry. She rasped, “Sorry.”

“No. There is nothing for you to be sorry for.” Lea smiled, “I think it would be best if we met daily for a while.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, Lea,” Alix closed out of the vid call. Then ran to the bathroom as the crying upset her stomach. When she came out she went straight to bed, utterly exhausted. She didn’t even bother with covers.

**

Garrus sparred with Javik and Tarin for a couple hours. He thought Alix would be here by now. Waving at James to take over for him, Garrus checked his messages. Seeing it was from Lea worried him.

He left so he could listen to it privately. Not getting much from the message, Garrus called her, “What’s up?”

“Check on Alix for me?” Lea sounded close to tears.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Garrus willed the elevator doors to shut faster.

“I can’t say without Alix’s consent. Just… let me know if she wants to talk? I’m completely available to her.”

Garrus paced in the elevator wondering what happened during her therapy session that had her therapist worried about her. When the elevator stopped he jogged out and into their cabin. He looked frantically around the room and didn’t see her.

His first thought was to check the bathroom. Not there. He murmured, “Where are you, Shepard?”

He heard a slight shifting coming from their bed and sighed in relief seeing her partially curled on top of the covers. Garrus silently walked down the stairs and quietly took off his shoes. Laying down beside her, he whispered, “At least you’re physically okay.”

There was no way he was going to attempt to see if she was awake. He’d much rather go with the assumption that Alix was asleep. Garrus read through his messages and replied to the Primarch with an eta on when they’d get to Menae.

Garrus struggled to keep from thinking about worst case scenarios. Alix hadn’t said anything about dreaming about Legion again. Nor has she gone back to the hyperemesies days. So, what would Alix have said or done in therapy to worry her friend and therapist?

Alix rolled to face him and he placed a hand on her belly. He wanted her awake so he could stop worrying and wanted her to rest at the same time. No wonder she read Tethras’ novels. Garrus quietly sighed in frustration and gave in, picking up the V. Tethras novel on his bed stand and starting from page one.

He got through a couple chapters before hearing a chuckle beside him, “Preparing for later.”

“Right,” Alix laughed.

Her laugh sounded kind of forced to Garrus, “What’s wrong?”

“Therapy is hard,” Alix shifted to sitting.

Garrus waited for her to continue. When she didn’t he took hold of her hands, “Need a reminder that I go on suicide missions for you?”

“Not funny,” She cracked a smile, “We talked about Samara and feeling guilty and I… broke.”

“Broke how?”

“I was able to save the fucking galaxy but not my friends,” Her eyes filled with tears.

Garrus wrapped her in a hug, “We couldn’t save them. I was by your side the entire time.”

“You weren’t the one making the decisions.” Alix argued.

“It’s a good thing I wasn’t, because my choice would’ve been you living. Every. Single. Time. And there’d be absolutely no remorse or guilt over it.” Garrus let her cry. When her sobs quieted, he murmured, “Ashley told you to leave her behind. Thane was dying before you met him. Mordin decided to sacrifice himself. Same with Legion. Samara decided to go after Gamlen again. You sacrificed yourself for Joker.”

“Kai Lang killed Thane. And the little boy?” She rasped.

“And you killed Kai Lang. If you could’ve stopped that reaper beam you would’ve thrown yourself in front of it with guns blazing,” Garrus sat back and held her face in his hands, “I know you, Shepard. If there was anything that could’ve prevented their deaths you would’ve done it.”

“What if there was something I didn’t see?”

“There wasn’t. You did everything you could, including coming back to life. Twice.”

“The second time I wasn’t dead dead,” Alix blushed and looked away.

“That’s my nightmare. Losing you again. I barely survived the first time and we were just friends. I would’ve died without you.” Garrus wasn’t one to cry. In fact, he’d tell people Turians are incapable of crying. But seeing Alix’s broken body that second time brought him to his knees. He never wanted to go through that again.

“You would’ve found a way out,” Alix’s eyes met his.

“No, Alix, I wouldn’t have. I was one Turian up against three merc bands that were out for my blood.” Garrus caught his talons in her hair, “I went to Omega to drink my sorrows away or die. About a week later I saw someone being beat up and I asked what you would do and followed that. The only reason I’m alive is because of you.”

“I don’t like that,” Alix shook her head.

“It’s the truth. You do everything you can to save people, up to and including dying. I have watched you hold it together, never breaking, never give in to the hurts you were feeling for years. I worried about what you would do when you finally broke. That you broke where you feel safest and in therapy... I couldn’t ask for a better outcome.” Garrus bumped his forehead to hers.

“What did you think I would do?”

Garrus shook his head, “I plan for worst case scenarios. My best case scenario was a three week binge on ryncol.”

“You thought I was that bad?”

“I thought the woman I love more than anything was up against impossible odds and had to hold it together for an entire galaxy. I worried the breaking apart would be something of that size.”

“I survived. I may be a broken mess, but I survived.” She closed her eyes.

“Broken? Sure. A mess? Only when you slingshot your underwear at me,” Garrus gently laid her back on the bed and very slowly, with exceeding gentleness, made love to her. He pressed his mouth to her belly as he returned to lounging beside her, “My favorite place on the Normandy.”

Alix took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Garrus was confused. He wasn’t prepared for existential talk after what they just did.

“Make me feel better about everything.” She pulled him down for a kiss.

**

Alix squeezed Garrus’ hand. Yesterday, she talked to Lea three times. She wasn’t ready, “I don’t want to say goodbye.”

“I’m going to be by your side the entire time,” Garrus murmured.

She willed the tears choking her away and they walked out of the Normandy. Falere was there to greet them, “Captain Shepard.”

“Falere,” Alix swallowed hard, “I wish…”

“I know. Thank you for bringing her to me.” Falere’s eyes filled with tears, “A friend of yours wanted to help.”

Alix looked to where Falere was pointing and gasped, “Liara?”

Liara strode toward Alix and wrapped her in a hug, “Alix, I’m so sorry.”

She let a few tears fall and pulled away, “Falere is the one that needs our support.”

“I can do both,” Liara gently admonished, “Falere and I have been preparing for days.”

Castis, James, Javik, and Grunt carried the casket out of the Normandy. Alix started trembling. Garrus pulled her close and whispered, “It’s okay to break, Alix.”

It was weird how hearing that she was allowed to break comforted and calmed her. Her trembling stopped, “Where would you like us, Falere?”

Falere held hands with Liara as they walked toward Samara’s final resting place. Alix and Garrus followed behind them, and moved to the side for them to set the casket down. She winced to see the tears in Falere’s eyes and murmured, “She loved you.”

“Thank you, Shepard,” Falere’s smile faltered as quickly as it appeared, “Would you like to say a few words?”

Alix squeezed Garrus’ hand and let go. She took a deep breath and released it, “I didn’t get to know my mother.” She covered her rounded belly with her hand, “Samara was always willing to answer my questions, no matter how silly. I never understood how she could be so completely calm and then like a switch turned on she was throwing things with her biotics.”

She paused to clear her throat, “I respected her and as much as she wouldn’t want to hear it, a little hero worship. Samara’s feats were nothing to her,” Alix turned to Falere, “She loved you and your sisters so much. Samara beamed with pride whenever you did something that surprised her. I wish…” Alix choked back a sob, “she was still here.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Falere looked at the crew as Alix went back to Garrus.

He held her and murmured, “I got you. You can break now.”

Other people spoke up but Alix only caught bits and pieces of what they said. By the time she had her crying under control, it was Liara’s turn, “She did so much for me when I was pregnant. We had long talks about archeology, her exploits. How happy she was when she became a parent. Samara will be missed.”

Falere turned to the casket, “I know why you became a Justicar. And even though I was angry you didn’t come to visit often, I never doubted your love. May the knowledge you died with be given to us all,” Falere used a biotic flame to light the casket on fire, “I love you, Mother.”

Alix’s eyes were overflowing with tears again. As Falere came around to thank everyone they squeezed hands. Liara was next and Alix hugged her tight, “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Liara stepped back, “You look like you’re doing well.”

“That’s because I have a husband that badgers me to care for myself,” Alix griped.

“Good. You need that,” Liara smiled at Garrus, “What’s next for you?”

“Alix’s sperm donor is still out there,” Garrus answered.

Alix was surprised, “Did you get sudden amnesia?”

“No. Why?”

“It’s Liara.” Alix glanced at her best friend, “You probably knew where we were headed before we did.”

Liara smiled secretively, “Maybe. Don’t explode things at where you’re going next. You’re supposed to be retired.”

“Officially retired from the Spectres,” Alix caressed her belly, “I think my exploding stuff days are behind me.”

“Good.” Liara hugged her and as she walked away she called over her shoulder, “Tali and I are planning a baby shower.”

“What? Why?” Alix called back. Her only response was Liara’s laughter.

Garrus chuckled, “How does Liara know more about human customs than you do?”

“Shut up.” Alix kissed him. She turned to look at where Samara’s casket was now mere ashes, “Rest well, Samara. You will be missed.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, Pregnancy, explosions (I couldn't end it without them)

Garrus paced as he waited for the Primarch. A month had passed since they arrived on Menae and it was looking like it would take years for Alix to be able to go to Palaven safely. He wanted to go back to Earth, their baby should be born on one of their home planets.

The door to the Primarch’s office finally opened and Garrus was permitted to enter. Garrus nodded, “Primarch.”

“Garrus,” The Primarch shook his hand, “We’ve made a lot of progress with your help.”

“Thanks,” He was suddenly nervous. Garrus didn’t get nervous, “I’m still willing to help, but I want to go back to Earth until after the baby is born.”

“Palaven isn’t friendly to humans,” the Primarch walked out with him, “I understand. I would want my child to be born on a home planet. When would you be heading out?”

“Not for a few days. I still need to tell Shepard,” Garrus’ mandibles flared.

“Has she found Gamlen yet?”

“Not yet, but she’s close.” That brought up new worst case scenarios for him. If they didn’t find him soon, that hunt would have to wait. Nor did he want Alix’s sperm donor attacking her when she was defenseless.

“If there’s anything I hear, you’ll be the first to know,” the Primarch was waved to by another, “Duty calls.”

Garrus chuckled as the Primarch jogged away. He made is way back to the Normandy and was surprised to see Alix pacing outside. Picking up his pace, he lightly jogged. When she stopped pacing and pointed her gun, Garrus ran.

He looked to see what she was pointing it at, but didn’t see anything. Grunt was behind her. Garrus was becoming more annoyed that Grunt had appointed himself Alix’s bodyguard. It amused him at first, but the pounding on the cabin’s door in the middle of the night was too much.

“Target practice?” Garrus asked as he got close enough to talk to her.

“Something like that,” Alix didn’t look at him.

“Shepard,” Garrus warned.

“He’s here.”

“Where?” Garrus didn’t need to ask who she was talking about. Finding her sperm donor had consumed her. It had kept her busy while Garrus worked with the Primarch.

“If I knew that, I’d be shooting him,” Alix snarked.

“I love it when you’re pissed,” Garrus laughed and kissed her. As he pulled back from Alix, Grunt growled.

“Grunt?” Alix glanced at the large krogan.

“There’s something glittering on that rock over there,” Grunt pointed just before it exploded.

Garrus pushed Alix against the Normandy’s hull and covered her body with his. Throwing her to the ground was out. She growled, “Garrus.”

“Fatherly instinct?” Garrus didn’t move until he assessed the situation, “Exploding things is a dna trait?”

“I do it better than he does,” She snarled.

He couldn’t argue with that. They ran –sort of– to the explosion site. Garrus kept pace with Alix, and her being seven months pregnant meant running full speed was out.

Alix stopped abruptly and looked around her. She pointed at another glittery thing, “He intends to blow up Menae.”

“Palaven hasn’t been through enough?” Garrus muttered.

“Garrus, Alix!” Castis ran over to them, “What are you doing?”

“Gamlen’s here.” Garrus informed him, watching his wife closely. She was forming a plan and he wondered how many blast shields they were going to need.

“That explains the explosions,” Castis sighed in relief.

“Explosions?” If Garrus had an eyebrow, he would’ve raised it.

“For over a month Palaven’s been experiencing explosions on rebuilding sites. We take one step forward–“

“Two steps back.” Garrus finished. Alix smiled and Garrus murmured, “Oh no.”

“Your wife smiling shouldn’t scare you.”

“It’s not me I’m afraid for,” Garrus followed Alix, “She has a plan. It’d be nice if she could inform her husband though.”

Alix stared at him like she just woke up. It would’ve been beautiful if they’d been in bed. She blushed, “Sorry. I want to use Menae’s communication system to challenge Gamlen.”

“How?” This time Garrus understood his nervousness.

“Tell him I’m pregnant with a turian baby,” Alix smiled.

“I’m not sure Menae has enough blast shields for that.”

“Garrus, how are you… why are you…” Castis stuttered, “I don’t understand your relationship.”

“I learned a long time ago that when Alix Shepard wants something done, nothing stops her. Not even death,” Garrus took hold of her hand, “Plus, I’d rather have the fight now than in a couple months when we should be focused on other things.”

“Is that a yes?” Alix stared into his eyes.

“I have your six,” Garrus released her and motioned another turian over, “Captain Shepard would like to make an announcement to all of Menae and possibly Palaven if we can manage it.”

The turian nodded that it was a go and Alix started speaking, “I know you can hear me Gamlen. You killed a dear friend and I’ll make you pay for that. I am madly in love with my turian husband. In fact, he may even become Primarch some day.”

Garrus shook his head and murmured, “I absolutely will not.”

“I am so in love with my turian husband that I’m pregnant with his baby,” Explosions shook the ground and Garrus reached out to steady her. She continued, “You may have donated sperm to create me, but you will never be my father.”

They heard someone roar near them and Alix trapped them with her biotics. Garrus aimed his gun and moved in time with her. He murmured, “Look familiar?”

“Same as when I talked to him on Mars,” Her lip curled in a sneer as she looked up at Gamlen, “You’re done killing people.”

“I’ll kill you and your husband next,” Gamlen shouted.

Alix bashed him to the ground and used warp on him. She walked over and snapped his neck exactly like Samara used to, “That was for Samara. Rot in Hell.”

“Easy,” Garrus saw her wobble and put an arm around her waist. He led her back to the Normandy.

Once settled in bed, Garrus pulled Alix close, “I told the Primarch today that we’re going back to Earth.”

“Why?” She laid her head on his chest.

“It’s not safe for you on Palaven and our baby should be born on one of our home planets.” Garrus rested his hand on her rapidly expanding belly.

“Thank you,” She rasped.

Garrus lifted her chin up and saw tears in her eyes, “Why are you crying?”

“Hormones,” Alix’s smile was watery, “And I have the best husband.”

He kissed her, she groaned. Garrus murmured, “Plan A is out.”

“How many plans do you have?” She went back to laying her head on his chest.

“See how far we get before deciding on something?” Garrus buried his hand in her hair.

“You give options and I decide?”

“Maybe,” He dimmed the lights, “We could watch one of your cheesy two hundred year old vids.”

“I don’t think I’d be able to stay awake for that,” She yawned.

“I could read from one of the Tethras novels we like.”

“We?” Alix raised her head. He applied a bit of pressure to keep her right where she was.

“There’s some parts I like. I’m still not certain why smutty literature is your favorite thing to read.” Garrus grabbed one of the novels.

“Because there’s romance, intimacy, emotions, vulnerableness, and hope,” Alix yawned again, “I’m too tired to gush.”

“Then just listen,” Garrus pressed his mouth to the top of her head and read to her. Picking up where they left off at one of the smutty parts. He could see the appeal.

Alix relaxed into him and he stopped reading after finishing the chapter. Garrus rested a hand on her belly and whispered, “You’re mom’s the best woman in the galaxy. I’d even go so far as the best in the universe.”

**

Alix awkwardly got back in bed from her fifth bathroom trip. The baby needed to stop laying on her bladder. She was kicked hard, like the baby heard her thoughts. That could also stop. Less than a month to go and she and Garrus will have a baby to hold.

The sky was greying for sunrise and made their bedroom just a bit brighter. She smiled at her still sleeping husband. Alix was jealous that he could sleep through her many trips to the bathroom, the baby being up all night with punching, kicking, and at times, head butting. But she loved him anyway. That list of annoyances had grown though.

Today their friends would get to see their house for the first time since they moved in. It took almost two months of searching to find the right beach and then a house. Garrus had been completely unhelpful with his “We can live on the Normandy” talk. She studiously ignored that the Normandy was well within walking distance, even for very pregnant people.

She was happy and oddly at peace. Two things Alix never expected to have at the same time. The baby kicked her again and she softly grunted. Alix rubbed the spot and whispered, “Soon you’ll be kicking me from the outside.”

Garrus mumbled something in his sleep and she had to fight a chuckle. As content as she was, it seemed as though Garrus worried more now. He was determined to stay up with her last night. Alix actually had to read to him to so he would go to sleep.

Alix sighed and slowly got out of bed, making the trek to the bathroom, again. When she came back out, sea green eyes were staring at her, “Is it time?”

Alix chuckled, “No. Our daughter can stop laying on my bladder though.” 

Garrus sat up, “Did you get any sleep?”

“Some.”

Garrus helped her back on the bed and rested his hand on her very round belly, “You be nice to your mom. She saved the galaxy.”

His chastising was rewarded with a strong punch and Alix laughed, “I don’t think she liked that.”

“Takes after her mother,” He grumbled.

Alix shrugged. Their baby came by her willfulness naturally, “Hopefully not too much like me.”

“She’ll never be allowed to explode things,” Garrus pressed his mouth to Alix’s lips, “She won’t have to save the galaxy,” his tongue flicked the sensitive spot behind her ear, “She’ll never have to wonder if she’s loved.”

“I haven’t had to do that since we got together,” Alix gasped as he laved one of her nipples, “What are you doing?”

“Getting my wife to relax and not worry,” Garrus licked her other nipple.

“Rude,” She said without heat. A different type of heat was building in her, “Don’t stop.”

“This should wait for a bit I have some–“

“Garrus,” Alix warned. She was not in the mood for calibration jokes.

“Things to get ready for your baby shower.” He caressed her belly with his fingers.

“It can wait,” She shifted, impatient. Laying on her back for long periods wasn’t a fun thing to do right now.

He pressed his mouth to different spots on her belly. Sometimes he was rewarded with a kick. Entwining his three talons with her five, Garrus stretched out his arms so Alix’s hands were above her head, “If you says so, Captain.”

“Retired,” Alix tugged on her hands, “If you keep going slow, I’m going to have to stop you to go to the bathroom again.”

Garrus’ chuckle was low. He laved a path back over her belly, the valley of her breasts, and finished with a long kiss to her mouth. Breaking it off, he rasped, “Better?”

“Much,” Alix rolled her hips, encouraging him. He kissed her again. She moaned, heavy with desire as he spiraled into her. Garrus let her move their hands down to rest on the sides of her belly, as they rocked together. Their orgasms gently crescendoed. Garrus cleaned everything up while Alix took a shower.

Coming out of the bathroom, she yawned. Alix found herself being pulled back to bed, “I love you. I’m not in the mood to have sex again.”

Garrus shook his head, “That wasn’t my intention. Sleep while you can.”

“What about the decorations and food and…” Alix yawned again.

“And you being up all night,” Garrus kept her steady while she laid down and put pillows within reaching distance. “Sol, Kolyat, and my dad are going to help. You need to rest.”

Alix couldn’t keep her eyes open, “Fine.”

Garrus chuckled softly and pulled down the black out shades to cover the windows. Alix barely felt him kiss her before he left.

**

Garrus looked around at the streamers and balloons decorating their house. He was surprised there was room to walk. Walking over to Sol, he asked, “Don’t you think this is excessive?”

“Not for my brother’s first baby,” Solana grabbed Kolyat’s hand.

“No one’s going to help me take them down,” He grumbled as he moved away from his sister. Garrus wanted Alix to be happy with it, but he also wanted her to have room to move if she needed to.

“Where is Alix?” Castis asked as he prepared the food.

“Sleeping,” Garrus left ‘I hope’ unsaid.

“The last month is always the most sleepless,” He glanced at his son, “With you, your mom had to sleep through the day from early in the second trimester. You wouldn’t let her sleep at all during the night.”

“You were a rebel in utero,” Sol ‘s mandibles flared.

“Don’t tell Alix that,” Garrus chuckled.

“Don’t tell me what?” Alix asked as she came down the stairs.

“You’re not supposed to be up yet,” Garrus walked over to her.

“Tell that to our daughter and my bladder,” Alix sighed and looked around, “This is… a lot.”

Before Garrus could offer to take some of decorations down, there was a knock on the door and the Normandy crew poured in. Garrus chuckled as Liara went straight to his wife and hugged her. He grabbed Alix a chair and sat it behind her. Pressing his mouth to her cheek he went off to greet the other guests.

Wrex and Grunt were arguing over who could knock over the house first. Garrus joined in, “Don’t break Shepard’s house.”

“This one’s too small. We’ll get some krogan builders here,” Wrex laughed, “Make it bigger.”

“And stronger,” Grunt jumped. When he landed the house shook.

“Wrex allows krogans to not just be warriors,” Bakara grabbed Grunt’s shoulder, “Don’t break Shepard’s house.”

Garrus nodded in Alix’s direction, “I doubt she’s going to be allowed to move from that spot. But Alix would love to see you.”

Bakara smiled and nodded as he moved on. Garrus was surprised to see Kaidan, “Hey, Garrus.”

“Alenko,” Garrus watched him carefully.

“I’m sorry for telling you to move on from Shepard after fighting the Reapers. I’m glad she has you,” Kaidan smiled, “She never looked at me like she looks at you.”

Garrus reached a hand out, “I’ve come to accept that the vast majority of the galaxy is in love with my wife.”

Kaidan chuckled and shook his hand, “What’s it like getting ready to be a dad?”

“Thrilling,” Garrus caught a glimpse of Alix through the crowd surrounding her, “And terrifying. Especially if she’s anything like her mother.”

Kaidan laughed and Garrus was pulled away by Lea, “I see Alix is doing well.”

“She is,” Garrus shook hands with Des, “How are you?”

“We’re doing well. Once you’re able to travel again, we should have another target practice competition,” Des offered.

“I would enjoy that. My father’s by the grill, if you wanted to say hi,” Garrus made his way to Alix’s side as Des and Lea went to talk to Castis. Bending down he murmured by her ear, “Doing okay?”

She kissed him, “I’m fine.”

The call went out for dinner and Garrus grabbed a plate for Alix. Throughout she was peppered with questions. She answered them all patiently. He couldn’t help but chuckle as Liara nodded along knowingly.

“What’s so funny?” Alix asked.

“Your best friend.”

“According to you half the galaxy’s my best friend.”

“No, half the galaxy’s in love with you. And I’m not wrong,” Garrus pressed his mouth against hers, “Liara was nodding along to your answers.”

“She is the one with the most recent experience.” Alix leaned against him.

He rested his arm around her shoulders and they watched their friends and family chat, tease, laugh. This was what they fought and almost died for. This was what Shepard died at least once for. Garrus cleared his throat, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Alix glanced up at him, “Garrus?”

“We lived,” He rested his hand on her belly, “And now we get to live off the vid royalties.”

Alix kissed him. After they opened the many gifts, everyone went to get ready to play on the beach. Alix was pulled away from him and he found himself in the company of his father and Anderson. David smiled at him, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so at peace. You did that.”

Garrus would’ve known who he was talking about without following his line of vision, “She gave me peace long before I could do it for her.”

“I don’t think that’s true, Son,” Castis argued.

“Castis is right. When Alix was being held here on Earth after you defeated the Collectors, she told me that you gave her a safe place to land and she was stronger for loving you. She wouldn’t have survived without your love.” David took a gulp of his beer.

Garrus nodded. He knew that feeling well, “We’re all better for loving her.” Everyone else got into the ocean and Alix stood alone, watching them. Garrus glanced at his companions, “Excuse me.”

She was in a bikini and he loved it. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on either side of her large belly. Spirits, he loved this woman. Resting his chin on the top of her head to watch the sun set into the ocean, he murmured, “My favorite place on Earth.”

Alix entwined her hands with his and the baby kicked them, “Mine too.”

As the moon rose, Garrus picked her up in his arms. Carrying her back into the house he rasped, “There’s no Vakarian without Shepard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The story is complete. Thank you so much for reading and commenting. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
